No es tan fácil ser niñera
by MsValensi
Summary: Ser niñera es algo sencillo para ella. Sin embargo, ¿qué sucede cuando debe cuidar, no sólo de una pequeña de doce años, sino también de un testarudo y mujeriego muchacho de diecisiete que sólo intenta seducirla?, ¿será tan fácil como ella creía?
1. Introducción

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo I:**** Introducción.**

"_Me gusta el trabajo: me fascina. Puedo sentarme y mirarlo durante horas…"_

…

Suspiró con frustración, probando apenas un poco de aquél café barato que había comprado unas cuadras atrás. Aferró el bolso cruzado donde llevaba sus libros, mientras caminaba las pocas calles que le faltaban, y bebió de un sólo sorbo lo que quedaba de su café, no muy convencida con el sabor de lo que contenía el vaso térmico. Con una mueca de desagrado, tiró los residuos en un bote de basura y continuó el corto camino que la separaba de la universidad. Corrió a través de _High Street, _intentando no matarse en el proceso. Finalmente, comenzó a caminar por los terrenos de _Yal__e_, respirando con irregularidad.

Sabía que los primeros años siempre eran difíciles, sobre todo en una universidad tan prestigiosa como aquella, pero poco a poco iba a adecuándose a la nueva vida que ella misma había elegido. Los apurones por las mañanas, incluso, ya se estaban convirtiendo en algo habitual para Isabella Swan —más conocida como Bella—. La muchacha en cuestión poseía el cabello del color del chocolate, hasta media espalda y con suaves ondas, unos expresivos ojos café y tez pálida. Su contextura física era normal para sus diecinueve años de edad, aunque sus modos y su forma de hablar la hacían parecer siempre mayor.

La muchacha recorrió los pasillos a los que ya estaba terminando por acostumbrarse, mientras cientos de personas iban enfrascadas en sus propios asuntos y conversaciones. Después de atravesar una extensión considerable, la joven Bella ingresó en un amplio salón repleto de gente. Tuvo que buscar bastante con la mirada hasta encontrar algún rostro familiar.

—Bella, buenos días —saludó Angela Weber, quien compartía algunas clases con ella.

La muchacha le sonrió cordialmente, devolviéndole el saludo.

Las clases pasaron con la usual normalidad con la que se sucedían día tras día. Cuando el último período acabó, Bella recogió sus cosas y se levantó de su puesto. Esquivando a la gente, llegó hasta donde Angela se encontraba y ambas se encaminaron hacia la cafetería. Compraron algunas cosas y se dirigieron a los exteriores, con el fin de aprovechar uno de los últimos días de verano en New Haven.

—¿Y?, ¿cómo va tu vida de joven independiente? —preguntó cómicamente Angela, mientras ambas se acomodaban cerca de un frondoso árbol.

Bella suspiró, de forma teatral.

—Agotadora —aseguró, con una sonrisa. Luego se puso seria—, pero debo conseguir pronto algún trabajo.

Angela asintió, mientras abría una botella de agua.

—Te recomendaría que le des un vistazo al periódico —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros levemente—; después de todo, es lo más práctico.

Su acompañante asintió, con una mueca pensativa, mientras probaba su comida. La vida de adolescente independiente era agradable, pero las cuentas no se pagaban solas y ella lo tenía muy claro. Decidida a buscar un trabajo —aunque no por eso feliz con ello—, Bella comenzó a charlar con Angela sobre las posibilidades que tenía de conseguir algo para hacer después de la universidad.

Después de acabar sus clases, Bella estuvo toda la tarde intentando realizar su cometido. Tomó un periódico, que había comprado a la salida de la universidad, y comenzó a pasearse por la ciudad, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla a mantener el alquiler de su apartamento y sus gastos diarios. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, mientras tachaba otro de los tantos anuncios que se encontraban ordenados en la amplia página del periódico. Harta de escuchar las múltiples excusas y negativas, se dejó caer un banco de la plaza por la que pasaba. Apoyó su bolso a un lado de su asiento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Endemoniado mundo laboral!

—_Yo no tengo la culpa de que no tenga ni idea de lo que es un huevo duro…_ —escuchó una voz, suave y delicada, aunque con un matiz preocupado.

Bella alzó la cabeza, con confusión.

Un par de pasos más allá de donde la muchacha se encontraba, una mujer alta y delgada, enfundada en relucientes ropas, hablaba por su teléfono móvil. Su cabello oscuro caía lacio sobre su espalda, contrastando contra su impecable camisa blanca.

—Pues no lo sé —aseguró, a aquél con quien estaba hablando—. Si tantos problemas nos ocasionará, deberíamos contratar una niñera.

Aquella palabra llamó la atención de Bella.

¿Una niñera? Aquello debía ser algo fácil, ¿no?

—La pequeña Alice no puede quedar en manos del diablo… —murmuró la mujer, cuyos labios, pintados de un fuerte color rojo, resaltaban contra su piel increíblemente pálida—. No quiero que mi pequeña tenga problemas…

Bella sonrió.

¿Una pequeña? ¡Eso tenía que ser bueno! ¡Ella amaba los niños!

—De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer —murmuró la mujer—. Sólo dile que se mantenga lejos de la cocina.

La alta señora, que no debía tener más de treinta o treinta y cinco años, cerró su teléfono móvil, soltando después un pesado suspiro. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los curiosos ojos de Bella, que aún la observaban con detenimiento. La mujer levantó una ceja, no sin cierta diversión, ante la mirada inquisitiva de la joven, haciendo que la misma se sonrojara.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó la alta señora.

Bella asintió torpemente.

—Sí… esto… verá… —balbuceó—. Yo estaba aquí sentada y, bueno…, accidentalmente, escuché que usted necesitaba una niñera… ¿no es así? —preguntó, con algo de vergüenza en su voz y las mejillas sonrojadas.

La mujer sonrió cálidamente, mientras asentía. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

—¿Tú eres niñera? —preguntó cortésmente.

Bella se encogió suavemente de hombros, con nerviosismo.

—Me gustan los niños y cuando era más pequeña solía cuidar a mis vecinos —comentó la muchacha, con total honestidad.

La señora sonrió.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, intentando arreglar los horarios que podían resultarles útiles y cómodos a ambas. Bella, quien estudiaba por la mañana, terminó por aceptar trabajar en la casa desde las dos de la tarde hasta las nueve de la noche, de lunes a sábado. El horario era ajustado, lo sabía, pero necesitaba aquél trabajo. La mujer le garantizó que podría darle una buena paga, ya que, si había algo que realmente necesitaba, era una niñera responsable. Tenía que cuidar los niños, que resultaron ser dos, quienes, más que nada, la necesitarían para preparar la comida, limpiar algunas cosas y comprar otras. Tareas simples, que ella había hecho durante toda su vida, cuando solía convivir con su padre.

—Ten, este es mi teléfono —comentó la mujer, pasándole un papel con estilizada caligrafía—. Por cierto, soy Esme Cullen —agregó, tendiéndole la mano.

Bella la estrechó gustosa.

—Isabella Swan —se presentó, con desagrado ante su nombre completo—, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella.

Esme sonrió.

—De acuerdo, Bella —replicó la mujer—, te llamaré para decirte la dirección y cuando puedes empezar.

La muchacha sonrió, mientras se despedía de la señora Cullen.

¡Estaba salvada!

Se dirigió a su apartamento, a tan sólo unas cuadras de la universidad, y se desplomó sobre su sofá de cuero, con la alegría presente en cada rincón de su rostro. Su pequeño hogar estaba impecablemente limpio, con los muebles lustrosos y cada libro en su sitio. Le gustaba aquella perfección que destilaba de cada rincón de su apartamento cuando se encontraba en él. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, tomó su teléfono y comenzó a contarle a Ángela las novedades. ¡No podría creer que finalmente tenía un trabajo! Además, uno tan bonito como aquél.

Con una sonrisa, terminó sus tareas. A la noche, mientras preparaba la cena, escuchó el teléfono timbrar. Corrió para atender y, cuando levantó el auricular, se sorprendió al oír la voz de Esme. Sonaba algo alterada, aunque aún mantenía aquél matiz aterciopelado y suave. Después de una rápida charla por formalidad, le comentó a Bella que la necesitaba urgentemente; realmente sonaba perturbada.

—Entonces… ¿quiere que empiece mañana mismo? —preguntó la joven Swan, confundida.

—Exacto —respondió rápidamente Esme—. No puedo dejar a los chicos solos ni un solo día más.

Bella rió suavemente.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Mañana a las dos de la tarde estaré allí.

Después de unas palabras de despedida, acabaron con la conversación. Bella comió su cena con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en los niños que debía cuidar. Se imaginaba dos pequeños de piel pálida, con el cabello chocolate y los ojos del color del topacio de Esme. ¿Sería su marido tan bello como ella? ¿Serían los niños tan simpáticos y dulces?

Con todos aquellos interrogantes en su cabeza, se dirigió a la cama.

A fin de cuentas, el día siguiente sería largo.

_Muy largo. _

Ese jueves, la joven Bella estuvo perdida en su propio mundo, pensando en su nuevo trabajo. A la hora del almuerzo, le comentó a Angela las novedades. Después de que su amiga le deseara suerte, entusiasmada, terminó de comer rápidamente y se puso de pie. Una vez que se despidió de Angela, salió de la cafetería de la universidad. Mientras andaba por el campus, rebuscó en su mochila un pequeño papelito, que había guardado esa misma mañana, y le echó un vistazo. Allí se encontraba la dirección de la casa a la que se debía dirigir.

Estuvo un rato dando vueltas por la ciudad, totalmente agradecida de haber salido con tiempo. Tuvo que tomarse un taxi ya que, evidentemente, la casa de los Cullen no quedaba tan cerca como pensaba.

—Debe ser… aquí, señorita —comentó el taxista quedamente, minutos después de haber comenzado el viaje.

Bella alzó la vista y su boca se abrió de par en par, comprendiendo el tono de fascinación del taxista. Frente a ella se encontraba una enorme casa de estilo antiguo, rodeada de árboles y vegetación bien cuidada. Las paredes blancas brillaban bajo la luz del sol y los cristales despedían encantadores destellos de colores. Después de pagar el viaje, la muchacha se bajó del vehículo, aún algo obnubilada por la casa que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Atravesó el amplio y frondoso jardín, repleto de flores, hasta que alcanzó la amplia puerta de roble. Con cuidado, llamó a la misma y esperó. El amistoso rostro de Esme se asomó unos pocos instantes después.

—¡Buenas tardes, Bella!, ¡qué bueno tenerte aquí! —saludó alegremente la mujer—. Pasa, pasa, por favor.

Bella inclinó la cabeza y tímidamente entró al hogar de los Cullen. El recibidor era tan hermoso como lo exterior y, por lo que podía ver, toda la casa en sí lo era. Esme pasó a su lado y se puso de pie a un costado de las magnánimas escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

—¡Alice, Edward, bajad por favor! —gritó, con aquella voz musical—. ¡Quiero presentaros a alguien!

Ni siquiera debió haber pasado un minuto, cuando una pequeña corrió al lado de Esme, con entusiasmo en cada uno de sus pasos. Su cabello, negro como la noche, caía lacio hasta los hombros, acabando en diferentes direcciones. Sus ojos, del mismo color topacio que los de su madre, brillaban con viveza detrás de las espesas pestañas negras. Su piel pálida contrastaba con su jersey gris del uniforme, al igual que su blanca sonrisa.

—Alice, ella es Bella, la muchacha de la que te hablé —explicó Esme maternalmente.

La niña, sin borrar su enorme sonrisa, se acercó a la recién llegada muchacha y la estrechó en un cariñoso abrazo; claro que Bella le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura, motivo por el cual la joven sólo pudo acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad.

—¡Bienvenida, Bella! —exclamó alegremente la pequeña—. Es bueno tenerte aquí.

La joven castaña sonrió. Cuidar de aquella niñita sería algo interesante.

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos, en los que Esme sólo dirigió miradas furtivas a la escalera. Después de ese lapso de tiempo, suspiró con molestia y volvió a acercarse al primer peldaño.

—¡Edward, si no bajas ya, iré a buscarte yo misma! —exclamó amenazadoramente Esme.

Se escucharon algunos ruidos en el piso superior, seguidos de lo que pareció ser un portazo. Pocos segundos después, un muchacho comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Debía tener alrededor de un metro ochenta y lucia un aspecto desaliñado, con la camisa desabrochada y algo arrugada, el nudo de la corbata escolar desecho y el cabello castaño totalmente revuelto. Se acercó a su madre y sus ojos, verdes como las esmeraldas, se clavaron en Bella, cuyo rostro se encontraba lleno de sorpresa.

¡Aquél no era un pequeño niño!

—Bella, te presento a Edward, mi hijo —comentó Esme, con un gesto de su mano y un suspiro de por medio—. Edward, ella es Bella, vuestra nueva niñera.

Edward sonrió ladinamente, acercándose y besando la mano de la joven castaña.

Bella simplemente abrió la boca, de forma inconciente, con el rostro algo sonrojado y aún sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

Debía cuidar de un… ¿joven adolescente?

De acuerdo, aquello, sin dudas, no estaba en sus planes.

¿Sería todo tan fácil como creía?

Volvió a observar la sonrisa torcida de Edward y sus pícaros ojos verdes.

_No. Definitivamente, no lo sería._

…

**Bueno, bueno, bueno… acá me tienen de nuevo, con otro loco proyecto de mi autoría. Esta es la historia ganadora de de la encuesta, que técnicamente se me ocurrió cuando tuve que cuidar a mis primos —teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos tiene prácticamente mi edad jaja—. Además, había leído hace un tiempo una historia de este estilo, y me pareció divertido que Edward fuera más chico y lleno de hormonas que Bella, por llamarlo de alguna forma. En **_**Bajo El Mismo Techo **_**ya habíamos visto al Edward misterioso; en **_**Casi Platónico**_**, al Edward dulce; y ahora… tachán, tachán, se nos viene encima este Edward algo… exasperante jaja. ¡Están avisados! Jaja. Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los que van a seguir me parece, así que ya saben…**

**En fin, ya saben como es esto de empezar una nueva historia, saben que sus **_**reviews**_** me hacen muchísima ilusión y que realmente quiero saber que opinan sobre esta nueva idea. ¡Espero honestamente que les haya gustado y que, si es así, me lo hagan saber! **

**¡Saludos para todos! Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC.**


	2. Los hermanos Cullen

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo II****: Los hermanos Cullen.**

"_El error se evita pensando antes de cometerlo, pero, cuando ya está hecho, lo único que queda es aceptarlo. Volverse loco y repetirse a uno mismo lo idiota que ha sido están dentro de los procesos básicos de aceptación"_

…

Esme le dio a Bella un rápido recorrido por algunas zonas de la casa y le comentó un par de cosas que podrían serle útiles. Después de la pequeña visita guiada por el hogar, la señora Cullen se despidió, asegurando que a las nueve de la noche estaría de vuelta. Bella, una vez que Esme salió de la casa, se recargó contra la puerta de entrada y soltó un suspiro. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que los ojitos miel de Alice la observaban, de forma interrogante.

—¿Estás cansada? —preguntó la muchachita.

Bella negó rápidamente, dibujando su mejor sonrisa.

—Oh, no, estoy bien —aseguró.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, curiosa, la pequeña.

—Diecinueve, hace exactamente una semana, ¿y tú? —replicó Bella.

—Doce —respondió rápidamente Alice, mostrando una hilera de relucientes dientes blancos.

Se escuchó un extraño traqueteo en el piso superior. Bella observó hacia las escaleras, con confusión, mas Alice pareció ni darse cuenta de ello. Pocos segundos después, Edward bajaba con una hermosa muchacha colgada de su brazo. La misma poseía el cabello de un dudoso color anaranjado y su uniforme lucía casi tan desaliñado como el de Edward. Con una sonrisa, la muchacha le murmuró algo al oído. Fuese lo que fuese, hizo que una sonrisa ladina se posara en los labios de Edward. Luego, los ojos verdes del muchacho se posaron en Bella.

—Tanya, ella es… ¿Bella? —preguntó Edward, de forma insegura. La muchacha castaña asintió, mientras la joven de pelo anaranjado soltaba una risita—. Bella, ella es Tanya…

—Su novia —comentó rápidamente la joven, mientras estrechaba su mano con la de la nueva niñera.

Después de una melosa escena en la entrada de la casa, Edward se despidió de Tanya. Bella, de pie cerca de la escalera, se sonrojó violentamente al encontrarse como espectadora, mientras Alice rebuscaba algo en un cajón. Haciéndose la desentendida del asunto, se volvió hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña.

—¿Qué buscas, Alice? —preguntó, y le pareció escuchar la risa de Edward.

Alice le sonrió encantadoramente, mientras sacaba un gran estuche de lápices.

—Voy a dibujar, ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo? —preguntó animadamente la pequeña.

Bella le sonrió de vuelta, olvidando momentáneamente al idiota que tenía a sus espaldas. Aquella pequeña era, sin dudas, encantadora. O por lo menos, esa había sido su primera impresión.

—La verdad es que no soy muy hábil con el dibujo —comentó Bella, con una sonrisa—, pero me gustaría ver como lo haces tú —agregó.

Alice sonrió y envolvió su pequeña mano alrededor de la de su nueva niñera, quien sólo alcanzó a tomar su bolso antes de dejarse arrastrar.

La pequeña guió a Bella a un amplio estudio ubicado en el piso superior. El mismo consistía en un iluminado salón con enormes ventanales, repleto de muebles de roble, haciendo juego con unos pequeños sillones claros y un gran piano de cola, que cautivó toda la atención de Bella. Se acercó sigilosamente a él, mientras la pequeña Alice acomodaba sus cosas sobre la mesa ubicada en el centro. Mientras la muchacha aún se deleitaba con las marfileñas teclas del instrumento, Alice encendió el equipo de música, sobresaltándola considerablemente.

—Uno poco de música siempre ayuda —apuntó la pequeña, antes de sentarse a la mesa.

Bella asintió, con una perturbada sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

Alice, mientras tarareaba, comenzó a dibujar a su gusto; por lo que Bella, después de buscar en su bolso un libro, se puso a leer al lado de la pequeña. Pasaron allí un rato bastante extenso, aún con la melodía de la música modera repiqueteando contra las paredes de la habitación. Bella se encontraba tan ensimismada en su lectura, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de un tercero en la habitación.

—Es un buen libro —comentó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

La muchacha se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos verdes de Edward.

—¿Has leído «_Orgullo y Prejuicio»_? —preguntó Bella, alzando una ceja.

Después de todo, no conocía muchos jóvenes que leyeran novelas románticas. De hecho, ya era bastante extraño encontrar a algún joven que leyera; más aún con aquella apariencia despreocupada y_ rebelde_ que tenía Edward.

—Sí, en la escuela —respondió el muchacho—. Me agradaba este hombre… Darcy —comentó casualmente—, aunque creo que era algo idiota.

—¿Idiota? —preguntó Bella, confundida. La pequeña Alice se encontraba la mar de divertida con el pequeño debate—, ¿seguimos hablando de Darcy? —preguntó, escéptica.

Edward asintió, con una sonrisa de suficiencia bailoteando por sus labios.

—Claro, el tipo quería a la chica —apuntó, como si fuese una obviedad—, ¿por qué no ir a por ella y ya? Que ella se hiciera rogar no tenía sentido…

Bella rodó los ojos. ¿Podría existir una mente tan… pequeña?

—Muchas veces, el amor no se trata de «_ir a por ella y ya» _—apuntó la joven Swan, imitando el tono de voz arrogante de Edward—. Muchas veces, el amor involucra otras cosas. Es bastante complejo, ¿sabías?

El joven, por unos instantes, pareció sorprendido por sus palabras; sin embargo, pronto su fachada se recompuso, mostrando aquella sonrisita arrogante.

—Da igual —apuntó, haciendo un gesto con la mano—, el punto aquí es que tengo hambre.

Bella lo miró alzando una ceja, para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación. Después de todo, era su trabajo. Obligándose a no escuchar la risita burlona de Edward, respondió a regañadientes:

—¿Qué quieres comer?

Edward llevó un dedo a su barbilla, con un falso gesto pensativo.

—Bueno… a ver… un emparedado completo podría ser bueno —apuntó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de volverse hacia la más pequeña.

—¿Tú, Alice, quieres algo? —preguntó dulcemente.

La pequeña asintió suavemente.

—Un vaso de jugo estaría bien, gracias —respondió, en un tono mucho más educado que el de su hermano, a pesar de la diferencia de edades.

La joven Bella salió del estudio, dando algunas vueltas por la casa. Después de encontrar por casualidad las largas escaleras, bajó y se dirigió a la cocina. El ambiente era amplio y luminoso, gracias a los amplios cristales que, al igual que en toda la casa, permitían que la claridad del exterior se filtrara cómodamente. Una larga encimera blanca se extendía contra una pared, en una perfecta armonía con los electrodomésticos color plata. La joven se acercó a la nevera y comenzó con la preparación del bendito emparedado. Estaba en medio de su trabajo, cuando la voz aterciopelada del mayor de los Cullen, a sus espaldas, la sorprendió.

—Me gusta con mayonesa —apuntó, con tono seductor—,_ mucha_ mayonesa.

Incluso hablando sobre condimentos parecía estar realizando algún tipo de insinuación, bien al estilo de protagonista de telenovela barata.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, será con _mucha_ mayonesa —respondió la joven, intentando controlar su mal humor.

—¿Y por qué mejor no dejas ese emparedado —comentó Edward, posando las manos en su cintura—, y vienes a hacerme un poco de compañía? —agregó luego, cerca de su oído.

Bella apretó el borde de la encimera con sus manos antes de volverse, intentando por todos los medios no mandarlo al demonio.

—¿Por qué mejor no vas comedor y esperas a que lleve tu emparedado? —replicó Bella, soltando las palabras entre dientes.

Edward pegó su cuerpo un poco más al de ella, atrapándola contra la encimera. Sus brazos viajaron a los costados del mueble, mientras su rostro se acercaba al de Bella. La muchacha, al ver que las cosas parecían salirse de control, apoyó las manos en el pecho de Edward, intentando separarlo de ella. Él, ante su reacción, sólo dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Vamos, no te resistas —pidió, y su cálido aliento chocó contra el rostro de Bella—, no es necesario que finjas ser mi… _niñera. _

Bella, aún algo avergonzada con la situación, siguió ejerciendo presión en el pecho de Edward, mientras lo miraba de la forma más amenazante que la situación le permitía.

—Edward, déjame en paz —pidió Bella—. Ya.

Él muchacho sonrió de lado, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—De acuerdo, te dejo… —comentó el joven— por ahora.

Bella rodó los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro, al tiempo en que Edward salía de la cocina. Siguió preparando el emparedado, intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que había sucedido. ¿Acaso Edward siempre intentaba seducir a la primera muchacha que encontraba por el camino?

Cuando terminó con la tarea, la joven puso el tentempié en un pequeño plato, así como también sirvió dos vasos de jugo. Rápidamente acomodó todo sobre una bandeja y, teniendo cuidado de no caerse, la llevó hasta el comedor. Allí, Edward se encontraba sentado, prestando atención a unos papeles que tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa.

—Aquí tienes —murmuró Bella, pasándole el plato.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, antes de tomarlo.

—Gracias.

La muchacha, antes de que Edward tuviera oportunidad de decir algo más, salió disparada hacia el piso superior. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al estudio, no encontró a la pequeña Alice allí. Confundida, comenzó a llamarla por el pasillo. Escuchó que su alegre voz provenía de uno de los cuartos así que, después de llamar suavemente a la puerta, la empujó e ingresó en la habitación. Cuando sus ojos lograron enfocarse en todo lo que tenía delante, su boca se abrió de par en par y tuvo suerte de que el jugo no se escapara de sus manos. Frente a ella se encontraba un closet de un tamaño descomunal, con las puertas abiertas de par en par; varias prendas colgaban en unos pequeños percheros aparte, mientras Alice las analizaba con ojo crítico, con unos papeles entre sus manos. Aún atónita, Bella le tendió el vaso de jugo a la muchachita.

—Muchas gracias —comentó Alice con una sonrisa, para luego volver a su tarea de análisis.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo Alice? —preguntó, con duda en cada una de sus palabras.

—Oh, nada, estaba pensando como se vería mejor este vestido —comentó Alice, enseñándome la hoja que tenía entre sus manos. Allí había un excelente dibujo de una persona, enfundada en un vestido corto y voluminoso—. Evidentemente, no puede ser de satén, porque quedaría sin gracia; el plumetí, sí, quizás el plumetí…

—¿Tú-tú has... diseñado esto? —preguntó Bella atónita.

—Oh, sí, adoro hacerlo —respondió Alice, con completa naturalidad.

Bella se quedó unos segundos más, incrédula, mirando como la pequeña analizaba las telas y las ropas que colgaban del armario. Segundos después, cuando consiguió despejar la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Quieres algo más antes de la cena, Alice? —preguntó Bella amablemente.

La pequeña negó.

—Gracias, Bella.

La joven, aún sorprendida por el pequeño taller de modas de Alice, salió de la habitación.

Volvió al piso inferior y vio que Edward ya no se encontraba en el comedor. Después de un encogimiento de hombros, se dirigió a la sala, la cual también estaba desierta. Se dejó caer en el amplio sofá acomodado bajo la ventana, con su libro entre las manos, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de cansancio. Cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo de calma, mas aquéllo fue inútil, ya que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el teléfono comenzara a sonar. Esperó, segura de que alguno de lo habitantes de la casa respondería, pero parecía que nadie podía escucharlo, a pesar de que estaba segura de que había más de cinco teléfonos en toda la casa. Suspiró, murmurando alguna maldición inteligible entre dientes, mientras se levantaba. Tomó el auricular del teléfono y saludó cordialmente.

—¿Hablo con la casa de los Cullen? —preguntó una voz aguda—, ¿está Edward?

—Sí, ¿de parte de quién? —preguntó Bella.

—Lauren, su novia —comentó pomposamente la voz al otro lado de la línea.

¿Lauren? Momento… ¿la novia de Edward no se llamaba…Tanya?

Bella parpadeó una cuantas veces, antes de poder responder.

—Ya lo llamo.

Bella subió las escaleras con prisa, sosteniendo el teléfono inalámbrico en una de sus manos. Después de buscar en varias habitaciones a Edward, coreando su nombre, vio como su cabeza se asomaba por su cuarto.

—¿Te has arrepentido y quieres venir a conversar un rato conmigo a mi habitación? —preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida surcando sus labios.

Bella sonrió irónicamente, mientras rodaba los ojos.

—No, tu _novia_ está al teléfono —comentó con sorna, pasándole el artefacto.

Edward le tiró un silencioso beso con la mano, para luego coger el teléfono. Bella rodó los ojos, antes de darle privacidad. Sinceramente, no estaba interesada en escuchar los sucios trucos que utilizaba Edward para engañar a todas y cada una de las novias que debía tener. Sacudiendo la cabeza, fue al piso inferior y nuevamente se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala, donde había quedado el libro que estaba leyendo. Retomó su lectura mas, al poco tiempo, la pequeña Alice bajó las escaleras. Lucía agitada, y su ceño, profundamente fruncido, le daba un aspecto pensativo y preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede, Alice? —preguntó Bella, en tono amistoso.

—Necesito ir al centro comercial —respondió rápidamente la pequeña—. Es urgente.

Bella la miró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Para que necesitas ir al centro comercia ahora? —inquirió Bella, quien no veía los paseos a las tiendas como algo de vida o muerte.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre —explicó rápidamente—. Haremos una fiesta y vengo diseñándole un atuendo desde hace meses —hizo una pausa—. Quería hacer los tirantes del vestido, pero se me ha terminado la tela y necesito comprar más. Además, necesito algo de tul para mi propio vestido.

Bella tardó unos cuantos segundos en procesar la información que la pequeña le había dado.

—¿Quieres decir… —comenzó lentamente la joven— que ya mismo debemos ir al centro comercial?

—Exacto —respondió Alice, asintiendo.

Bella suspiró, aún confundida.

—De acuerdo —apuntó, pensando en la posibilidad de pedir un taxi.

Alice dio pequeñas palmaditas de alegría, con una clara mueca psicópata en su pequeño y anguloso rostro.

—¡Bien!, ¡iré a llamar a Edward! —chilló con energía, mientras comenzaba a correr rumbo a las escaleras.

Bella se quedó quieta en su lugar. ¿Edward?, ¿qué demonios tenía que ver Edward en todo ese asunto? La muchacha suspiró, mientras esperaba pacientemente en el sofá. A los pocos minutos, casi en un tiempo record, la pequeña Alice bajó las escaleras, sosteniendo la manga de la camisa de su hermano, quien parecía realmente contrariado. El muchacho dejó el teléfono en su lugar y luego fue arrastrado por su hermana menor.

—¡Vamos, Bella, Edward nos llevará en su auto! —explicó rápidamente la pequeña, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

La joven los siguió, no muy segura de lo que hacía.

En la cochera de la casa, se encontraba aparcado un reluciente _Volvo _de color plateado. El muchacho la invitó a subir del lado del copiloto, abriendo la puerta y sonriendo con falsa caballerosidad. Bella le regaló una sonrisa cargada de ironía, antes de subirse. Alice se subió en el asiento trasero, brincando con energía y murmurando cosas para sí misma. Edward se acomodó del lado del piloto y salió de la cochera.

En el segundo en el que el muchacho salió a las calles, Bella se arrepintió de estar allí, con las manos aferradas al asiento. ¿¡Acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba yendo dos veces más rápido de lo que una persona normal solía ir!? Respirando entrecortadamente, la muchacha intentó que las palabras salieran de su boca:

—Edward… disminuye la velocidad… ¡Nos vamos a matar! —balbuceó, de forma entrecortada.

El muchacho sólo rió entre dientes.

—Tranquila, Bella, sé lo que estoy haciendo —comentó él, esquivando a un auto.

La joven se aferró más al asiento, apretando los dientes.

—Quita el pie de ese maldito acelerador si no quieres tener verdaderos problemas —masculló Bella lentamente.

Edward rió con fuerza.

—Eres muy atractiva cuando te enojas —expuso, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Bella se sonrojó y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Baja-la-maldita-velocidad! —pidió la muchacha entre dientes.

—¡Si baja la velocidad no llegaremos a tiempo! —chilló Alice, desde el asiento trasero—. ¡Las tiendas cierran a las siete y debo comprar unas cuantas cosas!

La muchacha contuvo la respiración, deseando salir ilesa de ese viaje. Agradeció infinitamente cuando Edward acomodó su auto en el aparcamiento del centro comercial, y fue extremadamente feliz cuando puso los pies sobre tierra firme. Sin embargo, su alegría no duró mucho tiempo: pronto se vio siendo arrastrada por la pequeña Alice al sector de las tiendas. La menor de los Cullen comenzó a entrar en los diferentes locales, paseando para encontrar exactamente lo que buscaba.

—¡Oh, oh, oh! —exclamó, llevándose una mano al corazón—. ¡Hay un descuento de zapatos en Louis Vuitton! —exclamó. Entonces, comenzó a correr por uno de los largos corredores del centro comercial.

Bella intentó seguirla, pero una mano la tomó por el brazo. Sintió, luego, unos largos dedos sobre su cintura y un tibio aliento sobre su nuca. La muchacha se quedó helada en su lugar.

—¿Por qué, mientras Alice termina con sus asuntos, no nos ocupamos en hacer cosas más… interesantes? —comentó la suave voz de Edward, más cerca de su oído.

La muchacha apretó sus manos en puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano.

—Edward Cullen, aléjate de mí —pidió Bella, deshaciéndose del agarre del muchacho.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del centro comercial, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente dentro de su pecho. Sentía la necesidad de matar a alguien, por lo que la gente que se cruzaba por su camino debía tener cuidado. En su estado de furia, una simple pregunta se repetía en su mente: ¿podría sobrevivir a las locuras de la pequeña Alice y a los coqueteos de Edward?

Suspiró.

¿Dónde _demonios_ se había metido?

…

**Pobre Bella, recién empieza y ya comienza a arrepentirse de haberse metido en todo esto… Pero bueno, como dije, esto es sólo el comienzo. Pobrecita, ni se imagina lo que se le viene (?). En fin, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó?**

**Aw, aw, aw, AW. NO puedo creerlo. Creo que nunca había recibido tantos **_**reviews **_**en un primer capítulo. Les juro que no se dan una idea de lo contenta que me puso. Casi estoy como los nenes chiquitos, dando saltitos y palmaditas en mi lugar. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Me encanta saber lo que piensan y sus comentarios siempre me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. ¡G-r-a-c-i-a-s! No tengo más palabras.**

**Me voy, escuchando **_**Decode **_**de fondo —parece que Much se encariñó mucho con ella, dah. Otra de las bandas que me gustan que se vuelve comercial—. Se terminan… mis vacaciones (sí, lo digo bajito por las dudas), por lo que las actualizaciones, muy posiblemente, sean con un mínimo de siete días. Voy a hacer lo posible por cumplir con ello y no demorarme más. Veremos como viene la cosa. **

**En fin, ¡gracias a todos de nuevo! Nos leemos por acá en unos días.**

**LadyC.**


	3. Fuerza de voluntad

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo III:**** Fuerza de voluntad.**

"_Dios mío, dame paciencia… ¡Pero dámela ya!"_

_._

Afortunadamente para la joven Bella, la odisea del centro comercial no había durado demasiado. Pronto Alice había conseguido todas las telas que deseaba, además de un bonito par de zapatos azules que, según sus palabras, habían robado su corazón desde el primer momento en el que los había visto. Con unas cuantas bolsas y una buena dosis de café dentro del cuerpo de Bella, con el fin de tolerar mejor la espera y las constantes insinuaciones de Edward, los tres emprendieron el viaje de vuelta. Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos y a aferrarse a su asiento en cuanto el muchacho comenzó a conducir. Llegaron antes de que pudiera sufrir una crisis nerviosa y, casi en un tiempo imposible, la joven Swan ya se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la casa.

—¿Disfrutaste del paseo, querida _nana_? —preguntó Edward, claramente divertido con la situación.

—Recuérdame nunca más volver a subirme en ese endemoniado automóvil —masculló Bella, antes de abrir la puerta de entrada.

La pequeña Alice salió disparada hacia su habitación, con las bolsas entre sus manos. Edward, por el contrario, entró a la casa con paso lento, y, después de dejar las llaves de su automóvil, se acomodó en el sofá de la sala. Bella se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesta a preparar la cena antes de que Esme y su esposo llegaran a su hogar. Revisando la heladera, decidió cocinar algo de carne asada con patatas. Pronto comenzó con su tarea y se alegró de que, en unos largos treinta minutos, nadie osara a molestarla. Sin embargo, aquello no duró más que eso: treinta preciosos minutos.

—Eso huele muy bien —apuntó la voz de Edward.

Bella se volvió para verlo sentado en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina.

—Gracias —murmuró, comenzando a lavar las cosas que había usado.

La mirada de Edward en su nuca resultaba algo completamente molesto, pero la muchacha intentó ignorarlo, siguiendo con su labor. Agradeció cuando la pequeña Alice bajó, una media hora después, incitada por el aroma de la comida, que ya podía sentirse con intensidad.

—Eso sí que da hambre —apuntó la jovencita—. ¿Falta mucho para comer, Bella?

La muchacha negó, con una amistosa sonrisa.

—No, en cinco minutos estará listo.

Efectivamente, así fue, y pronto pudieron comer lo que la joven niñera había preparado. Entre halagos por parte de los hermanos —sinceros, por parte de Alice; cargados de doble sentido, por parte de Edward; Bella pudo notarlo al instante—, los tres terminaron de cenar. La muchacha estaba llevando los platos al lavadero, cuando el timbre resonó por la casa. Alice saltó de su silla y salió disparada hacia la entrada. La castaña joven, que aún seguía fregando, pudo escuchar las alegres voces provenientes del recibidor. Pronto las conversaciones comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes. Bella se volvió, para encontrarse con Esme, quien lucía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y la pequeña Alice abrazada a ella.

—¿Todo bien, querida? —preguntó amablemente la mujer.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa, intentando borrar algunos hechos de su mente.

Finalmente, después de acordar con Esme que iría al día siguiente a la misma hora y de que la mujer le pagara el bueno salario que le había prometido, Bella se dirigió a la puerta, con la clara intención de salir y buscar un taxi; sin embargo, su nueva jefa la detuvo al instante.

—Oh, no, no te dejaré irte en un taxi a estas horas —expuso rápidamente Esme—. Carlisle no ha llegado, pero Edward puede llevarte.

El aludido, que, muy entretenido, miraba la televisión, alzó la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces.

—Edward, querido, ¿podrías llevar a Bella hasta su hogar?

La sonrisa ladina se pintó en los labios del muchacho, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Por supuesto.

Murmurando inteligibles cosas entre dientes, Bella salió de la casa. Detrás de ella, salió Edward, quien se había retrazado buscando una chaqueta. Cuando llegó, la muchacha lo esperaba, apoyada contra la puerta del copiloto.

—Parece que tendrás que volver a subir a bordo del _«automóvil endemoniado»_ —bromeó Edward, mientras le abría la puerta.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de acomodarse dentro del vehículo. Edward simplemente se carcajeó y se acomodó frente al volante. Mientras tarareaba la canción que pasaban por la radio, salió de la casa y comenzó a conducir con velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Bella sólo pudo aferrarse al asiento, mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que debía hacer cuando llegara a su casa; incluso cuando los árboles, desde el exterior, intentaban recordarle que iban a una velocidad descomunal. Por medio de extrañas señas, Bella le explicó al muchacho donde quedaba su apartamento. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del mismo, Edward se detuvo de una violenta frenada.

—¡Dios, alguien debería quitarte esa licencia! —exclamó Bella—. ¡Eres un peligro para la humanidad estando frente al volante!

Edward soltó una risotada, llena de despreocupación.

—Te aseguro que soy mucho más peligroso haciendo otras cosas —respondió, alzando las cejas, con una clara insinuación.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo la joven secamente, bajándose del auto.

Edward, que tenía la ventanilla abierta, asomó la cabeza.

—Cuando quieras —replicó—. Y, si necesitas compañía, tampoco dudes en pedírmelo.

—¡Sigue soñando, Cullen! —gritó la muchacha, con exasperación, antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada.

Se dirigió al ascensor y llegó hasta su piso, donde se dirigió hasta su apartamento. Una vez que ingresó, prendió las luces, dejó sus cosas sobre una silla y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, sintiéndose realmente cansada. Aquel trabajo se iba a convertir en un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero no podía rechazar tan buen salario por unas horas. Necesitaba el dinero y, por él, debía aceptar las consecuencias. En este caso, los diabólicos hermanos Cullen.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, dispuesta a acabar con sus tareas e irse a la cama.

Estaba agotada.

La mañana siguiente, repitió la rutina de todos los días, hasta que llegó el almuerzo. Angela y ella se dirigieron nuevamente a los exteriores del campus, aprovechando el sol que asomaba entre las copiosas nubes blancas. Se acomodaron sobre el césped y, entonces, la joven Webber sonrió ampliamente a su amiga.

—Entonces, cuéntame —pidió—, ¿qué tal esa pequeña niñita?

Bella rió nerviosamente, para luego alzar los ojos al cielo. Claro que, si reía, era sólo para no llorar.

—La «pequeña niñita» resultó ser un demoníaco duendecillo de la moda —explicó Bella—, y tiene un hermano…

—Oh, ¿otro pequeño? —preguntó Angela, emocionada.

Bella torció el gesto.

—No… exactamente —respondió, con voz titubeante—. Es un muchacho de diecisiete años.

—¿¡Qué! —preguntó la joven Webber, alzando las cejas—. ¿Cómo que diecisiete?

—Sí, como lo oyes —contestó Bella, con pesar, mientras hacía una mueca—. Y parece que el _«pequeño»_ tiene las hormonas algo… revolucionadas.

Angela sólo soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—¡No me digas que ha intentado algo contigo! —exclamó.

—¡Oye, no es gracioso! —exclamó Bella, golpeándole un brazo—. Las cosas se volverán una locura.

Angela no pudo hacer más que volver a reír.

Bella le comentó a la muchacha cada uno de los intentos de Edward por seducirla, sus comentarios, sus múltiples novias y su extremada arrogancia. Angela, que estaba terminando la ensalada que había comprado, volvió a reír con ganas, arrancándole una sonrisa al rostro serio de Bella. Después de todo, la situación era catastrófica y desesperante… pero patéticamente graciosa.

—Suena como todo lo que tú aborreces —comentó Angela, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Lo sé, es una pesadilla… —aseguró Bella y se puse de pie— pero, si no me voy ahora mismo, me echarán de una patada —alegué.

—Suerte con ello —le deseó su amiga, antes de que comenzara el camino hacia «la boca del lobo».

El trayecto no fue tan corto aquella vez, ya que había decidido manejarse con el transporte público. Después de unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad, consiguió que el autobús la dejara cerca de la casa de los Cullen. Caminó un pequeño tramo, hasta que se encontró frente a la magnánima construcción. Tocó el timbre y pronto apareció Esme, con una sincera sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

—¡Bella, que bueno tenerte aquí!

—Muchas gracias —respondió Bella—, y felicidades —agregó, recordando que ese mismo día era su cumpleaños.

La mujer sonrió, en signo de agradecimiento. Después de algunas rápidas indicaciones, la señora Cullen salió de la casa, alegando que debía apurarse si quería estar de vuelta para la hora de la fiesta que su familia estaba preparando. Poco fue el tiempo que transcurrió antes de que Alice apareciera dando saltitos por la sala, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Buenas tardes, Bella! —exclamó con alegría.

—Buenos tardes, Alice —respondió con una sonrisa.

Bella, entonces, sintió que su atención se desviaba al atuendo de la pequeña: traía una llamativa blusa amarilla, combinando con unos zapatos bajos del mismo tono, y unos pantalones negros completaban el conjunto.

—Estás muy bonita —comentó la joven.

Alice sonrió, mostrando todos sus blancos y brillantes dientes.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió con alegría.

Bella asintió. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado perfecto para ser real. Miró a Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó.

—Está todavía en la escuela —explicó, tan rápido que a Bella le costó entenderla—. Tenía una práctica intensiva de baloncesto o algo así… vendrá más tarde y traerá a sus amigos.

Bella asintió, con un pesado suspiro.

Tan sólo esperaba que los muchachos en cuestión no fueran tan… excéntricos como el primogénito de los Cullen.

La joven Swan se dedicó a terminar algunos trabajos de la universidad, sentada en la mesa del comedor, mientras Alice iba de aquí para allá: llevaba globos, manteles, adornos y un sin fin de cosas coloridas. Al parecer, el lugar elegido había sido la sala, ya que veía ir y venir a la pequeña muchachita, transportando mucho más de lo que cualquier otra niña podría.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —preguntó Bella, al ver que llevaba un largo y colorido cartel.

La pequeña asintió y, con un gesto de la cabeza, le pidió que la siguiera. Bella cerró sus libros y los acomodó a un costado de la mesa, para luego ir detrás de Alice. Cuando llegó a la sala, la joven niñera se sorprendió de lo colorida y decorada que se encontraba: los muebles, por alguna mágica razón, ya no se encontraban allí; sólo había quedado una larga mesa, rodeada por adornos, y el equipo de música.

—Bella, ¿podrías ayudarme a colgar eso? —pidió la pequeña, señalando el cartel y luego una pequeña escalera—. Yo no llego.

La joven hizo una mueca, pero finalmente aceptó. Con cautela se subió a la escalera, fijándose en pisar bien cada uno de los pequeños peldaños. Le pareció escuchar el motor de un auto mientras Alice le pasaba el cartel, y supuso que Edward ya había llegado a casa. Desde abajo, la niña le dio indicaciones, enseñándole donde quería que colgara el enorme letrero. Bella consiguió enganchar la primera punta y, cuando estaba alcanzando la segunda, tuvo que estirarse un poco más. Claro, no esperaba que la escalera terminara allí. Se preparó para caer, pero unos fuertes brazos la atraparon en el camino. Alzó la vista, tan sólo para encontrarse con unos risueños ojos miel.

—Buenas tardes—comentó alegremente un joven enorme, con un simpático rostro infantil—. Soy Emmett McCarthy, a tu servicio siempre que quieras caerte.

Unas risitas la distrajeron, mientras el muchacho la bajaba. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, vio como Edward se reía disimuladamente; a su lado, se encontraba un joven desgarbado y casi tan alto como él, con el cabello rubio y unos profundos ojos azules.

—Jazz, esta es Bella Swan, mi niñera —comentó burlón Edward, mientras la señalaba con el pulgar. Luego, apuntó al joven rubio—. Este es Jasper Whitlock.

—Encantada —refunfuñó Bella, haciendo que Emmett soltara una carcajada. En aquel momento, la muchacha se dio cuenta que el joven de cabellos oscuros le sacaba más de una cabeza y media en altura.

—Ha quedado todo muy bien, Alice —comentó Jasper, girando su cabeza para poder ver bien la amplia sala.

—Muchas gracias —respondió la pequeña, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Bella miró la escena extrañada. ¿Acaso alguien tenía el poder de intimidar a la alocada y desinhibida Alice Cullen?

Los jóvenes pronto desaparecieron del piso inferior, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Edward. Bella se encaminó hacia la cocina, acompañada de Alice, quien estaba empeñada en realizar un buen pastel para su madre. La pequeña sacó dos preciosos delantales de cocina y le pasó uno a Bella, mientras ella se ponía el otro, comentando algo sobre cuidar la ropa más allá de todo. La joven Swan comenzó a sacar los utensilios y los ingredientes de las diferentes alacenas, mientras Alice conectaba la batidora eléctrica. Siguiendo la receta de algún libro que la pequeña había conseguido, comenzaron a preparar el dichoso pastel de cumpleaños. Cuando terminaron con la mezcla, la pusieron en un molde y Bella se encargó de llevarla al horno. Alice aún se veía radiante, con su atuendo espléndido; la joven Swan, por el contrario, estaba despeinada y con unas cuantas manchas de la mezcla del pastel en el rostro y la ropa. Se dejó caer con cansancio sobre una silla de la cocina, mientras la pequeña Alice salía de la habitación.

—Hm, algo huele muy bien por aquí —comentó la voz de Edward, minutos después, cuando entró en la cocina. Al posar sus ojos en Bella, se le escapó una carcajada.

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó, de mala gana.

Edward se acercó, con su andar felino, hasta donde se encontraba la joven.

—Tu cara —apuntó simplemente, parándose frente a ella.

Bella lo miró, alzando una ceja y dibujando en su rostro una expresión de pocos amigos. Edward, volviendo a reír, flexionó las rodillas para quedar a la altura de la muchacha, que aún se encontraba sentada.

—Es gracioso —repitió, acercándose más a su rostro—, porque tienes masa justo aquí… —el muchacho se acercó más y, con cuidado, pasó su labios por el rastro de masa que había quedado en la mejilla de Bella.

El contacto cálido, lento y suave de la boca de Edward provocó que la joven Swan soltara un grito ahogado.

—… y algo aquí —prosiguió el muchacho, pasando sus labios por el costado de la nariz de su acompañante.

Bella puso una mano en el pecho del joven, sintiendo su rostro arder y su pulso acelerado.

¡Iba a matarlo!

—Mantente alejado, Edward, sólo eso —pidió Bella, respirando aún entrecortadamente.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado conteniendo la respiración?

—Eso sonó a rechazo directo y sin anestesia —apuntó Emmett, con humor, entrando en la cocina.

Edward, irónicamente, rió ante la gracia de su amigo, mientras Bella aprovechaba su distracción para ponerse de pie. Alisando las inexistentes arrugas de su ropa, controló el horneado del pastel. Al ver que todavía le faltaban unos minutos de cocción, se apoyó contra la encimera. Ignorando la miradita de Edward, decidió que debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Con velocidad, comenzó a caminar rumbo al baño. Cuando pasó por el comedor, pudo ver a la pequeña Alice, mostrándole a Jasper lo que parecían ser unos figurines. Él observaba las hojas, maravillado, mientras la pequeña iba y venía con sus dibujos.

Después de mojarse la cara repetidas veces, Bella suspiró y se miró en el amplio espejo que cubría la mitad de la pared. Su rostro lucía cansado y unas _encantadoras_ ojeras cubrían la parte inferior de sus ojos. Volvió a suspirar, pensando que ya faltaba poco para su ansiado día libre. Esa noche se iría a casa, descansaría, realizaría su trabajo del sábado y después tendría un bonito fin de semana por delante.

Finalmente salió del cuarto de baño, pensando en la tentadora perspectiva de llegar a su apartamento y dejarse caer sobre su cómoda cama. Miró el reloj, que marcaba las seis y media de la tarde. Sonrió, sabiendo que faltaba poco para que pudiera cumplir su pequeña fantasía.

Bella volvió a la cocina, pero ya no había nadie en ella. Aliviada por el hecho de poder estar sola, esperó algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente pudo sacar el pastel del horno. Feliz por su buen aspecto, lo dejó enfriar un poco y lo desmoldó. Estaba ocupándose de lavar el recipiente donde lo habían horneado, cuando la voz de Alice se escuchó en la cocina. La joven Swan se volvió, para verla ingresar con Jasper. La pequeña lucía un hermoso vestido verde, que Bella supuso que era de su propia creación. Realmente, la muchachita tenía habilidad para ello; el vestido estaba impecable.

—Mira, ya está terminado —comentó alegremente la pequeña.

Jasper le sonrió y se acercó al pastel.

—Luce muy bien, Alie —apuntó, dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa.

La pequeña se sonrojó y desvió su mirada.

Bella sólo pudo abrir los ojos, con sorpresa.

¿Allí pasaba lo que ella creía que pasaba?

Se escucharon unos golpeteos en la puerta. Entonces, Alice dio unos cuantos saltitos y salió disparada hacia la sala. Jasper se disculpó con una suave sonrisa, antes de seguirla con paso tranquilo. Bella dejó en libertad un pesado suspiro, mientras terminaba de limpiar. Estaba dispuesta a comenzar a decorar el pastel, cuando el bullicio proveniente de la sala le llamó la atención. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando para que hicieran tanto ruido?

Con el ceño fruncido, la joven Swan comenzó a caminar hacia la sala. Entonces, cuando llegó a su destino, se quedó de piedra, sintiendo sus pensamientos opacados por el incesante ruido. ¿Cuántas personas había allí?, ¿cincuenta?, ¿cien? No tenía ni idea. Sólo sabía que había _demasiada _gente.

Con cuidado, Bella comenzó a esquivar a la multitud; sin embargo, un vendaval de color verde la arrastró escaleras arriba. Alice tiró de su mano, hasta que ambas se encontraron dentro de la habitación de la pequeña Cullen. La muchachita comenzó a buscar algo en su armario, hasta que sacó un vestido negro y corto. Bella la observó, alzando una de sus oscuras cejas.

—Es un diseño viejo, pero que me gusta mucho —explicó Alice—. No he tenido la posibilidad de que nadie se lo ponga y estoy segura de que a ti te quedará bien.

—¿Para qué quieres que me ponga ese vestido, Alice? —preguntó Bella—. En una hora debo irme a casa —calculó.

—Oh, no, tú te quedarás a la fiesta —aseguró la pequeña tozudamente, pasándole la prenda—. Ve y ponte esto, que luego te arreglaré un poco el cabello.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para protestar; la pequeña la empujó dentro del baño y Bella, después de murmurar una serie de insultos para sí misma, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse el bendito vestido. Quizás hasta tendría suerte y podría escaparse por la parte trasera de la casa sin ser vista. Cuando acabó de ponerse la prenda, que le parecía corta e incómoda, salió de la habitación, donde Alice ya la esperaba con un par de zapatos. No quiso siquiera preguntarle de dónde los había sacado; después de todo, no quería saberlo. Además, el hecho de que no eran demasiado altos fue suficiente para que se quedara con la boca cerrada. Quizás, si decía algo, la pequeña haría las cosas más… difíciles.

Suspiró, intentando recordarse que estaba allí porque _realmente _necesitaba el dinero.

La pequeña Alice comenzó a arreglarle el cabello y el rostro, tomándose tan sólo veinte minutos para el trabajo, por más increíble que aquéllo sonara. Estaba terminando de acomodarle unos bucles sobre los hombros, mientras la joven Swan se quejaba, cuando se escucharon unos golpeteos en la puerta. Alice gritó un potente «adelante» y Edward ingresó a la habitación.

—Alice me acaba de llamar papá y dijo que están a diez minutos de… —los ojos verdes del mayor de los Cullen se posaron en la joven, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa ladina—. Wow, Alice, tendrías que haberme avisado que estabas encerrada con una señorita tan… hermosa.

Bella se sonrojó, sin saber a ciencia cierta si era por coraje o por vergüenza, mientras la pequeña rodaba los ojos.

—No quiero ver tus intentos de ligue con Bella —apuntó Alice, como si estuviera hablando del clima—. Voy a ver si abajo todo está en orden, os dejo —agregó. Acto seguido salió de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la sonrisa torcida de Edward se ensanchó. Traía puestos una camisa verde, algo abierta, y unos pantalones de vestir. Lucía como esos chicos perfectos de las series de televisión. Bella soltó un suspiro frustrado, sabiendo lo que se vendría.

—Deberíamos bajar —apuntó la muchacha casualmente.

Edward se acercó más a ella, haciéndola retroceder por instinto, hasta que chocó contra la ventana. El joven siguió avanzando, hasta aprisionarla contra ella. Con los brazos a los costados del cuerpo de Bella, acercó más su rostro al suyo. La muchacha, quien no podía retroceder más, consideraba seriamente la idea de abrir la ventana y tirarse por ella.

—No creo que nos necesiten todavía allí abajo —apuntó, acercando un poco más su rostro. Sus narices casi se tocaban, por lo que Bella giró la cara unos noventa grados a la derecha.

—¿Siempre eres tan… acosador? —preguntó, molesta, sin siquiera volverse para mirarlo.

Edward, sin decir una palabra, se inclinó y depositó un largo y lento beso sobre el pálido cuello de Bella. La muchacha abrió los ojos, estupefacta, mientras sus manos se aferraban al alfeizar de la ventana. Segundos o minutos después, no sabía con exactitud, los labios de Edward se separaron de su piel, sólo lo suficiente para poder hablar:

—Sólo cuando realmente vale la pena —susurró, con su aliento golpeando contra su cuello.

Después de dedicarle una galante sonrisa, salió de la habitación, dejando a Bella aún con las manos fuertemente apretadas contra la ventana. Su respiración era entrecortada y sentía como su corazón latía de forma violenta dentro de su pecho.

¿Acaso Edward Cullen quería volverla loca?

—Recuérdalo, Bella, recuérdalo, _realmente _necesitas ese dinero —murmuró, intentando convencerse a sí misma, mientras salía de la habitación.

Si mataba al chico que debía cuidar por acoso… ¿podían meterla en prisión?

Suspiró con cansancio.

Necesitaría _mucha_ fuerza de voluntad para seguir en aquella casa.

¿Podría pedir un poco como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños?

…

**¡Sobreviví a la primer semana, sobreviví a la primer semana! (LadyC deja de dar saltitos alrededor de su cuarto y se sienta frente al portátil). **

**Perdón por eso. Ajá, Edward sigue haciendo de las suyas. Para todos los que los pedían, acá llegaron Jasper y Emmett a la historia. Fue otro capítulo a modo de presentación, aunque más adelante van a tener bastante más protagonismo. El capítulo siguiente me gusta bastante. Todavía le faltan muchos retoques, pero puedo asegurarles que tiene su entretenimiento. En fin, ¿qué les pareció el de recién?**

**¡GRACIAS a todos por sus comentarios! No puedo creer que lleguen tantos, de verdad, y no saben lo FELIZ que me ponen. Llegar de la maldita **_**rutina **_**(llamémosla sólo así para no deprimirnos) y encontrar tantos **_**reviews**_** es realmente algo gratificante. ¡Gracias de nuevo! **

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y saben que, si me es posible, el sábado que viene me van a tener acá de nuevo. **

**¡Saludos para todos! ¡Que disfruten del esperado fin de semana!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyC.**


	4. Drugos y militsos

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**IV:**** Drugos y militsos. (1)**

"_Dios hizo el mundo en seis días y fue arrestado en el séptimo. La versión no autorizada"_

_._

No sólo el número de invitados indicaba que era una fiesta a lo grande: la cantidad de comida, de bebida, de adornos y el tamaño de los equipos dejaban en claro que Alice no se conformaba con una «simple y convencional fiesta de cumpleaños». La gente parecía estar disfrutando de todo el trabajo que la pequeña se había tomado, ya que no dejaban de comer y beber, hablar y bailar, todo en una perfecta armonía. Bella se encontraba sorprendida por lo bien que le estaba saliendo la fiesta a una muchachita de doce años de edad.

Cuando llegó Esme, por supuesto, todos coraron al unísono un «feliz cumpleaños», mientras la homenajeada llevaba las manos a su boca, claramente sorprendida, con un animado Carlisle a su lado. Después de los saludos de toda la familia y los amigos, Esme se dedicó a disfrutar también de la fiesta.

—¡Bella, que bueno tenerte aquí! —comentó alegremente, después de que la muchacha la hubiese saludado—. ¿Ha estado todo bien hoy?

Bella asintió. Entonces, la mujer mostró sus relucientes dientes en una cariñosa sonrisa.

—Me alegro que así sea.

Después de dar un par de vueltas por el salón, Bella encontró una silla disponible contra una pared. Con un vaso de jugo en la mano, se sentó en la misma, dispuesta a esperar unos minutos para emprender su retirada. Con alguna buena excusa, podría escapar educadamente; quizás utilizando su día libre como ocupado. Ya había rendido una de las materias del semestre en verano, por lo que quedaba eximida de presentarse los sábados a la universidad. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no tuviera que asistir ese día no tenía que ser algo público…

—¿Bella?

La joven parpadeó cuando escuchó aquella voz tan familiar y alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con dos rostros conocidos. Allí, frente a ella, se encontraban Angela y su novio, Ben, con un par de vasos en sus manos.

—¿Angela?, ¿Ben?, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó la muchacha rápidamente.

—Mi madre es amiga de Esme —comentó Angela, sin darle demasiada importancia—, pero… ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí?

—Querida Angie, esta es la boca del lobo —comentó, y ella frunció el ceño. Claramente no entendía a lo que su amiga se refería—. Trabajo aquí, soy la niñera de los Cullen.

Angela se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres la niñera de Alice y… —otra risa escapó de sus labios— Edward? —se mordió el labio, intentando no comenzar con un espectáculo de histéricas carcajadas.

—Muy gracioso —respondió Bella, con ironía—. ¿Tú los conoces?, quiero decir, ¿los conoces bien?

Angela asintió.

—Sí, desde hace unos cuantos años —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Angela había residido gran parte de su vida en New Heaven, por lo que no le extrañaba que tuviera amistades por allí; sin embargo, nunca la había oído mencionar a los Cullen, ni a nada referente con ellos.

—Nunca se me presentó la oportunidad —comentó Angela, encogiéndose de hombros, cuando Bella le expuso sus inquietudes.

Bella se sintió afortunada cuando supo que Angela y su novio se retiraban de la fiesta, ya que encontró una buena excusa para irse también. Ben, que traía su automóvil, se ofreció a llevarla, por lo qué, despidiéndose de Esme y diciéndole que al día siguiente estaría allí, dejó la casa de los Cullen. A los pocos minutos, se encontró dentro de su confortable apartamento. Otra noche se dio la libertad de dejar sus cosas tiradas, con un solo propósito: descansar.

Después de darse un larga y relajante ducha, Bella se visitó con una vieja ropa de dormir, que constaba de un pantalón corto y una camiseta sin mangas. Se dirigió a la nevera y tomó un pote de helado, del cual quedaba más de la mitad. Después de encaminarse hacia la sala, cogió el mando de la televisión y la encendió, al tiempo en que se dejaba caer sobre el sofá. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción cuando encontró una de sus películas favoritas. Una sonrisa de placer se extendió sus labios, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su puesto; aquello sí que era vida.

Al día siguiente, la claridad la despertó y la obligó a abrir los ojos con cautela. Segundos después de que los primeros rayos de sol la sacaran del mundo de los sueños, se dio cuenta de que aún seguía en el sofá de la sala; el pote de helado, prácticamente vacío, se encontraba en el suelo, al igual que el mando de la televisión, la cual, por cierto, se encontraba encendida. Comenzó a estirar sus agarrotados músculos, con la idea de tomar otra ducha reparadora; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Se levantó y corrió hacia el aparato, no sin antes tropezar con el par de zapatos que se había quitado el día anterior.

—¿Diga?

—Bella, es Alice —habló la pequeña Cullen—. No llamé antes porque no quería despertarte…

¿Acaso la pequeña tenía una bola de cristal o algo?

—No, Alice, acabo de despertarme.

—Lo sabía —respondió segura la muchachita.

De acuerdo, quizás si tenía una de ésas.

—Y… ¿para qué me llamabas? —inquirió Bella, intentando no sonar descortés.

—La verdad es que necesito comprar algunas cosas —explicó la pequeña, con voz cargada de inocencia. Bella sintió un escalofrío—, y Edward no estará en casa…

—Momento —cortó Bella, confundida—, ¿tú no tendrías que estar en la escuela, pequeña?

—Es la una y media de la tarde y es sábado, Bella —explicó Alice, con una nota divertida en su voz.

¿La una y media? _Ops_,

—De acuerdo, me cambiaré, me prepararé para ir a tu casa y me explicarás allí lo que… espera —se interrumpió a si misma—, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Mi mamá nos lo dejó sobre la mesa del teléfono por cualquier emergencia —explicó—. Ella se está preparando para ir a trabajar y me pareció una buena idea llamarte y contarte mis planes para hoy, porque…

—Alice, en menos de media hora estaré allí —cortó Bella, que no podía perder más tiempo si quería cumplir con el horario. Sintió que aquéllo había sonado bastante descortés, por lo que agregó:—, y podremos ir de compras juntas.

Escuchó un chillido del otro lado de la línea, y unas rápidas palabras emocionadas de Alice.

Claro, no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

El paseo al centro comercial fue toda una odisea. Alice parecía haber consumido una gran dosis de cafeína, ya que no sé podía quedar demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar. Bella, agotada de ver ir de aquí para allá, se dejó caer en un pequeño asiento, ubicado en el centro de los largos corredores. Alice estaba en una reconocida tienda de moda, por lo que seguramente tendría mucho tiempo allí. De su bolso, sacó uno de sus libros y comenzó a leer, feliz de, finalmente, tener algo de tranquilidad.

Claro, la suerte no era algo que la acompañara usualmente y, pronto, se vio interrumpida.

—Un buen libro, ese —comentó una voz grave.

Bella alzó los ojos, para encontrarse con dos orbes castañas, casi negras.

—Ya lo creo —respondió simplemente.

El muchacho sonrió, tendiendo su mano.

—Jacob Black —se presentó.

La muchacha, con una extraña sensación de familiaridad, estrechó la mano del joven.

—Bella Swan, un gusto —respondió.

—Lo sabía —apuntó él, ciertamente divertido—, compartimos clases en la universidad. Además, mi padre es quien está arreglando tu camioneta; Billy Black, ¿te suena?

La muchacha lo miró, sorprendida, mientras él soltaba una risotada. Se sonrojó, mientras separaban sus manos. Claro, su camioneta se había arruinado —debido a que ya era bastante vieja— y Angela le había comentado que Billy Black era el mejor mecánico de la ciudad. Claro, nunca había reparado de la existencia de su hijo, ni siquiera cuando éste le había dicho su apellido.

—Disculpa, soy algo… distraída —apuntó, desviando la mirada.

—Sí, lo había notado —comentó, aún con aquel matiz divertido en su voz.

No fue muy larga la conversación que mantuvieron, hablando de temas sin importancia, antes de que Alice llegara. Con las manos repletas de bolsas y una pequeña sonrisita bailoteando por sus labios, se quedó observando a la pareja.

—¿Tú eres…? —preguntó al muchacho, con desenfado.

—Me llamo Jacob Black —se presentó—, voy con Bella a la universidad.

Una expresión de entendimiento cruzó por el rostro de la pequeña, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotras a cenar? —preguntó animadamente la pequeña.

—¡Oh, no, Alice, debemos ir a tu casa en este instante! —exclamó Bella. No quería mezclar el trabajo con su vida privada—. No puedo… —se volvió hacia Jacob—. Estoy trabajando como niñera en su casa, y la verdad es que no quiero mezclar las cosas…

El muchacho sonrió.

—No te preocupes —apuntó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Te veré por la universidad y, si me lo permites, te invitaré a tomar algo en otra ocasión.

Bella sonrió tímidamente, mientras asentía.

—De acuerdo.

Después de un breve intercambio de palabras, las dos muchachas salieron del centro comercial. Bella ayudó a la pequeña Alice a cargar todas las bolsas, aunque parecían no molestarle ni pesarle en lo absoluto. Cuando consiguieron un taxi, las dos emprendieron el camino de regreso. La sonrisa pícara en el rostro de la muchacha seguía intacta.

—Le gustas —comentó, de forma casual.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Bella, confundida, sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

—Que le gustas, a Jacob, le gustas.

La joven Swan parpadeó, sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a arder…

—Yo…no…él… no

Alice rió, de forma cantarina.

—Oh, sí. Él, sí.

Pronto se encontraron en la gran _mansión_ de los Cullen —Bella no podía pensar en otra palabra para definir a la magnánima casa—, en cuyos exteriores ya se encontraban el auto de Edward y un enorme jeep. Las dos muchachas, después de pagar el viaje, descendieron del vehiculo y se encaminaron al interior del confortable hogar. Podía escucharse el fuerte sonido de la televisión y unas risotadas, provenientes de la sala. Alice salió corriendo hacia allí, presurosa, mientras Bella dejaba las bolsas en el recibidor, con cansancio. Cuando llegó a la sala, encontró a Emmett y Jasper, con la pequeña Alice sentada entre medio.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Bella, con notable agotamiento en cada palabra.

—¿Sometida a un día de compras con el pequeño demonio? —preguntó Emmett burlonamente, ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Alice.

—No soy un demonio —refutó la pequeña.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —apuntó Jasper, sonriente.

Las mejillas de Alice se tiñeron de rosa, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba un suave puchero. Bella rió, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás individuales. Entonces, cuando se dio cuenta que sólo contaba tres personas, frunció el ceño.

—¿Y Edward?

—Tranquila, está arriba —respondió Emmett, con tono jocoso—. Hablando por teléfono con… ¿Lauren? No, con Rachel… o con Tanya, no puedo recordarlo.

—No necesito detalles —replicó la joven Swan, rodando los ojos—.; con que esté dentro de la casa, me basta —Emmett rió por el comentario, mientras Jasper sonreía—. ¿Vosotros os quedarais a cenar?

Jasper y Emmett asintieron, y este último agregó:

—Sí, esta noche vamos a salir —explicó, sonriente.

Bella se dedicó a preparar la cena, mientras Alice comenzaba a ordenar todas aquellas cosas que habían comprado. Jasper y Emmett, por su parte, habían decidido quedarse en la cocina, conversando con Bella. La muchacha descubrió que el joven Withlock era bastante tímido y reservado, aunque muy agradable; era ese tipo de chicos con los que se podía mantener una conversación adulta y civilizada, a pesar de tener diecisiete años. Emmett, por otro lado, parecía ser su antítesis: sin ningún tipo de tapujos expresaba lo que pensaba y no perdía momento para hacer una broma o para reírse a costa de algo o alguien; su apariencia intimidante quedaba reducida a escombros cada vez que sonreía o que se reía fuertemente. Emmett era el mayor del grupo y, al igual que Edward, tenía diecisiete años. Jasper aún tenía dieciséis, pero sólo faltaban algunos días para que igualara en edad a sus compañeros.

Jasper, Emmett y Bella en medio de una conversación sobre comidas, cuando Edward hizo acto de presencia:

—Es lo que yo digo, Bella, deberías probar ponerle pimienta a todo eso… —Emmett se interrumpió, cuando vio a Edward ingresar en la habitación—. ¡Hey, Eddie, pareces… agotado!

—Estoy bien —respondió Edward, pasando una mano por sus cabellos desordenados—; y, por favor, no uses tú también ese apodo idiota.

—¿Qué pasa, Eddie, tienes miedo de que tenga ganas de darte besitos como Tanya? —preguntó Emmett, frunciendo sus labios.

Edward hizo una mueca de asco, mientras Jasper y Bella no podían contener las risas. El joven Cullen enfocó su mirada en esta última, observándola intensamente.

—Creo que prefiero que otra persona me de… besitos —apuntó, acercándose a ella.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—No me gusta el ligue descarado, Cullen —apuntó Bella, volviéndose. Alcanzó a oír las risotadas de los otros dos jóvenes.

—Swan, dos, Cullen, cero —apuntó Emmett desde su puesto.

—Puedes haber ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra —comentó Edward, muy cerca de su oído.

Bella suspiró con molestia. ¿Acaso no sabía hablar lejos de su oído, donde su aliento no golpeara contra su cuello?

—Aléjate —pidió, mientras se concentraba en la salsa que estaba preparando.

—Como quieras —apuntó él y, después de depositar un beso en su nuca, se alejó hacia donde estaban los amigos.

Bella no pudo hacer más que suspirar fuertemente, reprimiendo sus deseos de matarlo de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Cuando Bella hubo terminado con la comida, todos cenaron en un ambiente ameno. Emmett se encargó de contarle a la joven Swan unos cuantos detalles sobre el grupo, haciendo especial hincapié en las historias más vergonzosas de Edward. Después de aquella charla, Bella descubrió que Emmett, a pesar de su constantes burlas y su humor sin censura, era una persona franca y honesta, de aquellas que siempre van con la verdad. Mientras estaban comiendo el postre —un poco de pastel que había sobrado de la fiesta de Esme—, Emmett ingresó en terrenos prohibidos. Quizás aquello fuera lo complicado de la personalidad: ningún tema parecía delicado para él.

—¿Y, Bella, qué hay de tu vida?, ¿tienes novio? —preguntó, para luego devorar una enorme cucharada de pastel.

Bella dudó al responder, ya que no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada; sin embargo, la vocecita cantarina de Alice se le adelantó:

—Un chico hoy la invitó a tomar algo —apuntó acusadoramente, mirando a Bella con una sonrisa.

Emmett soltó una carcajada, mientras Edward gruñía.

—Es definitivo: Swan, tres, Cullen, cero.

Cuando todos terminaron con el postre, Bella se dedicó a lavar la vajilla. Edward se fue a cambiar y Emmett lo siguió al piso superior. Jasper se ofreció a darle una mano a Bella, mientras la pequeña Alice miraba algún programa en la televisión de la cocina.

—Oye, Bella, Edward dice que no sabe qué pantalones escoger y pregunta si puedes ayudarlo —comentó Emmett, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

—Dile que puedo ayudarlo a elegir su epitafio —comentó Bella, haciendo que Jasper, a su lado riera—, nada más que eso.

Emmett se fue de la cocina, riendo a mandíbula batiente.

—Edward puede ser un idiota cuando se lo propone, pero es un buen chico —comentó el joven Withlock, mientras secaba uno de los platos—. Créeme. Emmett ya ha pasado esa etapa… es algo que se cura con el tiempo… o, en su caso, con una mano dura.

Jasper tembló suavemente y Bella lo miró confuso. Él, simplemente sacudió la cabeza, como restándole importancia.

—De verdad, él es un buen chico —insistió.

—Me cuesta creerlo —comentó Bella, soltado un suspiro.

—Él tiene razón —intervino Alice—, mi hermano es una buena persona.

Sin mayores inconvenientes, los muchachos terminaron de asear la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala. Alice volvió a encender el televisor, mientras Bella y Jasper se acomodaban a ambos lados de ella. Estaban en medio de alguna serie, cuando Emmett y Edward bajaron ruidosamente. Bella observó a este último y seriamente se cuestionó si no sería alguno de esos modelos adolescentes: traía una camisa blanca algo arrugada y unos pantalones oscuros. El cabello desordenado parecía el complemento perfecto para darle aquél aire de «soy-todo-un-ganador-y-tú-ni-nadie-pueden-evitarlo».

—Mirar es gratis —comentó jocosamente.

En aquél momento se dio cuenta de que se había quedado observándolo, quizás más de lo debido. La fuerte risa de Emmett se lo confirmó.

—¡Pillada! —exclamó divertido, apuntando hacia ella con un dedo—. Swan, tres, Cullen, uno.

Afortunadamente, Esme llegó poco tiempo después. Hubo un breve intercambio de palabras antes de que Bella pudiera salir de la casa, feliz de que finalmente tendría la oportunidad de disfrutar de su día libre.

Después de un rápido viaje, llegó a su edificio y corrió al ascensor. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó sus labios. Se sentía realmente feliz de estar por fin en su casa. Se duchó con rapidez, demasiado impaciente por acomodarse a sus anchas sobre la cama. Después de ponerse un viejo piyama y de secar un poco el baño, apagó las luces y se dirigió a su cama. Chocando con la pata de la misma y maldiciendo entre dientes, se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón y su cabeza impactó suavemente contra la confortable almohada de plumas. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y, con demasiado calor para taparse, se acomodó entre las sabanas.

Sin embargo, su calma no duró demasiado tiempo. Sentía que no había dormido ni siquiera dos minutos cuando sintió un molesto timbre. Después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que no era más que el teléfono móvil. Se levantó bruscamente y palpó la mesita de noche, hasta que encontró el pequeño aparato. En la pantalla apareció un número desconocido; frunciendo el ceño, abrió la tapa del móvil y atendió.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, con voz pastosa.

—_¿Bella? _—respondió una inconfundible voz, suave como el terciopelo.

—¿Edward? —inquirió Bella, confundida—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—Bella, necesito tu ayuda —rogó el joven. Había un matiz de desesperación en su voz, que parecía estar disimulando con esfuerzo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Necesito que me vengas a buscar —explicó, a toda velocidad.

—¿Eh?, ¿ahora? —preguntó la joven, confundida. El reloj al lado de su mesita de noche marcaba que estaban por dar las cuatro y media de la mañana—. ¿Dónde demonios estás?

—En la estación de policía.

Bella abrió los ojos, con sorpresa y horror.

Aún seguía durmiendo, ¿cierto?

…

**(1) Palabras en léxico nadsat, que en español significan «amigos y policías», extraídas de **_**«La Naranja Mecánica».**_

…

**Pobre Bella. Evidentemente, Edward no le va a poner las cosas muy… fáciles. Veremos que sucede con este par en el próximo capítulo, que tiene un par de cositas que me gustan bastante. **

**G-r-a-c-i-a-s a todos por sus reviews. Les juro que soy muy feliz cuando llego y encuentro todas las alertas de comentarios en mi correo. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Saben que se los digo honestamente. **

**Si las cosas me lo permiten, voy a volver acá el sábado. Lamentablemente, como ya les dije, no puedo prometer nada; pero voy a hacer todo lo posible porque así sea. **

**Gracias de nuevo a todos. Espero más que ansiosa sus reviews. Tengo que estudiar una montón de interminables hojas de un tema que ni siquiera me gusta; así que, por favor, alégrenme la tarde con sus comentarios jaja.**

**¡Saludos para todos! Espero que disfruten del fin de semana. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC.**


	5. Cadena de favores

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo V:**** Cadena de favores.**

"_Las deudas se pagan solas, el destino las cobra… o los cobradores"_

.

Fue algo increíble la velocidad en la que Bella se cambió, sin chocar ni tropezar una sola vez. En realidad, no estaba segura si su torpeza había hecho o no acto de presencia, ya que estaba demasiado preocupada y sorprendida como para poder percatarse de semejantes nimiedades. Después de conseguir salir de su apartamento, claro, otra complicación se sumó a su lista: conseguir un bendito taxi a las cinco de la mañana. Con su camioneta en reparación, aquello de viajar en vehículos ajenos se le estaba haciendo costumbre, pero su hora de viaje, generalmente, era normal… es decir, no cuando todo el mundo dormía. De hecho, ella también debería haber estado haciéndolo.

Estuvo quince minutos parada y agradeció el simple hecho de que fuera una noche de verano. En aquel período de tiempo, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras que Edward había pronunciado nerviosamente. ¿Cómo habían terminado en una estación de policía?

Suspiró, mientras llevaba las manos a su cien.

Aquel muchacho terminaría volviéndola loca.

Finalmente, consiguió, a duras penas, un taxi que la alcanzara hasta dicha estación. Durante todo el trayecto, se removió en su puesto, con una creciente ansiedad. Finalmente, pagó al conductor y salió disparada del automóvil. Antes de ingresar a la estación, tropezó con las escaleras de la entrada y cayó hacia delante; un bonito raspón en el codo le quedó como prueba de ello. Refunfuñando maldiciones por su recién adquirida lastimadura, ingresó en el lugar y sintió que la mirada de un hombre se clavaba sobre ella. El oficial, de unos treinta y mucho o unos cuarenta y pocos, tenía el ralo cabello castaño tirado hacia atrás y unos anteojos redondos se encontraban apoyados en el puente de su nariz. Parecía ser un hombre muy alto, a pesar de que estaba sentado.

—Buenas noches. Disculpe, ¿ha ingresado un muchacho de apellido Cullen en las últimas horas? —preguntó Bella, de forma educada.

El hombre asintió, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Sí, ¿usted es…?

—Soy su… tutora —explicó rápidamente—. Sus padres están de viaje y…

—Necesito una constancia para saber si realmente usted está a cargo de él —explicó el oficial—. ¿Su nombre, señorita?

—Isabella Swan —respondió rápidamente. Iba a buscar algún otro pretexto para refutar la orden del policía, pero este sólo la observó con sorpresa, dejándola desconcertada.

—¿Swan?, ¿es algo del jefe de policía Swan? —preguntó el hombre.

—S-su hija —respondió tímidamente Bella.

El hombre sonrió afablemente, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

—¡Oh, yo soy un gran amigo de su padre! —comentó—. Solíamos ir juntos a algunos cursos…

Bella sonrió por cortesía, ya que los nervios la estaba volviendo loca.

—Así que, ¿cómo es eso de que es la tutora del joven Cullen? —preguntó, confundido—. No le doy más de veinte años…

—Sí, tengo diecinueve —explicó rápidamente Bella—, pero estoy trabajando como niñera en su casa, y su madre…

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé… está intentando salvarle el pellejo, ¿cierto? —comentó el hombre, con una media sonrisa.

La muchacha asintió, bajando la vista a su regazo, avergonzada.

—No se preocupe, sólo los hemos detenido por conducir, sobrepasando los límites de velocidad permitidos y después de haber bebido. Algo muy típico de los adolescentes hoy en día —explicó rápidamente—. Mientras le dé una buena reprimenda, es suficiente. Después de todo, todavía es un crío… —agregó, con un suspiro, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—Sí, no dude de ello —respondió firmemente Bella, decidida a cantarle unas cuantas cosas a Edward. Entonces, reparó del plural utilizado—. Disculpe, pero dijo… ¿_los hemos? _

El hombre asintió.

—Sí, es él y otro joven, un tal… Adamson, James —comentó, leyendo unos papeles que reposaban sobre su escritorio. Luego alzó la vista—. ¿Le suena el nombre?

Bella negó, frunciendo un poco los labios.

—En lo absoluto.

El hombre suspiró.

—De acuerdo —el oficial se volvió y le hizo gestos a otro, que parecía estar medio adormilado, apoyado contra una pared—. Jeff, trae a Cullen, el muchachito de la carrera.

El hombre, más joven que su compañero, asintió y desapareció por un largo pasillo.

Bella se quedó sentada frente al escritorio del oficial, mientras un pesado silencio reinaba en el cuartel. Después de unos minutos de espera, apareció el joven y desgarbado oficial, llevando del brazo a Edward. Su aspecto no había variado demasiado; la única diferencia, quizás, era que su camisa blanca estaba bastante sucia y su cabello más despeinado, si es que aquello era posible.

—Señorita Swan, aquí está el implicado —comentó el oficial más entrado en años—; espero que sepa como manejar la situación.

—Sí, no se preocupe oficial —respondió Bella solemnemente, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Edward.

El joven sólo le sonrió de lado, con aquella inagotable picardía.

—De acuerdo, firme aquí —el oficial le señaló unos papeles y Bella obedeció, titubeante—. Creo que eso es todo. Mándele saludos a Charlie de parte de Matt Norton.

Bella asintió.

—Muchas gracias, oficial Norton.

Bella, que sentía que estaba a punto de morir de un ataque de nervios, tomó a Edward del brazo y salió de la estación. Cuando se encontraron fuera, se volvió hacia el muchacho. Realmente estaba furiosa.

—¿¡Tú acaso estás _demente_!? —gruñó la joven, apretando los puños—. ¿¡Entiendes lo que acabas de hacer!?

—Uhm… ¿despertarte? —preguntó Edward inocentemente, que parecía muy divertido con la situación.

Bella se acercó a él, hecha una furia.

—¿¡Crees que es gracioso!? —gritó, golpeando su pecho con uno de sus dedos—. ¡Eres un irresponsable, inconciente, idiota, inmaduro…!

—¿Irresistible? —prepuso Edward, tomando la muñeca de la joven, acabando con los pequeños golpecitos en el pecho.

—Imbécil.

Bella gruñó e hizo un extraño sonido con su boca. Intentó soltar su agarre del de Edward, pero le resultó imposible.

—Sólo necesito que no le digas nada de esto a mis padres…

—¿¡Y por qué no debería hacerlo —chilló—, cuando no haces más que comportarte como un estúpido niño consentido!?

—Bella —cortó Edward, serio, tomando la otra mano de la muchacha, que había estado cerca de golpearlo—, por favor. Te juro que te deberé una.

La muchacha resopló.

—Vamos a buscar un taxi —pidió, y su voz sonó casi como un gruñido.

Edward sonrió de lado y la siguió, en completo silencio.

Después de esperar algunos minutos, que Edward aprovechó para llamar a sus mejores amigos para avisarles que todo estaba bien, finalmente consiguieron un taxi. En el viaje, Edward se encargó de explicarle a la joven Swan que Emmett y Jasper estaban bien, ya que no estaban con él en el auto en el momento en el que lo había atrapado la policía; sin embargo, sus buenos amigos se habían quedado cuidando su preciado _Volvo_. Bella, ante aquel detalle, frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que no estaban contigo? —preguntó—. ¿Qué hacías sólo en tu auto?

—Era algo… personal —murmuró Edward.

—¿Qué…?

—No importa, Bella, olvídalo —cortó él.

La muchacha estaba preparada para replicar, pero no quería hacer una escena dentro del taxi; por lo que, tragándose sus ganas de gritar, volvió su vista hacia el frente. Gracias a Dios, aquello no duró demasiado. Ambos se bajaron en la casa de los Cullen, ya que Edward insistió en que así lo hicieran. Llegaron hasta el recibidor del hogar, pero Bella se quedó de pie en la puerta de entrada.

—Es mejor que me vaya ya —expuso.

—No, aunque sea me gustaría darte algo para desayunar… —comentó el muchacho, rascándose la nuca.

Bella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Esos gestos no eran los usuales en el prepotente Edward Cullen.

Bastante atontada, ingresó en la casa. Edward cerró la puerta suavemente, intentando no hacer ruido.

—¿Qué sucede si tus padres se despiertan? —preguntó, en un susurro asustado.

—Les diré que te has olvidado un libro, has venido a buscarlo y te he invitado a desayunar —expuso con seguridad, en voz baja, como si ya lo tuviese planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué persona cuerda se levanta a las seis de la mañana para ir a buscar un libro? —preguntó Bella, en un susurro mordaz, mientras atravesaban el comedor.

—Tú no estás cuerda, así que no hay problema —apuntó burlonamente Edward, mientras prendía la luz de la cocina.

—Ja, ja, ja —rió Bella irónicamente, conservando el tono de voz suave.

La posición que tenía era perfecta para darle un buen golpe, pero se contuvo. Después de todo, seguía siendo uno de los _pequeños _que debía cuidar.

_Pequeño_, claro.

Edward se dirigió con pasos elegantes al refrigerador. A pesar de tener la camisa y el rostro considerablemente sucios, y los cabellos despeinados, seguía conservando aquella gracia innata, que debía ser algo hereditario, a juzgar por sus elegantes padres. El joven se quedó observando el interior del refrigerador por un rato, y luego se volvió hacia Bella.

—Hay pastel y cereales —comentó—, la verdad es que la cocina no se me da muy bien.

Bella alzó una ceja.

—Deja, yo me encargo del desayuno —comentó, rodando los ojos.

Edward sonrió de lado.

—Si insistes…

Bella se dedicó a preparar algo rápido para comer, mientras Edward, después de cerrar la puerta de la cocina, sintonizaba el canal de las noticias. La muchacha alcanzó dos tazas a la mesa y luego llevó unos platos con algunas cosas que había encontrado. La verdad era que no había hecho algo demasiado elaborado, pero… ¡vamos, se había levantado a las cuatro y media de la mañana!

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a los desayunos artificiales —comentó el muchacho, guiñándole un ojo.

Bella rodó los suyos, mientras tomaba algunos cereales.

—Me gustaría decirte que luego te llevaré a tu casa, pero creo que eso es imposible —apuntó Edward—, por lo que luego puedes pedir un taxi… o compartir la cama conmigo, claro.

Bella suspiró, obviando el último comentario.

—¿Dónde ha quedado tu coche, por cierto? —preguntó—. ¿No se supone que lo tendrían que haber llevado…?

—Lo tienen Jasper y Emmett —cortó rápidamente—. Técnicamente, huyeron con él.

La joven Swan abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Ustedes no dejan de meterse en problemas, ¿cierto? —preguntó, con un tono de voz más agudo de lo normal.

Edward asintió y sonrió, como si aquélla fuera una excelente virtud.

—Por cierto, ahora es mi turno —apuntó Edward rápidamente. Su rostro se volvió considerablemente serio—. ¿Cómo hiciste para sacarme tan rápido de la estación?

Bella soltó otro suspiro y comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado en los últimos… treinta minutos?

—Mi padre conocía al oficial de turno —explicó rápidamente—, también es oficial de policía.

Edward abrió la boca, sorprendido. Luego aquella sonrisita ladina apareció en sus labios.

—De acuerdo, es un buen dato para tener en cuenta —comentó pícaramente.

—Vuelve a meterte en problemas y no vivirás para contarlo —amenazó Bella, con cansancio, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Realmente _necesitaba _dormir.

—¡Bella! —chilló una suave vocecita.

_Oh, no. _

—Alice, buenos días —saludó Bella, con cansancio, mientras la pequeña se colgaba de su cuello.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la chiquilla.

—He venido a buscar un libro… —respondió Bella, con suspicacia.

—¿Un libro?, ¿a las siete de la mañana? —preguntó la pequeña, escéptica, pasando su mirada de su hermano a su niñera.

—Sí, tengo problemas de insomnio —apuntó rápidamente Bella, con voz monótona—. ¿Y tú?, ¿qué haces despierta un domingo a esta hora? —preguntó.

—Tengo clases de ballet —explicó Alice, mostrando sus brillantes dientes por medio de una gran sonrisa.

Bella le sonrió de vuelta, con cierta fatiga.

—Te ves muy cansada —apuntó la muchachita—, ¿por qué no duermes un rato?

—Creo que me iré a mi casa a hacer justamente eso —afirmó Bella, asintiendo con la cabeza, que cada vez le parecía más pesada.

—Puedes usar mi habitación, si quieres —apuntó cortésmente Alice—. Mamá no tendrá problema con ello…

—Alice, la verdad es qué preferiría irme a mi casa.

La maniobra de convencimiento fue difícil, pero finalmente Alice la dejó ir. Bella no pudo hablar mucho más con Edward, debido a que su hermana no se había despegado de ellos, pero le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que debía haberle dejado bastante claro lo que quería decir con ella.

Tuvo la oportunidad de aprovechar el domingo al máximo, entre siestas, libros y trabajos para la universidad. Finalmente, el lunes pudo volver a la carga con las energías renovadas, totalmente dispuesta a enfrentar una nueva semana de la mejor manera posible. Después de las clases, tuvo la posibilidad de hablar con Angela, que se había vuelto en algo así como su «oyente de desgracias». Ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en la casa de los Cullen cuando Bella trabajaba allí. Claro, ese fin de semana había habido novedades de lo más interesantes.

—¿A la estación de policía? —preguntó la joven Webber, incrédula.

Bella asintió con pesar.

—Me debe una muy gorda —apuntó—. Tuvo suerte de que el oficial conociera a mi padre, porque sino…

Su acompañante rió suavemente.

—¡Angela!, ¡Bella! —exclamó una voz aguda frente a ambas.

Las dos muchachas alzaron la cabeza, para encontrarse con una alta joven. La muchacha en cuestión respondía al nombre de Jessica Stanley; poseía el cabello oscuro y brillante y sus profundos ojos claros se encontraban enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas de origen dudoso. Debido a su personalidad algo ególatra y superficial, era una muchacha popular en los terrenos de la universidad, dedicada al cotilleo y a la organización de eventos. Bella y Angela coincidían con ella en un par de clases, pero no eran realmente lo que podía considerarse «buenas amigas». De hecho, a Bella le caía bastante mal.

—Hola, Jessica —saludó cortésmente Angela. La joven Swan se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

La exagerada sonrisa de la muchacha de cabellos oscuros hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Tenéis planes para la noche del viernes? —preguntó animadamente. Su mirada se posó en Bella—. Han estado comentando por aquí que, últimamente, estás muy ocupada. ¿Estás trabajando o algo así? —comentó, de forma casi desdeñosa.

Claro, Jessica no conocía la palabra trabajar; sobre todo cuando su madre era dueña de uno de los centros de estética más grandes de todo el país. O, por lo menos, esos eran los rumores que corrían por la universidad.

Bella la miró, con odio contenido.

—No, paso todas las tardes con mi novio —comentó la muchacha, con ironía.

La joven Stanley estaba saliendo con Mike Newton, un chico con aspecto de típico niño rico y sonrisa compradora. Juntos eran algo así como «la pareja de la universidad» y ninguno pasaba mucho tiempo separado del otro. Claro, para Bella aquello era bastante superficial y, sobre todo, repugnante. ¡Parecían garrapatas!

Evidentemente, Jessica no captó la ironía en su frase.

—¡Oh!, ¿tu novio? —preguntó, con suspicacia. Podía notarse a leguas que había cierto matiz malicioso en el tono de su voz—. ¡Amaría conocerlo!

—Jessica la v…

Bella tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando la joven les extendió dos elaboradas invitaciones.

—Daré una fiesta por mis veinte años —explicó—. Vengan con sus parejas —les guiñó un ojo, con aquel recelo aún en su rostro.

Bella quiso interrumpir, pero Angela le dio un suave codazo y respondió:

—Estaremos ahí… los cuatro —respondió rápidamente, dibujando una sonrisa falsa en sus labios, logrando que esta pareciera realmente cordial.

La joven Swan miró a su amiga como si esta se hubiese vuelto loca… porque, efectivamente, tenía que estar demente.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Nos vemos, chicas! —exclamó Jessica y se retiró, haciendo gala de su andar elegante.

—Angie, querida… ¿¡Tú acaso estás loca!? —chilló Bella, cuando la anfitriona estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Angela rió suavemente.

—Creo que es la única forma de la que puedes tener una cita —apuntó.

Ella siempre había insistido en que consiguiera una cita. Bella, sin embargo, creía que era sólo para poder hacer salidas dobles, donde la joven Swan no tuviera que ir como mal tercio. ¡Vamos, aquéllo era tan frustrante! Siempre tenía que estar allí cuando Angela y Ben decidían darse el lote y…

—¡Bella!, ¿me estás oyendo? —preguntó Angela, alzando un poco la voz.

—Supongo que no —gruñó la joven de ojos chocolate—. ¿Qué propones?

Angela se quedó pensando, mientras las dos se dirigían a la casa de Bella. Había olvidado algunos libros en su apartamento y su amiga se había ofrecido a llevarla en su coche hasta allí, para luego darle un aventón hasta la casa de los Cullen. En el camino, la joven Webber propuso unos cuantos candidatos, los cuales Bella rechazó rotundamente. ¿Angela pensaba que ella iba a salir con el pesado de Tyler Crowley, un joven sin cerebro que no paraba de perseguirla? ¡Debía de ser una broma de mal gusto!

—No, Angela, Tyler menos que nadie —apuntó Bella, cuando ya se encontraban en la casa de los Cullen.

Ambas bajaron del auto, ya que Angela quería aprovechar y saludar a la familia antes de dirigirse hacia su trabajo, y comenzaron a atravesar el jardín delantero. La joven Webber observó la magnánima casa y una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios. Se detuvo en seco, en medio del camino, y Bella se volvió para observarla, confundida y algo asustada. Aquella sonrisita no podía ser buena…

—Pídele a Edward que sea tu pareja —soltó finalmente—. Después de todo, él te debe una, ¿no?

—¡Angela!, ¿¡estás loca!? —gritó Bella, mirándola como si hubiese dicho la peor de las blasfemias—. Quiero decir, estamos hablando de Edward… ¿pretendes que lo tenga persiguiéndome día y noche?

—¿No es eso, justamente, lo que hace todos los días? —preguntó la joven Webber, divertida.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Sí, pero pedirle que sea mi pareja sería como… dar el brazo a torcer, o algo así.

—¿Dar el brazo a torcer? —preguntó Angela, de forma suspicaz, alzando las cejas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Es una forma particular de ver las cosas…

—¡Angela, no es gracioso!

—Oh, sí, sí lo es —respondió, mientras reía suavemente—. Vamos, Bella, no seas tan cabezota.

—¡No, no voy a pedirle al idiota de Edward que sea mi pareja para la endemoniada fiesta!

—Creo que has designado «idiota» como mi epíteto personal —apuntó una suave voz, a espaldas a la muchacha—. Me siento halagado.

Oh, no. Aquello _no _estaba pasando. Ella iba a darse vuelta y allí _no_ estaría Edward Cullen y su sonrisa arrogante. Oh, no, _no._

Usó toda su concentración y se volvió.

Pero claro, él _sí _estaba allí, y aquella sonrisita petulante bailaba por sus labios.

Suspiró y su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

¿Tendría el número de Tyler grabado en su teléfono móvil?

¿Y el de emergencias? Porque estaba segura que en cualquier momento tendría un paro cardíaco.

…

**Voilà. ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad que este capítulo me gusta, pero les puedo asegurar que es sólo una introducción a lo que sigue. Hay algún que otro datito, pero seguramente el siguiente les va a gustar más. Ya, de primera, les digo que se llama: «Edward, sinónimo de problemas» jaja. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los reviews. Les juro que me resulta tan lindo leer todo lo que dicen. Amo que dejen sus comentarios y que me digan lo que piensan de la historia. Es totalmente agradable y me pone muy feliz que esté teniendo tan buena aceptación por parte de ustedes. ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Ya les digo, si las cosas no se complican, voy a tratar de estar de vuelta en una semanita, como mínimo. Esta **_**heavy **_**el asunto, pero estoy tratando de hacerme pequeños huequitos para escribir cuando hay tiempo… y ganas, por supuesto. Agradezco que sepan esperar y que siempre tengan buena onda para recibir los capítulos, de verdad. **

**Ahora, me voy a terminar un par de trabajos y a ver si puedo dormir un poquito. **

**¡Saludos para todo el mundo! **

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyC.**


	6. Edward, sinónimo de problemas

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo VI:**** Edward, sinónimo de problemas.**

"_Entre más conozco a los hombres, más admiro a los perros"_

_._

Para Bella había sido trabajo difícil convencer a Edward de que _realmente _no necesitaba su ayuda. Claro, de hecho, ni siquiera había logrado que él dejara de insistir con el asunto. Cuando Esme y Angela habían abandonado la casa, hablando animadamente, Edward volvió a hacer alusión al tema.

—¿De qué fiesta se trata —preguntó, con una sonrisa ladina—, y por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Bella soltó una especie de gruñido, mientras su rostro se tornaba rosado. Se sentó en el amplio sofá de la sala, con uno de sus libros entre las manos, escondiéndose detrás de él. Edward se acomodó a su lado, con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa aún pintada en sus labios. Sí, podía verlo, podía sentir la satisfacción que aquella situación le provocaba.

—No es nada importante —respondió Bella, sin mirarlo. Aún sentía sus mejillas arder—, es una tonta fiesta a la que no pienso acudir.

—Oh, ¿por qué no? —preguntó él, con falsa preocupación—. ¿Necesitas alguien con quién ir y no sabes a quién pedírselo? —agregó, con una sonrisita burlona.

Bella bajó el libro, tan sólo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Eso no te incumbe.

Edward rió despreocupadamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Vamos, Bella, yo puedo ayudarte —insistió—. Después de todo, aunque me pese, te debo una.

Bella sabía que aquéllo era una mala idea; sabía que, aunque Angela lo negara, era dar el brazo a torcer. Edward no la dejaría tranquila, lo tenía claro, su mente se lo gritaba. Su gran, grandísimo, error fue bajar el libro que leía. Los penetrantes ojos verdes de Edward se fijaron en los suyos. El muchacho se inclinó un poco hacia delante, sonriendo tenuemente. Bella podía jurar que nunca había visto ojos de aquel color, ni con aquel brillo. Aquéllo le dio un poco de miedo.

—Bella, déjame ayudarte —pidió—. Vamos, no quiero estar en deuda contigo.

La joven no podía parpadear.

Edward Cullen era demasiado persuasivo.

—Tienes veinte años, eres músico y nos conocimos en un bar durante uno de tus conciertos —soltó rápidamente y cerró los ojos, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

Escuchó la musical risa de Edward y abrió los ojos.

—De acuerdo, la música se me da bastante bien —apuntó él, con una sonrisa ladina.

Bella rodó los ojos, murmurando un suave «arrogante», poniéndose de pie y sintiendo como, poco a poco, el arrepentimiento comenzaba a correr por sus venas. ¿Dónde se había olvidado su sentido común?

Oh, posiblemente en el apartamento, junto con su cordura.

—Es el viernes a la noche —explicó Bella—, pero preferiría que tu madre…

—No te preocupes, le diré que salgo con mis _drugos_—apuntó.

—Tus… ¿qué? —preguntó Bella, confundida.

Edward se carcajeó, a lo que su acompañante sólo lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—_Drugos, _amigos; ¿nunca has leído _«La naranja mecánica»_, señorita «yo-lo-sé-todo»? —preguntó socarronamente.

Bella gruñó, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo no soy…

—Deberías leerlo —comentó Edward, interrumpiéndola—. Puedes pedírmelo cuando quieras —agregó, mientras se ponía de pie—; eso, u otras cosas… como _lubilubar, _por ejemplo—y, con un guiño, se dirigió escaleras arriba.

¿«_lubilubar»_?¿Qué demonios…?

Bella se hundió en el sofá, preguntándose aún dónde demonios se había metido.

Aquella tarde pasó sin mayores contratiempos, sobre todo porque prefirió evitar a Edward y sus sutiles comentarios acerca de los favores y todas esas cosas. Bella pasó la mayor parte del día con Alice, quien estaba realizando otro de sus extravagantes diseños. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, cuando se escuchó el timbre de la casa. Bella, tropezando con su propia silla, se puso de pie y se dirigió al recibidor para abrir. Detrás de la puerta apareció una joven de piel trigueña y ojos y cabello oscuros. La muchacha parpadeó unas cuantas veces, antes de preguntar, con voz profunda:

—Eh, perdón, ¿se encuentra Edward?

—Sí, debe estar en su habitación —apuntó, desinteresadamente.

—¿Puedes decirle que Rachel lo busca? —pidió coquetamente.

Bella suspiró. Debía haberlo imaginado.

¿Cuántas eran?, ¿veinte?, ¿treinta?

—Ya lo llamo.

Bella subió las escaleras, con tal fastidio, que creyó que rompería alguno de los peldaños —cuando lo que usualmente sucedía era que ella se rompía por culpa de uno de ellos—; sin embargo, logró llegar arriba sin ningún daño físico. Cuando encontró la puerta del cuarto de Edward, tocó fuertemente. Se escucharon algunos ruidos dentro, hasta que finalmente abrió. El muchacho llevaba tan sólo el pantalón del uniforme y Bella inevitablemente escaneó su torso desnudo. Contuvo la respiración, sabiendo que había algo que no podía negar: el chico estaba bueno. Realmente bueno.

La joven Swan sacudió la cabeza, mientras Edward reía suavemente.

—Insisto, mirar es gratis —comentó el muchacho, con arrogancia.

—Los golpes también son gratis… —murmuró Bella, casi para ella misma.

Edward volvió a reír.

—Por cierto, una tal Rachel está esperándote abajo —masculló Bella, señalando con su pulgar la escalera.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó Edward, con aquella media sonrisa suya, mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.

La muchacha ladeó la cabeza, mientras hacía una mueca de lástima.

—Deja de perder tu tiempo conmigo, Cullen —pidió, con compasión—, te lo digo honestamente.

Edward tan sólo le guiñó un ojo, tomó una camiseta y salió de la habitación mientras se la abrochaba; pero, cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Bella puedo escuchar claramente el comentario del mayor de los Cullen:

—No te la voy a poner tan fácil, querida _nana._

La muchacha suspiró pesadamente, conteniendo sus instintos homicidas. Decidió refugiarse en la cocina; quizás, con algo de suerte, nada más sucedería esa tarde. Sin embargo, parecía que nadie oía sus plegarias allí arriba. Riendo tontamente, Rachel entró en la habitación, seguida de Edward, que venía hablando sobre alguna cosa. El muchacho le dirigió una rápida mirada a Bella.

—_Nana_ —llamó, con tono socarrón—, ¿podrías llevarnos algo de beber a nuestra habitación?

Bella suspiró, dándoles la espalda.

—Ya va, _pequeño _—se burló y, después de resoplar fuertemente, se dirigió a la nevera, mientras Edward y Rachel salían de la cocina.

Se tomó su tiempo para preparar los dos vasos con jugo; incluso se dirigió hasta la habitación de Alice, con paso lento, para preguntarle si quería algo. Después de la negativa de la pequeña, Bella regresó a la cocina y tomó una simple bandeja de plata, donde colocó los dos vasos. Subió las escaleras con sumo cuidado, ya que no hubiese sido extraño que trastabillara y todo se le cayera. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, suspiró aliviada. Aún intentando no balancear mucho la bandeja, empujó la puerta de Edward con la espalda y se volvió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus manos fallaron: sobre la cama estaban Edward y su «amiga»: ambos ya no traían camiseta y se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Desde su posición, tuvo una buena visión de las manos de Edward sobre el trasero de la joven.

Claro, todo el contenido de los vasos terminó en el suelo, y los cristales volaron hacia todos lados, en miles de pedazos.

Los dos muchachos se incorporaron, sobresaltados, y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en Bella.

—Yo… no… esto… yo… —balbuceó la joven Swan, roja hasta las orejas—. Iré… a… buscar un paño para limpiar.

Dicho aquéllo, salió de la habitación lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron. Descendió por la escalera a trompicones, bajando de golpe los últimos tres peldaños, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza:

_¡Trágame, Tierra, trágame! _

Tomó el trapo y, aprovechando que se encontraba en la cocina, se humedeció el rostro con agua helada unas cuantas veces. Cuando creyó que el rostro ya no le ardía —o, por lo menos, que no brillaba como un farolito de navidad—, subió la escalera cautelosamente. Aterrada, llegó al cuarto de Edward, sin poder encontrar en su mente una forma de mirarlo a la cara sin ponerse de todos los colores. Sin embargo, un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta que dentro del cuarto ya no había nadie.

Suspiró y comenzó a juntar los pedazos de vidrio dentro del pequeño trapo, cortándose un dedo en el proceso. Murmurando un par de maldiciones y haciendo todo tan rápido como su torpeza se lo permitía, consiguió juntar los retazos del vaso y llevarlos escaleras abajo, con el fin de deshacerse de ellos. Una vez que consiguió tirar los desechos, metió el dedo ensangrentado bajo el grifo, intentando que el agua helada calmara el ardor.

—Bella… —dio un respingo muy exagerado al escuchar aquella voz de terciopelo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sin volverse, intentando que la voz no le fallara.

—Yo… bueno… quería disculparme por lo de recién —comentó Edward, con voz nerviosa pero divertida—, y recomendarte que, antes de entrar, llames a la puerta —agregó, con su usual tono socarrón.

Bella se volvió, enfadada, quitando el dedo del agua.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo, con aquél tono lleno de histeria y nervios—, no sabía que la casa era un… ¡hotel! —chilló.

Edward sonrió de lado.

—Cuando quieras, estás invitada a la _suite_.

Bella hizo un berrinche, al tiempo al que Edward se iba, y pensó cuál podía ser la mejor manera de arrancarle todos los cabellos de su hermosa cabecita.

Suspiró.

Debía controlar sus impulsos asesinos.

La semana pasó sin mayores contratiempos, aunque Bella no podía manejar muy bien sus nervios ante los comentarios de Edward… claro, aquéllo no era ninguna novedad. Llegado el día viernes, el muchacho no había dejado de hacer alusión a la noche que ambos compartirían. Alice, quien se había enterado de sus planes —Bella sospechaba que no había nada que la pequeña no supiera—, se había ofrecido a conseguirle un bonito vestido a la joven Swan. Claro, con el paso de los días, Bella había aprendido que negarle algo a Alice era casi tan difícil como que Edward mantuviese la boca cerrada.

—Tranquila, Bella, no es nada muy revelador. Te quedará bien —le había dicho la más pequeña de los Cullen.

Bella, frente al espejo, se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Alice eran ciertas: el vestido era verde oscuro, sencillo, y con una cinta negra en la cintura, que acababa con un lazo en la espalda. El escote y el largo del mismo eran razonables, y Bella incluso se sintió cómoda dentro de él. Alice dio pequeñas palmaditas detrás de ella.

—Te queda hermoso —apuntó.

—Muchas gracias, Alice —replicó Bella, honestamente—; la verdad es que no tengo muchos vestidos…

—Oh, no te preocupes —respondió ella, restándole importancia con una de sus manos—, es lindo tener alguien que pueda ponerse lo que hago —sonrió.

Bella la imitó, alegrándose de que alguien no le complicara tanto la vida en esa casa… por lo menos, en aquel momento.

Después de ponerse un poco de maquillaje y de arreglarse el cabello, con una bonita hebilla verde que Angela le había regalado, Bella salió de la habitación. Afortunadamente, Alice no había tratado de insistir en que se pusiera los altos tacones que le había ofrecido. Asegurando que su torpeza era ya demasiado grande en deportivas, le permitió ponerse unos zapatos bajos y abiertos.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, Bella y Edward compartieron una mirada. Realmente, el muchacho estaba guapo: camisa verde pálido, haciendo juego con el color de su piel, pantalón de vestir oscuro, cabello desordenado. ¡Vamos, el joven era todo un modelito adolescente!

La joven Swan resopló, ante sus propios pensamientos.

—Creo que esta noche tendré que ahuyentar a unas cuantas moscas —comentó Edward, mirándola de arriba abajo, sin ningún tipo de discreción.

Bella rodó los ojos, sintiendo algo de calor en sus mejillas.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —pidió—. Cuanto antes termine esto, más rápido me sentiré feliz.

Tuvieron que esperar algunos minutos a que la madre de una compañera de Alice pasara a buscarla, ya que la pequeña le había dicho a la señora Cullen que pasaría la noche en la casa de una de sus amigas. Una vez que Alice se fue, después de despedirse de Bella y de su hermano y de desearles una buena noche, ambos salieron de la casa y se subieron al _Volvo_, el cual Edward había recuperado sin problemas, gracias a Emmett y Jasper_. _Bella, quien prefería no estar encerrada en ningún lugar con Edward, intentó entretenerse con el estéreo.

—Tienes más discos allí —comentó, señalando la pequeña cajuela con su mano—, no creo que te guste lo que está puesto.

Bella tocó un botón para que comenzara, y una suave música inundó el lugar.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Bella, incrédula, reconociendo la melodía al instante—, ¿_tú _escuchas a Claude Debussy?

—La música clásica es de lo más inspiradora, profunda, llena de matices… —respondió simplemente el muchacho, mirando al frente.

Bella lo observó, sorprendida. No esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo de alguien como él.

—Además, ¿nunca te comentaron que es muy buena para el sexo?

De acuerdo, aquélla era una respuesta que _sí _podría haber esperado de él.

Suspiró, mientras rodaba los ojos, y subió un poco el volumen, dispuesta a no escuchar más sus comentarios idiotas.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Jessica, que se parecía bastante a la residencia de los Cullen, aunque su aspecto era… ¿como decirlo?, más… ostentoso. Habían colocado luces y globos por todos lados, y la música podía escucharse incluso desde afuera del lugar. Edward consiguió aparcar su automóvil en un terreno ubicado al costado del jardín delantero, donde todos los invitados lo habían dejado. Bella tomó el regalo que había comprado y pronto se reunió con Edward. Éste la tomó por el brazo, haciendo que reposara sobre el suyo, mientras una sonrisita pícara se pintaba en sus labios. Bella lo miró amenazadoramente.

—Compórtate —masculló, amenazándolo con un dedo de la mano que tenía libre.

Edward rió suavemente.

—Tranquila, _amor_, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte —comentó él.

Bella suspiró.

Debía prepararse para una noche _realmente _larga.

Ambos se abrieron paso entre la gente, tomados del brazo. Bella pudo notar muchos rostros conocidos y aquéllo le produjo algo de miedo. ¿Qué sucedía si alguien se daba cuenta de que todo era una puesta en escena? Miró de reojo a Edward, quien parecía bastante entretenido y calmado con toda la situación. ¡Que envidia!

—¡Bella! —ante el tono familia, la joven Swan se volvió.

Se separó del brazo de Edward para estrechar a Angela en un abrazo.

—Angie, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó animadamente. Después saludo a Ben, que se encontraba al lado de su amiga, con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien —respondió la muchacha animadamente—. ¡Hola, Edward! Te presento a mi novio, Ben Cheney.

—Hola, Angela —saludó Edward, volviéndose luego hacia el muchacho—. Un gusto, Edward Cullen.

Bella lo observó, sorprendida. Hablando con aquel tono educado y mostrando aquella sonrisa amistosa, hasta parecía una persona.

Claro, debía ser un muy buen actor.

—¿Has visto a Jessica? —preguntó Bella.

—No, he tenido bastante suerte —respondió Angela, en un susurro.

Ambas rieron.

—Iré a buscar algo para beber, ¿ustedes quieren? —preguntó Ben.

—Yo quiero ver que hay, te acompaño —respondió rápidamente Angela, sonriéndole a su novio. Se volvió para ver a Edward y Bella—. Enseguida volvemos.

Edward y Bella se mezclaron entre la multitud, con la estruendosa música de fondo. Algunos camareros iban dando vueltas por el lugar, y Edward consiguió tomar unos bocadillos. Le pasó uno a Bella y, en ese momento, la muchacha se dio cuenta del hambre que realmente tenía. Lo comió con ganas y, había que admitirlo, era realmente exquisito. Edward acabó con el suyo y se quedó observándola fijamente. Bella alzó una ceja, sintiéndose levemente cohibida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó agresivamente.

—Tienes algo en los labios —respondió él, conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

—¿Eh?, ¿qué cosa? —preguntó y alzó la mano, en un intento de limpiarse.

Edward la atrapó antes de que lo lograra.

—A mí.

Entonces, el muchacho se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Bella abrió los ojos, con sorpresa, sintiendo una violenta sacudida en el estómago. La mano de Edward abandonó su muñeca para tomarla por la cintura, estrechándola contra él, mientras sus labios se amoldaban a los de Bella. Su mano viajó por la espalda de la muchacha, subiendo y bajando… quizás bajando demasiado.

Bella lo separó bruscamente de él, aún sintiendo la calidez de sus labios contra los de ella. Entonces, su mano se dirigió a los cabellos del muchacho y, con una mueca psicópata, tiró de todo lo que su mano tenía al alcance. Edward soltó un gruñido, mientras aullaba de dolor, y Bella agradeció que la pista de baile estuviera lo suficientemente oscura como que nadie se percatara de la «escenita».

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme!, ¿escuchaste? —siseó Bella entre dientes, de forma amenazadora, arrugando la camisa del muchacho con la mano libre, la cual tenía cerrada en un puño. Agradeció que la música estaba lo suficientemente alta como para que la conversación se tornara un asunto privado. Además, temía que sino Edward pudiera oír los incontrolables latidos de su corazón.

—Pronto no te importará en lo absoluto que lo haga. Es más, lo disfrutarás —respondió él, con una sonrisita arrogante, y sintió como Bella tiraba aún más de su cabello.

—¿Quieres apostar? —comentó la muchacha irónicamente. Ella _nunca _podría rogarle nada a alguien como él.

—Me parece una idea excelente —respondió Edward, intentando ocultar una mueca de dolor, sin captar el sarcasmo.

Bella lo soltó bruscamente.

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó la joven Swan, incrédula.

—¿Qué?, ¿tienes miedo de no poder hacerlo? —retrucó él, con aquella molesta sonrisa de lado.

—¿Qué quieres apostar? —retó Bella, con determinación.

La sonrisa de Edward se fue ensanchando progresivamente.

—Tan simple como esto: si tú ganas, puedes pedirme lo que quieras —expuso Edward—; si yo gano, deberás hacer lo que te pida.

Bella lo miró, desafiante.

—De acuerdo.

Edward sonrió acercándose un poco a ella.

—Voy por un par de tragos, _amor. _Vuelvo enseguida.

Y, con aquella frase, se alejó de Bella y se perdió entre la multitud.

Entonces, la muchacha comenzó a procesar toda la información sobre lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos. Abrió los ojos y soltó un inaudible gemido: ¿Qué demonios le había hecho hacer aquel patán?

¡Demonios!

Era definitivo… ¡Iba a matar a Edward Cullen!

…

**Bueno, como verán, Edward realmente es un sinónimo de problemas para Bella. Ahora está oficialmente perdida, metida en la apuesta. Veremos que sucede con ese asunto. **

**Perdón por el retrazo, pero la verdad es que estos días están siendo una locura. Acabo de llegar a casa y me tomé estos minutos a ver si podía hacer algo. No sólo me quedé sin Internet, sino que estoy teniendo un problema familiar que me está absorbiendo bastante tiempo. Les pido honestas disculpas por el retrazo, pero es algo que no puedo manejar. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, por cierto. Realmente, en esta semana, fueron todo un aliento. A pesar de que eran contadas las veces que podía revisar mi correo, fue una gran satisfacción ver los comentarios y las palabras de apoyo. ¡Gracias! Espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo que pasó. **

**Ahora, me voy a, lamentablemente, ponerme a terminar unos trabajos. **

**Espero que mi conexión habitual vuelva pronto y que todo me de un respiro para poder estar acá de vuelta en una semana. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Se cuidan.**

**LadyC.**


	7. Nunca apuestes contra… nadie

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo VII:**** Nunca apuestes contra… nadie.**

"_Lo importante no es ganar, sino hacer perder al otro"_

_._

Bella había buscado refugio en su querida amiga Angela, que tan sólo había podido reír ante la desesperación de la joven Swan:

—No puedes negarlo, es una situación de lo más graciosa —había comentado.

Bella estaba comenzando a ponerse histérica a medida que la noche pasaba. Edward la tenía tomada por la cintura —respetando los límites establecidos, por supuesto— y, a diferencia de ella, parecía feliz con toda aquella situación. Claro, Bella pensó que las cosas no podían ir peor para ella; pero, como usualmente le sucedía, estaba equivocada.

—¡Bella, Angela! —gritó emocionadamente Jessica, llegando hasta ellas. Entonces, sus ojos recayeron en Edward y en su mano, que tenía atrapada a la joven Swan.

Parecía que la muchacha se había quedado perdida en otra dimensión.

_«Tierra llamando a Jessica, Tierra llamando a Jessica»._

—Esto… Jessica, te presento a Edward Cullen, mi novio —comentó Bella, incómoda, con cierta ironía ante el mote para el joven.

—Oh —soltó la joven Stanley, saliendo de su trance—. Un gusto —comentó, sonriendo a Edward radiantemente.

El muchacho le devolvió una sonrisa ladina, haciendo que Bella soltara un suspiro.

Angela, por su parte, dejó escapar una risita disimulada.

—Muy buena fiesta, Jessica —comentó la joven Webber.

—Oh, gracias, pero todavía no habéis visto nada —aseguró. Una mirada sugerente se dirigió hacia Edward.

Bella resopló, pero todo tipo de molestia quedó fuera de juego cuando vio aquellos ojos azules que tanto la atormentaban. Mike Newton hizo acto de presencia, mostrando una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro. Se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio y saludó a los presentes, deteniéndose especialmente en la joven Swan. El muchacho, a pesar de salir con Jessica, siempre había tenido un extraño tipo de fijación con la pobre Bella, que no quería verlo ni en pintura. El muchacho era guapo, sí, pero su ego y su idiotez parecían ocupar más espacio que su cuerpo.

«_Y eso que a mi lado tengo al rey de los idiotas ególatras», _pensó Bella, echándole una rápida mirada a Edward.

Agradeció que Angela captara su mirada desesperada cuando Mike comenzó a preguntarle sobre su vida. La joven Webber, sin perder el tiempo, tomó a su amiga de la mano y, poniendo la excusa de «necesitamos urgentemente algo para beber», se la llevó hacia donde se encontraba la gran barra.

—Gracias, Angela, gracias —soltó Bella rápidamente, cuando se encontraban esperando un par de tragos—. La verdad es que dos idiotas en la misma noche es… demasiado.

—¡Hey, no hables así de mi amigo de la infancia! —se quejó Angela, a modo de broma, mientras la pasaba a su compañera un vaso con… algo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Bella, perspicaz.

Angela le dio un gran trago.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, pero está bueno —comentó, sonriéndole a su amiga. Bella entornó los ojos—. ¡Vamos, necesitarás algo de alcohol en sangre para aguantar la noche!

Bella suspiró, asintiendo lentamente, y se tomó el contenido de un largo trago.

Después de todo, Angela estaba en lo cierto.

Una vez que pidieron un segundo trago, se fueron a sentar a uno de los sofás ubicados al fondo de la enorme sala, donde la música y el griterío no eran tan fuertes. Bella, esta vez, se tomó su tiempo para degustar el trago. Angela y ella empezaron a conversar de temas variados; la joven Swan estaba disfrutando de la conversación hasta que, por supuesto, recayeron en el tema del que menos deseaba oír: Edward.

—¿Te está molestando mucho? —preguntó Angela, conteniendo meticulosamente una risita, sólo para que su amiga no se cabreara demasiado.

Bella soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Como no te das una idea —aseguró—. No deja de perseguirme.

Angela la miró con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿De perseguirte? —preguntó, con suspicacia.

—¡Quiere llevarme a su cama! —chilló Bella, balanceando peligrosamente su trago—, y te aseguro que no es fácil lidiar con un adolescente lleno de hormonas que no hace otra cosa que hacerte insinuaciones y tirársete encima cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad —soltó rápidamente.

Angela lo pudo contenerse y dejó escapar una ruidosa carcajada.

—¡No es gracioso! —se quejó Bella por enésima vez, en un extraño gemido.

—¡Bella, vas a volverte loca si sigues así! —apuntó su amiga, dándole un trago a su bebida—. Creo que tienes que buscar una solución, y tienes que hacerlo rápido.

—Como si fuera tan fácil —murmuró Bella, pesimista.

Angela se quedó pensativa, moviendo el contenido de su vaso con el pequeño sorbete. Ambas compartieron un silencio por algunos segundos, escuchando sólo la música y los murmullos que llenaban el ambiente.

—Creo que… tú estás… bueno… tú necesitas… —dijo Angela finalmente, y fijó la vista en su bebida.

—¿Que necesito qué? —preguntó Bella, levemente interesada.

¡Estaba tan desesperada!

—Bueno… yo creo que tú… necesitas… bueno… eh… acostarte con alguien, Bella —comentó Angela, con el rostro sonrosado.

Bella miró incrédula a su amiga y se echó hacia atrás, alejándose un poco de ella, como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa.

—¿Quién demonios eres y que has hecho con mi amiga? —preguntó, aterrada.

—¡Bella, estoy hablando en serio! —protestó Angela.

—¡Yo también! —respondió, aún con el horror en su voz—. ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho Ben?, ¡te ha pervertido!

—Honestamente, creo que necesitas… descargar toda tú… frustración con alguien —apuntó Angela, con toda la delicadeza posible, teniendo dificultad en encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Quiero decir, si no puedes hacerlo con Edward…

—¡Yo no quiero hacer nada con Edward! —se quejó Bella.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió rápidamente Angela—, por eso te lo digo.

La joven Swan se quedó mirándola, sin entender una palabra.

—Bella, Edward está siempre insinuándosete y tirándose sobre ti —explicó, con lentitud—. Si te perturba es porque… bueno, porque tú… no has estado con nadie y… ¡tú entiendes!

—No, Angela, no lo hago —respondió Bella, casi horrorizada y con el rostro azorado—. ¿Estás insinuando que el hecho de que nunca me haya acostado con nadie hace que el comportamiento de Edward me afecte tanto?

Angela asintió fervientemente, cual maestra hace cuando el pequeño niño aprende la lección.

Bella suspiró, segura de que nunca más le dejaría a Angela beber nada que tuviera mayor graduación alcohólica que un zumo de naranja.

—Estás loca.

Afortunadamente, Ben llegó pronto a la escena, seguido de Edward, y la conversación de vio interrumpida. Bella casi corrió hacia donde se encontraba su supuesto novio, segura de que nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando aceptó ir a bailar con él, pero sólo fue conciente de ello cuando se encontraban en la pista de baile, moviéndose al compás de la música… bueno, cuando Edward se encontraba moviéndose.

—Yo no bailo —comentó rápidamente Bella—. Tengo dos pies izquierdos.

Edward la miró con una sonrisa de lado.

—Eso es porque nunca has bailado conmigo —se jactó.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, Edward, no quieres quedar en ridículo y yo tampoco —comentó Bella, con voz monótona.

El muchacho simplemente la tomó por la cintura —respetando los límites impuestos por la joven— y la acercó un poco a él. Levantó uno de sus brazos y obligó a Bella a que pasara los suyos por su cuello. Suspirando con molestia, la joven Swan apoyó sus manos sobre los amplios hombros de Edward, sintiendo cuan fuertes eran. El muchacho la apoyó sobre él y juntos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

—¿Te das cuenta que no era tan difícil? —comentó el joven, peligrosamente cerca de su oído.

Bella suspiró e instantáneamente se acordó de las palabras de su amiga. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando no pensar en ello. ¡A ella no le importaba acostarse con él!, ¡ni con nadie!

Afortunadamente, la canción no duró demasiado, ya que el padre de Jessica decidió que era un buen momento para entregarle el regalo a su hija: subiendo al improvisado escenario en la parte trasera de la sala, después de unas cuantas palabras emotivas, le dio a su «pequeña» la llave de un flamante Mercedes SLK Roadster… o por lo menos eso fue lo que escuchó Bella, cuando un joven lo dijo detrás suyo.

—¿Le van a dar _ese _coche a una joven que no debe saber ni siquiera estacionar adecuadamente? —siguió quejándose el muchacho, con una voz extrañamente familiar.

Bella se volvió para observar al sujeto y la sorpresa se plasmó en el rostro de ambos cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Bella?

—¿Jacob?

Ambos rieron tontamente y se saludaron. Jacob le presentó al muchacho con quien estaba hablando, un menudo chico de piel trigueña, llamado Seth Clearwater.

—Supongo que tú también fuiste arrastrado al «evento del año», ¿no? —preguntó la joven Swan, con una risita, mirando a Jacob.

El muchacho asintió.

—Sí, ¿cómo perdérmelo? —respondió, con clara ironía. Entonces, sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en el acompañante de Bella—. Cullen…

—Black —respondió Edward, con una extraña formalidad—, ¿cómo estás?

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Bella, confundida.

—Edward sale con mi hermana, Rachel —comentó rápidamente Jacob, dirigiéndole una desdeñosa mirada.

Bella observó a su «novio», con incredulidad.

—Oh, bueno, igual nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad, Edward? —comentó Bella. Se acercó un poco a Jacob, con el fin de que sólo él lo escuchara—. Su madre me pidió que cuide de él y debo dejarlo en casa antes de las cuatro de la mañana —comentó, secundando su despreocupación con una risita.

Jacob la miró, frunciendo el ceño, pero finalmente sonrió.

—De acuerdo, un placer haber hablado contigo, Bella —comentó rápidamente—. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

Bella le sonrió amistosamente y luego tiró de la mano de su acompañante, que soltó una especie de gruñido. Tardaron un rato en encontrar a Angela y, cuando la hallaron, la joven Swan le explicó que debían irse. Sin darle muchos más detalles, la falsa pareja salió de la casa. Edward, cuando ya se encontraban a unos pasos del _Volvo_, se volvió para mirar a Bella.

—¿Por qué nos vamos? —preguntó, con una sonrisita—, ¿acaso no te estabas divirtiendo?

—Agradece que estoy salvándote el pellejo porque, si Jacob se enteraba que te estabas haciendo pasar por mi novio…

Edward hizo un sonido con su boca, señalando que, al parecer, le importaba muy poco lo que Jacob pudiera o no hacer.

Ambos se subieron en el flamante automóvil del joven y éste lo puso en marcha, conduciendo a aquella velocidad descomunal a la que parecía estar tan acostumbrado, mientras la joven Swan le daba indicaciones. Pronto se encontraron en la puerta del edificio donde vivía Bella. Edward se volvió hacia ella antes de que bajara del auto:

—Hasta mañana, _amor _—bromeó el joven, mientras se acercaba a ella. Depositó un rápido beso cerca de la comisura de los labios de Bella, que parecía pegada al asiento—. Nos vemos.

La joven Swan soltó un gruñido, mientras bajaba apresuradamente del vehículo.

Lo último que escuchó de Edward fue su insoportable y aterciopelada risa.

El orden de su apartamento ya no era algo que le importara demasiado desde que había comenzado a trabajar en la casa de los Cullen. Antiguamente, su hogar tenía todo en su lugar, los libros ordenados por autor y título, los zapatos y la ropa en bien acomodadas en su armario; incluso sus cosas de la universidad estaban impecables. Sin embargo, desde que su nuevo trabajo había comenzado, ya habían cosas tiradas por el medio de la sala, una gran pila de ropa se encontraba en el pequeño sofá de su habitación…

A veces se preguntaba qué había sucedido con la vieja Bella.

—Se fue junto con tu cordura —se repitió a sí misma, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñó con Edward Cullen. Con sus labios, con su insoportable risa y con la apuesta que ambos habían hecho.

La mañana siguiente se despertó sobresaltada ya que, en su sueño, Edward la perseguía con un látigo, obligándola a cumplir la apuesta que, evidentemente, había perdido. Suspiró y se dirigió al baño, estando segura de que ser la esclava personal de Edward Cullen no estaba entre sus planes. Y volverse loca tampoco, por supuesto.

Aunque, después de su particular sueño, no sabía si eso no había sucedido ya.

Al ser sábado, tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algunas cosas antes de salir: acomodó un poco —no demasiado; aquéllo, realmente, no era algo que le importara en ese momento—, se preparó un buen almuerzo y miró una película en la televisión, esas de las cuales nunca podía cansarse. Estaba casi al fin de la misma, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

—¿Hola?

—_¡Hija!, ¿cómo estás? _—preguntó Reneé, la madre de Bella.

Aquéllo fue el comienzo de una larga conversación. La joven Swan le contó a su madre sobre su nuevo trabajo, sobre sus estudios y su vida en la ciudad; ocultando los pésimos detalles más recientes de su vida. Ella siempre había sido la hija perfecta: cuidadosa, ordenada, madura y centrada. De hecho, estaba sorprendida de todas las cosas que había hecho en el último tiempo; más puntualmente, desde que había comenzado a trabajar como niñera de los Cullen. ¡Nunca había estado en la estación de policía! Y, claro, teniendo en cuenta que su padre era oficial, aquéllo era todo un logro. ¿Apostar?, ¡ni en sueños!; ¿tener un novio falso?, ¡por Dios, era algo tan infantil y estúpido!

Evidentemente, había algo en aquella casa que había trastocado todo su mundo, poniéndolo patas para arriba… y, realmente, no quería pensar en qué había sido.

Prefería ignorarlo y ya.

Habló un poco más con su madre antes de poder despedirse, y ésta le comentó que pronto haría una fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de su padre y que quería que ella estuviera presente, por lo que le mandaría algunos pasajes de avión que un amigo de su padre podía conseguir sin problemas. Bella sonrió ante la perspectiva de poder pasar un fin de semana con su familia en Jacksonville, el nuevo pueblo de residencia de sus padres, debido a las locuras de su progenitora. Después de todo, Renée siempre había aborrecido Forks.

Cuando el reloj marcaba la una y media de la tarde, creyó que sería prudente partir hacia la casa de los Cullen. Se despidió rápidamente de su madre, asegurándole que volvería a llamarla; luego tomó su bolso, sus trabajos pendientes y salió del apartamento.

Tuvo suerte de conseguir pronto un taxi, ya que tenía el tiempo justo para el viaje. Cuando llegó a la casa de los Cullen, Esme ya estaba lista para irse.

—Hasta luego, Bella —saludó, antes de cruzar la puerta.

Edward, como usualmente sucedía, estaba encerrado en su habitación; o por lo menos eso había sido lo que había dicho la pequeña Alice, que estaba muy entusiasmada dibujando, con sus cosas desparramadas sobre la mesa de la gran sala de estudios. Bella aprovechó el clima pacífico que había en la casa y se puso a leer uno de los libros que le habían pedido en la universidad, sentada cerca de la pequeña. Había terminado ya con unos siete u ocho capítulos, cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Mágicamente, cuando alzó la vista, Alice ya no se encontraba más allí.

Sacudió la cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie. Realmente se enfrascaba en sus lecturas.

Corrió hacia la sala y tomó el pequeño teléfono móvil, que no paraba de sonar. Lo abrió y atendió, presurosa.

—¿Sí?

—_Bella, habla Billy Black _—saludó una gruesa voz masculina—_. Te llamaba para avisarte que tu camioneta ya está lista. _

Bella habló con el viejo Billy por un rato, emocionada de volver a tener su antigua camioneta —o _trasto_, como solía llamarla— bajo su posesión. La realidad era que le resultaba bastante incómodo tener que ir de un lado al otro con taxis o transporte público y, a pesar de que su vehículo no era lo más rápido o lujoso del mundo, la había salvado en muchas ocasiones.

Cuando terminó de contarle la buena noticia, Billy acabó la comunicación. Sin embargo, pronto el móvil volvió a sonar.

—_¿Sí?_

—_Bella, olvidé mencionarte que necesito que vengas a buscarlo a la tarde, si vas a venir mañana _—explicó Billy rápidamente—; _estaré fuera hasta el mediodía. _

—De acuerdo, Billy, no te preocupes —tranquilizó ella—. Estaré allí en la tarde.

—_Perfecto, Bella. Hasta luego_ —se despidió.

La muchacha apoyó el móvil sobre su bolso y se acomodó en el sofá, feliz de poder recuperar a su querido _trasto. _No tuvo demasiado tiempo para seguir pensando en ello, ya que el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—¿Sí, Billy?, ¿qué sucede ahora? —preguntó divertida.

—_Mis padres me han bautizado Angela, hasta donde tengo entendido _—comentó su joven amiga, divertida.

Bella rió.

—Perdón, Angie —pidió—, pensé que eras mi mecánico.

—_Oh, muchas gracias _—comentó, con ironía. Escuchó una risita al otro lado de la línea—. _Yo estoy bien, pero ¿cómo van las cosas por all__í?, ¿«hormonas revolucionadas»__ está bajo control?_

Bella rodó los ojos.

—No ha salido de su habitación desde que llegué —comentó divertida—. De hecho, Alice debe estar en la suya también —agregó, en un vano intento de desviar el tema de conversación.

—_¿Has pensado que lo que te dije?_ —preguntó la joven Webber.

Bella abrió la boca, con clara sorpresa. ¡Y ella que había pensado que aquella sugerencia de su amiga había sido sólo porque estaba algo pasada de copas!

—¡Angela!, ¡no lo he pensado en ello, ni necesito hacerlo! —respondió rápidamente. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve tono carmín, mientras comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación.

—_Bella, de verdad, deberías… considerarlo_ —comentó Angela, vacilante.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con que nunca me haya acostado con nadie! —se quejó Bella.

Entonces, giró, en medio de su incesante caminata, y su vista quedó enfocada en la puerta; más específicamente, en Edward, que se encontraba de pie allí, con la boca abierta. Parecía congelado. Claro, Bella no podría haber asegurado aquéllo, ya que ella estaba igual de estupefacta que él. ¡Él no _podía _haber oído la conversación!, ¡no, no, _no_!

—A-A-Angie, te tengo que cortar —balbuceó—. T-te llamo luego.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a su amiga a responder, simplemente finalizó la llamada.

Ella y Edward se quedaron mirándose fijamente y compartieron un silencio que se extendió por lo que parecieron interminables minutos.

—¿Tú… tú… nunca…? —Edward parecía tener la mente completamente en blanco.

Bella sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a emanar calor propio.

—¡No!, ¿por qué?, ¿tienes algún problema con ello? —preguntó agresivamente, mientras le daba la espalda.

No pudo escuchar nada, hasta que sintió dos cálidas manos en su cintura. El tibio aliento de su acompañante chocó contra su cuello; Bella se volvió hacia el joven, presa de los nervios y la incomodidad. Edward comenzó a caminar y ella tan sólo pudo retroceder, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de la sala. Las manos del muchacho se apoyaron contra la superficie, atrapándola en una inquebrantable jaula.

—De hecho, no tengo ningún problema —apuntó Edward, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella.

Con cuidado, el muchacho se inclinó, hasta que sus labios rozaban la oreja de la joven. Bella sintió un molesto escalofrío cuando el aliento de Edward acarició su oído. El muchacho comenzó, lentamente, a besar el cuello de ella; aún contra su piel, tomó tan sólo un respiro para hablar:

—Me parece algo… —hizo una pausa, besando su clavícula, mientras con sus labios corría el jersey de la joven— encantador.

Las cálidas manos de Edward se posaron en la cintura de Bella y, alzando levemente su suéter, comenzó a acariciar la piel de su estómago, mientras seguía besando su cuello. Bella, que parecía congelada en su lugar, tuvo la necesidad de apoyarse contra la pared, temiendo perder la estabilidad en cualquier momento.

—Pero también me resulta… sorprendente —comentó el joven Cullen, mientras su boca bajaba por el cuello de Bella hasta su hombro—. Siendo tan bonita, que nunca…

—Detente, Edward —pidió. Intentó utilizar su voz más firme, pero aquello sonó bastante patético para su gusto.

El muchacho le regaló una sonrisa torcida, antes de volver a bajar la cabeza. Entonces una de sus manos, que hasta ese momento reposaban en su cintura, subió lentamente por el costado de su cuerpo, para luego comenzar a pasearse por su espalda suave y tortuosamente, llegando hasta el gancho de su sujetador. Bella gimió involuntariamente, mientras Edward alzaba la cabeza. Sus narices se rozaban y algunos mechones del cabello broncíneo del muchacho le hacían cosquillas en la frente a la joven Swan. Ella sabía que debía detenerlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo parecía ser una unidad separada de su mente, una parte que tomaba sus propias decisiones. Y las palabras de Angela seguían merodeando por su cabeza. ¡Debía recordar coserle la boca a su mejor amiga!

—¿Estás tan segura de que quieres que pare? —preguntó, embriagándola con su cálido aliento.

¿Realmente lo estaba?

Edward no esperó respuesta y aprovechó su vacilación para posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Bella sintió la lengua de Edward pidiendo permiso, mientras pasaba por su labio inferior. Perdiendo todo uso de sus facultades mentales, apoyó sus manos sobre sus cabellos desordenados, mientras lo atraía un poco más hacia ella. Entonces, sin esperar más tiempo ni profundizar el beso, Edward separó su boca de la de Bella, y su mano salió de abajo de su ropa. La muchacha lo miró extrañada y, al mismo tiempo, completamente horrorizada por lo que había hecho. El joven simplemente sonrió de forma arrogante y volvió a acercarse a su oído.

—Creo que has perdido —comentó.

Le dio otro rápido beso en el cuello y, después de dirigirle otra sonrisita torcida, se alejó y salió de la sala.

Bella, aún apoyada contra la pared, se dejó caer y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

¡Ese había sido su propósito! ¡Demonios!

¿Cómo podía haber sido _tan_ estúpida e inconciente?

¡Ella _no podía_ haber caído en el estúpido juego de un muchacho rompecorazones!

En aquel momento, Bella Swan se odiaba a si misma más que a nadie en el mundo…

Bueno, quizás más que a nadie en _su_ mundo, donde todo era demasiado perfecto como para que existiera alguien como Edward Cullen.

…

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, parece que alguien no es tan fuerte como pensábamos. Claro, no todos van a ser problemas para Bella, eso ténganlo por seguro. Pero bueno, evidentemente Edward fue quien ganó el pequeño jueguito que tenían entre ambos, por lo que veremos qué pasa a raíz de eso. **

**¡Gracias a **_**todos**_** por los comentarios!Cada vez me pongo más y más feliz cuando veo los mensajes y, les juro, son siempre de gran ayuda para escribir. No saben lo contenta que me ponen con tan sólo tomarse unos minutitos para decir qué les pareció. ¡Gracias a todos, de corazón!**

**Bueno, tengo bastante que hacer. Gracias a todos los que mandaron sus palabritas de apoyo desde donde estuvieran. El problema que había tenido, por suerte, resultó ser menos grave y poco a poco se va solucionando; a pesar de que trastocó un poco mi vida normal, las cosas están volviendo de a poquito. Nuevamente, gracias a todos. **

**Espero poder volver en una semana con ustedes. También les agradezco por la paciencia. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Se me cuidan. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyC.**


	8. Perspicaz cobrador

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephenie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo VIII:**** Perspicaz cobrador.**

"_Deuda: un ingenioso sustituto de la cadena y el látigo del traficante de esclavos"_

.

Esa mañana Edward se levantó más temprano de lo normal. Generalmente, era todo un suplicio sacarlo de la cama, pero ese día se encontraba aseado y cambiado incluso más temprano que su pequeña hermana. La realidad era que no había podido dormir muy bien, pero aquello no le había generado una molestia. Se encontraba bien, simplemente bien.

Después de terminar de arreglarse, el muchacho bajó rápidamente las escaleras, con una sonrisa asomando por sus labios; cuando sus padres lo vieron en la cocina, ambos lo observaron sorprendido.

—¿Te has caído del cama? —preguntó su padre, mientras acomodaba el periódico entre sus manos.

—No, papá, la cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que esas cosas no sucedan —respondió él jocosamente, al tiempo en que se sentaba a la mesa.

Esme llegó con algunas tostadas, panecillos y galletas y se sentó con su familia. Minutos después bajó Alice, que estaba acomodándose el cabello nerviosamente. Ese día sería el acto de su curso y la pequeña parecía estar bastante nerviosa con el hecho. A pesar de ser una muchacha muy segura de si misma y totalmente extrovertida, no todos los días leía enfrente de toda la escuela. Además, Edward la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su pequeña hermana era toda una perfeccionista.

—Tranquila, hija, estás muy bonita —dijo su madre, haciéndola sentarse—. Ahora come algo y relájate.

Después de terminar con el desayuno, Edward y su hermana se dirigieron al _Volvo_. Alice iba practicando lo que debía leer esa misma mañana, mientras el joven Cullen conducía, presuroso, por las calles que llevaban al centro de la ciudad. En menos tiempo del que a cualquier conductor normal podría tomarle, ambos se hallaban en el instituto. Edward se encontraba en el doceavo año y Alice en el séptimo, por lo que, apenas entraron, debieron separarse para dirigirse a sus clases correspondientes.

Edward llegó hasta su salón y no le fue muy difícil encontrar a sus amigos: a pesar de que Jasper era una persona reservada y tranquila que sabía como pasar desapercibida, Emmett se tomaba el trabajo de llamar la atención por los dos con su atronadora risa y su intimidante presencia. Claro, aquello de intimidante era sólo para quienes no lo conocían, ya que él sabía bien que Emmett era una persona de lo más amistosa, divertida y, en ciertas ocasiones, demasiado bromista.

—¡Hey, Ed!, ¡aquí, hermano! —gritó.

_«Como si no lo hubiese visto_».

Edward sonrió y se acercó a sus amigos.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? —preguntó Jasper, notablemente en plan de broma—. Usualmente no nos honras con tu presencia hasta que el profesor está a un paso de entrar.

Edward rió.

—Alice estaba nerviosa con su presentación y quería llegar temprano —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Hoy es el día de su presentación? —preguntó Jasper, levemente sorprendido—. Debe estar enloqueciendo, ¿verdad?

—Como no te imaginas —respondió Edward, rodando los ojos—. Pensé que se arrancaría el cabello de tanto peinarse.

—Estás haciendo mal tu papel de hermano, Ed —comentó Emmett, negando con la cabeza—; Jasper parece tener más habilidad para tranquilizarla que tú.

—¡Hey!, yo soy su hermano; se supone que mi deber es molestarla, no tranquilizarla —se defendió Edward, con una sonrisita.

—Voy a cumplir con mi trabajo —comentó Jasper, levantándose de su puesto—. Creo que todavía tengo unos diez o quince minutos antes de que llegue el señor Brown.

—Oh, sí, el vejete se toma su tiempo —apuntó Edward, mientras Emmett reía.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente para el joven Cullen. Tenía buenas notas, pero usualmente no solía prestar demasiada atención a los maestros y las lecciones; con una buena sonrisa, algunas maniobras de persuasión y su capacidad, tenía a todos los profesores convencidos de que él era un buen chico. Bueno, a casi todos…

—Diez hojas escritas a mano de análisis de los versos de Shakespeare, señor Cullen —pidió firmemente el profesor de literatura—. Así, la próxima vez aprenderá a prestar atención a mis clases.

Edward suspiró y, con disimulo, rodó los ojos.

Todos salieron de clases en el instante en el que el timbre resonó por los corredores del instituto. Era la hora del almuerzo y, luego, la pequeña Alice haría la presentación. Jasper, Edward y Emmett compraron su comida y se sentaron en la mesa que siempre ocupaban, en el centro de la amplia cafetería. Comenzaron a comer en silencio, hasta que Emmett le dirigió a Edward una sonrisita divertida.

—Hey, y ¿cómo van las cosas con la _«nana mata-hormonas»_? —preguntó, blandiendo un pequeño tenedor—, ¿sigue sumando puntos a su marcador?

Edward sonrió de lado.

—He de decirte que no, Em —apuntó arrogantemente—. De hecho, ha perdido una apuesta.

—¿Una apuesta? —preguntó Jasper, alzando una ceja.

—Sí… digamos que ahora me debe un… favor —explicó Edward, sin borrar su sonrisita.

—No vas a pedirle favores sexuales, ¿cierto? —preguntó Emmett, con morbosa curiosidad.

—¡Emmett! —se quejó Jasper, dándole un coscorrón.

—¿Qué?, es algo muy típico de Ed —apuntó el joven McCarthy, encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward simplemente rió con ganas.

—Aún no lo sé… —aseguró, con una pícara sonrisa.

Lo sabía tan claro como sus amigos en ese momento: tenía a Bella en sus manos.

—¡Eddie! —una joven se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban reunidos los muchachos.

—Lauren, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó, mientras la joven se inclinaba para besarlo.

Aquello no se le antojaba en lo absoluto, pero simplemente la dejó. Lauren podía ser una chica pesada, pero realmente le daba lo que buscaba: una relación poco seria, sin dar ni recibir más que lo que ambos sabían que podían. Él le había dejado en claro las condiciones de su «noviazgo», y la joven Mallory lo había aceptado. Claro, ella no sabía sobre las otras y, si tenía algún conocimiento sobre ello, lo disimulaba muy bien…

—Bien —respondió simplemente—. ¿Harás algo esta tarde o crees que puedo pasar un rato en tu casa? —preguntó, de forma coqueta.

—No creo que sea posible —comentó el joven Cullen, ante la divertida mirada de Emmett—. La verdad es que tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer…

Aquello no era del todo mentira: desde que había ganado la apuesta, no podía dejar de pensar lo que iba a pedirle a Bella; su deuda, sin dudas, debía beneficiarlo provechosamente, ya que no tenía la posibilidad de saber si aquella oportunidad volvería a presentársele. Debía pensar bien que quería; aprovecharía el momento de debilidad de Bella al máximo.

Inevitablemente, se encontró sonriendo de forma perversa.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Eddie? —preguntó pícaramente Lauren.

—Nada, Lauren, nada —respondió el muchacho, sin borrar la sonrisa. La besó rápidamente—. Nos vemos mañana.

Después de terminar con la comida, los tres jóvenes siguieron a la multitud, que se dirigía hacia el salón de conferencias. Emmett, en medio del trayecto, miró a su mejor amigo con una expresión maligna.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que desde la llegada de la mata-pasiones has estado bastante distante con todas tus chicas? —comentó casualmente, sonriendo de forma condescendiente.

—Estoy muy ocupado planeando mis movidas, Bella no es un objetivo fácil —respondió Edward simplemente, guiñándole un ojo, incluso cuando la pregunta lo había pillado desprevenido—. Ya tendré tiempo para las demás.

En silencio, los tres muchachos siguieron el camino hacia el auditorio del instituto. Con algo de dificultad, debido a la cantidad de gente que se desplazaba de un lado al otro, pudieron conseguir algunas butacas del sector izquierdo, bastante cerca del escenario. Cuando por fin consiguieron acomodarse todos, Edward, que se encontraba aburrido mirando a las jóvenes pasar, se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba Emmett a su lado.

—¿Y Jazz? —le preguntó a su amigo.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Dijo que ya volvía —comentó. Edward frunció el ceño—. Debe haber ido al baño, hermano.

Después de un rato de espera, Alice leyó su pequeño discurso de manera clara y formal. Cuando acabó, una fuerte ola de aplausos llenó el gran salón. Alice mostró una enorme sonrisa al público, para después dejarle el puesto a uno de los muchachos de su clase. El acto no se extendió demasiado —Edward se encontraba realmente agradecido por ello; los proyectos escolares no le interesaban en lo más mínimo— y pronto el joven Cullen y su amigo pudieron levantarse de sus lugares y seguir a la multitud. En las puertas del salón de actos, se encontraron con Esme y Carlisle, que estaban acompañados por Jasper y Alice.

—¡Estuviste muy bien, enana! —comentó Emmett, sacudiéndole los cabellos con una de sus grandes manos.

Alice lo miró mal por haber arruinado su peinado, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se ocultaba en sus labios.

—Bueno, ahora nos vamos a comer —anunció Esme felizmente—. He hecho una reserva en tu restaurante favorito —comentó a Alice, quien sonrió radiantemente.

—¿No vamos a casa? —preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, le hemos dado a Bella el día libre —explicó Carlise—, ya que yo pude tomármelo en el hospital.

Edward sintió que toda aquélla ansiedad que había estado conteniendo durante el día se convertía en frustración. Ninguno de sus maquiavélicos planes podría ponerse en funcionamiento, porque ese día no vería a Bella. Suspiró de mala gana, siguiendo a su familia y amigos.

Utilizando el auto de Carlisle y el de Edward, la familia Cullen y sus dos invitados llegaron a un reconocido restaurante ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, con una decoración de los años ochena. Después de que los condujeran a la mesa reservada, todos se sentaron y se dedicaron a pensar en lo que iban a ordenar.

El almuerzo fue rápido para todos menos para Edward, que se encontraba aún pensando en todas las posibilidades que se habían esfumado. Pensaba hacer de la tarde de Bella una tarde imposible, pero aquel «día libre» había arruinado toda su diversión. Entonces, una idea excelente cruzó su mente y su emoción se materializó hacia el exterior con una pícara sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward?, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? —preguntó Alice, mientras tomaba una cucharada de su postre favorito.

—Nada, nada, debo irme —comentó, poniéndose de pie—. Perdón, tengo algunas cosas que hacer —explicó rápidamente.

Su madre, que no solía meterse en sus asuntos siempre que supiera de él, asintió.

—No vuelvas muy tarde… y llámame —pidió Esme, con un suspiro.

Edward asintió y, después de hacer un gesto de despedida con su mano, salió del restaurante. Se subió a su auto, aparcado cerca de la puerta, y comenzó su marcha, intentando recordar las calles que había tomado la última vez que había hecho ese recorrido. Después de unas cuantas vueltas, llegó al pequeño edificio que recordaba. Había una mujer barriendo la entrada, con aspecto desganado. Cuando llegó frente a ella, la señora —que debía tener más de sesenta años— lo estudió en silencio.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme cuál es el piso de Isabella Swan? —preguntó cortésmente.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó la mujer. No había agresividad en su voz, pero sus ojos seguían estudiándolo cuidadosamente.

—Soy su novio —apuntó el muchacho rápidamente. Los rasgos de la mujer se suavizaron y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Ella me ha dado su dirección y todo, pero soy algo desorganizado…

—Oh, no te preocupes, muchacho. Ya sabía que había algo familiar en tu rostro —apuntó rápidamente. El joven Cullen supuso que lo había visto la última noche a… ¿las cuatro de la mañana?, ¿era aquello posible?—. Ella vive en el cuarto piso, apartamento uno.

Edward sonrió radiantemente.

—Muchas gracias.

El joven entró en un ascensor relativamente pequeño y apretó uno de los sobresalientes botones negros, ubicados a su derecha. Espero unos instantes hasta que se encontró en el séptimo piso. Las puertas se abrieron y el joven Cullen caminó por un corto pasillo, hasta dar con la primera puerta, como la mujer le había indicado. Una sonrisa ladina se posó en sus labios, mientras golpeaba suavemente.

Pocos minutos después, Bella apareció en la puerta. Su cara era digna de fotografiar: tenía la boca abierta, los ojos fijos en Edward y las cejas muy alzadas. Traía lo que parecía ser el pantalón de un pijama, de color verde gastado, y una camiseta relativamente grande, con la inscripción del nombre de una reconocida banda. Después de unos segundos de inconciencia, parpadeó varias veces y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

—¿Qué demonios… haces aquí? —preguntó la joven, a media voz.

—Si tú no puedes ir a las montañas, las montañas vendrán a ti… —comentó Edward, con aires misteriosos. Bella lo miró alzando una ceja— o algo así.

—Repito —dijo, con voz más segura y agresiva, ya algo recuperada de la impresión—, ¿qué demonios haces en _mi _casa?

Edward batió las pestañas, con falsa inocencia.

—He venido a hacerle una visita a mi nana —apuntó, sonriendo suavemente. Unos pequeños hoyuelos se formaron en sus pálidas mejillas.

La joven Swan lo miró con una ceja alzada y le regaló una gélida mirada. Edward nunca la había visto así y, pensando en los sucesos de su último encuentro, creyó que tenía motivos para tratarlo de aquella manera.

Bella intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero el muchacho la interceptó con uno de sus fuertes brazos. Una sonrisa ladina se pintó en sus labios, mientras empujaba la madera e ingresaba al apartamento de Bella. El lugar estaba impecablemente ordenado, con cada cosa en su lugar, resplandeciente. El joven, aún con aquella expresión radiante en su rostro, avanzó por la inmaculada superficie, hasta acomodarse en un confortable sofá de cuero. Bella, con las manos en las caderas, se paró frente a él y lo miró, con una ceja alzada.

—¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó con ironía.

—Oh, sí, es un muy buen sofá —respondió él, de forma burlona, mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

Bella resopló y se quedó observándolo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Edward, realmente, ¿qué quieres? —inquirió y parecía que estaba a punto de matarlo.

El muchacho rió suavemente, tomándose su tiempo para responder.

—He venido a discutir contigo… mi premio —explicó y vio como los ojos de Bella se agrandaban—. Has perdido la apuesta, por lo que vengo a cobrar —explicó, apoyando sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo del sofá.

—Mira, Edward, esto es muy gracioso, pero yo debo terminar trabajos importantes para la universidad; así que si, por favor, te retiras de mi apartamento… —dijo Bella rápidamente, con voz fría.

El joven Cullen se acomodó mejor, mirándola fijamente.

—No es una broma, Bella —apuntó, con un tono suave y calmado—. Vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece.

—Edward —pronunció lentamente la muchacha, mientras él se ponía de pie—, mira, te pagaré de cualquier forma, aunque ni siquiera sé por qué estoy haciendo esto…

El joven la miró, con una ceja alzada. Las cosas estaban empezando a tomar el rumbo que él deseaba.

—¿Limpiar tu ropa?, ¿hacer tus tareas de la escuela?, ¿correr desnuda por el medio de la avenida?, ¿¡qué demonios quieres que haga!? —preguntó la joven Swan, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Edward siguió observándola, con una pequeña sonrisa pícara surcando sus labios.

—La verdad eso último no me disgustaría… —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa—; pero creo que mi deseo va a ser algo más… personal.

Bella lo miró amenazante, y lo apuntó con uno de sus dedos.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Edward Cullen, si no quieres que intenta arrancarte todos y cada uno de tus cabellos… otra vez —apuntó, frunciendo profundamente el entrecejo.

El muchacho hizo una mueca burlona, acercándose un poco más a Bella. La joven Swan, por inercia, se fue hacia atrás, haciendo que su acompañante soltara una carcajada entre dientes.

—Tranquila, no te voy a morder… —comentó jocosamente.

—No estoy tan segura —farfulló Bella.

Edward sonrió de lado, acercándose un poco más. Entonces, con la cercanía, Bella explotó:

—¡Vamos, Edward, dilo de una maldita vez! —exclamó—. ¿¡Qué quieres!?

Edward se quedó un largo tiempo en silencio, ya que él tampoco había pensado con exactitud que iba a pedir. Fue un trabajo difícil maquinar algo en aquel instante, ya que no podía encontrar ninguna cosa que no relacionara a él y Bella con una cama… o alguna cosa que se le pareciera. Intentó concentrarse en sus profundos ojos castaños y en sus oscuras pestañas, en sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios apretados con furia contenida. Entonces, sin siquiera ser conciente de ello, las palabras salieron fluidamente de su boca:

—Una cita.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella atónita.

Edward no lo repitió. Él también estaba bastante sorprendido como para decir algo.

¿Desde cuándo Edward Cullen tenía que suplicar para conseguir a una chica?

…

**Bueno, un final interesante, creo yo. A pesar de que es un capítulo relativamente más corto que los anteriores, me gusta por el hecho de que Edward comienza a darse cuenta de que las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea. Veremos que pasa con él y bueno, que anda pasando en la mente de Bella también. **

**Alguien me preguntó si Jacob iba a salir más en la historia. Lo cierto es que sí, va a salir; es cuestión de tiempo, supongo. Rose también va a salir seguramente, pero un poco más adelante y en un papel quizás no tan protagónico. También me habían preguntado si iba a empezar con otra historia. La verdad es que, de momento, no creo que escriba otro ExB, porque estoy trabajando en un proyecto totalmente original. Quiero ver que sale de ello y después empezaré con otra cosa, ya que escribir algo propio en un cien por ciento es algo mucho más complicado. En fin, espero haber aclarado algunas dudas. **

**Oh-my-god, ¡los reviews! Graaacias. De verdad, no saben que bien que se siente saber que les está gustando el rumbo que toma toda esta locura. Como siempre digo, a falta de dinero, reconocimiento o ejemplares vendidos, los reviews son el alimento y el aliento de los escritores no profesionales; y si, se siente muy bien. ¡Gracias a todos los que comentan, de verdad!**

**La semana que viene promete ser de lo más complicada, por lo que veré si puedo actualizar el jueves o el viernes próximo, que supongo que va a estar todo más tranquilo. No prometo nada, más que el intento. **

**En fin, las notas ya están teniendo un largo de testamento. Me voy corriendo porque tengo que salir **_**ya **_**para el curso. **

**¡Saludos para todos y gracias de nuevo!**

**Que terminen bien la semana y que disfruten del finde. **

**Nos leemos. **

**LadyC.**


	9. ¡Se fuerte, idiota, se fuerte!

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephenie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo IX:**** ¡Se fuerte, idiota, se fuerte!**

"_Pez que lucha contra la corriente, muere electrocutado"_

_._

—¡No-puede-ser!

—Angela, es como te digo —explicó Bella, suspirando sonoramente—. Me pidió una cita.

La sonrisa incrédula de la joven Weber se amplió lentamente.

—Pero, ¡es Edward Cullen, mujer! —exclamó la muchacha—. Él no pide citas, las chicas se las piden a él.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Me da igual, ya no lo soporto más —aseguró, dejando escapar otro largo suspiro.

—¿Edward Cullen o las arañas? —preguntó pícaramente Angela.

A Bella la recorrió un horrible escalofrío.

—Creo que todavía prefiero a Edward Cullen y sus apuestas —respondió la joven Swan, haciendo una mueca—. Da igual, el asunto es que, en verdad, ¡está cita es una locura!

Realmente, aquel asunto de la salida con Edward no le hacía ninguna gracia. Aún se acordaba que él era menor que ella, que tenía unas cuantas novias expancidas por todo Connecticut y que, por sobre todas las cosas, había jugado vilmente con ella. Sólo había aceptado el bendito encuentro por el hecho de que había perdido esa estúpida apuesta… cosa de la que aún se avergonzaba, por supuesto. Prefería saldar sus «deudas» y que el tema se sepultara en lo más profundo de su memoria.

Estaba segura que no quería deberle nada a Edward Cullen.

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que ella hubiese deseado. Edward, por supuesto, no le había permitido olvidarse en toda la semana que ese mismo día era su cita. Los acosos se habían vuelto menos insistentes… por lo menos en los aspectos físicos; ya que el joven Cullen, siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad, hacía alguna insinuación sobre ellos, apuestas y una cita a futuro.

La mañana del sábado, la joven Swan se levantó temprano y limpió un poco su casa, que parecía estar sufriendo, junto con su pobre cordura, las consecuencias de su nuevo e insalubre trabajo. Terminó de arreglar su cuarto y se entretuvo con una película mientras limpiaba el living; tuvo que dejar la cocina sin asear, ya que era hora de salir hacia «la boca de lobo»… también conocida como «casa de los Cullen». Afortunadamente, ya tenía su camioneta otra vez con ella: era un viejo monovolumen, que solía ocasionarle problemas con frecuencia; sin embargo, no estaba en condiciones de comprarse un automóvil nuevo. Además, aquella vieja chatarra tenía su encanto… o algo parecido.

Después del usual viaje, Bella aparcó la vieja camioneta en la entrada de los Cullen, disfrutando del sonido del motor antes de frenar. Billy había hecho un excelente trabajo con aquella vieja pieza. Mientras quitaba la llave del contacto, vio salir a tres personas de la casa de los Cullen y tres rostros sorprendidos se quedaron observándola. La muchacha bajó de la camioneta, con paso lento, y vio que los jóvenes aún no salían de su trance.

—¿Esa chatarra es tuya? —preguntó Edward, todavía con los ojos abiertos, señalando la camioneta de Bella. Si no hubiese sido porque se estaba burlando de su monovolumen, a Bella le hubiese resultado chistosa la expresión de su rostro.

—Sí —respondió la joven Swan, de forma cortante—. No sé si lo sabías, pero no todos tenemos la posibilidad de tener un flamante _Volvo_ plateado.

Edward sonrió, no sin cierta arrogancia.

—Yo pensé que era un terremoto —bromeó Emmett, acercándose a la camioneta—. ¿No crees que deberías hacer que revisen ese motor? —preguntó seriamente.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no, está funcionando muy bien, de hecho —apuntó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Deberías haberlo escuchado antes de que lo mandara a reparar…

—Seguramente debías llegar a tu casa antes de las diez… —comentó Edward, realmente serio. Todos lo observaron, confundidos—. Para no despertar a los vecinos, digo.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Jasper y Emmett reían disimuladamente.

—Yo que tú no bromearía tanto —advirtió Bella, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con un dedo—. Te recuerdo que mi camioneta puede reducir tu preciado _Volvo_ a chatarra.

Edward sonrió de lado.

—Oh, no, yo nunca subestimo a los ancianos —aseguró.

Bella resopló e ingresó a la casa. Realmente no quería darle un disgusto a Esme, diciéndole que había matado a su hijo de forma lenta y dolorosa.

La pequeña Alice se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con un reluciente y moderno conjunto de ropa. Estaba leyendo una revista y, cuando vio a Bella, se levantó y corrió hacia ella, para luego darle un gran abrazo.

—¡Bella, que bueno que llegas! —exclamó, demasiado animada para el gusto de la joven Swan—. Edward me contó que hoy saldréis y…

—¿Edward te contó que…? —Bella atónita, repitió la frase, con voz queda. Luego suspiró con resignación—. De acuerdo.

—Ven, ¡tengo que mostrarte algo! —exclamó la pequeña, sumamente animada.

Mientras Bella subía las escaleras a toda velocidad, siendo arrastrada por Alice, se preguntó dónde ocultaría el botón de «apagado».

La pequeña obligó a su nana a ingresar en aquella enrome habitación, que tenía grandes parecidos con una boutique. Después de hacerla sentarse sobre la amplia cama, Alice comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su descomunal armario. Cuando ya había pasado unos cuantos minutos escudriñando, la pequeña apareció con una prenda entre sus manos: un fino vestido de color azul, ni demasiado corto ni lo suficientemente largo, con unos tirantes brillantes adornando la parte superior.

—Este es para ti —ofreció la pequeña, con una cegadora sonrisa.

—¿Un vestido? —preguntó Bella, confundida—. Alice, ¿crees que es necesaria tanta formalidad? Quiero decir, estaba pensando en unos tejanos y una camisa…

—¡No!, debes ponerte esto —replicó rápidamente la joven Cullen—. No creo que quedes bien con unos tejanos…

—Pero, Alice, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? —preguntó la muchacha, aterrada.

Ella esperaba algo sencillo, rápido, en algún lugar del que pudiera huir fácilmente. Sin embargo, parecía que sus deseos no habían sido escuchados por nadie. ¿A dónde demonios quería ir Edward, para que ella tuviera que ponerse aquel vestido y…? ¡Momento!

—Alice, ¿qué piensas hacer con esos zapatos de tacón? —preguntó Bella, con cautela.

—Son para ti.

Bella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, poniendo sus manos delante de su pecho, en señal de defensa.

—No, no, no. Yo no puedo ponerme eso.

—Oh, sí, sí puedes.

Después de toda una tarde de discusión, Bella entendió nuevamente que era imposible ganarle a Alice. La pequeña, con hábiles maniobras de convencimiento y algún que otro chantaje, era capaz de hacer que cualquiera prometiera cualquier cosa… o, quizás, Bella se había cansado de luchar contra ella. Con resignación —aunque mostrando mala cara, tan sólo para conservar un poco de dignidad—, se puso el vestido y los malditos zapatos, que comenzaron a traerle problemas tan sólo después de cinco minutos de uso. Levantándose de una caída digna de mención, Bella miró a Alice con irritación. La pequeña, observándola desde arriba, sonrió inocentemente.

—Esto es a lo que me refería con «los zapatos de tacón y yo no tenemos química» —explicó Bella, refunfuñando.

Alice sonrió.

—Estarás bien —aseguró—. Edward tiene buenos reflejos.

Después de regalarle otra mirada asesina a Alice, Bella salió de la habitación. Se dirigió al piso inferior, donde sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de la televisión. Evidentemente, Jasper y Emmett ya habían dejado la casa, porque, cuando llegó a la sala, sólo Edward ocupaba el amplio sofá. El muchacho, al escuchar ruido, alzó la vista y sus ojos recorrieron a Bella con asombro. La joven Swan, mientras Edward se ponía de pie, sintió como sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado.

—Estás… wow… yo… —balbuceó el joven, claramente sorprendido. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza, como si saliera de algún tipo de trance, y sonrió de lado. Se acercó un poco a Bella, hasta alcanzar su oído—. Creo que hoy llegarás tarde a casa… si es que llegas.

La joven Swan se separó, tan sólo para mirarlo amenazadoramente. El timbre los interrumpió, dejando a Bella con su advertencia en la punta de la lengua.

Rápidamente, la muchacha se calzó su largo abrigo gris. Hacía un poco de calor para ello, pero podía decir que estaba con gripe o algo parecido. La realidad era que no quería que Esme la viera tan… arreglada. Igualmente, cuando la señora Cullen entró, aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido para ella.

—Bella, luces muy bonita —apuntó, con una sonrisa.

—Oh, gracias —respondió la joven, con un suave rubor—. Voy a salir con unas amigas.

Esme sonrió.

—Mamá, yo voy a salir con Jazz y Emm —avisó rápidamente Edward—. Llevaré a Bella a su casa y después me voy.

Esme asintió, mientras dejaba sus cosas en el recibidor.

—De acuerdo, hijo —dijo—. Cuídate, y llámame cuando llegues.

—Está bien, mamá —aceptó, asintiendo—. Hasta luego.

Los dos muchachos salieron de la casa. Instantáneamente, Bella se volvió hacia el joven.

—Oye, ¿y mi auto? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Jazz lo ha llevado hasta tu casa —comentó, guiñándole un ojo—. Has dejado las llaves colgadas en el recibidor y como a él le quedaba de paso… le dejará las llaves a la encargada de tu edificio.

Bella suspiró. Evidentemente Edward había arreglado todos los detalles para que no tuviera escapatoria. _Genial._

El joven Cullen abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto, de forma caballerosa, invitando a Bella a ingresar. Ella tan sólo le dirigió una sonrisa irónica, para luego acomodarse en el asiento y hundirse en él. Estaba intentando sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para soportar aquella noche…

Edward condujo con aquella inusual velocidad a la que Bella estaba acostumbrándose, dando una innumerable cantidad de vueltas. Cuando tomaron una calle algo oscura y poco concurrida, la joven Swan aceptó para sus adentros que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se encontraban. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Edward, quien parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, el muchacho aparcó frente a un edificio algo antiguo pero pintoresco. Una gran farola iluminaba el sitio donde Edward había dejado su automóvil. Bella observó a su acompañante con una ceja alzada, cuando este estaba introduciendo la llave dentro de la cerradura.

—Edward, ¿a dónde demonios me has traído? —preguntó, con tono desconfiado.

—Bella, espera y verás —pidió Edward, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras le permitía el paso al recibidor.

Aún escéptica, la muchacha entró y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba un pequeño, pero muy lujoso, ascensor. Edward subió y tiró de su mano para que ella entrara con él. Sonriendo ampliamente, el joven Cullen marcó el botón que llevaba al último piso: el quince. Después de un corto viaje, los dos llegaron. Edward se dirigió elegantemente a la única puerta del corredor y abrió. Bella, mientras el muchacho entraba, se detuvo y su cara de pocos amigos hizo que Edward suspirara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, con cansancio.

—¿Me has traído a un apartamento? —preguntó Bella, con una mueca de incredulidad y disgusto en su cara.

—Bella, no saques conclusiones —pidió, rodando los ojos—. Primeo, es un viejo _penthouse_ que tiene mi padre para rentar, no es mío. Segundo, sé que la idea de tú y yo solos aquí te encanta, pero la verdad es que todo esto lo organizó Alice —explicó rápidamente—, y es lo suficientemente inocente como para no tener las mismas ideas que yo…

Esta vez fue el turno de Bella de rodas los ojos, mientras se adentraba en una hermosa y bien decorada sala. Edward se adelantó, mientras la joven Swan aún estudiaba el lugar, y encendió un equipo de música, que reposaba sobre uno de los inmaculados estantes blancos. Entonces, una suave melodía llenó el lugar, acariciando los oídos de la muchacha con cada una de sus notas.

—_Beau Soir… _—susurró Bella, mirando sorprendida a Edward.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Alice me dijo que te gustaba —explicó simplemente, algo incómodo. Hizo una pausa—. Ven.

Bella suspiró y siguió al muchacho, después de quitarse su abrigo. El joven Cullen la guió por la sala, hasta que ambos alcanzaron un enorme ventanal. Edward lo corrió lentamente y ambos salieron a un inmenso balcón de brillantes baldosas grises. Con un encendedor, el muchacho se encargó de prender unas cuantas velas. La comida, que al parecer era fría, ya se encontraba servida. Bella se sentó, después de que Edward corriera su silla.

—Alice creyó que sería bueno que comiéramos al aire libre, aprovechando la hermosa noche —comentó el joven, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla de Bella.

—La próxima vez saldré con Alice —se burló ella.

Edward rió suavemente.

—Oh, yo que tú no lo haría —comentó suavemente, alcanzando el oído inclinándose hacia adelante—. ¿Crees que Alice podría hacer esto? —preguntó y, a continuación, se inclinó hacia su cuello.

Bella, como si la boca del joven se tratara de la de un vampiro, puso una mano sobre su rostro, con el fin de alejarlo. No quería que Edward la tocara: siempre que él estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, podría tener el control de la situación. El muchacho se vio obligado a retroceder ante la presión ejercida por la mano de Bella y la joven se sintió orgullosa de su acción.

—Lejos, Edward —pidió, mientras retiraba la mano de su rostro—, bien lejos.

Antes de que el joven se dirigiera a su lugar, pudo ver la sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

Esa noche debía estar más atenta que nunca.

La cena transcurrió con las palabras justas y Edward no intentó ninguna jugarreta. Simplemente, el muchacho le preguntó a su acompañante sobre la universidad, sobre lo que estaba estudiando y algunas otras nimiedades. Ella le preguntó lo mismo, sólo que este hablaba de sus planes a futuro, ya que aún se encontraba en su último año de la preparatoria. Bella se sorprendió mucho con la respuesta que recibió.

—Quiero ingresar al conservatorio de música —explicó Edward—. Quiero ser concertista.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Tú…?, quiero decir… —preguntó, incrédula—. Es decir, ¿concertista?

—Sí, sé que suena extraño y anticuado —comentó, rodando los ojos—. Pero es lo que deseo hacer.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —inquirió la joven, sin poder decir nada más. Era demasiado difícil de creer que alguien como Edward quería ser concertista.

—Sí, la música es… algo muy importante para mí —explicó seriamente el joven, intentando restarle importancia al tema—. Me gusta y quiero dedicarme a ello, simple —apuntó, recuperando su usual sonrisa arrogante.

Bella asintió, aún un poco aturdida.

—Voy a traer el postre —comentó Edward, poniéndose de pie, sin dejarla decir nada más—. Aunque creo que yo ya sé lo que quiero… —agregó, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el hombro descubierto de Bella.

La muchacha se estremeció por el frío contacto y él, después de regalarle una sonrisa torcida, ingresó en el apartamento. Bella suspiró y trató de controlarse, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces. ¡No podía dejarse vencer, no podía!, ¡no, no, no!

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó Edward, dejándole una copa frente a ella, con lo que parecía alguna crema de chocolate.

Bella rodó los ojos, pensando que, si seguía haciendo aquello con tanta frecuencia, acabaría por quedarse bizca.

Ambos jóvenes comieron el postre en silencio y, pasadas las doce de la noche, decidieron ingresar al apartamento, donde todavía se reproducía la música clásica. La muchacha identificó una de sus melodías favoritas sonando por el aire y Edward le sonrió de lado. Ella cerró los ojos y simplemente se dedicó a escuchar la música… sobre todo porque no quería cometer un homicidio allí mismo. ¿Nunca nadie le había dicho a Edward Cullen que su sonrisita torcida era muy exasperante? Entonces, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en una respuesta para aquel interrogante, sintió una cálida mano contra la suya y un suave contacto sobre su cintura. Abrió los ojos bruscamente y allí estaba otra vez esa endemoniada sonrisa torcida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? —preguntó, pronunciando cada palabra lentamente. Sus ojos entrecerrados observaban fija y calculadoramente al muchacho.

—Bailar contigo —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, yo _no_ bailo —apuntó Bella cansinamente.

—Y yo ya te he dicho que, si te dejas llevar, puedes bailar —replicó Edward, haciéndola girar al compás de _Claro de Luna_—_. _Creo que podríamos nombrar a esta nuestra canción —comentó socarronamente.

Bella rió, de forma irónica, mientras intentaba no tropezar con sus propios pies. Evidentemente Edward tenía razón con aquello de que, si alguien la llevaba bien, ella podía bailar… Claro, nunca iba a admitirlo. Después de unas cuantas vueltas, sintió una calidez extraña sobre su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de su acompañante estaba más cerca de lo que hubiese deseado. Intentó moverse, incómoda, pero aquello sólo provocó que Edward riera melodiosamente contra su oído. Bella tragó pesado, mientras sentía el aliento del muchacho sobre su cuello. Realmente, ¿necesitaba hacer _siempre _lo mismo?

—No me parece de buena educación que quieras separarte de mí en medio de una pieza —comentó el muchacho, con voz ronca, casi sensual.

¿Sensual?

¡Oh, no!, ¡oh, no!, ¡ella no había pensado eso! ¡No, no!

—Creo que ya hemos bailado lo suficiente —respondió la muchacha, intentando excusarse por todos los medios.

—Oh, creo que tienes razón… —apuntó Edward.

Sin embargo, el joven, lejos de alejarse, se inclinó hacia delante. Bella, sorprendida, se echó hacia atrás, provocando que sus pies chocaran y se enredaran entre sí. Afortunadamente, el brazo de Edward la sostuvo con firmeza por la cintura, quedando ambos inclinados: ella hacia atrás, él hacia delante. Edward, después de hacer uso de su sonrisa registrada, se acercó un poco más a la joven y posó sus labios sobre el níveo cuello expuesto. Fue subiendo lentamente, hasta que llegó a la tensa mandíbula de Bella. Sin quitar su sonrisa, alzó sólo un poco la cabeza, con el fin de poder mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué?, estoy bastante cansado de besar sólo tu cuello —expuso, con completa naturalidad.

Entonces, se inclinó hacia delante y sus labios chocaron contra los de Bella. Su mano libre atrapó su cabello suelto, mientras la joven hacía lo posible por mantenerse en pie, aferrándose a la camisa de su acompañante. Bella sabía que aquello estaba mal y, aunque debía admitir que los labios de Edward sabían exquisitamente bien, se separó de él. El muchacho resopló con fuerza y se alejó de ella.

—Claro, debí imaginarlo… —masculló el joven Cullen.

—Edward…

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé, esto no es para ti —comentó, con una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos centelleantes—. Creo que ni siquiera sabes dar un beso como la gente.

Bella alzó una ceja, olvidando toda su indecisión. Repentinamente, se sentía fuerte, segura… y llena de ira.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —preguntó lentamente.

—Eso, que ni siquiera sabes dar un beso —apuntó—. Me tienes miedo.

—¡Oh, Edward, no voy a caer en tus jueguitos de niño! —exclamó ella, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—Miedosa —susurró Edward, con _aquella _sonrisa.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y dejó caer sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo, con las manos hechas puños.

—Yo _no soy _miedosa —dijo con furia.

—Oh, sí, lo eres —aseguró Edward.

Entonces, la joven Swan, llena de creciente e incontrolable ira, recorrió a grandes zancadas el espacio de que separaba de Edward. Olvidándose de cuidados o formalidades, tomó su pálida cara entre sus manos y le estampó un fiero beso. El muchacho, por instinto, la atrapó con sus brazos, mientras la boca de Bella se movía con fuerza sobre la suya. Sorprendentemente, fue ella quien profundizó el contacto y sintió que aquel beso se estaba volviendo más y más intenso. Se dio cuenta cómo caía, pero no separó su boca de la de Edward, sino que se concentró en que la fuerza del contacto no disminuyera, apoyada sobre su acompañante. Entonces, cuando necesitó aire, se separó de la boca del muchacho. El joven lucía atónito, con los labios hinchados y los ojos verdes más oscuros de lo normal, los cuales la observaban con sorpresa. Al ver su broncíneo cabello despeinado, Bella se preguntó si había sido ella quien lo había dejado así. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad y aquel terror que estaba comenzando a invadirla, la joven Swan se levantó del sofá a donde habían caído y miró a Edward con altanería… o con un intento de ella.

—Espero que eso haya aclarado tus dudas —comentó, para luego tomar su abrigo.

Entonces, dándole la espalda al muchacho, salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta fuertemente. Cuando entró en el ascensor y las luces iluminaron su rostro, reflejado en el espejo, la imagen la dejó sin aliento: su cabello _muy _despeinado, sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus ojos oscuros. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Cayó en la cuenta de que realmente _había besado_ a Edward Cullen. _Ella-_a-_él._

¡Demonios! Quería golpearse la cabeza contra cualquier cosa hasta quedar inconciente. ¡Ella no era así!, ¡ella no besaba a la gente porque sí!, ¡ni siquiera le gustaba apostar o probar teorías que no le importaba que otros comprobaran! ¿Cuál era el punto de asegurarle a Edward Cullen que ella sabía besar?

Dejó escapar una especie de lastimero gemido. ¿Podían las cosas ponerse peores?

Cuando salió del ascensor, vio que la puerta de calle estaba cerrada y que no tenía forma de salir del edificio.

Su salida triunfal iba a quedar reducida a escombros.

Genial, simplemente _ge-nial._

…

**Ajá, Bella al poder. Aunque parece que estos dos tienen algo en común: todos sus planes salen siempre mal. Está bien, ya encontramos un punto en común entre ambos, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente me parece que está quedando bastante tierno… y pronto también vamos a tener una sorpresita, que viene por otro lado. Veremos, veremos, voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar con la misma periodicidad con la que lo vengo haciendo. **

**¡Aw, sus comentarios! Muchas gracias a **_**todos **_**los que se toman ese pequeño tiempo para hacerme saber lo que piensan. Les juro que es un placer sentarme en mi computadora —cuando Internet tiene ganas de conectarse— y ver todo lo que dicen… realmente, no tengo palabras. ¡Gracias a todos! No saben lo bien que se siente (bueno, muchos sí lo saben jaj). No me canso de decirlo: muchas gracias. **

**Ahora, me voy a intentar disfrutar un poco mi fin de semana largo y a esperar ese ansiado recital que vengo aguardando hace meses jaj. Espero ansiosamente sus comentarios y críticas al respecto.**

**¡Saludos para todo el mundo! Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC.**


	10. Nublado

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephenie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo X:**** Nublado.**

"_El mundo se está quedando sin genios: Einstein murió, Beethoven se quedó sordo y a mí me duele la cabeza"_

_._

Hasta aquel momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo evidente. Bella era… ella era… no habían palabras para describirla. Aquella mezcla de sarcasmo, mal humor y poca predisposición para su cita la hacían la conquista perfecta; pero, ¿aquel beso?, eso sí había sido increíble. Edward siempre había sido un chico astuto y tenaz, y se había dado cuenta que una de las debilidades de Bella era su orgullo; por supuesto, el muchacho siempre se metía con él cuando deseaba obtener algo. Desde la apuesta, Edward se encontraba al corriente de que no había nada como un buen reto para que Bella accediera a cualquier cosa. Claro, demás estaba decir que esa noche no había sido la excepción.

¡Y suerte que no la había sido!

Una sonrisa ladina se posó en su boca, mientras se encontraba estirado en el sofá, donde la joven Swan lo había dejado minutos antes. Aún sentía los labios adoloridos y estaba seguro de que debía intentar eso de los tirones de cabello con Tanya, o Lauren… o quizás con Rachel; aunque tenía la extraña certeza de que ninguna de ellas conseguiría el mismo efecto. A pesar de que tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, aquello le había agradado demasiado. Y aquel beso… ¡Dios, aquel beso! ¿Quién hubiese dicho que la santa Bella Swan pudiera besar así? Se prometió a si mismo que, sin importar la situación, volvería a besar esos labios de aquella peculiar forma.

Estaba pensando cual podría ser la reacción de la joven en otras situaciones, cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre. Frunció el ceño, confundido, y se puso de pie. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con una desalineada y frustrada Bella.

Sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿has venido a por más? —preguntó engreídamente.

—Cullen, necesito que me abras la puerta de calle, _ahora _—expuso Bella, con su tono más frío.

Edward contuvo una carcajada, ya que ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Pobre Bella, no había tenido otra opción que volver.

—Eh, nana, tranquila; podemos quedarnos un rato más aquí —comentó el muchacho casualmente, ocultando la sonrisa que intentaba formarse en sus labios.

—Me quiero ir a mi casa _ahora mismo_, no quiero quedarme aquí —aseguró la joven Swan, mirando desafiantemente a su acompañante.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Realmente, no tenía ganas de seguir gastando sus energías en algo que, de momento, sabía que no se daría. Ya había conseguido un progreso demasiado grande esa misma noche; además, el dolor de cabeza seguía allí, molestándolo. De seguro era hora de dormir un poco y despreocuparse de todo el asunto.

Los dos jóvenes subieron al ascensor, apoyados en paredes opuestas. Edward abrió la puerta cerrada del edificio y caminó hasta su _Volvo_, permitiéndole a Bella la entrada al lado del copiloto. Ella, aún en aquel plan de ignorarlo, se subió a su lugar. El muchacho ocupó la posición del conductor y, mientras su acompañante se entretenía mirando por la ventana, comenzó a abrirse paso por las calles de la ciudad. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, comenzó a sentirse levemente mareado y somnoliento. Se detuvieron ante un semáforo en rojo y el joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Debía ser el sueño, seguro.

En algunos minutos, llegaron al apartamento de Bella. La joven se volvió para mirar, tímidamente, a su acompañante. Lucía notablemente sorprendida, posiblemente por el hecho de que él no había realizado ningún tipo de comentario durante todo el viaje. Tan sólo se sostenía la cabeza con cansancio, respirando pesadamente.

—Edward, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bella suavemente.

—Sí, sí, estoy un poco mareado. Dolor de cabeza, nada más —respondió el joven, apoyando su nuca contra el respaldo de su asiento y cerrando los ojos.

—No es conveniente que manejes así —apuntó la muchacha, con desaprobación en su voz.

—Me quedaré aquí unos minutos, ya pasará —aseguró Edward, pero la joven no parecía tan segura de ello.

—Sube, te daré una aspirina —ofreció Bella, casi con resignación.

Edward giró el rostro para regalarle una sonrisa ladina, pero cansada.

—¿No encuentras una mejor excusa para meterme en tu apartamento? —preguntó.

—No hagas que me arrepienta —pidió, rodando los ojos, para luego bajar del coche.

Edward comenzó a seguir a la muchacha, mientras ésta se encargaba de buscar las llaves de su casa. Cuando se encontraban ya en el ascensor, Edward apoyó su frente contra el frío metal de la pared, sintiendo su cabeza pesada pero aliviada. Pudo ver, por el espejo, la mirada confundida de Bella. Le regaló su mejor sonrisa, aunque no estuvo seguro de cómo pudo lucir la misma, ya que el rostro de la joven Swan se veía preocupado.

El apartamento de Bella, como Edward lo recordaba, era puro orden y pulcritud. Tambaleándose un poco, consiguió sentarse en el amplio sofá de cuero. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, en el momento en que sentía que todo lo daba vueltas.

—Edward, tienes mal aspecto —comentó Bella. El muchacho abrió los ojos y la vio más cerca de lo que esperaba. La suave mano de la joven se apoyó contra su frente, pero se separó al instante—. ¡Dios, estás muy caliente!

—Nunca me lo habían dicho tan directamente —bromeó Edward, con voz ronca, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Aún sin verla, pudo imaginarse como Bella rodaba los ojos.

—De hecho, tengo frío —comentó Edward sinceramente—. Mucho.

—Iré a buscar una manta y algo para que puedas tomar —dijo Bella—. Quédate ahí.

El joven obedeció. De hecho, aunque hubiese querido irse, no estaba seguro de haber podido moverse. Poco tiempo después, Bella lo cubrió con una manta, le dio un té y, cuando lo hubo terminado, lo obligó a acostarse a lo largo del sofá. Luego colocó en su frente unos paños fríos, los cuales le provocaron unos horribles escalofríos. Se removió en el improvisado lecho, soltando unos quejidos suaves; hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se sentía. Percibió como Bella ponía algo entre sus labios y, de forma inconciente, sacó la lengua, tragándose lo que parecía ser una pequeña pastilla.

—Eso, por lo menos, debería calmarte un poco el dolor de cabeza —comentó Bella, aún con aquel tono preocupado.

—Gracias —murmuró Edward, escondiendo su cabeza en un hueco del sofá. El paño se deslizó, pero Bella volvió a acomodarlo en su lugar.

Edward escuchó ruidos particulares en su estado de poco conciente: golpeteos, el sonido de una ducha, algún que otro suspiro y las ocasionales preguntas de Bella, que quería saber si se encontraba bien. Después de dormitar por unos segundos, se incorporó, sumido en la oscuridad de la sala. Miró hacia el frente, donde se encontraba Bella, sentada en una silla. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia delante, tapando un poco su rostro, y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Edward sonrió de lado, pero la que tenía en su rostro era una sonrisa sincera.

Con pasos aún algo tambaleantes, se dirigió al baño y se humedeció un poco la frente y las mejillas, con el fin de despejarse. Cuando sintió que el suelo dejaba de dar vueltas bajo su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir. Con cuidado, levantó el cuerpo inerte de Bella y, con pasos lentos y torpes, la cargó hasta su cama. La depositó allí, balanceándose peligrosamente en el proceso, y luego se dejó caer sobre el pequeño sofá ubicado en una esquina de la habitación. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó allí, dormitando silenciosamente. Entonces, escuchó la voz de Bella y alzó la cabeza.

—No, Angela, debes estar loca… —el tono de Bella sonaba áspero y bajo. Pudo ver que la joven seguía dormida.

Edward sonrió tenuemente. ¿Acaso Bella hablaba en sueños?

—La que necesita un polvo eres tú, déjame —murmuró Bella, con tono enfuruñado y débil.

El muchacho tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de reír, sorprendido con las palabras de la joven Swan.

—Edward… —susurró la muchacha. El aludido, sorprendido, alzó un poco más la cabeza, irguiéndose en su asiento— déjame en paz.

El joven Cullen sonrió de lado, mientras se dejaba caer otra vez contra el respaldo del sofá.

—No, Angela, déjalo. Que me deje en paz y ya —murmuró Bella, girando suavemente por la cama. El muchacho estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras—. No, no me importa que Edward esté bueno.

El joven no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas.

—Hum… —Bella murmuró algunas cosa inteligible y luego giró, quedando boca abajo en la cama.

Edward se quedó apoyado contra el sofá, aún con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero sentí la cabeza pesada y, con la manta alrededor de su cuerpo, aún tenía algo de frío. Gruñendo, giró un poco para cambiar de posición. Entonces, vio a Bella sentada en medio de su cama, algo desconcertada. La muchacha gateó hasta el borde del lecho y, después de bajar de él, se sentó en el piso, frente a Edward.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó suavemente.

—Algo —murmuró el muchacho. La realidad era que no se sentía para nada bien.

Bella suspiró, apoyando una mano en la rodilla del joven.

—Mira, se supone que tú no estabas conmigo —comentó Bella—. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que sea de día, llamar a Jasper o Emmett y llevarte a casa de alguno de ellos —expuso la joven—. No quiero que tus padres se preocupen.

Edward asintió.

—Es un buen plan —murmuró, no muy seguro de lo que había dicho su acompañante.

Bella se sumió en un profundo y nervioso silencio, cuando los ojos verdes y brillantes de Edward la escanearon por unos cuantos segundos. La muchacha desvió su vista hacia una pared y el joven Cullen pensó que lo hacia con demasiada frecuencia.

—De acuerdo, son las cinco y cuarto de la mañana —comentó Bella rápidamente—. Esperaremos a las siete y llamaremos a alguno de tus amigos.

—Te recomendaría que llames a Jasper —murmuró Edward, volviendo a su antigua posición, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados—. Emmett no es lo que se dice… _agradable_ cuando se lo levanta temprano.

—Será Jasper, entonces —afirmó Bella, mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Quieres otro té? —preguntó suavemente.

—Sería bueno, gracias.

Pronto se hicieron las siete de la mañana y Bella intentó llamar a Jasper, pidiéndole su móvil a Edward. El joven Cullen escuchó que, después de pedirle disculpas unas cuantas veces por despertarlo tan temprano un fin de semana, Bella pasó a explicarle la situación. Jasper enseguida pareció decirle que no había problema, ya que la joven Swan comenzó con una larga ronda de agradecimientos.

Cuando Bella pudo ayudar a Edward a ponerse de pie, lo obligó a que pasara un brazo por sus hombros. El muchacho _realmente _estaba hirviendo y se encontraba un poco perdido con el entorno. Sólo se dio cuenta de dónde estaba cuando Bella lo ayudó a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto de su preciado _Volvo. _

—¿Tú vas a conducir? —preguntó Edward, con voz un poco más débil de lo habitual, aunque con ese tono característico de su voz.

—Sí, ¿crees que tú puedes conducir así? —preguntó—. ¿Tienes las llaves?

Edward rebuscó en su bolsillo.

—Ten cuidado con mi coche —murmuró, volviendo a acomodarse sobre el asiento.

—¿Tú vas por las calles al doble de la velocidad normal y me dices que tenga cuidado con tu auto? —preguntó Bella, después de haber alzado una ceja—. Claro, claro.

Edward, quien no tenía ni siquiera las fuerzas suficientes para discutir, esbozó una cansada sonrisa de lado y se acomodó en el asiento, sintiendo solamente el movimiento del vehículo y la agitada respiración de Bella. No fue muy conciente del trayecto que realizaron pero, dándole vagas indicaciones a su acompañante, ambos llegaron a la casa del joven Withlock. Edward conocía muy bien aquel lugar, ya que era como un segundo hogar para él. Bella, sin embargo, parecía un poco cohibida al enfrentarse a la magnánima casa, con Edward apoyado contra uno de sus costados. Casi sin observar su teléfono, el joven Cullen marcó el número del móvil de su amigo, quien, pocos minutos después, se encontraba de pie frente a la verja delantera de la casa.

—Tiene la temperatura muy alta —pudo escuchar que decía Bella, en medio de la conversación. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, evitando que la luz solar acrecentara su dolor de cabeza—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ponerle unas compresas frías y hacerlo quedarse en la cama.

—De acuerdo, Bella, no te preocupes —respondió suavemente Jasper, y Edward sintió una mano en su costado—. Yo me haré cargo de él. Gracias por traerlo.

—No, gracias a ti —susurró Bella.

Entonces Edward, quien aún se encontraba con los párpados cerrados, sintió una cálida boca contra su frente. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, sintiendo una puntada en la cien. El rostro azorado de Bella apareció frente a su vista.

—Que te mejores —murmuró la joven Swan, antes de volverse.

—Bella, ¿cómo volverás a tu casa? —preguntó Jasper, confundido.

—Tranquilo, usaré el transporte público —comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Dejo el _Volvo _aquí y… bueno, cuando puedas, deberías llevar a Edward a su casa —comentó Bella, tímidamente.

Jasper asintió.

—Sin problemas.

Edward pudo ver a la joven Swan alejarse, mientras su amigo lo ayudaba a ingresar a la casa.

—Te ves mal, hermano —comentó Jasper, cuando ambos subían las escaleras—. Incluso peor que esa vez, en el avión rumbo a Washington…

El joven Cullen lo fulminó con la mirada, sin conseguir un aspecto realmente atemorizante. No quería recordar aquel incidente.

—Gracias por el cumplido —murmuró Edward, irónicamente—, ¿nunca te dijeron que eres muy observador?

—Oh, sí, me lo habían dicho —respondió Jasper, con una suave risa entre dientes.

Finalmente Edward tuvo la oportunidad de descansar un poco en la cama de Jasper, sin tener que preocuparse por otras cosas. No sabía con exactitud cuando tiempo había estado acostado allí, pero, después de lo que le parecieron sólo algunos minutos, la mano de su amigo estaba moviendo su hombro insistentemente. Abrió los ojos y, después de que estos se adaptaran a la claridad del ambiente, estudió a su acompañante. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido, pero seguía presente; podía sentirlo aún.

—Ed, debemos ir a tu casa —comentó Jasper suavemente—. Le he avisado a tu madre que estás aquí, pero le dije que estaríamos por allí al mediodía.

—¿Mediodía? —preguntó Edward con voz pastosa—. ¿Cómo?, ¿qué hora es?

—Las once y cuarto, Ed —comentó el joven rubio—. Creo que has dormido un poquito —agregó, de forma irónica.

Edward le sacó la lengua, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Tengo la sensación de que me ha pasado una manada de elefantes por encima —murmuró el joven Cullen, con cansancio.

—Te juro que Emmett no ha venido de visita —aseguró Jasper, con tono divertido, ayudando a su amigo a ponerse de pie—. Anda, vamos a tu casa.

Esta vez fue el turno de Jasper de conducir el _Volvo_. Afortunadamente, él sí sabía manejar al estilo de Edward, por lo que llegaron antes de que el joven Cullen se diera cuenta de ello. Jasper volvió a ayudarlo a andar, atravesando junto a él el jardín delantero. Esperaron frente a la puerta hasta que abriera Esme, quien se lanzó sobre su hijo, totalmente preocupada. Edward escuchó a medias las palabras de su madre, quien, reprendiéndolo por unas cuantas cosas, lo ayudó a llegar al piso superior. El joven fue extremadamente feliz cuando su cuerpo se desplomó sobre su cama.

—Edward, yo tengo que irme a trabajar —avisó Esme, con voz consternada—. Ya he tenido un día libre y es imposible que consiga otro tan pronto —murmuró—. He llamado a Bella para que venga cuanto antes. Ella estará aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites…

En otra situación diferente, Edward hubiese seguido al pie de la letra aquello de «para cualquier cosa que necesites». Sin embargo, en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, prefería que Bella estuviera allí como compañía y nada más. De hecho, sus cuidados habían sido muy agradables esa madrugada. Estaba seguro de que nunca una chica se había preocupado tanto por él…

—Está bien, mamá —susurró, con la cabeza contra la almohada—. No te preocupes.

—Si no lo hiciera, no sería tu madre —comentó Esme, depositando un beso en su mejilla—. Dile a Bella que me llame esporádicamente para informarme como están las cosas.

Edward asintió y hundió más la cabeza en la almohada, tapándose con el pesado edredón. Después de aquello, se sumergió en un pesado sueño. No fue conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que sintió un peso a uno de los costados se su cama. Un familiar olor a fresas llegó a sus fosas nasales y no necesitó alzar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba.

—Edward, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Bella, en un susurro.

—Sí —respondió él, en una especie de gemido—, aunque supongo que depende de lo que tú llames «bien».

Sintió la fría mano de Bella pasar por sus cabellos, para luego alcanzar su frente. La muchacha depositó una suave caricia en su mejilla, asegurando, de forma suave, que aún tenía temperatura. Edward, sintiendo un extraño nudo en su garganta, se quedó allí, inmóvil, mientras Bella iba a buscar algunas cosas para intentar bajar la fiebre. Con cuidado, cuando ella ya había salido de la habitación, el muchacho giró sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba. Observando fijamente el techo de la habitación, se preguntó qué demonios pasaba allí.

¿Por qué Bella tenía que portarse tan bien con él y preocuparse tanto, después de que él se había comportado de forma bastante idiota con ella?

Suspiró.

Nunca ninguna chica había hecho eso por él. Y, aunque jamás pudiera admitirlo, había algo en ello que le gustaba mucho.

Ante el pensamiento, se retorció en la cama y una mueca de desagrado cruzó su afiebrado rostro. Sintió una molesta puntada en la cien y su gesto se acentuó más.

Aquel dolor de cabeza terminaría con él.

_Duh._

Debía dejar de pensar en estupideces.

…

**Este capítulo, si bien no es de los más largos, me resulta bastante tierno y presenta uno de los puntos más relevantes de la relación de Edward y Bella. En fin, veremos que pasa por ellos. El siguiente capítulo es como un stop en todo esto, ya que es desde el punto de vista de Alice. Seguiremos con la onda tierna, supongo, por lo menos de momento; después las cosas se van a poner… bueno, veremos jaja. **

**Estoy como loca con todo. A veces me parece increíble darme cuenta que nuevamente estamos en fin de semana, casi no siento como pasan los días. Sin embargo, voy a intentar mantener la periodicidad de siete u ocho días entre cada actualización. Como siempre les digo, hago lo mejor que puedo pero no puedo prometer nada, ya que estoy atrasadísima con la escritura. Mi cabeza no trabaja a la fuerza; de hecho, parece trabajar en los momentos más inesperados. Pero bueno, todavía no tengo el poder de controlar la imaginación. **

**¡Los reviews! Mi Dios, cuando vi la casilla de mensajes tan llena casi me da un patatús (que antiguo que sonó eso, lo sé). Mi más profundo agradecimiento a todos los que se toman unos pequeños minutitos para dejar su mensaje, aunque tan sólo sea dándome ánimos para que lo siga. ¡En serio, GRACIAS! Sus comentarios son siempre el motor de esta y todas las historias. **

**Nos leemos pronto, I promise. ¡Gracias de nuevo!**

**Disfruten del fin de semana. **

**LadyC.**


	11. Casi hermanos

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephenie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XI:**** Casi hermanos.**

"_El amor es una tontería hecha por dos"_

_._

Los sábados, generalmente, la pequeña Alice aprovechaba para dormir hasta pasado el mediodía, sabiendo que no había nada que se lo impidiera. Sin embargo, un inusual traqueteo en el pasillo la despertó antes de lo previsto. Observó el reloj de su mesita de noche, el cual marcaba las doce menos cuarto de la mañana. Con pereza se frotó los ojos y, después de comprobar que no había visto mal, se puso de pie. Tomó una suave bata de satén, que ella misma había diseñado, y asomó su cabeza por el pasillo. No vio a nadie allí, pero podía oír, a lo lejos, la voz de su madre. Confundida, siguió el sonido de las voces, hasta que se encontró frente al cuarto de Edward. En la puerta, para su absoluta sorpresa, se hallaba nada más y nada menos que _él_: Jasper.

El rostro de la pequeña se tiñó de un intenso rojo, debido a la vergüenza. ¡Debía verse tan horrible!

Jasper, cuando se percató de su presencia, la miró sorprendido. Después de unos segundos, una amistosa sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

—Hola, Allie.

—Jazz, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó la pequeña, confundida.

—Tu hermano no estaba sintiéndose muy bien y se quedó en mi casa —explicó rápidamente el muchacho—. Lo dejé dormir un poco allí, pero creí que sería mejor si se encontraba en su propia cama.

Alice parpadeó, con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

—Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿él se encuentra bien?

—Sí, pequeña, él está bien —aseguró el joven Jasper, con una de aquella sonrisas tranquilizadoras que no dejaban lugar a dudas—. No te preocupes.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en los que Jasper y Alice se dedicaron a almorzar lo que Esme había preparado con anterioridad, mientras ella cuidaba de Edward. Justo antes de que la madre de los muchachos se fuera a trabajar, Bella llegó a la casa: lucía cansada, desalineada pero, sobre todo, preocupada. Para Alice, aquella era una imagen muy poco usual en Bella. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al enterarse de que ella ya estaba al tanto de cómo se encontraba Edward.

La pequeña sonrió, pensando que las cosas cobraban un poco más de sentido.

Después de un rato yendo de aquí allá, Alice se dirigió a la cocina. La fiebre de su hermano tenía a la pequeña bastante preocupada. No era como si fuera algo _realmente _grave, pero ella siempre se inquietaba mucho cuando del bienestar de sus seres queridos se trataba. Se apoyó en la encimera, mientras Bella terminaba de preparar unas compresas de agua fría y algo caliente para beber. Cuando la joven Swan salió, Alice se sentó sobre la fría superficie del mueble de la cocina, balanceando sus pies de forma inconciente. Era extraño ver a Edward enfermo y, en ese momento en que sus padres no estaban, se sentía un poco sola para lidiar con todo aquéllo.

—Tranquila, Allie, él estará bien —comentó una suave voz que ella conocía bien. Jasper apareció frente a ella y, con una de sus largas manos, alzó su pequeño y pálido mentón—. Sabes que Edward es un chico fuerte.

Alice, con las mejillas arreboladas, asintió.

—Vamos, ven conmigo y Emmett a hacer alguna tontería —pidió el joven Withlock amistosamente—. Bella ya se está encargando de Ed.

Alice sonrió levemente, tomando la mano que Jasper le ofrecía, bajó de un salto de la encimera y, cogida del joven, lo siguió hacia la sala. Emmett se encontraba despatarrado sobre el sofá, hablando por teléfono.

—Sí, Rose—hizo una pausa, alzando los ojos al cielo—. No, Rose —otra pausa—. Sí, Rose —volvió a hacer silencio y se removió incómodamente en le asiento, con cara de pánico—. Por supuesto que te quiero, osita, pero Ed… —se escucharon algunos fuertes sonidos del otro lado del móvil—. De acuerdo, bebé, en quince minutos estaré allí.

Emmett cortó la comunicación y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Jasper, con una mal disimulada sonrisa en sus labios.

—Debo ir a buscar a Rosalie —comentó, rodando los ojos—. Parece que otra vez ha chocado a alguien… intencionalmente.

El joven Withlock soltó una carcajada.

—Recuérdame que nunca me pelee con ella —comentó.

—No lo hagas si no quieres que tu auto quede reducido a chatarra… u otras cosas —afirmó Emmett, tragando pesado—. Bueno, vuelvo en un rato —y, haciendo un gesto con la mano, salió de la sala.

Después de la imagen del joven McCartey corriendo detrás de su novia, Jasper y Alice se dirigieron al sofá de la sala y se acomodaron en él. El muchacho encendió el televisor, sin mucho éxito en la búsqueda de algo bueno para ver. Alice pudo notarlo al instante, así como también lo hizo cuando trató de darle conversación, supuso ella que para mantenerla distraída con algo. La menor de los Cullen sonrió, pensando que aquel gesto era de lo más encantador.

_«Muy típico de Jasper». _

Entre muchas otras cosas, eso siempre le había gustado de él: siempre parecía encontrar la forma de tranquilizarla, de hacerla sentir bien y reconfortada. Si estaba con Jasper, era imposible que se sintiera mal. Se sentía como… protegida. Y en paz, en absoluta paz.

—¿Y, Allie?, ¿has estado diseñando algo en este último tiempo? —preguntó el muchacho, de forma casual.

La pequeña asintió.

—¿Por qué no me lo muestras? —propuso el joven suavemente, con una sonrisa simpática.

Entonces, Alice recordó algo, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave rosa. ¿Sería aquél el momento apropiado para hacerlo? O, mejor dicho, ¿podría hacerlo en aquel momento?

La muchachita condujo a su acompañante por la larga escalera y, después de pasear por los innumerables corredores de la casa, alcanzaron la puerta de su cuarto. Ambos entraron y Alice se metió, literalmente, dentro del armario, buscando una cosa en particular. Cuando vio el largo borde sobresaliente, lo tomó y salió, donde Jasper se encontraba mirándola con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Alice tiró de lo que había cogido y, con las mejillas completamente rojas, lo extendió hacia el joven Withlock.

—Esto… ¿es para mí? —preguntó el muchacho, sorprendido.

Alice asintió.

Vio como Jasper analizaba el objeto, con las cejas levemente alzadas. El regalo en cuestión era una elaborada funda para guitarra de un brillante color verde oscuro —el color favorito de Jasper, como Alice bien sabía—, con las iniciales del muchacho bordadas en una esquina, con hilo plateado. La pequeña tenía en claro que el joven Withlock amaba tocar la guitarra en sus tiempos libres y, cuando lo había visto con su funda, se había dado cuenta de que la misma lucía bastante vieja y maltratada. Semanas atrás había decidido que ella le haría una mejor y, aunque la había terminado varios días atrás, no había cogido el valor suficiente para dársela… hasta ese momento.

—Wow, Allie, muchas gracias, está increíble —aseguró el muchacho, acercándose un poco a ella—. ¿La has hecho tú sola?

La pequeña asintió, aún algo cohibida.

—Wow… yo… —Jasper parecía emocionado, sin encontrar las palabras justas para expresarlo, mientras observaba la funda por todos los ángulos posibles—. ¡Gracias! —repitió, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la muchachita y estrechándola contra sí—. Me encanta. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Alice sonrió, radiante, pasando tímidamente una mano por la cintura de Jasper.

—Pero… ¡esto no es justo! —se quejó el muchacho, con una sonrisa culpable—. ¡Tú me has hecho un maravilloso regalo y yo no tengo nada para ti!

La pequeña Cullen rió suavemente.

—No te preocupes —comentó, haciendo un movimiento con su mano—, quería hacerlo.

Jasper sonrió cálidamente.

—Te aseguro que te recompensaré —aseguró él, guiñándole un ojo. Hizo una pequeña pausa—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver cómo se encuentra Ed?

Alice asintió enérgicamente.

Claro, la pequeña no le dio demasiada importancia a aquello de _«te aseguro que te recompensaré»_. Simplemente pensó que era una frase de agradecimiento, a pesar de que las palabras habían causado en ella una tonta esperanza. Jasper se había ido y Bella se encontraba en la sala. Ella estaba dibujando en el escritorio de su habitación, haciendo trazos poco definidos, casi de forma desganada, que intentaban tomar la figura de una persona. Cuando ya estaba comenzando a olvidarse de la posibilidad de que algo sucediera, en el momento en que el sol comenzaba a desaparecer por el horizonte, escuchó el ruido de un carro en la salida. Corrió y se asomó por la ventana de abajo, pensando que quizás sus padres podían haber llegado más temprano, pero se sorprendió al ver al joven rubio bajarse de un reluciente automóvil nuevo, aparcado a un costado de la casa. Una amplia sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en el pequeño rostro de Alice, mientras corría hacia la puerta. Antes de que Jasper pudiera llamar, la pequeña había abierto y lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

—Jazz, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

Jasper sonrió.

—He venido a recoger a una señorita para… —hizo una pausa, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo. Entonces, sacó dos largas entradas y se las pasó a Alice— esto.

La pequeña tomó los pases que Jasper le extendía y leyó las relucientes letras negras.

—¡Oh-no! —chilló, con emoción—. ¡No puede ser!

Jasper rió entre dientes, mientras la pequeña aún se encontraba atónita. ¡Aquellas eran entradas exclusivas para el «_Connecticut Fashion Week»_!

—He llamado a tu madre y estoy autorizado a llevarte —comentó el joven—, así que cámbiate pronto, que sino perderemos los mejores desfiles —bromeó.

Alice no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces: corrió escaleras arriba y se metió dentro del armario, buscando las prendas adecuadas para su _cita. _¡Oh!, ¡aquello sonaba _tan_ bien!

¡Tenía una cita con Jasper!

Pronto encontró un vestido blanco, con algunos detalles en verde, que le pareció adecuado para la ocasión. Se calzó unos zapatos abiertos, con tacón relativamente bajo, y cogió un liviano abrigo verde de hilo, sólo por precaución. Corrió hacia el espejo del baño y, a la velocidad de la luz, se maquilló naturalmente. Mientras se acomodaba un poco el pelo, Bella pasó por el pasillo. Su rostro lucía cansado y, en cierto modo, perturbado. Cuando vio a la pequeña tan arreglada, frunció el ceño. Alice se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Saldrás? —preguntó confundida la joven Swan.

—Sí, saldré con Jasper —respondió radiantemente la pequeña. Antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo más, ella se adelantó—. Tranquila, mi mamá ya sabe. Si quieres, puedes llamarla.

Bella asintió y dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa cansada.

—De acuerdo, que te diviertas.

—¿Edward está bien? —preguntó suavemente Alice.

—Oh, sí, creo que está mejor —apuntó Bella, con una tenue sonrisa—. Su temperatura ha bajado considerablemente.

Aliviada con el testimonio, la pequeña sonrió con ganas.

La realidad era que Bella tenía algo especial que a Alice le gustaba mucho. Desde el primer día en que la había visto, la pequeña había estado segura de que serían muy buenas amigas. Por otro lado, la relación entre ella y Edward… eso era un tema aparte. Alice podía ser una niña todavía, pero era una persona muy perceptiva, y la tensión entre ambos era algo imposible de ignorar. Estaba segura de que allí pasaría algo… diferente, tenía una extraña predicción sobre ello.

Después de despedirse de Bella, Alice bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó a la sala, donde Jasper se encontraba esperándola sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. Traía una chaqueta oscura con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones. Con aquella sonrisa dulce que a Alice le encantaba, se puso de pie y llegó hasta la pequeña, que se hallaba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

—Te ves muy bonita, Allie —aseguró Jasper.

La pequeña le agradeció, con las mejillas encendidas.

Ambos muchachos salieron y subieron a un cuidado convertible plateado que, según palabras de Jasper, era un BMW Z4 que sus padres le habían obsequiado como regalo anticipado de su cumpleaños número diecisiete. El hecho de que el joven Withlock tuviera un vehículo tan moderno se debía, posiblemente, a que su padre era dueño de uno de los concesionarios de automóviles con mejores ventas en Connecticut… o por lo menos eso decía siempre Emmett, cada vez que se ponían a hablar de vehículos.

Alice se acomodó en el asiento de cuero blanco, disfrutando del olor a nuevo mezclado con aquel perfume que Jasper siempre utilizaba. Recorrieron una extensa distancia antes de llegar al lujoso edificio donde se celebraba el evento. Jasper ayudó a la muchacha a bajar, con su atuendo perfectamente acorde al de la pequeña. Los dos le dieron sus boletos a una mujer en la entrada, que les permitió el acceso a lo que, según Alice, era como «el paraíso de la moda». El lugar al que habían entrado se encontraba repleto de pequeños puestos que tenían las más variadas prendas: desde blusas psicodélicas y llamativas hasta sobrios trajes de etiqueta. Alice comenzó a observar todo con ojo crítico y a comentarle a Jasper lo que le parecía. El muchacho la escuchaba atentamente y la pequeña, a pesar de su emoción, intentó no hablar tanto, con miedo de aburrirlo. Después de una caminata a lo largo de la sección de accesorios, llegaron a un pequeño puesto que tenía la más variada colección de sombreros y boinas. Mientras Alice observaba un llamativo y desagradable gorro con plumas, Jasper se volvió hacia ella.

—Mira, Allie, pruébate este —pidió, pasándole un bonito sombrero inglés, de color verde, que combinaba a la perfección con su atuendo veraniego.

La pequeña se lo puso y sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Te queda precioso —aseguró el muchacho, haciendo que se sonrojara.

El joven Withlock quería regalarle el sombrero a Alice, pero la pequeña se negaba. ¡Jasper ya había hecho demasiado por ella como para seguir gastando dinero! Estaban en medio de una amistosa discusión, cuando una voz femenina preguntó:

—¿Jasper?

El aludido se volvió, al igual que Alice. Allí, trotando hacia ellos, se encontraba una muchacha rubia, que le sacaba a Alice más de media cabeza. Tenía un atuendo ostentoso y, según le pareció a la pequeña, bastante caro. Sonrió al joven Withlock, antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, vine con ella —comentó, poniendo una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de Alice—. Ella es Alice. Alice, ella es Geraldine, una compañera de la escuela.

—Ah, un gusto —la muchacha le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva a la pequeña—. Bueno, yo vine con Heidi —comentó alegremente—. Por cierto, iba a comentarte que esta noche tenemos una fiesta, deberías venir…

Había algo en la forma de actuar de la tal Geraldine que a Alice le estaba molestando; la manera en la que se inclinaba hacia Jasper, con aquella pequeña sonrisa traviesa, el tono confidente y las palmadas suaves que le daba en el pecho estaban haciéndola sentirse mal. E impotente, muy impotente.

Después de todo, ¿qué esperaba? Jasper era guapo y más de cuatro años mayor que ella. ¿Acaso creía que él la quería a _ella? _Jasper sólo la veía como la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo, nada más.

_Nada más. _

Con un molesto escozor los ojos, la pequeña tuvo la necesidad de salir de allí. Mientras Jasper y su amiga conversaban, Alice salió corriendo, en dirección a una gran puerta de vidrio. Cuando pudo escapar del lugar, se encontró en un jardín iluminado por algunos focos brillantes. No había nadie allí, ya que el desfile principal estaba a escasos minutos de comenzar. Pero aquello a Alice ya no le importaba, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, a los costados se su cuerpo, intentando no llorar, incluso aún cuando las lágrimas ya estaban formando pequeños caminos por sus mejillas.

—¿Allie?, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué te fuiste así? —preguntó rápidamente Jasper, a sus espaldas.

—No pasa nada —respondió Alice, en un tono muy poco convincente.

Escuchó pasos y pronto Jasper se encontraba frente a ella, obligándola con su gran y cálida mano a alzar el rostro.

—¿Por qué lloras, Allie? —preguntó el muchacho, con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

Alice hizo un pequeño puchero, mordiéndose el labio, y se odió a si misma por no poder contener las lágrimas. Era demasiado infantil para pretender que él se fijara en ella.

—P-p-por n-nada —hipó.

—Alice, dime por favor —suplicó Jasper.

La pequeña se perdió en sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Déjalo, Jasper, ve con tu amiga… —pidió, apartando la mirada.

—No, yo quiero quedarme contigo —aseguró el joven, haciendo que Alice volviera a fijar su mirada en él. Sus brillantes ojos entraron en contacto con los suyos—, y que me digas qué te sucede.

—Jasper…yo…

¡Quería gritarlo! Quería decirle allí mismo que lo quería, que él era el único muchacho que le interesaba. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Es decir, ¡vamos!, ¡cuatro años! ¿Quién podía luchar contra una diferencia tan grande como aquélla? Además ¡era el mejor amigo de su hermano! Y sin embargo…

—Jasper… tú… tú a mi… —sin saber que decir, nuevas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la pequeña.

¡Era tan frustrante!

Repentinamente, Jasper tomó la cara de Alice entre sus manos, y la muchachita sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado. Vio el rostro de su acompañante más cerca y, casi como si alguien allí arriba estuviese escuchando sus súplicas por una solución fácil, sintió los labios de Jasper sobre los suyos. Fue un contacto mínimo y sutil, pero hizo que la pequeña se sintiera en la novena nube.

¿Estaba sucediendo de verdad?

Cuando Jasper se separó de ella, dejó que sus frentes se sostuvieran la una contra la otra. Alice se dio cuenta de lo inclinado que estaba el joven y de que ella se encontraba en puntas de pie. Después de todo, el muchacho le sacaba, como mínimo, unos veinte centímetros.

—No quiero verte llorar —susurró Jasper, acariciando tiernamente su rostro—, odio verte llorar.

Alice cerró los ojos.

—Te quiero, Jasper.

—Yo también, Allie, yo también —susurró el muchacho, pasando los brazos por su cintura y envolviéndola en un tierno abrazo.

¿Estaba en el cielo?

Si no era así, este debía parecerse mucho a donde se encontraba en ese momento.

…

**Ya lo saben. Dije que iba a ser cursi, dije que iba a ser tierno jaja. Este capítulo es como una especie de pausa en la relación de Edward y Bella, mostrando otra cara de la historia. Claro, veremos que pasa con esta parejita también. En fin, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó? Espero ansiosamente que me lo hagan saber. **

**Perdón por el pequeño retrazo, es que no fue una semana fácil y prácticamente no pude adelantar nada de nada de la historia. Estuve perdida jaja. **

**¡Graaaacias por los reviews! A todos. Ya saben que, de por sí, el hecho de que se tomen un tiempito para dejar aunque sea palabras de aliento me gratifica muchísimo. Gracias a todo el mundo, en serio. Sé que suena terriblemente repetitivo, pero no es más que la verdad. Gracias.**

**Esta semana va a ser complicada, así que mínimo siete u ocho días antes de que vuelva por acá. Espero que sepan comprender. No quiero actualizar porque sí, y se vienen unos capítulos en los que necesito pensar un poco más jaja. **

**¡Gracias otra vez! Que comiencen bien la semana. **

**Saludos para todos. **

**LadyC. **


	12. Sensaciones

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephenie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XII:**** Sensaciones.**

"_Si la confusión es el primer paso hacia la sabiduría, entonces debo ser un genio…"_

_._

Edward tenía a la joven Swan sumamente preocupada, y ella ni siquiera entendía por qué. Había algo que la hacía sentir muy… _protectora _con él. Como si tuviese que cuidar de él, pasara lo que pasara, como si debiera protegerlo. El hecho de que sus insinuaciones constantes y sus sonrisas pícaras hubiesen sido reemplazadas por murmullos cansados y sonrisas forzadas la hacía sentir… extraña. Y preocupada, muy preocupada

Paseaba por su apartamento como un león enjaulado.

Cuando vio que el reloj daba la hora para ir al trabajo —en realidad, faltaban unos cuantos minutos, pero en ese momento le daba igual—, salió disparada de su apartamento y se metió en su camioneta. Después de una conducción al máximo de velocidad permitido por su _trasto _—que no era realmente un número muy alto, siendo sinceros—, llegó a la casa de los Cullen. Aparcó su vehículo y se dirigió a la entrada donde, minutos después de llamar, Esme apareció. Su rostro preocupado mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Bella.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la mujer—. Hoy, más que nunca, es bueno tenerte en casa.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Bella—. ¿Cómo está Edward?

—No muy bien… —aseguró Esme, con preocupación. Luego por su rostro se paseó un gesto de confusión—. ¿Cómo sabías que Edward no estaba bien?

_Oh, oh._

_«¡Bravo, Bella, siempre tan sagaz!»_

—Eh… Alice… ¡Alice me llamó! —respondió la muchacha, quizás con demasiado entusiasmo.

Esme condujo a Bella hasta la habitación de Edward, quien se encontraba durmiendo sobre su cama, tapado hasta el cuello. Eso no era más que un claro signo de que la fiebre seguía alta, ya que nadie en su sano juicio hubiese estado cubierto con un edredón tan pesado en un día en que la temperatura debía estar por arriba de los veinte grados.

Bella estuvo pululando alrededor de Edward un largo rato, pensando en que podía hacer. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un costado de la misma. Vio como el joven adolescente se removía incómodo y se aventuró a preguntar:

—Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí —respondió el muchacho, con voz lastimera—, aunque supongo que depende de lo que tú llames «bien».

Bella sintió otro de aquellos extraños impulsos protectores para con él. Con cuidado, pasó su mano por los broncíneos cabellos del joven, sintiéndolos levemente húmedos. Su palma se dirigió a la frente de él, permitiéndole saber que aún tenía temperatura, y luego siguió el camino, acariciando su pálida mejilla.

—Aún estás hirviendo —comentó Bella, aunque no estaba segura si Edward podía escucharla—. Iré a buscar algo para… ya vuelvo.

Bella, intentando que su torpeza no le dificultara las cosas, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y preparó algunas cosas para Edward, mientras Alice daba vueltas por allí. Se notaba que la pequeña también estaba preocupada por su hermano.

Era normal que ella también se sintiera así, entonces… ¿no?

Subió con unas compresas de agua fría y otro té para Edward, ya que no se le ocurría qué otra cosa podía hacer. Sin dudas, si la fiebre seguía con aquella intensidad, tendría que llamar a un médico o algo…

—¿Bella? —la muchacha escuchó la voz susurrante de Edward, que aún se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

—Estoy aquí —aseguró la joven y palmeó suavemente su brazo.

Las comisuras de los labios del muchacho se alzaron con cansancio y, girando la cabeza, pareció volver a caer en un profundo sueño. Bella no pudo hacer más que sonreír, mientras quitaba algunos mechones de cabello de su frente y le colocaba una compresa fría en ella. Edward, con los ojos y, sobre todo, la boca cerrada, lucía como un pequeño y adorable crío…

De acuerdo, ella _no _había pensado aquéllo.

Bella intentó concentrarse en una vana lectura de una de las obras literarias que tanto le gustaban. Cuando terminó de convencerse que seguir con aquello no tenía sentido, dejó el libro sobre la mesa de noche de Edward. ¡Vamos, si no podía mantener los ojos abiertos! Sentía la vista nublada y _realmente _tenía sueño, después de haber dormido tan sólo unas pocas horas la noche anterior.

Intentando no molestar al joven Cullen, la muchacha se apoyó contra el cabezal de la amplia cama doble de Edward. Con cansancio cerró los ojos y no le resultó muy difícil conciliar el sueño después de ello…

No sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido, lógicamente, pero cuando abrió los ojos se cuestionó si seguía en el mundo de los sueños o no. Unos pesados brazos estaban enredados alrededor de su cintura y, desde su posición, podía ver los desordenados cabellos de Edward sobre su propio estómago, donde la cabeza del muchacho descansaba. La imagen, lejos de molestarla, la hizo sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho, una mezcla de ternura y tranquilidad. Sintió que, por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, podía ver la verdadera apariencia de Edward Cullen: frágil, tierno y vulnerable.

Entonces, saliendo de aquel estado ausente en el que se encontraba, se preguntó a si misma en qué demonios estaba pensando.

Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza.

Quiso zafarse del agarre del muchacho, pero sólo consiguió que éste estrechara su cintura un poco más. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, en un intento de tranquilizarse, llevó su mano a la frente de Edward y se alivió considerablemente al notar que la misma había descendido bastante. Finalmente, haciendo que el joven volteara hacia el otro lado de la amplia cama, Bella consiguió escaparse de su abrazo y decidió ir a devolver a su lugar las cosas que había apoyado sobre la mesa de noche. Bajó a la cocina, dejó todo lo que había llevado rápidamente y volvió a subir. Antes de llegar a la habitación de Edward, se cruzó a la pequeña Alice en el pasillo. Lucía radiante enfundada en un bonito vestido veraniego, de color blanco y verde. Pero… ¿qué hacía así vestida?

—¿Saldrás? —preguntó Bella, confundida.

—Sí, saldré con Jasper —respondió la pequeña con una hermosa sonrisa. Ahora, ¿cómo que salía con Jasper?—. Tranquila, mi mamá ya sabe. Si quieres, puedes llamarla.

Bella asintió y sonrió de la mejor manera posible.

—De acuerdo, que te diviertas —apuntó, con ciertas sospechas ante aquella salida.

—¿Edward está bien? —preguntó Alice, claramente preocupada por su hermano.

—Oh, sí, creo que está mejor —apuntó Bella, con una tenue sonrisa—. Su temperatura ha bajado considerablemente.

La pequeña le regaló otra enorme sonrisa, antes de dirigirse escaleras abajo.

Bella, aún con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, se dirigió al cuarto de Edward. El muchacho se encontraba sentado en el centro de la cama, con el rostro adormilado y el cabello más desordenado de lo normal. Bella no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó.

—Supongo que sí —murmuró Edward, mientras se tallaba los ojos. Luego parpadeó varias veces y enfocó su mirada en la de la muchacha—. Gracias por todo.

Al ver que su sonrisa torcida aún parecía sólo un gesto de cansancio, Bella se acercó un poco a él. Poniéndole una mano en el pecho, lo obligó a volver a acostarse. Mientras la muchacha se volvía para buscaba el termómetro, Edward rió entre dientes, débilmente.

—No sabía que te gustaran las cosas tan directas —comentó.

Bella giró el rostro hacia él y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la mano sobre su pecho y de que prácticamente había quedado apoyada sobre él. Con el rostro azorado, la apartó, mientras el joven volvía a soltar aquella risita cansada.

Efectivamente, después de tomarle la temperatura a Edward, Bella se dio cuenta de que el muchacho aún seguía teniendo fiebre. Con un suspiro de desaliento, la joven Swan volvió a colocar paños de agua fría en su frente e insistió a Edward en que se quedara en su cama, a pesar de que el muchacho sólo quería moverse un poco por la casa.

Cuando Esme llegó a la vivienda, enseguida se puso a bombardear a Bella de preguntas sobre su hijo. La joven nana intentó explicarle todo lo que había sucedido en la tarde y Esme, después de agradecerle innumerables veces, dijo que lo mejor era que lo viera un especialista; más puntualmente, Carlisle, el padre de los chicos, que había resultado ser un eximio médico.

¿Nadie podría haberle avisado sobre aquel pequeño detalle antes?

Con un suspiro, la muchacha recogió sus cosas de la mesa de noche de Edward, mientras Esme bajaba para ir a llamar a su esposo. El joven, que se encontraba tapado hasta la nariz, observó con sus pícaros ojos verdes cada uno de los movimientos de Bella. La muchacha se acercó a él y se sentó al costado de su cama.

—No se te ocurra moverte de ahí hasta que venga tu padre —amenazó.

Edward rió con pocas fuerzas.

—Sí, mi general —bromeó.

Bella sonrió tenuemente.

—Cuídate, idiota —pidió, para luego darle un rápido beso en la coronilla.

La joven se levantó.

—Me haces sentir como un crío cada vez que me das un beso en la frente —murmuró Edward. La joven se volvió para mirarlo, algo sorprendida—. La verdad es que prefiero otros de nuestros besos… —aseguró, dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa ladina algo fatigada.

—No tendrás otros —gruñó Bella, después de tragar dificultosamente—, me contagiarás —se excusó, alzando las cejas.

—De esa forma podrías quedarte en la cama conmigo —replicó Edward—. Es un buen plan.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Hasta el lunes, Edward —murmuró—. Espero que te mejores.

—Adiós, Bella —saludó él—; y, sí, no te preocupes, el lunes ya podrás besarme.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, antes de salir de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras, aún algo ida. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada por Edward? ¡Vamos, era una gripe y él…! Su encuentro con Esme provocó que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Bella, ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo? —preguntó amablemente la mujer.

La muchacha asintió, y las dos se dirigieron a la cocina. Ambas se sentaron a la mesa y Esme le entregó a Bella el dinero de la semana. Sin embargo, después de alcanzarle una taza de té, se inclinó levemente hacia delante.

—Mira, Bella, tengo que pedirte un favor —comentó Esme.

Bella frunció levemente el ceño, asintiendo.

—El fin de semana que viene, Carlisle y yo debemos asistir a la boda de uno de sus colegas, en Orange —explicó lentamente, con el rostro algo consternado—, y debemos irnos por todo el fin de semana, ya que será la ceremonia y, al día siguiente, tendrá lugar la fiesta.

—Sí… —Bella asintió—, ¿entonces?

—Necesito que te quedes en la casa, cuidando a Alice y Edward —explicó, sin parecer muy convencida de ello—. Te pagaré ambos días y…

—No te preocupes, Esme, yo… estaré bien, sí —aseguró Bella, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que realmente no habría problemas.

La mujer sonrió cálidamente.

—¡Muchas gracias, Bella!, ¡no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo!

Después de otro breve intercambio de palabras, la joven Swan pudo dirigirse a su monovolumen, con el fin de emprender el camino de regreso a su apartamento. Una vez que acabó con el recorrido, aparcó su auto y bajó de él. Dirigiéndole un rápido saludo a la encargada del lugar, cruzó el vestíbulo y entró en el ascensor.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, dejó caer sus cosas sobre el sofá, para luego acomodarse sobre él. Cerró los ojos y se quedó algunos minutos allí, disfrutando de la sensación de poder estar tranquila de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, aún en su pecho sentía aquella extraña opresión.

¿Edward estaría bien?

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

Lo llamaría al día siguiente. Fin del asunto.

Después de una ducha, se puso una muda de ropa vieja para dormir y se acomodó en la cama, con uno de sus libros favoritos entre sus manos. A pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de leer, su predisposición no bastó: a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado con su lectura, se quedó dormida, con la vieja novela sobre su pecho.

El domingo se levantó temprano, ya que los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana abierta no la dejaron continuar durmiendo. Aprovechó para terminar algunos de los trabajos de la universidad, mientras comía un buen desayuno. El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba y tuvo que guardar todas las cosas apresuradamente. Después de terminar con ello, se cambió y, sin tiempo para arreglar el apartamento, salió. Había quedado con Angela para comer en un pequeño restaurante local, ya que quería _«todos detalles sobre la gran cita con Edward Cullen»._

_Bah._

¿Por qué había aceptado comer con ella?

Buena pregunta.

Después de dejar su bolso en el asiento del copiloto, Bella arrancó su monovolumen y condujo por las calles de New Haven, hasta llegar al «_Thai Taste»_, un pequeño local ubicado en _Chapel Street. _Después de aparcar, ingresó al lugar, donde un hombrecito se ofreció a llevarla hasta su mesa. Allí se encontraba Angela, quien la recibió con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Minutos después, en el que las muchachas mantuvieron una corta e insustancial charla, el mesero se acercó a ambas y les preguntó qué comerían.

—Yo quiero el pollo frito especial —comentó Angela, echando un rápido vistazo al menú— y un agua con gas, por favor.

Bella dudó unos momentos.

—La sopa de fideos para mí está bien —apuntó la muchacha velozmente—, y un agua sin gas, gracias.

El camarero, después de apuntar algunas cosas en su libreta, se retiró. Angela se volvió hacia su amiga, con una mueca escéptica.

—¿Sopa de fideos? —preguntó—, ¿eso se considera comida?

Bella suspiró.

—No tengo mucha hambre —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Angela la estudió con la mirada, en silencio, y Bella tragó pesado. Su amiga era demasiado perceptiva ¡y ella no podía sacarse el maldito asunto de la cabeza!

—Te noto preocupada —aseguró la joven Weber—, ¿qué sucede?

Bella suspiró, dispuesta a contarle sus inquietudes, aunque aquello le costara un mes de burlas… o quizás más. Estaba a punto de comenzar con su perorata, cuando el sonido de su teléfono móvil la distrajo. Abriendo torpemente su bolso, sacó el pequeño aparatito. Le dio un rápido vistazo a la pantalla antes de coger la llamada.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó, confundida.

—_¡Bella!, ¿cómo estás? _—chilló alegremente Renée.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? —preguntó, aún algo sorprendida—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—_Oh, no, cariño _—respondió, de forma despreocupada—. _Sólo te llamaba para avisarte que mañana mismo te enviaré los boletos…_

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, sintiéndose perdida en aquella conversación—, ¿qué boletos?

—_¡Los boletos de avión para el viaje, Bella! _—soltó una risita—._ ¿No me digas que te has olvidado? ¡La fiesta sorpresa de tu padre, Bella, la fiesta! _—exclamó emocionada Renée, y la muchacha casi pudo imaginarse a su madre dando vueltas y pegando pequeños saltos.

Demonios. Se había olvidado de la fiesta de su padre.

—_Dile a Angela que venga y que traiga a su novio también _—pidió la mujer—. _¡Hace tanto que no sé nada de ella! _—exclamó.

Bella, en su bloqueo mental, sólo pudo responder:

—Ella está aquí conmigo.

—_¡Oh, pon el altavoz, pon el altavoz! _—pidió Renée, con la emoción de una niña pequeña.

Bella, todavía estupefacta, tocó el pequeño botón.

Renée había conocido a Angela el verano anterior y, teniendo en cuenta la gran extroversión de su madre y la buena predisposición de su compañera para las nuevas amistades, ambas habían establecido una excelente relación. De cualquier forma, no era como si Bella no estuviera acostumbrada a eso: su madre amaba interactuar con cualquier ser vivo.

Renée se puso a hablar con Angela, mientras la joven Swan intentaba buscar una solución a su problema.

—Mamá, no podré ir el fin de semana que viene —soltó de repente.

—_¿Qué?, ¿¡por qué!? _—chilló Renée, atrayendo la mirada de varios comensales.

—Mamá, baja la voz; estamos en un restaurante —pidió Bella. Suspiró y luego continuó:—. En fin, como lo oyes, no podré ir. Tengo que trabajar el fin de semana.

—_¿Trabajar?, ¿no me dijiste que trabajabas como niñera de lunes a sábados? _

—Es una ocasión especial —explicó la muchacha rápidamente, mientras Angela escuchaba con atención—. La señora Cullen debe viajar con su esposo y los chicos se quedarán solos en la casa y…

—_¡Que vengan! _—exclamó Renée animadamente—. _¡Cuanta más gente, mejor!_

Bella abrió los ojos, incrédula, y miró a su amiga, quien reía suavemente. ¡Su madre a veces podía ser tan disparatada y poco oportuna!

—Mamá, no… debemos ir hasta el aeropuerto en mi camioneta, dejarla allí y luego tomar el avión… ¡no entraremos tantos! Además, es mucho dinero…

—_¿Ese querido vejestorio tuyo sigue funcionando? Sorprendente… _—preguntó, asombrada, para luego hacer una pausa— _¡Vamos, Bella, no hay problema! Tienes espacio suficiente ahí para cinco personas. Además, un amigo le consigue a tu padre los boletos, no hay problema por eso, es un favor que le debe… _—comentó alegremente, con aquel constante positivismo que rozaba lo absurdo—. _¡Hace tanto que no vienes a visitarnos! Será divertido. _

_«Será divertido». _Sí, típica frase manipuladora de su madre.

—Hablaremos luego, mamá —comentó Bella, viendo que el camarero se acercaba con los platos—. No hagas nada hasta entonces.

—_No te preocupes, hija _—respondió, quizás con demasiada alegría—. _¡Nos vemos! ¡Hasta luego, Angie!_

—Adiós, Renée —saludó la joven Weber, conteniendo una risita.

—Adiós, mamá —se despidió Bella, con cansancio. Cerró el teléfono, mientras alzaba los ojos al cielo.

Su madre y sus ocurrencias. ¡Oh, Dios!

Después de aquella inoportuna charla, que había dejado a Bella de los nervios, ambas muchachas comenzaron a disfrutar de su comida. Luego, una vez que la joven Swan había dejado a Angela en su casa, detuvo la camioneta frente a su apartamento. Antes de salir de ella, tomó su móvil y realizó una rápida llamada a la casa de los Cullen. Por suerte, fue Esme quien atendió y, después de algunas formalidades, le comentó que Edward estaba un poco mejor, pero que la fiebre no se iba. Sin más remedio que decirle que al día siguiente estaría por allí, Bella cortó la comunicación y salió de su vehículo.

El lunes por la mañana, la joven Swan repitió la rutina de las mañanas. Antes de salir, tomó un abrigo, ya que un fuerte viento que soplaba del norte había provocado un descenso de temperatura; algo muy poco común, teniendo en cuenta que hacía pocos días había comenzado el otoño.

Llegó pronto a la universidad y atravesó el campus, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían; Angela la esperaba refugiada en la puerta principal del edificio. Después de un comentario casual sobre el extraño clima, ambas ingresaron a la universidad, perdiéndose por los corredores hasta llegar al salón que les correspondía. Afortunadamente para Bella, las clases pasaron más rápido de lo normal. Con una tenue expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, volvió a transitar por los corredores, con Angela a su lado. Se volvió a ver a la joven Weber, para preguntarle si prefería comer dentro por el frío, cuando se percató de su mueca escéptica.

—Te noto muy apurada —comentó—. ¿Algo… o _alguien_ en tu cabeza?

Bella alzó los ojos al techo, mientras hacían la fila en la cafetería.

—Estoy preocupada, sencillo —apuntó casualmente, mientras tomaba un simple sándwich. No tenía mucha hambre… o quizás estaba demasiado inquieta para tenerlo.

—Preguntaría por qué estás preocupada, pero creo que es una obviedad —dijo Angela, mientras ambas salían del edificio, enfundadas dentro de sus abrigos—. Igualmente, no deberías inquietarte tanto.

Bella la miró.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido. Al ver que su amiga no respondía, siguió la dirección de su mirada…

Un _Volvo _plateado estaba aparcado frente al edificio de la universidad, brillando bajo los tenues rayos de Sol y, como si de alguna especie de estrella importante se tratara, Edward se encontraba apoyado contra el vehículo, vestido de forma casual y con un par de gafas de sol rematando el conjunto. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su sonrisa torcida volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

Bella suspiró.

Edward Cullen estaba de nuevo en acción.

Con paso rápido se acercó a él. Pudo sentir como los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban en los exteriores observaban, sin disimulo alguno, en su dirección. Bella se prometió seriamente a sí misma no hacer una escenita.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó lentamente la muchacha—, ¡se supone que deberías estar en la cama!

—Tranquila, _mamá_, ya estoy mejor —se burló Edward, aún apoyado contra el coche—. He venido en son de paz.

Bella alzó una ceja.

—Un almuerzo amistoso, para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho, ¿te parece? —propuso Edward, apoyando las gafas sobre su cabeza y revelando sus brillantes ojos verdes. Se corrió y abrió la puerta del copiloto, haciendo una reverencia.

La joven Swan hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír y se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Iré a avisarle a Angela.

El muchacho sonrió nuevamente y Bella comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, con la sensación de que algo en Edward, extrañamente, había cambiado. No sabía qué demonios era, pero estaba tan claro como el color esmeralda en sus ojos.

…

**Acá volvemos a lo que todos esperaban: ¿qué pasa con Edward y Bella? A partir de ahora, como ven, va a haber un cambio. O, por lo menos, eso es lo que Bella cree… Veremos que pasa ahí.**

**Sé que tardé más de lo debido y, lamentablemente, tengo una pequeña mala noticia: no creo que pueda volver a actualizar hasta, mínimo, nueve o diez días. Tengo la suerte de poder hacer un viajecito de un par de días —no se dan una idea de cómo lo estoy esperando—, y no voy a tener la posibilidad de escribir demasiado (de hecho, ya estoy bastante atrasada). Así que, les pido un poco de paciencia. Seguramente voy a volver con la mente despejada y con la mejor onda para escribir. Renovación de aires, le dicen jaja. **

**¡Pasamos los mil reviews! Woah, gracias a todos, de verdad. Les juro que, cuando la locura de la rutina a veces me aleja un poco de acá, llego cansadísima y las ganas de escribir escasean terriblemente; pero ver los comentarios, la buena onda y el aliento hace que todas esas ganas vuelvan como por arte de magia, se los juro. Como siempre les digo, ustedes son el combustible de la imaginación, en parte, y se los agradezco con total honestidad. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Y bueno, con respecto a algunas cosas… simplemente dejo una frase que es muy **_**yo:**_

_**«The more that you follow me, the more I get off**__**».**_

**Que cada uno lo interprete como desee. **

**Bueno, nos leemos dentro de unos días. Espero que todo marche bien.**

**¡Saludos para todo el mundo!**

**LadyC. **


	13. Movimientos Peligrosos

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephenie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XIII:**** Movimientos peligrosos.**

"_Muchos problemas tienen la misma raíz: el miedo. El miedo desaparece gracias al amor... pero el amor nos da miedo"_

.

Edward se encontraba observando a Alice, quien corría hacia todos lados y se golpeaba suavemente el mentón, con un gesto de impaciencia. Frente a él, en la sala, habían cuatro maletas: una, cerrada y lista, que le pertenecía, y tres de Alice, que se encontraban aún abiertas. La pequeña iba de un lado para el otro, trayendo ropa que Edward nunca había visto en su vida. ¿De dónde había sacado tantas cosas?

Después de una media hora, escucharon el inconfundible sonido de la vieja camioneta de Bella. Edward se tensó en su lugar, quedándose inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos. Luego se asomó por la ventana, encontrándose con una perfecta vista del monovolumen aparcado en la parte delantera de la casa.

Finalmente, irían a pasar dos días a la casa de Bella en Jacksonville. La joven Swan le había comentado a Edward, el día que ambos habían ido almorzar, los planes de su madre. Según él había entendido, la señora Swan —que, por lo poco que Bella le había contado, parecía ser una antítesis de su hija— quería hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa a su marido y, como Bella debía quedarse cuidándolos, había decidido que todos fueran allí. Edward pudo notar que la muchacha no parecía muy feliz con los planes… y lo cierto es que él tampoco quería saber nada del asunto. Pero claro, Alice siempre se interponía en sus planes. Cuando se había enterado del posible viaje a Jacksonville, había comenzado a brincar y luego una cosa había llevado a la otra y…

¿Cómo mierda había terminado metido en aquéllo?

Cargando las maletas, con una mueca de pánico sobre su rostro, Edward salió de la casa. Dejó los petates en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Bella y se subió allí, donde se encontraba el novio de Angela que, según recordaba, respondía al nombre de Ben. El joven, apoyado sobre una pila de maletas, le sonrió cordialmente antes de indicarle que se acomodara en el otro lateral. Edward sólo pudo dirigirle una sonrisa tensa, mientras se hundía en su lugar, así como en sus propios pensamientos y temores. Con Alice y Angela acomodadas en la cabina, junto con la joven Swan, los cinco partieron hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Bradley.

Después de una larga sucesión de trámites, el grupo pudo ir a dejar su equipaje, antes de abordar el avión. Edward se ocupó de trasladar todas las maletas de su hermana y la suya, lo cual se estaba tornando una tarea difícil, ya que su nerviosismo iba en aumento con cada paso que daba. Ben lo ayudó con el cargamento, aunque él parecía tener sus propios problemas con las maletas de su novia.

—Creo que debería haber una ley sobre la cantidad de equipaje o algo —comentó casualmente Ben, con el ceño fruncido—, o por lo menos debería estar prohibido poder pagar más por excederse.

Edward, en otra situación, hubiese reído y asentido; pero se sentía demasiado perturbado como para hacerlo. Sin embargo, para sus adentros, debía admitir que aquel muchacho le caía bien… y aquello era decir mucho. Él generalmente no tenía un buen historial con los jóvenes. Después de todo, era quien siempre se quedaba con las chicas de los demás, por lo que el odio de la población masculina era algo que no podía evitar.

Después de haber dejado sus propias maletas, vio a Bella luchando con las suyas. Escondiéndose de la mirada interrogante de la joven, Edward siguió a Ben, Angela y su hermana, que parecían estar listos para abordar el avión.

Tragó pesado, pasándose la mano por la frente.

¿Alguien lo escucharía allí arriba si pedía clemencia?

Después de un período de tiempo en el que Edward sólo se dedicó a compadecerse de sí mismo, abordaron el avión. El muchacho, caminando entre su hermana y Ben, se movió por el pasillo lentamente, como si sus piernas pesaran toneladas. El nudo en su estómago era algo que estaba comenzando a volverse insoportable. Alice, alegremente, se acomodó al lado de un hombre —ya que alguien tenía que viajar con un desconocido—, y comenzó a hablarle sobre la revista que este traía entre las manos. Edward, después de apreciar ausentemente la escena, pudo observar como Bella luchaba para subir su pequeño bolso de mano al compartimiento superior del avión. El joven Cullen, con aire taciturno, se acercó y, siendo algo más alto que ella, no tuvo problemas para colocarlo en el portaequipaje. Al mirar para arriba, sintió un leve mareo, por lo que se dejó caer sobre el asiento.

—Edward, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Bella, con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

—No —respondió secamente el muchacho, con los ojos cerrados.

El joven escuchó el movimiento que realizaba su acompañante. Sintió sus manos sobre su abdomen y, sin poder evitarlo, dio un respingo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Bella le dirigió una mirada tímida.

—Deberías abrocharte el cinturón.

Edward rió irónicamente, no sin cierta amargura. ¡Como si aquello fuera importante!

Había movimiento a su alrededor, pero no podía concentrarse en nada. Todas las cosas que lo rodeaban parecían estúpidas, menos el hecho de que se encontraba allí, aferrado al asiento. Escuchó el sonido de las turbinas y apretó con más fuerza los apoyabrazos. El avión comenzó a moverse y las palabras salieron simplemente de su boca:

—Distráeme, por favor

Miró a Bella, que tenía una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

—Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme —pidió Edward, con voz ahogada.

—¿Qué te calmes?, ¿y por qué deberías calmarte?

Edward cerró los ojos y, con la voz llena de pánico, soltó:

—Porque no me gustan para nada los aviones. _Para nada._ Pensé que podría con ello, pero…

Un profundo silencio se creó entre ambos y Edward se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Bella lo miraba con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, mientras él todavía se encontraba aferrado al asiento.

—Eh… déjame pensar, déjame pensar —pidió Bella, desesperadamente. Luego se mordió el labio, con nerviosismo—. ¿Qué te relaja?, ¿qué te gusta hacer cuando quieres relajarte? —preguntó.

Edward pensó que aquel intento de distracción era muy malo, pero agradeció que por lo menos estuviera intentándolo.

—Bueno… me gusta… escuchar música —comentó, cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía que el avión comenzaba a tomar velocidad—. Me gusta que me toquen el cabello, también —murmuró rápidamente, con los dientes apretados, recordando lo que hacía su madre siempre que quería tranquilizarlo—. Me relaja.

El joven vio como Bella se movía sobre su asiento y sacaba un pequeño reproductor de música de su bolsillo. Edward, cuando ella se lo pasó, sólo atinó a cogerlo y a acomodarse los auriculares sobre los oídos. Bella lo tomó y lo programó, y una suave melodía llenó a Edward de pies a cabeza. Conocía _Jeunehomme _a la perfección, por lo que podía sentir cada una de las notas que fluían por su cabeza. Comenzó a olvidarse de todo, mientras sentía las suaves caricias sobre su cuero cabelludo. En algún momento debió olvidarse completamente del asunto, ya que cayó en el mundo de los sueños.

En lo que le pareció un instante, se despertó, oyendo de fondo algo que no podía reconocer, pero que le sonaba vagamente familiar_. _Sintiendo aún las suaves caricias en su cabello, alzó la cabeza. No se encontraba ya sobre su asiento, sino que su cabeza reposaba sobre el regazo de Bella, que iba observando el paisaje por la pequeña ventana. Él, evitando por todos los medios no pensar en la vista exterior, fijó sus ojos en la muchacha. Esta pareció darse cuenta unos minutos después, ya que lo miró con una extraña expresión sobre su rostro.

Algo que a Edward le pareció ternura.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir? —sugirió Bella suavemente.

—¿Dormí mucho? —preguntó Edward, con voz pastosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo una hora, como mucho, y estabas algo inquieto…

Los dedos de Bella volvieron a pasearse por el cuero cabelludo del muchacho y esa sensación volvió a apoderarse de él: lo hacía sentir como un crío, cuidado y querido. Edward se quedó observándola fijamente a los ojos. Hasta el momento no se había percatado que no eran tan oscuros como parecían, sino más bien de un color castaño brillante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó suavemente Bella, con las mejillas arreboladas.

—¿Por qué tienes que tratarme como si fuera un niño pequeño? —preguntó.

Bella lo miró sorprendida, para luego desviar la mirada.

—En cierta forma, porque lo eres —susurró Bella—. Además, me siento muy…

Se quedó callada y Edward siguió observándola, con creciente curiosidad.

—Muy… ¿qué?

—Nada, olvídalo…

Edward se incorporó, quedando nuevamente sentado en su asiento. La miró fijamente y estuvo a punto de pedirle una explicación, cuando sintió una sacudida del avión. Se aferró al asiento con pánico, mientras veía la expresión cautelosa de Bella. El transporte volvió a realizar un movimiento brusco, y Edward comenzó a sentir unas desagradables náuseas.

—Debe ser sólo un pozo de aire —apuntó Bella, frotándole el brazo.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —confesó Edward, poniéndose de pie.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacía, comenzó a caminar por el corredor del avión, hacia la parte trasera del mismo. Cuando vio la pequeña portezuela, la abrió rápidamente y se metió dentro del cuartito de baño. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Bella ingresó al lugar, con una expresión llena de preocupación en su rostro. Edward intentó relajarse: abrió el grifo y comenzó a mojarse el rostro con abundante agua. Sintió una mano en la frente y vio por el espejo como Bella le corría el cabello del rostro.

Una nueva sacudida los hizo trastabillar y agradarse de las paredes, y Edward entró en pánico.

—Bella, demonios, por favor, has algo… —pidió, con los dientes apretados—. Cualquier cosa, necesito dejar de pensar en este maldito avión.

La joven Swan se quedó en su lugar, sin saber exactamente que hacer.

El avión volvió a moverse y Bella chocó contra la puerta del pequeño baño. Edward también trastabilló hacia delante, chocando contra el cuerpo de la joven. Aterrado, la miró a los ojos y vio como se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Entonces Edward se inclinó hacia delante y, tomando la cara de Bella entre sus manos, la besó con fuerza. Sabía que aquéllo estaba mal y que, después de todo lo que la joven había hecho por él, no podía simplemente usarla; pero estaba desesperado. _Necesitaba _sacarse de la cabeza todos sus pensamientos coherentes, necesitaba olvidarse de dónde se encontraba…

—Por favor, Bella… —pidió en un susurro suplicante, separándose de sus labios sólo lo suficiente como para hablar.

Luego, volvió a juntar su boca con la de ella

Lejos del rechazo, sintió los brazos de Bella en sus hombros, ubicando las palmas sobre su nuca. De forma automática, bajó las manos hasta su cintura, pegándola más contra él. Una nueva sacudida los hizo retroceder, y Edward quedó apoyado contra el lavamanos. Giró para que Bella fuera quien quedara recargada contra él y la empujó un poco para que quedara sentada sobre el pequeño mueble. Tomó su nuca para profundizar el beso, que estaba tornándose, poco a poco, algo salvaje. Obligó a Bella a enredar las piernas alrededor de su cintura y el muchacho intentó concentrarse pura y exclusivamente en ella. Afirmando la mano que la sostenía por el costado de su cuerpo, bajó la palma que tenía en la nuca de Bella, pasándola por su cuello, hasta llegar a uno de sus hombros. Cuando ambos debieron separarse para respirar, Edward no perdió el tiempo y se dedicó a besar el cuello de la muchacha y a dejar pequeñas marcas en él. Concentrándose con un gran esfuerzo, escuchó como Bella susurraba su nombre. Volvió a subir para besarla y Bella volvió a tirar de su cabello como lo había hecho aquella noche en el apartamento.

Entonces, en medio del hambriento beso, pudo escuchar una voz suave por los altoparlantes, anunciando el fin de los pozos de aire.

—Les pedimos que por favor abrochen sus cinturones, que estaremos descendiendo en Jacksonville en unos pocos minutos.

Bella y Edward se separaron, y el muchacho pudo ver las mejillas rojas de Bella, sus labios hinchados y su cabello despeinado. De repente, quedarse en el avión no le parecía una tan mala idea.

—Sería… mejor que… vayamos… —comentó la joven, evitando su mirada y saliendo rápidamente del baño.

Vio a Bella correr hacia los asientos. Él la siguió, con paso más lento, y se sentó en su lugar, sintiendo la atenta mirada de Angela. Bella evitó cualquier tipo de conversación, poniéndose sus auriculares, por lo que Edward se limitó a esperar por el añorado aterrizaje, aferrado a los apoyabrazos del asiento.

El muchacho no pudo sentirse más a gusto cuando sus pies tocaron el firme suelo pavimentado del aeropuerto de Jacksonville. Alice bajó del avión también, saludando animadamente al hombre que había estado todo el viaje a su lado. Edward sonrió levemente, compadeciendo a la pobre alma que había tenido que aguantar a Alice durante todo el trayecto.

Ben y Edward, que se encontraba con un renovado y extraño buen humor, se dirigieron a buscar el equipaje. Después de recoger el interminable número de maletas y ponerlas en un carrito, caminaron hasta la salida y buscaron un taxi.

Ben y Angela se fueron en un coche y Alice, Bella y Edward se subieron a otro. El muchacho, mientras su hermana conversaba con el conductor, se dedicó a observar atentamente los edificios que se sucedían uno tras otro. Nunca había estado en Jacksonville, pero su mente la había imaginado más rural y sencilla. La realidad es que el lugar estaba lejos de aquello: era ruidosa, moderna y estaba repleta de gente, teniendo en cuenta que era fin de semana.

El taxi tomó una curva y se adentró por una zona un poco menos transitada. Comenzaron a atravesar una larga calle rodeada con casas —de un tamaño relativamente grande, aunque no tanto como la casa de los Cullen, y parecidas entre sí—, que Edward observaba atentamente por la ventana. Bella señaló una de las viviendas, pintada de un llamativo azul cielo, y le pidió al conductor que se detuviera.

Después de pagar y recoger las maletas, los tres jóvenes, junto con Ben y Angela, caminaron por el estrecho camino de piedra que llevaba a la entrada de la casa, que tenía un pequeño pórtico pintado de blanco. Bella llamó a la puerta y una mujer de unos cuarenta años asomó por ella. Una sonrisa se pintó en los labios de la señora y, adelantándose, abrazó fuertemente a Bella.

—¡Mi pequeña!, ¡que bueno verte! —exclamó.

Bella la abrazó y sonrió algo forzadamente, como quien responde a la muestra de afecto en un efusivo niño pequeño.

—¡Oh, Angie!, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó la mujer luego, abrazando a Angela amistosamente.

—Muy bien, Renée, muchas gracias —respondió la joven Weber, con una sonrisa—. Él es mi novio, Ben, ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó, señalando al muchacho.

—¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! —respondió ella, regalándole también un afectuoso abrazo al joven.

Renée pronto se separó del muchacho y observó a los hermanos Cullen. Edward sonrió nerviosamente, mientras la pequeña del grupo hablaba por ellos.

—Nosotros somos Alice y Edward —explicó, con desenvoltura—, los hermanos a los que cuida Bella.

Renée abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se quedó mirando a Edward.

—¿No estás un poco grande para tener niñera? —preguntó animadamente, con la mirada brillante.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que mis padres temen por la integridad física de mi hermana y por los incendios que puedo llegar a generar en la cocina —explicó, sonriendo de lado—. No se me da muy bien eso de preparar la cena.

—Somos dos —aseguró, riendo animadamente.

Después de algunas palabras más, la señora Swan se corrió de la puerta y, dando palmaditas como una niña pequeña, los invitó a pasar a todos a la casa, no sin antes comentarle algo a su hija. Cuando estaba ingresando detrás de la hiperactiva Renée, Edward pudo escuchar a Bella murmurar:

—Ya me había olvidado de la hiperactividad y el buen humor de mi madre.

Edward contuvo la risa, a diferencia de Angela, quien soltó una baja carcajada.

Los jóvenes, comandados por Renée, atravesaron una bonita e iluminada sala, que tenía una buena vista de la cocina. Subiendo por las escaleras de madera oscura, llegaron al segundo piso. La dueña de la casa empujó una puerta, dejando al descubierto un ordenado cuarto, pintado en un brillante color lila.

—Aquí pueden dormir Angela y Alice —explicó alegremente la mujer.

Edward tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que ella y su hermana se iban a llevar realmente bien.

Mientras las dos jóvenes se adentraban en su nueva habitación, el mayor de los Cullen, Ben y Bella siguieron a la señora Swan. Empujando una puerta cercana, Renée les mostró a los dos muchachos su cuarto, comentándole a Bella que aún tenía su vieja habitación intacta, como cada verano que pasaba allí.

—Lo sé, mamá —aseguró ella, con un matiz de cansancio en su voz—. Te he amenazado varias veces para que no tocaras nada.

Renée rió.

—¡Es que el azul es tan aburrido! —se quejó la mujer, con un puchero— Si, aunque sea, me dejaras ponerle algo de naranja, o rosa…

Bella la fulminó con la mirada, y Edward rió con disimulo antes de ingresar a la habitación. El cuarto en cuestión era bastante parecido al que su hermana y Angela compartían, con la diferencia de que el gran ventanal, ubicado justo entre medio de las dos camas, daba al jardín trasero de la casa. Las paredes y la decoración, además, estaban fuertemente marcadas por el color crema y algunas variedades de marrón. Edward se acercó a la enorme ventana, se asomó y se deleitó con la vista del brillante pasto verde y la pequeña piscina en la parte más alejada de la casa.

Después de acomodar un poco sus pertenencias, Renée volvió a aparecer en la habitación. Con una enorme sonrisa, que parecía pintada en su rostro, se dirigió a los muchachos:

—¡He preparado un almuerzo especial! —exclamó alegremente—. Si queréis, podéis darse una ducha y cambiarse. El viaje debe haberos dejado agotados —comentó, a toda velocidad—. En media hora comeremos.

Después de dirigirles otra radiante sonrisa, salió de la habitación. Edward y Ben se miraron y ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Está llena de energía —comentó el joven Cheney.

—Ya lo creo —respondió Edward, tomando una toalla de tu maleta—. ¿Quieres bañarte primero tú o…?

—No, no, tranquilo, yo me quedaré aquí ordenando un poco mis cosas —aseguró Ben.

—De acuerdo, iré a averiguar dónde está el baño —comentó Edward, con una sonrisa torcida, antes de salir de la habitación.

El muchacho salió y caminó por el pequeño corredor por el que los había conducido Renée antes. Pensó en bajar las escaleras y preguntar, pero su solución llegó materializada en el cuerpo de Bella, que venía refunfuñando alguna cosa inteligible para sí misma. Al ver a Edward, se quedó de piedra en su lugar.

—Bella, ¿podrías decirme dónde está el baño? —pidió, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Él sabía que ella aún estaba incómoda por lo del avión.

Era demasiado inocente y predecible.

La joven Swan señaló el final del pasillo, sin decir palabra y con una expresión algo turbada en su rostro. Estaba dispuesta a continuar con su camino, pero Edward la tomó suavemente de la muñeca. Era un buen momento para los agradecimientos y las formalidades.

—Bella, quería agradecerte por lo del avión —comentó Edward—. La verdad es que…

—Está bien —cortó Bella—. No fue nada.

El muchacho se acercó más a ella, con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Estás segura de que no fue nada? —inquirió él, mirando sugerentemente sus labios.

Bella, inesperadamente para Edward, lo apartó con las manos sobre su pecho. Su rostro lucía serio y, según le parecía a él, aún tenía aquel matiz de turbación.

—Edward, necesito que lo entiendas. Tú y yo no podemos ser… nada —explicó la joven, seriamente—. Tú no tienes lo que yo busco y yo no puedo darte lo que deseas.

El muchacho frunció el ceño, sin entender del todo lo que quería decir y por qué lo estaba diciendo en ese momento. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que ella buscaba y por qué él aún no se había enterado?

—Yo no estoy hecha para ser una más, y tú no sabes lo que quieres —aseguró ella, con un suspiro—. Tienes diecisiete años y las hormonas revolucionadas, Edward, yo no puedo manejar eso.

Después de sus palabras, Bella siguió su camino, dirigiéndose escaleras abajo.

Edward, por su parte, se quedó de pie en su lugar, inmóvil, aún intentando comprender en su totalidad todo lo que Bella había dicho.

Cuando pesó en la última frase, sintió una sacudida en el estómago, parecidas a las que lo habían asaltado cuando estaba sobre el avión, siendo presa de sus miedos. Tenía ganas de vomitar y se sentía bastante enfermo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, su temor no tenía nada que ver con aviones.

…

**Om, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? El aire de mar siempre hace bien y refresca las ideas. Este capítulo, en lo personal, me gusta bastante. Edward no se muestra tan inmune a todo, y eso me parece una diferencia notable. El capítulo que viene también promete alguna que otra sorpresa. **

**Como saben, el retrazo ya era previsto, y agradezco poder estar hoy acá, escribiendo tranquila, porque la verdad es que fue una semana de auténtica locura. Espero poder volver la semana entrante pronto; igualmente, saben que todo depende de cómo esté de inspiración, tiempo y todas esas cosas jaja. **

**Quería comentarles, por otro lado, que dejé en mi blog (lo encuentran en mi perfil; musique-et-mots) unas direcciones de unas imágenes. Son de diferentes capítulos, una hecha por mí, y otra hecha por Carime Jackson, a quien agradezco mucho. Espero que puedan verlas y dejen sus blogs, ya que me gustaría poder compartir cosas por ahí también (no hay muchos bloggers, ¿vieron? Jaja). **

**Gracias por los reviews a todos, por cierto. Ya saben lo que significan para mí, así que ni es necesario que lo repita; sólo puedo agradecerles por la buena onda y los comentarios tan lindos. **

**Me voy a dormir un poco, que realmente lo necesito jaja. ¡Saludos a todos!**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC. **


	14. Buen partido

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephenie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XIV****: Buen partido.**

"_La gran estupidez de la humanidad consistió en considerar el amor como una idea. El amor es un instinto. Darle cerebro es afligirlo"_

_._

Bella aún no caía en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sólo podía sentir el desprecio hacia si misma, después de haberse repetido tantas veces que no podía volver a tocar a Edward Cullen. Aunque alguna voz en su cabeza intentaba repetirle que todo había sido por una buena causa, no podía dejar de pensar que había vuelto a besarlo. _Ella _a _él_, como tanto se había repetido después de aquel beso en el apartamento en alquiler. Se había prometido no volver si quiera a permitirle un acercamiento…

¿Además de su cordura y su criterio, acaso también había perdido su fuerza de voluntad?

Su madre le había dejado a Bella ocupar el cuarto que había sido específicamente reservado para ella después de la mudanza. Era pequeño, con una cama, una biblioteca, un sofá y un escritorio. Había algo de tecnología moderna, como un ordenador y un equipo de audio, aunque no eran exactamente lo último en el mercado. Dándole el detalle de vida al lugar, un ventanal permitía el ingreso de la luz exterior, haciendo que las paredes lucieran de un brillante azul.

Bella, después de explorar vagamente su habitación, dejó la maleta en un rincón y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo exhausto. Los últimos sucesos de su vida le estaban quitando todas las energías.

Alrededor de una hora después de la llegada del grupo de New Haven, la señora Swan reunió a todos en el comedor, para compartir un almuerzo especial que ella misma había preparado. O por lo menos, esas habían sido sus palabras, aunque Bella conocía a la perfección el pollo y las patatas asadas que vendían en una buena rosticería cercana. Sin embargo, se guardó sus comentarios al respecto y comió en silencio, mientras su madre se dedicaba a interrogar a los invitados.

—Me alegra mucho que estén todos aquí —comentó, al final de la comida—. ¡Será una fiesta genial!

Renée decidió que era hora de comenzar con los pequeños preparativos para la fiesta, mientras invitaba al grupo a pasar la tarde en la piscina, sacando provecho del buen clima de Jacksonville. Alice se dejó caer en una tumbona, leyendo el último número de la revista _Seventeen_, mientras Ben, Angela y Edward se dirigían directamente a zambullirse en el agua. Los dos muchachos corrieron y entraron al agua violentamente; Angela, por su parte, decidió hacerlo poco a poco, por los escalones. Bella se unió a ella tan sólo unos instantes después.

—Está buena —comentó la joven Webber—, ¿no crees?

—Sí.

Ante la escueta respuesta que Bella había otorgado, su amiga la miró cuidadosamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó—. O, mejor dicho, ¿_sucedió _algo?

Bella observó a su amiga con cautela.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Los he visto en el avión —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Y deberías volver a ponerte el jersey que traías, porque esas marcas en el cuello no se ven para nada bien.

La joven Swan se sonrojó violentamente, mientras Angela reía con disimulo. Bella se irguió de forma repentina, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Tú no sabes cómo son las cosas, Angie, créeme.

—Creo que puedo hacerme una idea.

—¡Él le tiene miedo a los aviones! —exclamó la joven—. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

—Creo que había oído algo de ello.

Bella la observó, incrédula

—¿¡Tú lo sabías y no dijiste nada!?

—No lo sabía. Creía haber oído algo, que es distinto —aclaró pacientemente—. Además, no es nada que un par de calmantes no puedan reparar. No había que llegar a tales extremos…

Bella se dirigió a su habitación, intentando refugiarse de cualquier tipo de interrogatorio o mirada acusadora. Además, quería un poco de tiempo para intentar relajarse y ordenar un poco sus ideas. No quería arrastrar todos sus problemas a la fiesta de esa noche y arruinarla, por lo que se obligó a calmarse un poco. No dejaría que todo aquel embrollo le ganara.

Después de un buen rato atrincherada en su habitación, Bella se puso algo de ropa —recordando adornar su cuello con una bonita y fina pañoleta— y se dirigió al piso inferior. Alice y su madre se encontraban decorando la larga mesa del comedor, vestida con un mantel blanco. La pequeña se encontraba armando una pirámide de vasos de papel cuando vio a Bella en la esquina de la habitación.

—¡Hey, Bella!, ¿te gusta?

La joven Swan observó la elaborada estructura con una sonrisa.

—Está genial.

La pequeña sonrió, mientras Renée daba su aprobación con unas palmaditas.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó Bella.

—Oh, sí, querida, ¿podrías encargarte de los bocadillos? —pidió su madre—. Tú sabes que la decoración de ambientes se me da mejor que la de alimentos…

La joven sonrió tenuemente.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó con su tarea. Cogió pequeños bocadillos, poniéndolas en grandes charolas y adornándolas con vegetales y frutas. Estaba colocando unas rodajas de limón a un costado de un gran platón de porcelana, cuando Angela y Ben ingresaron a la cocina, tomados de la mano. Detrás de ellos, Edward apareció, secándose el cabello con una toalla que colgaba de sus hombros. Bella los ignoró, continuando con su tarea y fingiendo una gran concentración.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Bells? —preguntó cordialmente Angela.

—No, pero en la sala seguramente necesitarán una mano —respondió secamente.

Escuchó, a sus espaldas, los pasos de sus compañeros.

—¿Quieres que vaya llevando estas charolas? —preguntó una voz aterciopelada.

—De acuerdo.

Bella ni siquiera se volvió y siguió trabajando como una autómata. Si bien su tranquilidad ya se había ido al caño por motivos desconocidos, por lo menos podía focalizar todo aquel nerviosismo en algo que fuera útil para la fiesta. Mantener las manos ocupadas en algo y la cabeza en funcionamiento la hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su padre y deseaba que tuviera el mejor festejo de todos.

Alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde, la gente comenzó a llegar a la casa. Bella, después de saludar a los pocos invitados que se encontraban ya en la sala, se dirigió al piso superior, con la intención de arreglarse un poco. Después de coger un vestido que había empacado y algunos elementos de higiene personal, se encerró en el baño para darse una rápida ducha. El maquillaje y el peinado eran sencillos, pero estaba bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que ella sola se había preparado. Cuando hubo terminado, salió al corredor, donde se encontraban Edward y Ben. Ambos traían pantalones de vestir y camisas, y se veían realmente bien.

—Bella, ¡te ves muy bien! —comentó Ben amistosamente.

La joven Swan sonrió agradecida, esperando por el comentario fuera de lugar de Edward. El mismo, sin embargo, nunca llegó.

—¿No será mejor que bajemos? —inquirió el mayor de los Cullen.

Los tres se pusieron de acuerdo silenciosamente, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Aún algo confundida, Bella se mezcló entre la multitud, que ya casi llenaba la mitad de la sala. Con su mejor sonrisa, la muchacha comenzó a saludar a los invitados, entre los que pudo ver unos cuantos rostros conocidos, así como también tuvo que ser parte de numerosas presentaciones. Después de saludar a los señores Greenwood, los más recientes vecinos de sus padres, Bella se dirigió hacia la mesa para servirse algo de beber.

—Yo sabía que tanto tiempo de viaje iba a valer la pena.

La joven Swan se volvió, al oír tan de cera una voz familiar. El amigable rostro de Jacob Black le regalaba una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Jacob?, ¿qué haces aquí?

Estaba auténticamente sorprendida.

—Vine en representación de mi padre —explicó—. Él y el tuyo eran viejos amigos, según tengo entendido.

—Oh, sí, recuerdo que mi padre me lo había mencionado —afirmó Bella—. De hecho, llevé mi monovolumen con tu padre por recomendación suya.

Jacob río frescamente.

—Me alegro que lo hayas hecho.

Bella se quedó un buen rato hablando con Jacob, que había resultado ser tan carismático como evidenciaban sus amistosas sonrisas. Siguió saludando a los invitados en su compañía, haciendo la tarea mucho más llevadera.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, el oficial Charlie Swan atravesó la puerta de entrada, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida. Se quedó estático en el recibidor, mientras Renée intentaba hacerlo reaccionar con gritos de júbilo y canciones de cumpleaños. Todos comenzaron a saludar al homenajeado y Bella tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para llegar hasta su padre. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, la joven Swan corrió para darle un tosco abrazo, que Charlie devolvió de igual manera.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!

—Oh, muchas gracias hija. ¡Qué bueno verte! —hizo una pausa—. ¿Jake?

La joven Bella se separó de su padre, mientras este le daba efusivamente la mano al hijo de su viejo amigo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, señor Swan —saludó cordialmente el muchacho—. Mi padre le envía saludos y se disculpa por no poder viajar.

—Oh, no te preocupes, es bueno tenerte aquí. Y, por favor, llámame Charlie.

Jake sonrió a Bella y a su padre.

La fiesta fue un completo éxito y todos los invitados se fueron felices de la vivienda de los Swan, o por lo menos esa fue la sensación que le quedó a la joven Bella cuando la casa estaba ya casi vacía. Ella, por su parte, había tenido una noche tranquila de la mano de Jake. Había estado un rato con Angela y Ben, e incluso la pequeña Alice se había acercado a ella en una oportunidad para señalar a Jacob como «_el muchacho del centro comercial que quiere una cita con Bella»_.

—Discúlpala, esa pequeña es terrible —comentó la joven Swan, mientras Alice se alejaba.

—No ha dicho nada que no sea cierto —replicó él, con una sonrisa.

La muchacha lo miró inquisidoramente.

—¿Crees que podamos hacer algo mañana? —preguntó amistosamente el joven—. La verdad es que es la primera vez que estoy en Jacksonville y me gustaría mucho conocer un poco la ciudad antes de irnos.

—Claro —respondió Bella, titubeando levemente—, sin problemas.

Jacob se retiró alrededor de las doce y media de la noche, explicándole a la joven Swan que estaba hospedándose en un hotel a un par de cuadras de su casa. Acordaron que él pasaría a buscarla a las doce del mediodía y comenzarían con su recorrido desde allí. Bella lo despidió amistosamente, para luego reunirse con todos en la sala. Renée había preparado un poco de café y su familia y los invitados se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Se ha ido ya Jake? —preguntó la señora Swan con emoción, para luego volver a la cocina en busca de más café.

Bella asintió, sentándose a la mesa.

—Es un buen chico ese —comentó Charlie, mirando hacia otro lado y tomando café—. Un buen partido.

Nadie en la mesa dijo nada al respecto. Quizás la mirada avergonzada de Bella fue suficiente para que ninguno de los invitados hiciera comentarios acerca de quien parecía ser el candidato más apropiado. Sin embargo, la muchacha pudo ver el rostro brillante de Alice y la sonrisita pícara de su mejor amiga, así como también divisó el rostro serio de Edward.

La mañana siguiente un clima de cansancio sobrevolaba el hogar de los Swan. Para Bella, despertarse se convirtió en un trabajo difícil, incluso aún cuando el cálido sol de Jacksonville le daba de lleno en el rostro. Después del aseo y de coger una bata, bajó a la cocina con paso lento y vacilante, a causa del cansancio. Allí se encontraban sus padres, acompañados por Angela y la pequeña Alice.

El desayuno transcurrió amenamente, sobre todo porque las palabras eran pocas y todos se dedicaron explícitamente a comer y a echarle un ocasional vistazo a la televisión o al periódico. Cuando hubo acabado, Bella pensó que era un buen momento para comenzar a prepararse para salir. Antes de que pudiera llegar al piso superior, fue interceptada por Alice en las escaleras. Parecía que ella era la excepción a la regla, ya que su hiperactividad seguía tan presente como cualquier otro día.

—He dejado un vestido para ti en mi habitación.

Bella miró a la pequeña suspicazmente.

—¿Un vestido? —inquirió—. Alice, sólo iré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y a comer algo…

—Con Jacob, sí —afirmó—. Un chico y una chica. Una cita. Lo que nos lleva a pensar que necesitas un atuendo adecuado.

Después de unos segundos de sorpresa, la joven Swan rodó los ojos.

—¡Alice, no es un cita! —chilló Bella, al tiempo en que Edward y Ben bajaban las escaleras, sus rostros probando lo poco que habían dormido.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró en tono confidente la pequeña, mientras los muchachos se alejaban—, yo preferiría que salieras con mi hermano… pero puedo entenderlo. Jacob es guapo.

La joven Swan tuvo que recordarse que siempre era un caso perdido con la pequeña Alice, por lo que la siguió a lo largo de las escaleras. Media hora después salía de la habitación, dentro de un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla.

Bella, sin pensar realmente en aquello como una cita, dejó que el tiempo pasara mientras hablaba con su padre sobre la universidad y su vida en New Haven. Charlie no era una persona muy conversadora, pero la distancia y las escasas oportunidades que tenían de estar juntos habían contribuido a su desenvoltura. A las doce menos cinco su conversación se vio interrumpida por el timbre de entrada.

—Oh, ese debe ser Jacob —comentó su padre, con una sonrisa—. ¡Que os divirtáis!

Bella rió nerviosamente, antes de levantarse del sofá. ¿Era su impresión o Charlie estaba encantado con la idea de que saliera con Jake?

Cuando la joven Swan abrió la puerta, un sonriente Jacob la saludó animadamente.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron su recorrido por el vecindario de Bella, hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad. Hicieron una larga caminata por _Pearl Street_, divisando algunos edificios públicos, la universidad local, e incuso un museo que Bella había visitado en su primera estadía allí. Finalmente, decidieron detenerse en un pequeño restaurante, ubicado frente al parque Springfield.

—Es una ciudad muy bonita —comentó Jake, mientras se acomodaban en una mesa junto a la ventana. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su acompañante.

—Oh, sí. Y hay mucho sol. Mi madre siempre me recuerda eso, después de tantos años viviendo en la lluviosa ciudad de Forks…

Jacob rió animadamente.

—Sí. Con mi padre solíamos visitar la reserva cercana… La Push, no sé si has oído hablar de ella. Nunca hemos tenido unas vacaciones tan lluviosas.

Bella asintió con una nostálgica sonrisa. Su padre siempre le contaba sobre sus veranos en La Push, rodeado de sus viejos amigos de la infancia, entre los que seguramente debía encontrarse Billy Black.

Ambos muchachos pasaron más de una hora allí, sentados en el restaurante, riendo y conversando sobre sus familias y sus vidas universitarias. La conversación era fácil con Jake; Bella tenía esa extraña sensación de confianza que se tiene con los viejos amigos, incluso aún cuando aquella era su primera salida juntos. Aquel día, la joven Swan comprobó lo que todo el mundo decía: Jake podría haber sido un excelente partido. Quizás, si le hubiese dado una oportunidad, podrían haber hecho una pareja perfecta. Él hacía que las charlas fueran fluidas y divertidas, era caballero, y parecía el tipo de muchacho protector y educado que toda chica podría haber deseado. Sin embargo, Bella no podía obligarse a sí misma a enamorarse de él. Después de todo, el amor y el destino son dos cosas que siempre estarán fuera del alcance de cualquier persona.

—Ha sido una agradable tarde —comentó Jake.

Ambos estaban haciendo el camino de regreso, después de comprar unos helados. Atravezaron el parque con parcimonia, ya que aún tenían tiempo antes de tener que partir hacia Connecticut.

—Realmente lo ha sido.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos repetir esto en New Haven, ¿sabes?

Bella lo miró, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

—Yo… Jake, la verdad es que la he pasado genial contigo, pero… yo no creo que pueda.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones conmigo.

Jacob miró a su acompañante de reojo, andando con las manos en sus bolsillos. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios, a pesar de todo.

—¿Y por qué deberían ser falsas?

Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué deberían serlas?

—Yo… no lo sé. Pero lo sé.

Su rostro escéptico tan sólo confirmó a Bella cuán patética había sido su respuesta.

—¿Te parezco feo? —preguntó repentinamente.

—No, pero…

—¿Te caigo mal?

—No, pero…

—¿Te parece que soy una mala persona?

—¡No, Jake, no!

—¿Entonces?

—Yo… yo creo… —la joven dudó, sin saber que decir. Luego las palabras salieron de sus labios, involuntaria e inconcientemente—: yo creo que estoy interesada en alguien más.

Después de aquella confesión, no volvieron a hacer hincapié en el asunto. Por lo menos, no tan directamente.

Horas después, sentada en el avión con un medicinalmente adormilado Edward a su lado, Bella aún intentaba convencerse de que ella no había dicho aquello.

Ella _no podía_ haber dicho aquello.

…

**Lo sé. Parece que pasaron siglos desde la última vez que estuve acá. Si, soy yo, no es un espejismo, no es mi fantasma, sigo tan viva y loca como siempre. **

**Tengo que decir que fueron meses locos y agitados, pero no quiero aburrirlos con mis asuntos personales. Simplemente puedo decirles que estoy feliz de estar de vuelta acá, escribiendo esta historia. Si bien no voy a poder subir los capítulos con la frecuencia que lo hacía antes, sé que peor es nada. Estoy trabajando en la reedición también, porque se imaginarán que casi un año ha hecho un poco de modificaciones en mi estilo, desde que empezó todo esto. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que estén dispuestos a más. Me disculpo infinitamente, como ya lo he hecho repetidas veces, por la excesiva tardanza. Como bien dicen, mejor tarde que nunca.**

**¡Saludos para todo el mundo! Espero con ansias sus comentarios, que tanto extrañaba.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC.**


	15. Se aceptan sugerencias

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XV****: Se aceptan sugerencias.**

"_Cuando pedimos un consejo, usualmente estamos buscando un cómplice"_

_._

La vuelta a casa fue, en gran parte, una gran tranquilidad para Edward. Las cosas en Jacksonville habían salido peor de lo que él había previsto. Ver a Bella con Jacob Black día y noche ni siquiera había estado entre sus más desagradables pronósticos. Alguno medicamentos para el sueño habían conseguido que su viaje de regreso fuera una adorable visita al mundo de la inconciencia. Cuando se despertó, sin siquiera ser conciente de haber despegado, se encontraban en New Haven.

Desde su última y cortante conversación, el muchacho no había intentado acercarse a Bella. Después de las palabras de la joven, Edward intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que lo mejor era dejar el asunto y seguir con su vida. Tenía suficientes chicas que morían por sus huesos como para tener que andar detrás de alguna que, evidentemente, no sabía de lo que se perdía. Bella era distinta al tipo de muchachas que él frecuentaba y ella misma lo había dicho: ella no podía darle lo que buscaba.

Con aquella particular perspectiva en su mente, Edward llegó a su hogar con renovadas energías para retomar su vida, incluso aún cuando sentía que había algo mal. No estaba acostumbrado a hacerles el vacío a las chicas.

Bella sería su única excepción.

Mientras bajaba a desayunar el lunes por la mañana, se preguntó a sí mismo a cuántos niveles funcionaba aquella frase.

La noche anterior los hermanos Cullen no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para contarles a sus padres cómo la habían pasado en Jacksonville. Por aquella razón, cuando Edward llegó a la cocina, encontró a la pequeña Alice dando una detallada explicación sobre lo que habían hecho, qué habían comido, a dónde habían ido. Mientras desayunaba, el muchacho dejó que su hermana fuera la encargada de responder a las típicas preguntas con las que los padres sofocan a sus hijos al llegar a casa. Después de todo, Alice todavía estaba en la edad en la que esos interrogantes todavía eran agradables.

En la escuela las cosas estuvieron bien para Edward. De hecho, el joven decidió no perder el tiempo y buscó a Lauren en uno de los recesos, que pareció encantada de ir a su casa después de clases. El muchacho reconoció para sus adentros que, al estar tan ocupado persiguiendo a Bella, había descuidado un poco a sus chicas.

¿Había dicho _persiguiendo_?

—Oh, Dios, me he vuelto oficialmente un idiota —murmuró para sí mismo.

Antes de que comenzara la última hora, decidido a salteársela, el joven Cullen esperó a Lauren fuera del instituto. Ambos volvieron a casa en el _Volvo_, mientras la joven hablaba sobre lo insoportables que estaba volviéndose los exámenes. Edward intentó enfocarse en la conversación, haciendo ocasionales comentarios al respecto.

Cuando los muchachos llegaron a la residencia de los Cullen, no perdieron el tiempo y subieron al segundo piso. Alice debía recuperar una clase de ballet y Bella se encargaría de pasarla a buscar, por lo que tenían una hora para ellos solos. Sin abandonar el contacto entre ambos, llegaron al piso superior, dispuestos a recuperar las semanas en las que Edward había estado tan… _lejano. _Una hora después, Lauren estaba adecentándose frente al espejo. El joven Cullen ni siquiera se molestó en moverse de la cama, tapado hasta la cintura y con una extraña sensación dentro de su pecho.

¿Por qué, incluso después de todo aquello, sentía que algo iba mal?

Edward, agitando la cabeza y decidido a dejar sus pensamientos de lado, cogió unos pantalones y acompañó a Lauren al piso inferior. La muchacha lo cogió del brazo.

—Me alegro que hayamos vuelto a hacer esto, ¿sabes? —comentó—. Te extrañaba.

Edward compuso su mejor sonrisa de lado. La besó fugazmente al pie de las escaleras.

—¡Duh!

Ambos jóvenes escucharon el inconfundible quejido de Alice, que los observaba con recelo. A su lado se encontraba Bella, muy ocupada en la aparentemente minuciosa tarea de cerrar la puerta de entrada. Después de ello, salió a grandes zancadas rumbo a la cocina.

No volvió a verla por un largo rato después de aquello.

Edward, una vez que se despidió de Lauren, decidió comenzar a preparar algunas cosas del instituto. No era algo que usualmente hiciera, honestamente, pero los exámenes previos a las vacaciones de Navidad estaban acercándose y prometían ser lo suficientemente difíciles como para aprobar sólo gracias a su buena fama. Por lo que, cogiendo sus libros y su portátil, intento convencerse de que era hora de empezar a resumir los textos que estaban dentro del temario de sus primeros exámenes. Afortunadamente, Jasper y Emmett llegaron a interrumpir sus planes tan sólo media hora después de haber comenzado.

—¿Tú?, ¿haciendo resúmenes? —preguntó Emmett con incredulidad—. Imposible.

—Estamos en el último año —se justificó Edward—. Estos exámenes no serán tan fáciles.

—Ed tiene razón —apuntó Jasper—. ¡Me alegro de, por primera vez, no ser el único preocupado por aprobar los exámenes!

Los tres rieron mientras se acomodaban a sus anchas en los sofás de la sala. Bella hizo acto de presencia unos quince minutos después, saludando animadamente a Jasper y Emmett y pasando completamente de Edward. Después de eso, les ofreció a los invitados un poco de jugo, que gustosamente aceptaron, y se retiró a la cocina.

Un corto silencio reinó en la sala después de que la joven Swan se fuera.

—¿Es mi impresión o Bella ha dejado de ignorarte un poco para pasar a ignorarte por completo? —preguntó Emmett, con su característica falta de sutileza.

—Oh, sí. Digamos que la he cagado con ella —respondió Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió su amigo—, ¿qué has hecho?

Después de que Bella dejara los jugos y se retirara nuevamente, Edward les explicó a sus amigos, a grandes rasgos, lo que había sucedido. En realidad, les narró la historia completa, ahorrándose aquellos detalles que lo inquietaban y que prefería reservarse para el mismo. No quería pensar exactamente en lo que había pasado dentro de ese avión, ya que eso hubiese sido recordar muchas otras cosas que hubiese preferido borrar de su memoria.

—¿Y no has intentado arreglar las cosas? —inquirió Jasper sutilmente.

—Ya no importa, Jazz —apuntó Edward, con el tono más despreocupado que pudo utilizar—. Es sólo otra chica.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Jasper con suspicacia.

Nunca obtuvo respuesta, por lo que ese fue el final del asunto. Por lo menos momentáneamente.

Aunque la idea en un principio había sido compartir una tarde de estudio, el grupo de jóvenes terminó mirando _football _y comiendo chatarra en el sofá de la sala, conversando y bromeando. Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, Jasper y Emmett decidieron que era un buen momento para retirarse y Edward se despidió de ellos. Luego se dedicó a recoger todas las cosas de la escuela que había dejado esparcidas en la mesilla de la sala. Con un poco de suerte, podría comenzar a estudiar al día siguiente.

Con los brazos repletos de cosas, Edward estaba caminando por el corredor de la planta superior, cuando escuchó ruidos en el pequeño lugar de trabajo de Alice.

—¡Por favor, Bella, te ves genial!

—No, Alice, no hay ninguna oportunidad.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Alice apareció detrás de ella con una mueca contrariada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, el puchero en sus labios comenzó a transformarse en una gran sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Edward, ven —pidió, haciéndolo entrar.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Edward divisó a Bella, usando una de las creaciones de Alice: un largo vestido azul con un escote en forma de corazón y una vaporosa falda. Se veía… no podía encontrar las palabras idóneas para describirla. Sólo podía recordarse a si mismo que debía mantener la calma y seguir con su usual actitud indiferente. ¿Qué le pasaba que estaba tan imbécil?

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Alice, mientras la joven Swan se ponía de todos los colores—. Se ve tan mona, ¿a que sí?

—Espléndida.

—Alice, voy a sacarme esto_. Ahora._

—Pero ¿no saldrás con Jacob de nuevo? —preguntó Alice—. Deberías…

—Sí, pero no voy a ponerme esto, Alice.

Después de las inusuales y cortantes palabras, Bella desapareció de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Alice le regaló una sonrisita a Edward, antes de hundirse dentro de su armario.

Para el joven Cullen, no fue difícil olvidar esa escena en particular, teniendo en cuenta todos los sucesos que se le habían presentado en su torturada cabeza los últimos días. Había una cierta incoherencia entre sus pensamientos racionales y aquellas ideas disparatadas que pasaban por su mente. No podía continuar pensando en todo aquello si no quería perder la poca coherencia que le quedaba. Y Jacob… ¿por qué tenía que estar siempre ahí para fastidiarlo todo?

Sin embargo, los intentos de Edward no fueron suficientes para sacar la cuestión de su cabeza. A pesar de que intentaba rellenar su tiempo libre con chicas e intentos fallidos de estudio, aún tenía esa insoportable sensación de quien sabe que está evadiendo un problema.

El viernes por la tarde decidió que necesitaba hablar con alguien si no quería explotar.

Edward condujo su vehículo de forma casi automática, a una velocidad más rápida de lo común, si es que aquello era posible. Después de un tiempo de viaje corto, se detuvo frente a aquella magnánima residencia que tan bien conocía y llamó a la puerta. Un ama de llaves, de unos sesenta años, lo atendió y, reconociéndolo al instante, lo dejó pasar con una sonrisa. Edward se acomodó en la sala con tranquilidad, sentándose en el sofá y cruzando sus piernas. No habían pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos cuando Jasper entró en la sala, con el cabello mojado como recién salido de la ducha.

—Hey, Ed, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien, Jazz —explicó Edward cansinamente—. Era esto o volverme loco.

—¿Tan grave es? —inquirió su amigo, sentándose a su lado—. ¿De qué se trata?

Edward se quedó en silencio, repentinamente interesado en la alfombra de la sala.

—Es sobre Bella, ¿cierto?

El joven Cullen asintió, mirando al vacío.

—La he cagado —aceptó—. Y no sé que hacer.

—Le quieres —afirmó Jasper.

—No, yo… no.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto haberla cagado, entonces? —indagó con suspicacia—. No solía importarte con otras chicas…

—No quiero que todo vuelva a ser igual que hace tres años, Jasper, eso es todo.

Los dos muchachos compartieron un silencio relativamente largo, acompañados tan sólo por los ruidos del exterior y algún sonido metálico, posiblemente de los movimientos de la encargada de la cocina, que se encontraba limpiando.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? —se quejó Edward repentinamente—. Ella me hace sentir como si fuera un crío. Un auténtico crío. ¡Y tú sabes cuánto odio eso!

Jasper mostró una sonrisa serena.

—Bueno, la verdad es que tu comportamiento sólo le ha dado herramientas para justificar su mala impresión sobre ti.

Edward lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo un poco los labios.

—Con todas esas palabras bonitas que tú utilizas… ¿estás insinuando que me he portado como un imbécil?

—Es exactamente lo que quise decir.

Jasper le explicó los motivos por los que Bella lo había catalogado bajo los motes de idiota, ególatra y un sin fin de sinónimos. Edward tuvo que reconocer que había varias de sus actitudes que habían sido erróneas, pero era su habitual comportamiento; no podía evitarlo ni cambiarlo de un día para el otro. Sabía que Bella no era como todas las chicas con las que usualmente salía y, si bien él estaba seguro de que sentía atracción por él, sabía que la joven Swan era el tipo de muchacha con exceso de orgullo y fuerza de voluntad. Ella no caería fácilmente en sus trucos usuales y no cedería a ese tipo de noviazgos libres que tenía con Lauren, Tanya y Rachel. En otras palabras, todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento con Bella había sido erróneo. Cada uno de sus movimientos había sido un paso en falso, desde su primera conversación hasta la última.

—Debes arreglar sinceramente las cosas con ella, hermano —pidió—. Debes traer un poco de ese viejo Edward de vuelta si quieres que ella te perdone.

—Gracias, Jazz —dijo Edward mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta de entrada—. No sé que haría sin ti.

—Probablemente le pedirías consejos a Emmett y tu vida se hundiría más y más —bromeó Jasper, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Riendo, aunque con la cabeza hecha un auténtico lío, Edward se encargó de conducir de regreso a su hogar.

Para el joven Cullen, fue difícil conciliar el sueño esa noche y se sorprendió de su nuevo papel de madrugador de la familia. Su madre se encargó de interrogarlo, confundida por su comportamiento, pero él se justifico secamente con un trabajo para la escuela. Subió a su habitación y dejó que el tiempo pasara hasta la hora de asistir a clases. Su cabeza seguía trabajando a toda máquina, pero ninguna idea buena cruzaba por ella.

—Para mí, deberías besarla a la fuerza —apuntó Emmett, mientras el grupo de amigos buscaba un lugar en el comedor de la escuela sentados en el comedor de la escuela—. Así, como en las películas.

Jasper y Edward intercambiaron una mirada escéptica.

—Ya te he dicho, estarías perdido —bromeó el joven Withlock, desconcertando a Emmett—. ¿Por qué no intentas con una disculpa más tradicional? Unas flores o unos chocolates, por ejemplo. Bella se ve dura, pero parece el tipo de chica a la que le gustarían esas cosas.

Edward vaciló unos instantes.

—Supongo que estará bien.

—Sin embargo —continuó Jasper—, lo más importante es lo que vas a decirle cuando le entregues lo que vayas a comprarle.

Edward lo miró interrogante, esperando una ayuda que nunca llegó.

—Eso es cosa tuya, Ed —comentó, alzando las comisuras de sus labios—. Sólo tú sabes todas las que te mandaste y qué deberías decir para remediarlo.

Edward tomó en cuenta las palabras de su amigo de regreso a casa. Esa misma noche ya tenía un plan elaborado dentro de su cabeza, que pensaba poner en práctica al día siguiente. De alguna forma patética e irónica, se encontraba más nervioso de lo que nunca había estado. Había hecho cosas mucho más temerarias y atrevidas y, sin embargo, nunca había necesitado reunir tanto valor para decidirse.

La mañana siguiente, el joven Cullen planeó todo minuciosamente. Después de dejar a Alice a unos quinientos metros del instituto, explicándole previamente que tenía algo importante que hacer, llamó a Jasper. Pidiéndole que lo cubriera, Edward se despidió, después que su amigo le deseara buena suerte. El joven Withlock no sabía a ciencia cierta qué haría, pero estaba al tanto de su idea de arreglar las cosas con Bella ese mismo día.

Edward tuvo que hacer un pequeño trayecto en auto y consiguió aparcar frente a una cafetería poco concurrida. Decidido a esperar que el tiempo pasara, pidió un café y un panecillo. Tres horas y cuatro cafés después, creyó que ya era apropiado comenzar con la acción. Con la decisión que no sentía, el joven se levantó de su puesto y caminó hasta su automóvil. Tuvo que dar algunas vueltas hasta que finalmente encontró el negocio que buscaba, ubicado casi en una esquina. Él no era exactamente el tipo de chico que compraba flores y adulaba a las chicas con detalles bonitos, por lo que tuvo que observar los grandes ramos unas cuántas veces antes de decidirse a preguntar.

—Disculpe, pero ¿qué cree usted que sea lo adecuado para pedir una _gran _disculpa?

El hombre detrás del mostrador, que debía tener unos sesenta o sesenta y cinco años a juzgar por su cabello canoso y sus grandes gafas, se quedó unos segundos en silencio, con una expresión pensativa.

—Supongo que rosas —apuntó—. Rojas, si son para una señorita. No hay nada que un buen ramo de rosas rojas no pueda solucionar.

Edward se unió a la sonrisa del hombre, mientras este le separaba doce hermosas flores carmesí. El encargado envolvió el ramo en un brillante papel y le puso una tarjeta en la parte superior. Extendiéndole un bolígrafo a Edward, comentó con complicidad:

—Esmérate, muchachito.

Edward pensó que, efectivamente, debería esmerarse mucho. Por esa razón, se tomó unos cuantos minutos para decidir lo que pondría y finalmente, con su estilizada caligrafía, escribió sobre el papel.

Después de pagar y coger el ramo cuidadosamente, Edward volvió a su vehículo, decidido a conducir hacia su último destino. Con tiempo de sobra y crecientes nervios en su interior, disminuyó la velocidad y aparcó con parcimonia frente a los terrenos de Yale. Poniendo un disco de música clásica en su estéreo, se dedicó a aguardar dentro del vehículo hasta la hora indicada, relajándose con cada nota.

Exactamente a la una de la tarde, Edward salió de su _Volvo_, escondiendo las rosas y buscando sólo un rostro. Sin embargo, grande fue su decepción al encontrarse no sólo con un rostro conocido, sino con dos: Bella… y Jacob. Todo el cuadro perfecto que se había imaginado de ella perdonándolo y diciéndole que todo estaba bien comenzó a desmoronarse ante la visión de la pareja de universitarios. Jacob hablaba haciendo grandes y confiados ademanes, mientras Bella reía abiertamente. Su risa era mucho más sincera que nunca. Jamás la había visto reírse así.

Edward se quedó observando desde su sumisa posición. Jacob riendo, Bella golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho con una extraña complicidad… ¿por qué el cuadro le parecía tan absurdamente romántico?

Con una repentina sensación de frustración e impotencia, el joven Cullen soltó el ramo de flores, dejándolo caer al piso. Sintiéndose un completo imbécil, se dirigió hacia su puesto frente al volante. A Bella realmente no parecía importarle el distanciamiento; ella tenía alguien allí que podía ocupar su lugar… si es que alguna vez había ocupado alguno. Y Jacob, a diferencia de él, no era ni parte de un trabajo, ni un novio falso, ni un tonto estudiante de preparatoria. Jacob era ideal para Bella, y él era un idiota por creer…

¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pensando! Él quería pedirle disculpas. Todo lo demás no le importaba. Pero a Bella parecía no interesarle ni siquiera el hecho de un arreglo. Ella parecía estar mejor que nunca sin él allí para molestarla.

Edward abandonó el campus con amargura, sin siquiera saber que, desde lejos, unos ojos curiosos habían visto cada uno de sus movimientos, para quedarse finalmente posados en el maltratado ramo de doce rosas rojas, cuya tarjeta aún pendía vagamente del extremo del papel de regalo.

…

**¿Quién será? jaja. Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir respecto a este capítulo. Creo que ciertas partes hablan por sí solas. Estoy trabajando en el siguiente, que tiene un par de cosillas interesantes también. Bastante interesantes.**

**La verdad es que les agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior y que me hicieron recordar cuán lindo es su apoyo. ¡No se dan una idea de cuánto los extrañaba! Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado y que, a pesar de todo, continúen siguiendo la historia. **

**Como dije antes, estoy con proyectos originales. Sin embargo, creo que, cuando termine esta historia, aún van a seguir viéndome por acá, porque hace unos días una idea cruzó mi mente y me dieron muchísimas ganas de pasarlo al papel. Veremos.**

**Un saludo grande para todos y gracias de nuevo. Si el tiempo y mi cabeza lo permiten, estaré por acá con la misma frecuencia. **

**Nos leemos.**

**LadyC.**


	16. Desde otro punto de vista

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XVI****: Desde otro punto de vista.**

"_Establecemos reglas para los demás y excepciones para nosotros"_

_._

Los últimos días habían sido una locura para Bella Swan. Los exámenes estaban acaparando todo su tiempo, no tenía horas suficientes en el día como para estudiar debido a las clases y el trabajo y, como si fuera poco, su plan de _evadir a Edward Cullen _la dejaba bastante agotada. Llegado el domingo, en la paz de su hogar, pudo darse cuenta de cuán cansadora se estaba volviendo su rutina. Aunque bueno, había que verle el lado positivo a todo aquello: con la cabeza tan ocupada, no le quedaba tiempo para pensar en cosas que no debía —o no quería— pensar.

Una nueva semana de estudio se presentó para la joven Swan antes de lo que hubiese deseado. Entre ella y Angela habían juntado tantos apuntes y notas que hubiesen servido para llenar todas las paredes del edificio de Yale. Con buena predisposición, habían establecido una reunión de estudio por las noches y la joven Webber se había instalado temporalmente en el apartamento de Bella, con el fin de poder aprovechar el único momento de la jornada que ambas tenían libre.

Jacob también estaba resultando de gran ayuda. A pesar de no tener los mismos horarios y muchas clases diferentes, el muchacho se encargaba de ayudar a Bella y, con su inagotable buen humor, le daba un poco de ánimo ante tan abrumadora perspectiva. La joven Swan había quedado sorprendida frente al optimismo y la confianza que Jacob presentaba frente a los futuros exámenes.

—Todo estará bien —había dicho una mañana, en uno de los corredores—. Funciono bajo presión.

Bella se preguntó si aquello le sería útil en una situación así.

El segundo martes de noviembre, la joven Swan tuvo un día normal, como muchos otros dentro de su rutinaria vida. Después de las clases, se juntó con Angela para almorzar y Jacob se topó con ellas poco tiempo después. Salían del edificio, cuando la joven Webber se excusó, recordando unos libros olvidados en su casillero que necesitaban para esa noche. Bella se quedó esperándola en la puerta y Jacob decidió hacerle compañía hasta que su amiga regresara.

—¿Para qué queréis más libros? —preguntó Jake, con una sonrisa, después de unos minutos de silencio—. Creo que, con todos esos apuntes que vosotras tenéis, tendréis material de lectura hasta los cuarenta.

Bella rió, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

—Queremos aprobar, supongo —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Algo que _tú _deberías tener en cuenta —agregó, golpeando el pecho de Jake con su dedo índice.

Fue entonces Jacob quien rió, con aires de suficiencia.

—Lo tengo controlado.

Esperaron unos pocos minutos más, antes que Angela volviera a reunirse con ellos. Cuando regresó, su expresión lucía levemente sombría y... ¿aquello que traía en sus manos era un ramo de flores?

—Bells, necesito hablar contigo —pidió seriamente, mirando luego al muchacho.

—No os preocupéis, yo me voy. Nos vemos mañana —comentó Jake captando la indirecta y, saludándolas rápidamente, comenzó a andar hacia la salida del campus.

Bella lo observó irse y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se volvió hacia su amiga. Sus ojos se detuvieron nuevamente en el ramo de flores, que se encontraba algo estropeado. Si Ben se las había comprado, tendría que haber recordado ser un poco más cuidadoso. Iba a preguntarle a su amiga el motivo del maltrato, cuando la joven se lo extendió.

—Es para ti.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Bella, confundida—. ¿Por qué me has comprado flores, Angie?

—No te las he comprado yo —explicó, con una expresión de resignación—. Tienen tarjeta. Léela.

Bella revisó el ramo, con una mueca extraña en su rostro, hasta que encontró un pequeño rectángulo de cartulina. Una estilizada caligrafía relataba:

"_Bella: ¿qué sucede cuando tardas semanas en darte cuenta que en realidad has sido un completo imbécil todo el tiempo? Sé que unas disculpas tan simples y convencionales no alcanzarían para reparar todo lo que he hecho, pero por lo menos debo intentarlo. Perdón. Te quiero. Edward". _

La joven Swan tuvo que releer unas cuántas veces la tarjeta para seccionarse de haber comprendido bien. Aquello no podía ser cierto. ¿Edward le estaba pidiendo disculpas? ¿Edward Cullen, el mismo que la había incordiado por esas largas semanas de trabajo?

—¿Qué me dices?

La voz de Angela sacó a la joven Bella de sus cavilaciones.

—Honestamente, no sé que decir.

—¡Bells, por favor, debes ir a hablar con él! —exclamó Angela—. Él te ha visto con Jacob…

—¿Él me ha visto? —preguntó Bella, incrédula—. Quiero decir, ¿él ha estado aquí?

—Sí, evidentemente quería darte eso personalmente, pero te vio con Jacob y…

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Debería dejar de confundir las cosas.

—Sólo déjame decirte esto, Bells: en todo el tiempo que he conocido a Edward Cullen, _nunca _lo he visto con un ramo de flores y _nunca _lo he escuchado pidiendo disculpas por nada. Pero, _sobre todo_, Edward no es de los que le dicen a las chicas que las quieren. Debes importarle más de lo que crees.

—Angela, hablamos de Edward. Él debe hacer lo mismo con todas…

—Bells, créeme, yo sé lo que te digo —insistió su amiga—. Debías haber visto su cara cuando se fue.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mientras salían del campus.

—Dale una oportunidad, Bells, sólo eso —pidió Angela, antes de despedirse—. No puedes dar las cosas siempre por hecho…

Camino a las casa de los Cullen, con el magullado ramo de flores en el asiento del copiloto, la joven Swan no consiguió sacar las palabras de su amiga de la cabeza. Enviar flores era un cliché a la hora de pedir disculpas, pero Bella se encontraba auténticamente sorprendida por las palabras de la tarjeta. Y confundida. Su mente le recordaba que Edward Cullen sabía cómo jugar sucio y, sin embargo, sentía que aquella disculpa era completamente sincera.

¿Cómo una misma persona podía tener sentimientos tan contradictorios?

Cuando llegó al hogar de la familia Cullen, la cabeza de Bella era un auténtico caos. Esme le abrió la puerta y le permitió la entrada. Luego, la joven Swan fue recibida por Alice, quien le dio un caluroso abrazo. La señora Cullen se despidió de ambas y abandonó la casa, dejándolas sentadas en la sala. Para la muchacha todo se había convertido en una sucesión de hechos confusos desde el mediodía.

—¿Y Edward? —preguntó Bella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Oh, él está en la escuela. Hoy tenían práctica de baloncesto, porque este fin de semana es el partido —explicó—. Pero… Jazz me dijo que esta mañana él había ido a verte, ¿no?

—Es… complicado —respondió Bella, sin nada mejor que decir—. Debemos hablar algunas cosas.

La pequeña sonrió, emocionada.

Las primeras horas de la tarde transcurrieron normalmente para la joven Swan y la pequeña muchachita. Cada una se dedicó a sus tareas, compartiendo la misma sala y cruzando pocas palabras. Alice se encontraba haciendo tareas y Bella estaba leyendo, ambas sumidas en un profundo silencio. Silencio que fue quebrado por el sonido de unas fuertes y conocidas risotadas.

—Los chicos están en casa —murmuró Bella, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Alice salió corriendo, dando pequeños brincos. La joven Swan, por su parte, se tomó su tiempo para abandonar el estudio. Aún le resultaba difícil pensar cómo aclararía las cosas con Edward, pero sabía que necesitaba hacerlo. No podía postergar más aquello que tenía ganas de decir hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó al piso inferior, vio a Emmett y Jasper hablando animadamente con la pequeña Alice. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. El muchacho, sorprendentemente, tardó menos de un segundo en desviar la mirada, ocupándose de entretenerse con alguna cosa de la sala. Aprovechando que los amigos de Edward y Alice se encontraban ocupados, la joven Swan decidió que aquel era el momento idóneo para aclarar las cosas.

—Edward, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? —preguntó.

Contra todo pronóstico, no sólo un par de ojos se clavaron en ella, sino que la mirada de todos los presentes recayó sobre su persona. Bella se sonrojó levemente, mientras le hacía una seña a Edward para que la siguiera. Ambos subieron la escalera, sintiendo todos los ojos sobre ellos, y se detuvieron en el corredor de la segunda planta. Compartieron un incómodo silencio, en el que cada uno se encargó de observar todo menos el rostro de su acompañante.

—Las flores… yo… he visto las flores —soltó Bella de repente.

Edward parecía auténticamente confundido cuando su mirada viajó rápidamente hacia la de la joven.

—¿Qué?

—Las he visto —explicó tímidamente—. Ha sido muy… lindo de tu parte. La tarjeta fue muy bonita.

—Black también puede regalarte flores.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—No me pasa nada con Jacob. Él ya lo sabe y lo respeta. Somos amigos.

Edward alzó una ceja.

—Oh, sí, se nota claramente que sois amigos…

Bella sintió que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado, pero esta vez se debía a la rabia. ¡Él no tenía la propiedad moral para cuestionarle con quién estaba! De todos los individuos en el mundo, Edward Cullen era el que menos derecho tenía de criticar su cercanía con otro joven.

—¿Disculpa?, ¿a qué se debe toda esta escenita de celos?

—¿Escenita de celos? —preguntó, incrédulo—. Yo no estoy celoso. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, con quien quieras.

Bella apretó los puños. Podría haberlo golpeado allí mismo.

—¡Oh! Gracias por el permiso. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡No lo necesito, porque eres tú el jodido cabrón que se acuesta con toda chica que se le cruza!

Edward pareció, por un segundo, levemente sorprendido por las palabras de Bella. Sin embargo, pronto su expresión cambió por una sonrisa burlona.

—Já. ¿Quién está haciendo una escena ahora?

—¡Eres un imbécil!

—¡Deja de gritar!

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

Edward, que evidentemente se había quedado sin palabras para replicar, cogió el rostro de Bella y la besó con fuerza. La joven no tardó en responder, embriagada por los confusos sentimientos que iban desde la furia hasta la inevitable atracción y la candidez de saber que, en el fondo, a él le importaba más de lo que parecía. Por más que su mente intentara negarlo, su cuerpo había extrañado los labios de Edward sobre los suyos y aquellas cálidas manos tocando su rostro. Sintió la pared contra su espalda, al tiempo en que sus manos se dirigían a los hombros del muchacho.

Cuando se separaron, fue sólo lo suficiente para tomar aire.

—Esto está mal —murmuró Bella, su nariz tocando la de su acompañante.

—Esto es genial —susurró Edward con voz ronca—. Es simplemente genial poder volver a besarte. Lo digo en serio.

—Edward, no, yo…

—¿Vas a negar que aquí pasa algo? —preguntó en un murmullo, mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Vas a pretender que no te importo?

—No, pero… yo no sé como lidiar con algo así, Edward. Se supone que tú eres mi trabajo. Además, bueno… tú sabes que yo no sirvo para ser la segunda…

—Tú no eres la segunda, Bella. Eso puedo jurártelo.

Ella realmente quería creer aquello. Con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pero sigues teniendo otras…

—No me importa. Eso puede solucionarse.

—Yo… creo… bueno, creo que necesito tiempo para asimilarlo, ¿sabes? No es t…

Antes que la joven Swan pudiera decir algo más, Edward cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Ella seguía repitiéndose a sí misma que eso estaba realmente mal, pero le resultaba imposible separarse de él. Lo cogió fuertemente de los hombros, acercándolo más a ella. Toda su fuerza de voluntad se doblegaba cuando él la miraba con esos profundos ojos verdes, cuando sus manos cogían su rostro de aquella forma, cuando sus labios se fundían con los suyos dulce y posesivamente. Había algo en Edward Cullen que la tenía completamente deslumbrada. ¿Cómo podía, sino, estar gritando como loca y, a los pocos segundos, estar besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello?

Aquel jodido muchacho había puesto su mundo patas para arriba. En todos los sentidos posibles.

—Edward… ¿podría esto…? Bueno… ¿podríamos dejarlo entre nosotros? —pidió Bella, suplicante.

Realmente, el dilema que se desataba en su interior estaba matándola. No quería que las cosas se mezclaran y que, de alguna forma, pudieran perjudicarlos a ambos. Eso de esconder las cosas no era para nada su estilo, pero, en algún lugar de su mente, sentía que si no salía de allí era menos malo. Quizás era sólo una forma de confortarse y creer que lo suyo con Edward no era tan terrible después de todo.

De acuerdo, eso no podía creérselo ni ella.

—Haremos las cosas a tu modo —aceptó Edward, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Nos tomaremos todo con calma.

Bella frunció profundamente el ceño, llena de dudas y desconfianza.

—¿A qué se debe ese cambio de actitud?

—Podría preguntar lo mismo —replicó él sin dejar de sonreír, y ella supo exactamente a qué se refería.

Sin embargo, Bella no fue capaz de responderle por qué había ido a buscarlo, por qué había aceptado los términos de aquella especie de romance tan retorcido y destinado al fracaso. No quería pensar que realmente se estaba enamorando de Edward, que era tan sólo un adolescente conflictivo y prepotente.

Ambos bajaron con los demás, luciendo caras de póquer. Probablemente todos habían oído sus gritos en el piso superior, por lo que el aire tenso era tan evidente como la pelea que obviamente habían tenido. Sin embargo, como ninguno de los presentes sabía lo que había sucedido después, Edward y Bella jugaron a ignorarse mutuamente, mientras cada uno volvía a sus ocupaciones. La joven Swan pudo ver la cara de consternación de la pequeña Alice, pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Aquello debía ser un total secreto entre ella y Edward.

Mientras volvía a coger su libro, Bella se preguntó en qué momento se había convertido en una imbécil matriculada.

Cuando el aire parecía poder cortarse con un chuchillo, la joven Swan se puso de pie y se dirigió a preparar algo de comer para todos, mientras los muchachos se sentaban frente al televisor de la sala. Había hecho unos cuantos tentempiés, mas, cuando regresó de la cocina, sólo se encontraban Edward y Emmett, que parecían hipnotizados por las imágenes de la pantalla.

—Ese Brown es un imbécil —murmuró el joven Cullen ausentemente, sin reparar de su presencia.

—Sí. Yo no sé por qué demonios lo han puesto de titular —respondió su amigo de igual manera.

Bella suspiró, mientras dejaba un par de platos frente a ellos. Decidió irse a buscar a Alice y Jasper, que posiblemente se encontrarían en el taller de la muchachita. La pequeña parecía adorar al joven Withlock y nunca perdía oportunidad para mostrarle sus diseños. Jasper, por su parte, daba la impresión de ser el único capaz de seguirle el ritmo a aquel pequeño torbellino de energía.

Bella estaba caminando con los dos platos por el corredor del piso superior, cuando sintió dos manos en su cintura. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que la comida volara por los aires.

Se volvió, cabreada.

—¡Edward, Dios! —masculló—. ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

El joven Cullen sonrió ampliamente, antes de atrapar sus labios, aún sosteniendo su cintura. La muchacha, que tenía las manos ocupadas, no pudo hacer más que responder al lento beso. A pesar de aquella sensación de peligro y cargo de conciencia que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que Edward la besaba, sentir nuevamente su toque era casi un alivio. Antes de ese día, la joven Swan no había sido consciente de cuánto le atraía en realidad Edward.

—Realmente admiro tu concepto de _**«**__tomar las cosas con calma__**»**_—murmuró Bella con ironía.

Edward sonrió radiantemente, regalándole un rápido guiño.

—Hoy pediré unas pizzas —comentó el muchacho, cerca de su rostro—. No te preocupes por la cena.

—De… acuerdo.

Después de darle otro fugaz beso, volvió a descender por las escaleras. La muchacha, con el rostro sonrojado, se volvió y retomó su tarea de buscar a Alice y Jasper. Llegó hasta la puerta del pequeño _estudio _de la menor de los Cullen y, haciendo una extraña maniobra con los platos que traía en sus manos, pateó suavemente la puerta. Cuando esta se entreabrió un poco, la escena la dejó de piedra: Jasper y Alice se encontraban sentados en el piso de la habitación, con las piernas cruzadas y cogidos de las manos; estaban sentados cara a cara, con sus frentes haciendo contacto. Era una escena tan íntima, una mirada tan profunda, que Bella se sintió avergonzada tan sólo observándolos desde lejos.

La joven Swan quiso huir y estuvo segura de haber provocado el crujido de la madera al salir. Sin embargo, no le importó. ¡No podía creerlo!, ¡eso estaba realmente mal! ¡Alice era mucho menor que Jasper y era la hermana de su mejor amigo! ¿Cómo se podían atrever a mantener un romance oculto cuando se encontraban en condiciones como aquella?

Dando un profundo suspiro, Bella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se sonrió con una particular mezcla de ironía y espanto. Ella estaba con Edward a escondidas, que, por cierto, era dos años menor y a quien se suponía que debía cuidar.

Después de todo, se dio cuenta que ella no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

Pero no quería pensar en ello. No quería pensar que lo que hacía estaba realmente _mal_.

Prefería preocuparse por Alice y Jasper. De alguna forma realmente extraña y retorcida, la hacían sentir mejor consigo misma.

…

**Bueno, bueno, creo que acá tenemos un poco de todo, ¿cierto? Como se imaginarán, todo lo que sucedió en este capítulo no va a traer otra cosa que problemas… pero no me quiero adelantar demasiado a los hechos jaja. Ya veremos qué pasa. **

**Quiero aprovechar las notas para contarles que una de las chicas del fandom me comentó sobre un plagio de una de mis historias. El asunto ya le solucioné yo con quien había comenzado a publicar este escrito en particular, pero me gustaría evitar que pase algo así de nuevo. Saben que no tengo ningún problema con el hecho de que publiquen mis historias fuera de FanFiction —de hecho, me resulta todo un halago—, pero me gustaría que primero me lo hicieran saber… y bueno, las cosas obvias, ya saben. Si alguien tiene conocimiento de alguna página donde se encuentre alguna de mis historias, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber. Como muchos ya saben, los PM no permiten direcciones, por lo que estaría muy agradecida si me lo mandaran por mail o por facebook. ¡Se los agradezco desde ya!**

**En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Ya les dije cuánto los extrañaba y ver que llegan tantos comentarios lindos y alentadores me llena de ganas de seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias! Sus comentarios son nuestra única y agradable ganancia. No podría estar más agradecida con todos los que se toman su tiempito para hacerme saber lo que piensan. **

**Decidí subir hoy porque tengo pensado darme a la fuga por unos días. Seguramente tardaré lo usual con el próximo capítulo (ya saben, entre una semana y diez días). Si Dios quiere, tendrán noticias mías pronto. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Se cuidan mucho, mucho.**

**LadyC.**


	17. Locura en juego

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XVII****: Locura en juego.**

"_El amor es el único deporte que no se interrumpe por falta de luz"_

_._

—¿Bella?

La joven Swan salió de su mundo y miró a Angela, que esperaba una respuesta. La muchacha suspiró, claramente molesta por el hecho de que ella estuviera perdida en su mundo… otra vez. Y no la culpaba. De hecho, ella también comenzaba a preguntarse cuándo dejaría de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido a principios de semana. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para su pobre cerebro.

Después de haber pillado a Alice y Jasper, había conseguido escabullirse sin ser vista. Todos sus pensamientos estaban tan enfocados en aquel particular hecho, que le resultaba realmente difícil concentrarse. Aquellas escenas de llamados de atención se habían vuelto terroríficamente frecuentes, sobre todo porque la joven Swan no podía dejar de imaginarse a Jasper y Alice, junto a un gran cartel luminoso que decía **_«_**_cinco años de diferencia_**_»._**

Bella detuvo sus propios pensamientos, repitiéndose a sí misma que ella no era la indicada para acotar nada al respecto.

—Discúlpame otra vez, Angie —suplicó la joven Swan—, ¿qué me decías?

—Te preguntaba si ya tenías planes para las vacaciones de Navidad.

Bella la miró sorprendida, mientras ambas se acomodaban en una mesa de la cafetería.

—Ciertamente, no lo sé. ¡Falta casi un mes!

—Podríamos aprovechar para hacer algún viaje antes de de las fiestas, ¿no te parece? —propuso entusiasta—. Si rendimos bien nuestros exámenes, por supuesto…

Bella volvió a observarla con cautela.

—¿A qué se debe tanta emoción?

—Bueno, Ben pensó que sería una buena idea hacer juntos un viaje, y me dijo que te invitara. Me pareció una genial idea, ¿no crees? —habló rápidamente.

Bella se tomó unos segundos para procesar las palabras de su compañera, mientras buscaba la llave de su camioneta.

—Supongo que será divertido —sonrió la joven Swan—. Pero recuerda que mi presupuesto no es muy amplio.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Haremos algo sencillo.

La joven Swan se tomó su tiempo para manejar hasta la casa de los Cullen, con aquella extraña sensación de volver a ver a Edward. Era realmente particular la nueva relación que compartían, que se basaba principalmente en miradas cómplices, encuentros furtivos y sobresaltos continuos. Era algo preocupante y Bella se sentía realmente mal por todo aquel misterio, pero no podía evitar pensar que era algo bastante excitante. Nunca había estado metida en algo tan emocionante y agradable como lo que tenía con Edward. De hecho, aquella era una de las tantas cosas en su vida que no había hecho nunca hasta que había conocido al joven Cullen…

¡Era tan difícil seguir adelante con sentimientos tan confusos!

Cuando llegó a la casa, Bella se sorprendió del silencio que reinaba en ella. Al haber conducido tan lento hacia allí, pudo adivinar que Esme ya había abandonado su hogar: después de todo, ya eran las dos y diez de la tarde. Con cautela, Bella dejó sus cosas en la sala y comenzó a inspeccionar las diferentes habitaciones, encontrándolas desiertas. Después de haber terminado con la planta baja, la joven Swan subió las escaleras. Su primera visita fue al estudio, donde efectivamente halló a Edward. El muchacho se encontraba sentado en la amplia mesa del centro, rodeado de libros y hojas.

—¿Estás estudiando? —preguntó la joven, sorprendida.

El muchacho alzó la cabeza rápidamente y una sonrisa radiante se plasmó en su rostro.

—¡Oye!, yo también tengo exámenes.

Con aquella sonrisa, se levantó y cogió a Bella por la cintura. La muchacha todavía encontraba ese gesto posesivo algo extraño, sobre todo porque siempre había intentado repeler a Edward cada vez que lo hacía. El joven agachó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que sus labios se rozaran fugazmente y Bella sintió en aquel contacto la confianza suficiente como para coger el rostro de su acompañante con timidez. Edward sonrió contra sus labios, envolviendo su cintura con los brazos y atrayéndola aún más contra sí.

—Esto es tan agradable —comentó el muchacho, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

Bella sintió un escalofrío cuando el cálido aliento de Edward acarició su piel.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella inconcientemente—, pero está tan mal.

—Lo prohibido es tentador, ¿acaso no lo sabías?

Había un claro tono burlón en la voz del joven Cullen, al que Bella respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

—Ja.

—Ven, aprovechemos el poco tiempo que tenemos para nosotros.

Edward cogió de la mano a la muchacha y la guió hasta el piso inferior, donde ambos se desplomaron sobre el sofá de la sala. El joven pasó un brazo por los hombros de su compañera y ambos compartieron un leve silencio, mientras Edward buscaba el mando del televisor. Después de cambiar los canales por unos instantes, sin dejar nada en concreto, el joven de cabellos broncíneos interrumpió el mutismo, con entusiasmo:

—Este sábado es el partido de básquetbol de nuestra escuela —comentó, con una sonrisita sugestiva—. Vendrás a verme jugar, ¿verdad?

Bella lo miró con una expresión de cariño y resignación. A veces parecía un auténtico crío.

—¿A qué hora es?

El joven sonrió ampliamente.

—A las ocho de la noche —respondió—. Puedes ir con Alice y mis padres. Estoy seguro que mi hermana se pondrá muy feliz.

Bella accedió y se dedicó luego a ordenar un poco la residencia, mientras Edward retomaba sus estudios. La realidad era que, si bien las cosas habían cambiado de forma inquietante, la joven Swan se sentía mucho más tranquila desde que Edward y ella habían dejado de tener una relación tan tensa. Era como si una pequeña parte de su vida se hubiese acomodado drásticamente. Sin embargo, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y no podía evitar tener esos pensamientos llenos de incertidumbre cuando divagaba sobre lo que pasaba entre ella y Edward. ¿Qué era?, ¿qué harían con ello? Pero, sobre todas las cosas, habían algunas preguntas que la inquietaban muchísimo más: ¿qué haría el joven Cullen con todas esas muchachas con las que salía?, ¿podría evitar ella convertirse en una más?

—¡Tierra llamando a Bella!

La joven Swan volvió a su mundo cuando vio a la pequeña Alice dando saltitos frente a ella, agitando sus brazos.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Alice sonrió inocentemente.

—En casa de una amiga.

Bella se quedó unos segundos en silencio, con la pequeña observándola curiosamente. Aun no podía hacerse a la idea de lo que visto; el hecho de que ella y Jasper fueran algo más que amigos le parecía casi irreal. En un impulso de responsabilidad casi fraternal, la joven Swan murmuró confidencialmente:

—Alice, ¿podríamos hablar?

La muchachita asintió y, por su tono de voz, debió haber deducido que era algo privado. Cogió a Bella de la mano y la arrastró hasta su habitación, que fácilmente podría haber sido extraída de un cuento de hadas. Ambas se sentaron en la amplia cama, que daba la impresión de ser un lecho de flores en medio del país de las maravillas. Alice tenía bien merecido su nombre.

—Ya sé que lo sabes —comentó la pequeña, con una sonrisita, antes que la joven Swan tuviera la oportunidad de hablar—. Sabía que no dirías nada.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

Bella, definitivamente, no esperaba eso.

—Ya sé que sabes lo mío con Jasper —explicó Alice—. Tus habilidades como detective dejan mucho que desear, Bells.

Frente a la sorpresa de la joven, la muchachita pasó a contarle la historia de aquel pequeño romance que compartía con Jasper Withlock desde hacía casi un mes. Alice parecía fascinada cada vez que hablaba de las cualidades de su compañero, y Bella pensó que, de tener que salir con alguien mayor, no había nadie que pudiera ser mejor para la pequeña. La muchachita también pasó a explicarle el por qué del secreto del romance y la joven Swan lo comprendió al instante. Supuso que, aunque la diferencia de edad le parecía descabellada, uno no elige por quién sentirse atraído. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—¿Cómo haces? —soltó de repente Bella, en un susurro.

—¿Eh?

—¿No te hace sentir mal tener oculto lo que tienes con Jasper? —balbuceó, mirando a la confusa pequeña—. Quiero decir, ¿no sientes como si en algún momento fueras a explotar?

Después de sus apresuradas palabras, Bella soltó un suspiro. Le pedía consejos a una nena de doce años. Era realmente triste. Estaba comenzando a cuestionarse seriamente su elección de carrera universitaria. Ella ya era patética de profesión, ¿para qué seguirse molestando en conseguir más títulos?

—¿Algo que quieras contarme, querida Bella? —preguntó Alice, con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Antes, respóndeme algo —pidió—: ¿no le tienes miedo a la diferencia de edad?

Alice sonrió y Bella se sintió pequeña a su lado. La joven Cullen parecía tener unos cuantos años más en aquel momento.

—Todos tenemos miedo, Bella. Siempre. No importa la edad, las diferencias o los problemas entre dos personas. Siempre tendremos miedo del amor.

Bella suspiró, mientras asentía pensativamente. A veces se olvidaba que ella no era ni la primera ni la última persona que tendría problemas de corazón. Tarde o temprano, todos tenían que lidiar con aquello alguna vez. Aunque dos personas fueran completamente hechas la una para la otra, nunca se librarían de los obstáculos y los miedos que el amor conlleva.

—Ahora —interrumpió Alice—, ¿vas a contarme los detalles sobre tu reciente relación con mi hermano o tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta?

Bella miró a la pequeña con resignación. Ya había aprendido que _nada_ se le escapaba a Alice Cullen.

Con el paso de los días, la complicidad con Alice se había vuelto bastante agradable. Aunque Angela sabía el secreto de Bella, las cosas eran distintas cuando hablaba con la pequeña: su mejor amiga y Ben eran la pareja perfecta, sin preocupaciones ni diferencias de por medio. En el caso de Bella y su pequeña confidente, en medio de su relación no sólo había problemas y miedos, sino que unas cuantas personas podían atentar contra el potencial romance.

—¿Habéis pensado en Edward? —preguntó la joven Swan una tarde, mientras Alice tomaba el té con ella. El joven se encontraba en su práctica de baloncesto.

—Queremos tomarnos las cosas con calma y Jazz quiere hablar con él —explicó la muchachita—. Edward entenderá, pero queremos estar seguros del rumbo que tomará nuestra relación.

La expresión en el rostro de Alice la hizo parecer muchos años mayor, a medida que las palabras salían de su boca con nostalgia. Bella se preguntó que cosas omitidas dentro de aquella historia estaban fuera de su conocimiento.

El sábado llegó rápidamente y Bella se sintió mucho más ligera al quitarse de encima al menos el peso de las clases. Después de una jornada de trabajo bastante tranquila en casa de los Cullen, Bella se dirigió al piso superior a cambiarse. Esa noche era el partido de básquetbol de Edward, por lo que se había llevado una muda de ropa adicional para llevar al evento. Sin embargo, cuando salió del cuarto de baño con unos tejanos y una camiseta negra, Alice la miró reprobatoriamente.

—¡No tienes una camiseta del equipo! —chilló la muchachita—. ¡Espera!

Minutos después, la pequeña apareció con una chaqueta con capucha, verde y blanca, con una especie de pino pequeño en el pecho y el nombre de la escuela. Alice se la tiró y la joven Swan la cogió en el aire. Extendió la misma para ponérsela y descubrió que, en la parte trasera, había un gran número siete bordado y destacaba el apellido**«Cullen» en letras blancas.**Mientras se la ponía la prenda de algodón, Bella sintió como el perfume de Edward se esparcía a su alrededor.

—Fue todo lo que pude conseguir —comentó Alice, con una sonrisita.

En el piso inferior, Esme se encontraba esperándolas. Ella llevaba una camiseta del equipo bajo un abrigo de lluvia negro y lucía una agradable sonrisa en su rostro. Invitándolas a salir, la señora Cullen cogió las llaves del auto y le pidió a Bella que no se preocupara por su camioneta.

—Podrás irte desde aquí después —aseguró amablemente, mientras cogía algunos paraguas—, iremos en mi coche y nosotros te traeremos luego.

Bella asintió y corrió hasta el auto, escapando de la inminente tormenta que había comenzado esa misma tarde. Escuchó el llamado de Alice y se subió en la parte trasera del coche con la pequeña, que mostraba una sonrisa radiante. Evidentemente, cualquier tipo de evento multitudinario era emocionante para la menor de la familia.

Carlisle Cullen llegó a la casa antes que las mujeres salieran, después de una ajetreada carrera desde el hospital local hasta su hogar, a juzgar por su aspecto cansado. Fue bastante gracioso para Bella presenciar el cambio del doctor, dejando la bata blanca por una gorra del equipo, que le quitaba unos cuantos años. El matrimonio, vestido de aquella forma y con las sonrisas entusiastas que mostraban sus rostros, podría haber sido fácilmente confundido con una pareja de la universidad.

Los Cullen y la joven Swan no tardaron demasiado tiempo en llegar al Instituto Hadem Hall, ya que quedaba mucho más cerca de la residencia de la familia que el apartamento de Bella, o incluso que la universidad. La escuela estaba rodeada de un hermoso campo verde, con algunas farolas encendidas para la ocasión y algunos pinos diseminados por los alrededores. La gente circulaba por los terrenos con entusiasmo, encaminándose rápidamente al gran edificio donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

Después de seguir al gentío e intentar huir de la intensa lluvia, la familia consiguió entrar al gran gimnasio de la escuela, donde una multitud vestida de verde y blanco se movilizaba, bulliciosa y alegre. Bella se sentó junto a la pequeña Alice, mientras sus padres se acomodaban del otro lado de la niña e intentaban quitarse sus empapados abrigos. Los asientos comenzaban a llenarse poco a poco, mientras la lustrosa cancha brillaba bajo los reflectores. La agitación y la emoción le recordaron a Bella a sus viejos días de secundaria y se encontró sonriendo involuntariamente.

—¡Jazz, por aquí!

Ante el grito de la pequeña Alice, la joven Swan los ojos. Jasper iba caminando hacia el grupo, con el cabello y una de las camisetas del equipo completamente empapadas, aunque con una radiante sonrisa. Se dejó caer en el asiento consecutivo al de Bella, mientras saludaba a la familia Cullen.

—Esperemos que den un buen partido —comentó el muchacho—, ha venido mucha gente, incluso a pesar de esta terrible tormenta.

—¿Tú no juegas? —preguntó la niñera de los Cullen, con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, no, yo soy la parte lógica del grupo —comentó él alegremente—. Lo físico les corresponde a Emmett y Edward.

Bella sonrió con ganas. Él estaba en lo cierto. Sus dos amigos no parecían ni de lejos tan sensatos y centrados como el joven Withlock.

Jasper se ofreció a conseguir al grupo un par de bebidas, mientras los señores Cullen se sumían en la tarea de saludar a otros padres, abandonando sus asientos por un rato. Alice pronto salió detrás de Jasper, por lo que la joven Swan se quedó rápidamente sola, observando la amplia cancha en la que en pocos minutos se llevaría a cabo el encuentro. Estaba mirando distraídamente la emocionada multitud, cuando una conversación llevada a cabo a sus espaldas le llamó la atención.

—Lauren estaba hecha una furia —comentó una muchacha de voz particularmente aguda—. Parece que Edward la ha dejado.

—¿Edward y Lauren han terminado? —preguntó otra joven con incredulidad.

—Así parece —respondió la primera—. De hecho, me sorprende que hayan durado tanto, ¡Lauren es tan insoportable!

Las dos jóvenes rieron audiblemente.

—De cualquier manera, creo que ahora será un buen momento para tomar cartas en el asunto —siguió, y la joven Swan pudo imaginar que la muchacha lucía una sonrisa—. ¡Edward Cullen está soltero!

—Oh, sí… y seguramente estará de casería.

Bella agradeció la llegada de Jasper y la pequeña Alice; aquella no era una conversación que quisiera seguir escuchando. Enterarse que Edward había dejado a una de las muchachas con las que salía era un alivio, y la joven Swan esperaba que hubiese hecho lo mismo con las demás. Sin embargo, ¿qué sucedía luego?, ¿acaso Edward Cullen sería sólo para ella? Sería sólo cuestión de tiempo para que las chicas comenzaran a tirarse sobre él… y el joven sólo podía decir que seguía soltero porque, por supuesto, ella le había pedido que mantuvieran oculta su relación… incluso cuando le hubiese encantado darse vuelta y gritar a aquellas muchachas que Edward era _solo de ella. _

Nuevamente, Bella se preguntó si era humanamente posible tener sentimientos tan opuestos y confusos dentro de una misma torturada mente.

—¡Mirad!, ¡allí están saliendo las porristas! —chilló Alice emocionada.

En algún momento, mientras Bella se perdía en su mundo, todos se habían acomodado en sus lugares y el gimnasio, mágicamente, se había llenado. Aún sobre el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia que repiqueteaba sobre el techo, las porristas hicieron un baile fenomenal. Bella pudo divisar a Lauren, que se encontraba al frente de la cuadrilla y se movía con gracia y sensualidad. Acabado el baile, mientras las muchachas aplaudían, el equipo salió a la cancha, encabezado por Edward. Bella sintió que la respiración se le cortaba momentáneamente, cuando lo vio sonreír al público, enfundado en aquel uniforme blanco. No era una sonrisa del todo sincera, pero parecía muy seguro de si mismo.

—¿Lauren acaba de darle el dedo a Edward? —susurró Alice, inclinándose sobre la joven Swan para hablar con Jasper.

El joven rió entre dientes.

—Así parece —comentó él—. Edward y Lauren terminaron la semana pasada y digamos que, bueno, no fue exactamente una separación… amigable.

Alice miró a la joven Swan con una sonrisita pícara, antes de volver a enfocar su vista en la cancha.

Después de un cálido recibimiento al equipo local, los jugadores del Mooreland Hill salieron a la cancha, vistiendo un uniforme verde oscuro con inscripciones blancas. Todos eran muy altos e incluso había muchachos que hacían ver a Emmett como un joven de estatura promedio. Mientras los jugadores avanzaban, Bella escuchó un grito ahogado y se volvió para observar a Jasper.

—¿Ese es James? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Así… así parece —murmuró Alice, confundida.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró Jasper ausentemente—. ¡Ahora comprendo todo!

—¿De qué hablan? —inquirió Bella.

Su pregunta fue inoportunamente interrumpida por el sonido de los altavoces, donde el relator comenzó a anunciar los detalles del partido. James Adamson era el capitán de Mooreland, según la voz del altoparlante, un joven alto y rubio bastante parecido a Jasper. Él y Edward estrecharon sus manos y la joven Swan pensó que, en realidad, podrían estar jugando un pulso y nadie hubiese notado la diferencia.

El partido comenzó y la tensión era claramente palpable en el aire. Los vítores se entremezclaban con los gritos; también podían verse muchas personas que, simplemente, estaban en silencio y con la vista fija en el partido. La joven Swan formaba parte de este último grupo, siguiendo e balón constantemente y deteniéndose de forma ocasional cuando el portador del mismo era el capitán del Hadem Hall.

El encuentro marchaba bien y los locales se encontraban seis puntos arriba de los visitantes, con numerosas anotaciones de Edward e increíbles bloqueos por parte de Emmett. Sin embargo, antes que el segundo cuarto finalizara, sucedió algo que conmocionó a todo el público. El tal James, en un intento realmente sucio de quitarle el balón a Edward, lo golpeó de un costado y consiguió apartarlo de su camino bruscamente. El joven Cullen cayó al suelo y, en vez de levantarse rápidamente, se quedó allí, con el rostro contraído en una extraña mueca. Todo el público se puso de pie, consternado, mientras el muchacho se llevaba la mano a su muñeca derecha. Alguien se acercó a asistir a Edward, mientras el árbitro iba a buscar a James para sancionarlo. A un lado de la cancha, por otra parte, los árbitros auxiliares y numerosos miembros del equipo local intentaban frenar a Emmett, que parecía querer arreglar las cosas con Adamson con sus propias manos.

Edward lucía realmente cabreado cuando el entrenador le pidió que fuera a sentarse al banquillo y, en vez de obedecer, alejó a quienes intentaban ayudarlo, pateó una botella de agua que se interponía en su camino y salió del gimnasio por una puerta que debía dar al exterior del instituto. Todo el mundo se sumió en un profundo silencio, mientras los jugadores y los directivos intentaban solucionar el caos que había quedado en la cancha. La joven Swan se quedó observando la puerta por la que Edward había desaparecido con consternación. ¿Estaría bien?

—Seguramente habrá ido a los vestuarios —comentó Jasper, cerca del oído de la joven Swan—. Él y la enfermera de la escuela no tienen una buena relación.

Bella lo observó, confundida.

—Es una puerta verde y un cartel indica que son los vestuarios masculinos —prosiguió el muchacho—. Deberías ir a ver como se encuentra.

La joven Swan asintió lentamente y luego se levantó con rapidez. Se quedó unos segundos estática en su lugar, y de sus labios salieron involuntarias y rápidas palabras:

—Necesito ir al baño.

No le importó realmente cuando Esme le gritó que estaba tomando el camino incorrecto. Simplemente siguió con su caminata y consiguió, por el costado de las tribunas, abrirse paso hasta las puertas que daban al exterior de la escuela. Cuando salió, una espesa capa de fuerte lluvia se presentó frente a sus ojos y decidió ponerse la capucha de la chaqueta, antes de echarse a andar por la hierba y el barro. Corrió bajo el agua con todas sus fuerzas, a través de lo que parecía ser una cancha de futbol americano bajo grandes reflectores, buscando los vestuarios.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo, todo quedó sumido en una profunda oscuridad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y algunos gritos se escucharon desde el gimnasio.

La joven Swan no sabía exactamente que hacer, allí, de pie en medio de la cancha de la escuela. Con preocupación y cierta incertidumbre, rebuscó en sus pantalones y cogió su teléfono móvil, con el fin de iluminar el camino, incluso aunque fuera sólo con aquella luz mortecina de la pantalla. La muchacha siguió caminando rápidamente bajo la copiosa lluvia, hasta que finalmente encontró la puerta que Jasper le había descripto. La empujó cautelosamente y se adentró en la habitación con cuidado.

—¿Edward?

—¿Bella? —preguntó la voz del joven en la oscuridad—, ¿Bella, eres tú?

La muchacha siguió avanzando hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, chocando con varias cosas en el camino y murmurando inaudibles improperios. Pronto la luz de su móvil iluminó los ojos verdes de Edward, que se encontraban adornados por un profundo ceño fruncido. Su expresión se relajó un poco cuando pudo ver a Bella a través de la escasa iluminación, aunque no lo suficiente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió el muchacho—. ¿Ha habido un apagón?

—Así parece… —murmuró la muchacha—. ¿Estás bien?

La joven Swan tocó suavemente la mejilla de su acompañante, que se encontraba realmente cálida en contraste con su piel. Luego sus manos se dirigieron a su entrecejo, en un intento de hacerlo quitar aquella cara de contrariedad. Evidentemente algo de lo que hizo funcionó, ya que el muchacho relajó aún más su expresión y puso su mano sobre la de Bella, acariciándola gentilmente.

—Ahora estoy mucho mejor.

—¿Cómo está tu muñeca?

—Duele como el demonio… —murmuró él— pero, créeme, no será un problema. Ser hijo de un doctor tiene sus ventajas.

La muchacha rió suavemente.

—Ya lo creo.

Edward cogió a su acompañante por la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo sólo con su brazo izquierdo. Bella se contentó con la sensación de calidez que le generaba el cuerpo de su acompañante mientras lo abrazaba delicadamente.

Ambos compartieron un beso lento y agradable. Edward se encontraba recostado sobre la pared, por lo que Bella se dio el lujo de apoyar todo su peso sobre él, mientras sus manos se dirigían a su cabello. El muchacho ni siquiera se molestó en quitarle la capucha y la acercó más a él, levantándola levemente del suelo. Ambos se encontraban tan ensimismados que, cuando la luz volvió, se llevaron un pequeño sobresalto. Luego estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, hasta que Edward pudo observar a su compañera.

—¿Eso que tienes puesto es mi chaqueta? —susurró, con sus narices rozándose levemente.

—Ajá —respondió Bella, con una tenue sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

—Oh, eso es increíblemente sexy —apuntó él, para luego volver a cubrir su boca con la suya.

Chocaron con otra de las puertas del vestuario y contra uno de los bancos también, pero siguieron besándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Bella hacía un gran esfuerzo por acallar aquellas conversaciones en su mente que le gritaban millones de cosas. Había un vocecita aguda en particular que le parecía realmente insoportable, sobre todo porque reunía las palabras **_«_**_Edward_**_»,_********_«_**_soltero_**_» y_********_«_**_cacería_**_»_****en la misma frase****_._**** Los cálidos labios de Edward eran una buena distracción, pero estaba comenzando a cuestionarse si serían suficientes para acallar todos esos comentarios mordaces dentro de su cabeza. **

—¡Edward Cullen!, ¿¡qué demonios…!? —chilló una voz femenina.

Bella se quedó de piedra contra los labios de su acompañante. Ella estaba imaginando cosas, pero no había _esa_ voz no había sido una alucinación, ¿cierto?

_Oh, oh._

…

**Bueno, como había dicho, pasan unas cuántas cosas en este capítulo (¿lo había dicho? No lo recuerdo, pero supongamos que sí jaja). Les juro que me entusiasmé mucho este capítulo, por eso quizás quedó más largo de lo que usualmente me salen. No sé, aprovechemos el momento de inspiración. **

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que dejan sus reviews. La verdad es que a veces se vuelve frustrante ver que hay más de mil visitas por capítulos y menos del diez por ciento dejan comentarios. Por eso, agradezco infinitamente a los que dejan sus opiniones, suposiciones y palabras de apoyo. Los escritores de acá somos como artistas callejeros. Estamos con nuestro sombrerito esperando que dejen lo que ustedes deseen. Sólo que acá, en vez de dinero, pedimos un poquito de su tiempo para saber que opinan. Ya saben, todo sirve para hacer mejorar o incentivar a un escritor. Los que escriben acá deben saber de qué hablo. ¡Gracias, de verdad!**

**También quiero hacer un paréntesis para comentar que me he creado una nueva cuenta: MissLibertine (el link está en mi perfil, de cualquier forma). La idea surgió porque tengo unos cuantos oneshots y drabbles en mi pc sobre series americanas y demás y me pareció que subirlos en esta cuenta iba a ser un desorden terrible… así que surgió la idea de la cuenta. Así de simple jaja.**

**En fin, notas de autora interminables. Disculpen, pero es la mejor forma de hacerles saber todo, ¿cierto? **

**¡Saludos para todo el mundo! Espero que tengan una buena semana. **

**LadyC.**


	18. La maldita culpa

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XVIII****: La maldita culpa.**

"_Tener la conciencia limpia es síntoma de mala memoria"_

_._

Bella consideró que podía sumar otra cosa a la lista de estupideces y niñerías que había hecho desde que había conocido a Edward Cullen. Escapar por la puerta trasera de los vestuarios, cubriéndose con una capucha, no había sido exactamente lo más maduro que había hecho en toda su vida. Siguiendo las indicaciones del joven, Bella se había dado a la fuga, mientras aquella muchacha —a quien ni siquiera había podido observar—, seguía gritando a todo pulmón, recriminándole cosas a Edward. Incluso aún sin haberla visto, la joven Swan pudo deducir que era una de las tantas novias que el joven Cullen tenía esparcidas por el estado.

Bella echó a correr por los corredores de la escuela y fue presa de otro apagón cuando intentaba encontrar alguna salida que la llevara hacia el gimnasio. Sin verdaderas ganas de seguir luchando contra la corriente, la joven Swan se dejó caer en su lugar y se sentó en el frío suelo. Se quitó la campera con el nombre de Edward, doblándola y poniéndosela bajo el brazo. Seguir llevando puesto aquello era como gritar **«¡**hey, mirad, aquí estoy!, ¡yo soy la que estaba besando a Edward Cullen a escondidas!**».**

Transcurrieron unos pocos minutos hasta que la luz regresó. Entonces la joven decidió que sería mejor echarse a correr, si quería reunirse con los Cullen antes que otro apagón le dificultara el recorrido. Después de unas cuantas vueltas aquí y allá, finalmente halló una puerta que conducía a las gradas. En el gimnasio había una clara conmoción por los apagones y los jugadores lucían contrariados y molestos. La joven Swan se escurrió un poco el cabello y avanzó hasta su asiento, donde las familias y amigos también mostraban frustración en sus rostros.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Esme cuando la vio, con preocupación—. ¿Has conseguido llegar al baño?

La joven Swan necesitó unos segundos para recordar que eso era lo que había utilizado como excusa para salir de allí.

—Oh, sí… no ha sido fácil, pero…

Los señores Cullen asintieron, con el entendimiento en su expresión.

—Jacob te estuvo buscando —comentó Alice, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Pasaba por aquí con su hermana. Le dije que estabas fuera…

—¿Jake estuvo aquí? —preguntó Bella, confundida.

—Sí, su hermana va al Mooreland Hill.

Las autoridades de la escuela y aquellos que se encontraban a cargo del área de básquetbol de la escuela decidieron que el partido se reprogramaría para quince días después, justo frente al comienzo de las vacaciones de Navidad. Un gran desánimo se percibió en los espectadores y en los miembros de ambos equipos, aunque Bella se sintió levemente feliz por Edward.

Eso le recordó la situación en los vestuarios y volvió a preguntarse qué habría pasado.

Todos los espectadores comenzaron a abandonar la cancha con un dudoso sentido del orden. Carlisle encabezó la marcha de la familia por las gradas, hasta el exterior de la escuela, donde todos debieron comenzar a correr bajo la lluvia, cuya intensidad parecía ir en aumento con cada minuto que pasaba.

—¿Em? —la joven Swan escuchó la voz de Jasper a su lado, que hablaba por móvil mientras ingresaban en el asiento trasero del automóvil de los Cullen—. Sí, iremos a casa de Edward porque es la que está más cerca. Llévalo tú y dirigíos allí.

Después de la llamada, todos se sumieron en un profundo silencio, mientras el señor Cullen manejaba hábilmente por las calles húmedas de la ciudad. Evidentemente, aquello de la velocidad era algo de familia, porque el padre de Edward tenía la misma manía que él por la conducción acelerada. Incluso cuando Esme le recordaba que había invitados en el coche, Carlisle parecía hacerlo inconscientemente.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de la familia, la señora Cullen se encargó que todos tuvieran toallas secas y un lugar cerca del fuego; ella misma había dicho que no quería que nadie pescara un resfriado tan cerca de la llegada del invierno. También preparó un poco de té caliente y todos se sentaron en la sala a disfrutarlo, una vez que sus ropas se encontraron secas. Estaban justo en medio de ello, cuando la puerta de casa volvió a abrirse. Emmett y Edward ingresaron la casa totalmente empapados, aunque no era lo único que destacaba en la particular escena.

—¡Dios mío, Edward!, ¿qué te pasó?

Esme se puso de pie para revisar de cerca a su hijo. Bajo su rostro mojado y cansado, lucía un magullado ojo morado que le daba un aspecto aún más abatido. Cuando su madre quiso revisar la herida, Edward la hizo a un lado educadamente.

—Sólo me he tropezado, mamá —explicó—. Cuando se fue la luz…

—Bueno, da igual cómo haya sido —murmuró su madre, aún con las facciones del rostro contraídas—. Traeré hielo.

—Yo iré a buscar mi botiquín —comentó el doctor Cullen—. Eso de ahí puede ser más que una torcedura, muchacho.

Edward asintió, mientras sus padres se dirigían a diferentes partes de la casa. Luego caminó arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, entre Jasper y Bella, que lo observaban minuciosamente. Alice, que encontraba sentada frente a ellos, se acercó y se puso de rodillas en el suelo, frente a su hermano.

—¿Qué pasó, Ed? —inquirió Jasper, mirando fijamente su ojo.

—Oh, Jacob ha decido darle una visita —intervino Emmett jocosamente.

Una expresión de sorpresa los recorrió a todos, pero Bella debía ser, seguramente, la más sorprendida del grupo.

—¿Jake?

Edward gruñó.

—Oh, sí, él estaba allí y su hermana también —aseguró Emmett, para quien toda la situación parecía de lo más graciosa—. Y no en un momento muy oportuno…

—¡Emmett!, ¿podrás callarte un instante? —pidió Edward.

Se hizo silencio en la sala, mientras le rostro de la joven Swan se llenaba de entendimiento.

—Oh, no, dime que ella…

—Sí —afirmó Edward, con una sonrisita llena de ironía—. Fue ella quien gritó.

—Oh.

—¿De qué nos estamos perdiendo? —inquirió Emmett, mirando a la joven Swan y su amigo.

Edward y Bella no se dignaron a responder aquella pregunta. La joven Swan ya se encontraba lo suficientemente consternada con el hecho de que alguien los hubiese pillado juntos. Sin embargo, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que esa persona podía haber sido, justamente, la hermana de Jacob. Si antes se encontraba avergonzada, no podía explicar lo que sentía después de saber que el joven Black también estaba al tanto de aquella incómoda situación.

¿Qué sucedía si Jacob se enteraba que ella…?

Oh, no.

El doctor Cullen regresó a la sala y le realizó un vendaje a Edward en la muñeca, poniéndole un pequeño soporte de madera y pidiéndole que se cuidara. Aparentemente el golpe había terminado sólo en una torcedura, pero no debía forzar la articulación si quería recuperarse pronto. Esme también volvió al punto de reunión, con una bolsa de hielo en sus manos. Edward se la acomodó sobre el ojo, que estaba tomando un preocupante tono amarillento.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo copiosamente, incluso casi una hora después que el grupo había llegado a casa de los Cullen. Los padres de Edward y Alice decidieron irse al piso superior, cuando su hijo mayor alegó que pedirían algo para comer. Todos los invitados habían acordado en que esperarían a que la tormenta parara un poco para irse, por lo que comer algo mientras tanto no era mala idea.

Emmett cogió unos cuantos papeles con números y menús de negocios de comida locales y todos comenzaron una discusión para decidir qué sería lo que ordenarían. Habían escogido ya pedir un poco de comida china, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Fue Emmett quien se dirigió a abrir, ya que se encontraba de pie. Segundos después, los jóvenes vieron una furibunda muchacha ingresar en la sala junto con el joven McCarthy. Era hermosa, incluso cuando su rostro se encontraba contraído en una extraña expresión amenazante. Con su largo y húmedo cabello rubio ondeando detrás de ella, se acercó hasta Edward, para darle un puñetazo sin miramientos. Todos soltaron gritos ahogados cuando vieron al joven Cullen ser impulsado hacia atrás, mientras la rubia lo miraba asesinamente.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Cullen! —aulló.

Bella abrió la boca levemente. ¿Otra de las chicas de Edward?

¡Cómo no!

—Rose, bebé…

—Tú cállate, Emmett —bramó la joven, volviéndose levemente para fulminar al muchacho con sus penetrantes ojos celestes.

—Que agradable sorpresa, Rosalie —comentó Edward jocosamente, palpándose el ojo que no se encontraba magullado, pero que pronto lo estaría—. Tan cálida y femenina como siempre.

—¡Cierra el pico, idiota! —gruñó, acercándose más a él—. ¡Dime quién era esa zorra con la que decidiste engañar a Rachel durante el partido!

Ante aquella acusación, todos los rostros de los presentes adquirieron expresiones de confusión, aunque la de Bella se debatía entre la sorpresa y el horror. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella supiera…?

—¿Eh?

—¡No te hagas el idiota! —gritó ella, y parecía tener la intención de golpearlo nuevamente—. ¡Toda la escuela está hablando sobre ello!

—Si Rachel quiere hablar conmigo, lo haré —comentó Edward, que parecía de lo más tranquilo—; pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Antes que Rosalie se volviera a tirar sobre Edward para regalarle otro bonito moretón, Emmett la cogió por la cintura y la alejó de su amigo. La pareja salió de la sala, dejando un ambiente bastante peculiar. Edward fue el único en moverse, tan sólo para volver a coger la bolsa de hielo y ponérsela sobre el nuevo golpe. Jasper, Alice y Bella parecían congelados en sus lugares.

—¿Alguien más quiere darme un puñetazo? —inquirió el joven Cullen, con una hospitalaria e irónica sonrisa—. ¡Vamos, hoy es el día de «_golpeemos a Edward»_, no os contengáis!

Jasper se atrevió a sonreír, pero las dos muchachas siguieron sin moverse un solo ápice. A pesar de tener motivos diferentes, las dos se encontraban lo suficientemente conmocionadas como para tener algo que decir o hacer. Tan sólo un par de minutos después, una vez que Emmett avisó que se llevaría a Rosalie a casa al ver que la tormenta no era ya tan intensa, Bella fue capaz de ponerse de pie y decidir que ella también se iría. Se despidió con un rápido movimiento de su mano y salió de la sala. Podía sentir los pasos detrás de ella, pero no quiso volverse. Todavía se encontraba demasiado confundida y perturbada como para hablar con Edward.

—Bella, ¡espera! —pidió el muchacho—. Puedes quedarte, Jasper seguramente lo hará. Hay lugar para dormir y mi madre no te…

—No, Edward, quiero irme a casa —replicó la joven, cortante.

Aún no lo miraba, por lo que le sorprendió el tono suplicante de su voz.

—Bella, por favor, no hagas de esto una gran cosa…

La joven Swan se volvió repentinamente.

—Edward, para mí una ex novia no es cualquier cosa —aseguró firmemente—. O no sé si llamarla _ex_ es erróneo.

El muchacho suspiró y, frustrado, se pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos. Evidentemente entendió la frase que Bella había soltado tan mordazmente, porque se acercó a ella y la cogió por los brazos con suavidad, frotándolos suavemente.

—Bella, tú eres la única para mí ahora —dijo él—. Puedo jurártelo.

—Edward…

—No, déjame terminar —pidió—. Quiero que salgamos, quiero hacer cosas contigo, pasar tiempo junto a ti sin tener que ser sólo el niño al que cuidas —se le escapó una tenue sonrisa cuando dijo aquello último—. Por favor, déjame invitarte a salir.

—¿Lo dicen en serio? —preguntó Bella, recordando las palabras de Angela.

Sabía que Edward rogando por una cita no era algo que se viera todos los días.

—Por supuesto —aseguró él—. Ve a tu casa ahora, pero mañana quiero que salgamos, ¿de acuerdo?

La muchacha se quedó prendada a los ojos verdes de su acompañante y terminó por asentir. Mientras Edward sonreía ampliamente y ella suspiraba, se preguntó si tendría algún tipo de poder para hacer que su orgullo y su fuerza de voluntad cedieran con tanta facilidad. Nuevamente volvió a pensar que el joven Cullen era lo más parecido a un pequeño con un aspecto convincente de niño bueno.

Finalmente la muchacha pudo abandonar la casa de los Cullen, acompañada de la lluvia y una gran sensación de culpabilidad. Todo lo que había sucedido ese día le había dejado muy en claro los riesgos que corría al salir con Edward. Había demasiadas personas entre medio de su relación como para hacer que las cosas fueran sencillas. No sólo tenía que soportar todas aquellas viejas novias celosas, sino que al parecer a todo ello debía sumarle amigas neuróticas, hermanos sobreprotectores y ojos curiosos, además de un padre y una madre que se habían convertido en sus jefes. Mientras esperaba que cambiara la luz de un semáforo, la joven Swan apoyó la coronilla contra la ventana de su vehículo y se preguntó si realmente sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar toda esa presión.

El descanso en su hogar le sentó de maravilla a la torturada Bella Swan. En un acto bastante inusual en ella, dejó que la mañana del domingo transcurriera mientras ella la disfrutaba dese su cama, con la cabeza hundida en su almohada. Finalmente despertó y el reloj en su mesilla daba las once y media de la mañana. Con una expresión adormilada la muchacha se incorporó, con los rayos del sol colándose por la ventana y chocando cálidamente contra su espalda. Toda aquella situación le resultaba a Bella lo suficientemente agradable para olvidarse de sus problemas, aunque fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

Después de levantarse y prepararse una gran taza de café, la joven Swan encendió el viejo ordenador que tenía en su sala. Había tenido el mismo desde que había comenzado la secundaria, por lo que el pobre artefacto trabajaba a una velocidad desesperantemente lenta y sólo disponía de las funciones y los programas más básicos. Bella, sin embargo, estaba tan acostumbrada a él que le parecía algo completamente natural. Transcurridos unos minutos y con la pantalla de inicio finalmente cargada, la muchacha comenzó a realizar un trabajo para la universidad, mientras bebía su café en sorbos ocasionales.

La muchacha estuvo trabajando por más dos horas, haciendo sólo algunas pequeñas pausas, hasta que el teléfono sonó. Atendió con desconfianza, quizás demasiado segura de quién estaría al otro lado de la línea. Efectivamente se dio cuenta que su sentido común no había fallado cuando oyó la voz de Edward a través del tubo. Después de un saludo amistoso, el joven comentó:

—Iremos al cine, ¿te parece? —preguntó—. Y luego podemos ir a comer algo, o a los bolos o…

—Edward, está bien —cortó ella, dubitativa—. El cine está bien.

Por lo menos, la idea de luces apagadas la hacía sentir más protegida. Después de todos esos pensamientos sobre ojos curiosos y rumores extendidos por la escuela del muchacho, no quería más exposiciones. Nadie sabía que ella había sido la chica que había estado con Edward —odiaba lo vulgar que sonaba aquello para definir su relación—, pero no por eso iría mostrándose con el muchacho por todos lados.

Acordaron que Edward pasaría a buscarla pasadas las cuatro y media de la tarde, ya que el animado joven había averiguado por una función que comenzaba una hora después. La joven Swan observó el reloj que pendía de la pared, que señalaba las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Dando un profundo suspiro y llevando la taza vacía al fregadero, decidió que sería mejor bañarse antes que comenzara a arrepentirse de su decisión.

Casi una hora y media después de finalizada su conversación, Edward se encontraba en la puerta del edificio donde Bella vivía, luciendo bien vestido y rematando el conjunto con unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos magullados. Después de sonreírle y darle un fugaz beso en los labios, el muchacho le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la joven ingresó, sentándose tímidamente. La música de Debussy flotaba agradablemente por el aire.

Edward condujo por la ciudad, preguntándole a Bella por sus cosas. Hablaron de sus estudios, de su apartamento, incluso de su familia; a pesar que la joven Swan se encontraba algo reticente a hacer comentarios al respecto. La nueva faceta que Edward parecía querer mostrar casi a la fuerza no iba demasiado con él. Generalmente ese tipo de conversaciones entre ellos habían surgido de forma espontánea y no como si _realmente _tuvieran que hablar de ello.

—Iré a comprar algo para comer —comentó Edward, cuando llegaron al sector de las salas de cine.

Bella asintió ausentemente, mientras el muchacho se iba. La joven se quedó observando los dos tickets que Edward había dejado en sus manos y le había prohibido pagar, al igual que el resto de lo que compraran ese día. A pesar de sus diecisiete años de edad, el joven Cullen sabía actuar como un hombre maduro y caballeroso si se lo proponía. Sin embargo, Bella no estaba demasiado segura si eso le gustaba o no.

Pocos minutos después, Edward volvió a reunirse con ella; traía una gran bolsa de palomitas de maíz entre sus manos y, haciendo una extraña maniobra para llevarlo todo, cargaba con dos latitas de gaseosa.

—Vamos, antes que comience.

Bella no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era la película que iban a ver, pero Edward le había asegurado que le gustaría. Efectivamente, la misma era una comedia romántica que trataba sobre las desilusiones amorosas y las disparatadas y patéticas situaciones en las que uno mismo se mete por su interés en alguien.

Edward pasó un brazo por los hombros de la muchacha pocos minutos después que la película hubiese comenzado, habiendo corrido previamente el apoyabrazos. Bella se acurrucó contra el pecho de su acompañante, olvidando por un momento todos los problemas que los rodeaban. Incluso cuando su relación tuviese todas las trabas del mundo, esos pequeños momentos le recordaban a la joven Swan por qué seguía luchando contra todo. Incluso aún cuando fuese tan difícil…

La muchacha se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de Edward contra los suyos. En alguna otra situación lo hubiese regañado por no permitirle prestar atención a la película, pero la realidad es que ni siquiera había estado mirando la pantalla en los últimos cinco o diez minutos. Por lo que, en un intento de olvidarse de todo, cogió el rostro de su compañero y profundizó aquel beso. Edward bajó lentamente sus manos por la espalda de la joven, dejándolas descansar juguetonamente sobre su cintura. Bella se encontró recostada sobre el pecho del muchacho, casi fuera de su propia butaca, mientras cogía su cabello con fuerza. Había algo en Edward Cullen que la provocaba desesperadamente.

Bella sintió las manos de Edward bajo su camisa e instantáneamente se tensó en su sitio. El muchacho quizás no lo notó, porque continuó acariciando la piel al descubierto, mientras el beso subía aún más su intensidad. Bella tuvo la necesidad de separarse de él, ocultando la cabeza en el cuello de su compañero.

—Me vuelves loco, Bella.

La joven Swan cerró los ojos y aspiró la agradable fragancia que despedía el muchacho. En esos momentos, le encantaba creer que todo iba bien. Incluso cuando la realidad era muy diferente a todos sus ilusiones.

Cuando la película acabó, la pareja salió de la sala cogida de la mano. Edward comenzó a proponer diferentes lugares donde podían cenar, mientras Bella escuchaba ausentemente. El joven se percató de la falta de atención de su compañera, porque se detuvo y cogió el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos. Se encontraban cerca de las escaleras mecánicas, por donde entraban y salían los espectadores.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —inquirió—. Te noto preocupada y…

—No, no. Estoy bien, Edward —murmuró ella, de forma poco convincente.

El muchacho se acercó más al rostro de la joven Swan, quedando con su frente junto a la de ella.

—No quiero que sientas esto como algo forzado —pidió—. Realmente quiero hacerlo funcionar, Bella, créeme.

La muchacha suspiró y asintió antes que él la besara tiernamente. Era difícil definir lo que sentía, sobre todo porque le costaba asimilar que todo aquello _realmente _estaba pasando. Después de todo el tiempo que había estado en el hogar de la familia Cullen, había visto a Edward comportarse como un perfecto imbécil. Le parecía demasiado repentino e irreal que él hubiese podido cambiar tanto. Cuando sus labios rozaban suavemente los suyos como en ese momento, la joven Swan podía notar que el cambio era perceptible, que allí había algo más que un cariño prohibido.

—¿Bella? —escuchó una voz lejana, llena de incredulidad—. ¡No puedo creerlo, demonios, no puedo creerlo!

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron para encontrarse con un sorprendido y furioso Jacob Black. Bella se quedó de piedra observándolo, y pudo ver la decepción y el enojo en sus ojos oscuros. La joven Swan pensó que posiblemente el muchacho iría a por Edward, pero sólo se dedicó a mirarla a ella. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de silenciosa observación, Jacob habló, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos:

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? —dijo, con una expresión dolida en su rostro—, que creí que realmente eras diferente a las demás.

—Jake…

—Esto podría haber funcionado si todo fuera un poco más… normal —prosiguió, haciendo una mueca y pasando completamente de Edward—, pero creo que me he equivocado. Hasta luego, Bella.

La joven Swan quiso hacer algo pero, ante la falta de ideas inteligentes, se quedó de pie en su lugar, como una idiota. Aún tenía cogida una de las manos de Edward y ambos se encontraban casi abrazados. Era una situación realmente incómoda.

—Y tú, Cullen —agregó Jake antes de desaparecer, con tono mordaz—, si vuelves a acercarte a mi hermana, puedes darte por muerto.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron pasmados después de la iracunda retirada del joven Black. La gente seguía andando y riendo a su alrededor, mientras ingresaban a las salas de cine o salían de ellas. Todo parecía bien pero ellos dos seguían allí, como si su pequeño mundo personal se hubiese detenido por unos instantes. El momento de reflexión fue interrumpido por la joven Swan, que se volvió lentamente hacia el muchacho. Una expresión abatida cruzaba su rostro cuando, con todo el dolor del mundo, pronunció:

—Edward, lo siento, pero no creo que yo pueda seguir con esto —hizo un silencio, intentando vanamente buscar algo más que decir—. Yo… lo siento.

Y luego corrió. Corrió sin saber exactamente como actuar en una situación de aquel tipo.

Nunca había pensado que enamorarse de alguien podía ser tan complicado y llegar a doler tanto.

…

**Oh, sí. Yo les dije que esperaban problemas. Nadie se esperaba que los Black tuvieran un lugar en esa particular escena de los vestuarios, ¿a que no? Y además, para quienes habían estado pidiéndolo, Rosalie hizo acto de presencia. Ahora, ¿qué creen que hará Edward con todo esto? Escucho opiniones jaja. **

**Me preguntaron más de una vez ya si iba a haber lemmon. La verdad es que sinceramente no lo sé. Como ya he dicho más de una vez, no me agrada escribir lemmons. No tengo nada contra ellos (Dios sabe que no), pero simplemente siento que no se me da bien escribirlos. Igualmente veré. Todavía nada es seguro en esta historia jaja. **

**LadyC.**


	19. Corazones complicados

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XIX****: Corazones complicados.**

"_Todo hermano se interesa por una hermana, sobre todo si esa hermana es de otro"_

_._

Por primera vez en su vida, Edward Cullen no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

El joven siempre había sido alguien de armas tomar, dispuesto a luchar por sus fines. Sin embargo, era difícil pensar que podía hacer algo más en una situación como aquella. Había sentido la distancia que Bella había impuesto desde el incidente del partido, con su ausencia y su frialdad, con sus tratos cordiales y sin gracia. Edward podía ser un joven extrovertido y con la cabeza en las nubes, pero lo había notado.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

Estuvo largo tiempo buscando a Bella por el sector de los cines, pero parecía no haber rastro de ella. Evidentemente su huída no había sido sólo para alejarse de él, sino que se había ido a casa. Conciente de esa realidad, el joven Cullen comenzó a andar hacia el aparcamiento, con una expresión abatida en su rostro.

El camino a casa fue un rápido recorrido para Edward, ya que su cabeza no dejaba repasar las escenas de ese día. ¿Acaso era tan importante la opinión que Jacob pudiera tener de ellos para terminar todo tan drásticamente? Se sentía casi fuera de sí, indignado con aquella joven que le había dado esperanzas inútiles. Evidentemente, él y las relaciones no funcionaban. La experiencia le había probado que el compromiso con una mujer termina en alguna escena dolorosa. Y él no quería pasar por eso.

Sin embargo, en algún rincón de su mente aún seguía pensando cómo podía recuperar a Bella…

El joven llegó a su casa con el ánimo por los suelos. Después de abrir la pesada puerta de entrada, entró en la sala y se dejó caer sobre el sofá con desgano. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse las gafas o la cazadora. Simplemente se quedó allí, deseando que, de alguna forma divina, las respuestas a sus problemas llegaran a su mente.

Las respuestas no llegaron ni compadeciéndose de los intentos desesperados de Edward por obtenerlas, por supuesto, pero si lo hicieron Jasper y Emmett después que el joven Cullen les enviara un mensaje. Sin importar su estado de ánimo, estar con sus amigos siempre lo hacía sentir un poco mejor. Las tarde de domingo ya eran lo suficientemente depresivas como para sumirse en sus problemas en total soledad.

—Tienes mala cara, hermano —comentó Emmett, con su usual honestidad bruta.

—Bella me ha rechazado… otra vez —respondió el muchacho, invitando a sus amigos a sentarse en los sofás de la sala.

—No es ninguna novedad, ¿cierto?

Edward observó a Jasper, cuyo tono había sido profundamente suspicaz. No le sorprendía que él se hubiese percatado que algo había cambiado en su relación con Bella durante los últimos días. A veces, el joven Cullen tenía la impresión que Jasper podía leerle la mente.

—Pues sí, lo es, porque últimamente las cosas estaban mejor entre nosotros —explicó Edward, con una mirada significativa.

Jasper sonrió. Desde hacía un tiempo Edward notaba aquella sonrisa especial en el joven Whitlock y estaba comenzando a empalagarlo. No le importaba quiénes fueran las chicas de su amigo, pero alguien debía sacarle esa sonrisa idiota del rostro. Con su usual condescendencia, Jasper parecía sumido en un mundo de flores y colores… y apestaba.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

—Ese es el problema —respondió Edward, después de resoplar—. No sé que he hecho.

—¿No estará molesta por la chica con la que estabas en el vestuario? —sugirió Emmett.

Edward lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Ella era la que estaba en los vestuarios.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Emmett, mientras el joven Whitlock sonreía.

Edward procedió a contarle a sus amigos los últimos sucesos de su relación con Bella. Su enorme amigo parecía sorprendido antes cada palabra, mientras que el rubio del grupo simplemente sonreía cada tanto, como si todo aquello no fuese una novedad para él. Edward se detuvo especialmente en lo que había sucedido en el cine: la frialdad de Bella, sus fallidos intentos por animarla y, por último, aquel inoportuno encuentro con Jacob Black.

—¡No sé que hacía ese perro ahí! —se quejó Edward—. Quiero decir, ¡sólo ustedes sabían que estábamos en el cine!

Emmett se mordió el labio inferior y luego de aclaró la garganta, haciendo que las miradas de sus amigos se clavaran en él.

—Puede que… bueno… puede que _accidentalmente _se me haya escapado frente a Rose el asunto de su salida…

—¡Debes estar de broma, Emmett!

—¡Lo siento, hermano! —pidió—. No fue de forma intencional.

Edward dejó el asunto pasar, ya que aquello no cambiaría las cosas entre Bella y él. Sus amigos intentaron darle potenciales soluciones —mejor dicho, Jasper lo hizo; Emmett no servía demasiado para ese tipo de cosas—, pero el joven Cullen sentía que, de alguna forma, ninguna de ellas funcionaría. Había algo en las palabras de la muchacha que le había dejado un horrible sabor en la boca; algo diferente a todas las veces en las que lo había rechazado. Sobre todo por el curso que habían tomado los hechos, Edward sabía que esa vez necesitaría más que un ramo de flores y una tarjeta bonita para obtener su perdón.

La mañana siguiente, Edward Cullen se levantó lleno de determinación. Después de las tareas que debía llevar a cabo cada mañana, el joven se preparó para salir. Corrió a su habitación y cogió su celular, comprobando antes que la carga estuviera completa. Ese día lo necesitaría bastante.

Su primer mensaje fue para Rachel durante su primera lección del día. Pocas palabras, concisas, y una promesa que cumpliría esa misma tarde, una vez que las clases hubiesen terminado.

Efectivamente, en el momento en el que dejó el establecimiento donde estudiaba, Edward subió a su vehículo para ir a buscar a la muchacha. Le importaba un rábano que Jacob Black no lo quisiera cerca de ella, pero necesitaba dejar las cosas claras con Rachel de una vez por todas. Después de tantos años dentro de aquella telenovela bizarra y enmarañada, Edward Cullen, extrañamente, estaba comenzando a cansarse del drama y la inestabilidad que había en su vida.

Edward entró en el Mooreland Hill con los abrumadores recuerdos caminando detrás de él. Intentando ignorar aquella sensación de inseguridad que lo apresaba cada vez que se encontraba allí adentro, siguió caminando por los corredores y captando las miradas de más de un estudiante. Haciendo caso omiso a las voces y los rumores, Edward Cullen llegó hasta el patio trasero del lugar, donde una joven se encontraba de pie bajo un árbol.

—Primero debo hacerte una pregunta —comentó Edward, después de haber saludado a Rachel Black—. ¿Rosalie no está por aquí no? Me cabrería bastante que nos interrumpiera y se pusiera a gritar como una loca.

La muchacha negó suavemente con un gesto de su cabeza.

—No le dije que vendrías. De hecho, tampoco pensaba quedarme yo, pero supuse que era preferible escuchar lo que tuvieras para decir.

Edward y Rachel se sentaron en la hierba y el muchacho intentó ser lo más claro posible a la hora de explicarse y disculparse. La joven Black escuchó atentamente y no lo interrumpió en ningún momento. De todas las chicas con las que había salido simultáneamente, Rachel era la más inteligente y centrada y, sin dudas, la que merecía primero una buena explicación al respecto. Cuando vio su mirada dolida y sus muecas de incredulidad, Edward comenzó a entender realmente cómo había lastimado a tanta gente que lo rodeaba. Él sabía como se sentía que te rompieran el corazón y, sin embargo, se había vuelto uno de sus principales entretenimientos.

—Supongo que puedo valorar que hayas hablado conmigo, aunque no creas que voy a perdonarte —comentó ella, con un pesado suspiro—. A pesar que ni siquiera tú sabías lo que querías, te comportaste como un jodido imbécil.

—No pretendía que lo hicieras —aseguró él, obviando el último comentario—, pero quería que supieras las cosas.

—Ya te he insultado lo suficiente —comentó la joven Black son resignación, haciéndole recordar aquella noche en los vestuarios—. Además, yo no tenía exigencias contigo.

—Estábamos bien, ¿cierto? —dijo el muchacho con un extraño dejo de nostalgia.

—Sí… yo nunca pedí más —aceptó ella—, pero todos nos merecemos más que eso. Incluso tú.

Compartieron un silencio tranquilo mientras el viento agitaba la hierba suavemente.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil?

—No lo sé, Edward —respondió ella—. Me encantaría darte una respuesta, pero creo que nadie la ha encontrado aún. De cualquier forma, ha sido bueno aclarar las cosas entre nosotros.

Con aquellas palabras, Edward volvió pensativo a su automóvil, decidido a escribir el segundo mensaje que tenía en mente. El mismo tenía como destinatario a Tanya Denali, otra de las tantas personas que merecía una explicación en medio de toda esa confusión. Mientras manejaba por las calles que lo llevaban a la escuela Hopkins, esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó. Intentó llamar al móvil de la muchacha, pero se encontraba apagado. Con cierto alivio de poder postergar una tarea desagradable como aquella conversación que le esperaba con Tanya, el joven Cullen decidió que volvería a la escuela algún otro día. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar.

Finalmente, un tercer mensaje fue dirigido hacia Bella. No era como si realmente esperara una respuesta después de lo que había sucedido, pero sólo quería avisarle a la joven que iría a su apartamento. Sin importar cómo o cuánto tiempo le tardaría, Edward estaba decidido a hablar con ella. Esperaría fuera de la vivienda o tiraría la puerta abajo, le daba igual; esa misma tarde él y Bella tendrían una conversación.

Después de un recorrido considerable, Edward aparcó frente al edificio donde la joven Swan vivía. Se bajó algo confundido, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué diría para que le permitiera entrar a su apartamento ni cuál sería su discurso a la hora de hablar con ella. Intentando no pensar en ello, el joven Cullen realizó el recorrido hasta el piso donde la muchacha vivía y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta correspondiente. Presionó el timbre. Una, dos, tres veces.

Nada. Nada de nada.

—¡Bella, por favor! —gritó, dándole algunos golpes a la puerta—. ¡Tenemos que hablar!

Ni un sólo sonido proveniente del interior.

Edward dejó que su espalda descansara contra la pared opuesta a la puerta de la muchacha. Esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de coger el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo. Intentó llamar a la joven Swan y escuchó el sonido del móvil en el interior del apartamento. A ello siguieron una serie de golpes a la puerta por parte del muchacho; sin embargo pronto se resignó. O Bella estaba muy empeñada en no abrirle, o realmente no estaba en casa.

Edward pensó en llamar a su hermana para preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba Bella, mas primero se tomó unos cuantos minutos para tranquilizarse. Nunca se había sentido tan desesperado en su vida; nunca había sentido esa imperiosa necesidad de gritar, aunque ni siquiera sabía que decir. Era una mezcla de sentimientos que lo tenían confundido.

Desde que Bella había ingresado en su hogar, la vida de Edward había cambiado por completo. No sólo en un plano útil —todo iba mejor en la casa desde que la joven Swan se ocupaba de las cosas—, sino que su forma de ver las cosas había cambiado. Desde que aquella muchacha se había vuelto un desafío para él, Edward había comenzado a revivir un poco de esa vieja persona que él solía ser. Bella le había devuelto las ganas de pelear por algo, la convicción necesaria para saber que el camino difícil es muchas veces el que lleva a las mejores cosas. Mucho había sido el esfuerzo que él había puesto en aquella compleja relación que ambos llevaban, pero había entendido que las cosas serían más agradables cuando terminaran de andar juntos. Porque Edward había cambiado; sólo necesitaba que Bella lo entendiera.

Algo en él se había modificado por completo.

Con cierta pereza, el muchacho cogió su móvil nuevamente y marcó el número de su casa. Después de esperar algunos segundos, la voz aguda de su hermana sonó al otro lado de la línea. Edward automáticamente preguntó si conocía el paradero de la joven Swan, pero Alice simplemente respondió:

—Ella no ha venido por aquí —comentó—. ¿Acaso vosotros no ibais a salir juntos?

Edward evadió la pregunta y, después de pedirle a su hermana que le avisara si tenía novedades de la joven Swan, terminó la llamada. Se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió hacia su auto, intentando buscar alguna respuesta desesperada a todo lo que sentía. No había nada que deseara más en aquel instante que encontrar a Bella y pedirle que reconsiderara las cosas.

El joven Cullen dio vueltas por la ciudad por tiempo indefinido, quedándose cerca del apartamento de Bella, aunque sin una auténtica pista que lo ayudara a encontrarla. Cada tanto echaba una ojeada a su teléfono móvil, apoyado en el asiento del copiloto, mas el mismo seguía inactivo desde su última llamada. Cuando pensó que se volvería loco, el pequeño aparato comenzó a sonar y hacer luces y Edward lo cogió desesperadamente.

—Ed, Emmett me ha dicho… —murmuró Alice— que ha visto a Bella con… Jacob.

Edward se quedó de piedra y agradeció que el semáforo diera luz roja y le evitara lo que podría haber sido un penoso accidente.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, no lo sé —respondió la pequeña, hablando atropelladamente—. Dice que los ha visto cerca del centro comercial hará como una media hora…

Edward no siguió escuchando aquella conversación. Ya no le importaba qué hacía Bella; por lo menos no cuando estaba con Jacob. El muchacho simplemente apagó su teléfono móvil y lo lanzó al asiento, conduciendo a toda velocidad. Volvió a dar unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad, sintiendo la brisa helada sobre su rostro inanimado. Después simplemente sus manos llevaron el volante, hasta que se encontró en la puerta de su casa. Casi no había notado el trayecto, por lo que se sorprendió bastante cuando vio la familiar entrada de su hogar.

Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a Edward fue la joven que venía caminando por la acera.

Bella, sola y con la cabeza gacha, caminaba lento rumbo a la casa donde él vivía.

¿Acaso ella…?

Antes que pudiera reprimirlo, un suave susurro salió de los labios del muchacho:

—Bella…

La joven se volvió, sorprendida. Ambos se observaron en silencio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él, con cierta esperanza refulgiendo en su pecho.

—Vine a hablar con tu madre —explicó con voz sombría—. Necesito viajar a Jacksonville de urgencia y no podré venir mañana.

—¿Cómo…?

—Mi padre ha recibido una herida de bala, van a operarlo y necesito ir a verlo —narró rápidamente—. Olvidé mi teléfono y como estaba cerca decidí pasar antes de salir.

—Pero, ¿cómo te enteraste? —preguntó Edward suavemente, mientras buscaba sus llaves.

—El padre de Jacob lo llamó para contarle y fue él quien me avisó —respondió rápidamente la joven, que parecía muy interesada en el suelo de la entrada.

Bella entró a la casa y rápidamente se dirigió a hablar con Esme en privado. Edward se quedó esperando en el recibidor, completamente conciente de lo que debía hacer. No le importaba lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde, tampoco el hecho que ella hubiese estado con Jacob después de haberlo dejado sólo. Nada le importaba porque Bella realmente estaba pasando un mal momento y él necesitaba demostrarle que tenía alguien allí que estaría para servirle de apoyo. Sobre todo, no lo hacía para probar puntos, sino porque realmente salía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sentía la necesidad de estar con ella incondicionalmente, allí, en Jacksonville o al otro lado del mundo.

Edward intercambió unas rápidas palabras con su padre, que estaba en plan de ir a un evento benéfico del hospital con su madre, y fue a coger algunas cosas a su habitación. Cuando volvió al recibidor, encontró a la joven Swan saludando rápidamente a Alice, que observaba todo el movimiento, confundida. Antes que Bella atravesara la puerta de entrada, Edward cogió una bufanda que pendía del perchero y la siguió con una soltando una sola y segura frase:

—Iré contigo.

—Edward, no…

—No te estoy preguntando; voy a ir contigo, quieras o no —aseguró él suavemente—. Vamos en mi auto.

Bella tardó unos segundos en salir de su estado de sorpresa y luego corrió al vehículo del joven Cullen. Ambos tuvieron un rápido viaje hasta el apartamento de Bella, donde el muchacho esperó en la entrada a que la joven tomara algunas cosas. En tan sólo unos quince minutos, los dos volvieron a montarse al vehículo y Edward condujo hasta el aeropuerto, haciendo que su loca pasión por la velocidad se volviera algo casi tranquilizante.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Tweed, ambos corrieron hacia las ventanillas para comprar dos tickets para Jacksonville. Edward se sentía algo reticente a la idea de tener que volver a volar, incluso cuando tenía aquellos viejos calmantes que había conseguido en su último viaje, pero estaba completamente decidido a acompañar a Bella. Sin embargo, no esperaban el gran inconveniente que puso frente a ellos la bienintencionada empleada:

—Disculpen, pero el próximo vuelo a Jacksonville es mañana por la mañana —explicó cordialmente.

—¿Cómo? ¡No!, ¡nosotros necesitamos viajar hoy! —exclamó Bella calurosamente.

—Disculpe, señorita, pero el vuelo más cercano es el que se dirige a Miami.

—Bueno, ¡iremos allí entonces!

Edward cogió a Bella de uno de sus hombros y la joven lo miró. En sus ojos podía leerse claramente la desesperación y el sufrimiento. El brazo de Edward la atrapó por los hombros y la atrajo un poco contra él.

—Bella, podríamos ir a Miami y rentar un automóvil, pero tardaríamos muchísimo —explicó Edward dulcemente—. No tiene sentido recorrer más de quinientos kilómetros y los vuelos desde allí hasta Jacksonville no salen con mucha frecuencia.

La joven Swan pareció considerar las cosas fríamente por unos instantes. Asintió en silencio mientras abandonaban la ventanilla.

—Vamos a casa —propuso Edward, continuando con el uso de aquella voz suave—. Mañana vendremos a primera hora y cogeremos el vuelo.

Bella volvió a asentir y alzó la cabeza para mirar al muchacho, que aún tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros. El joven Cullen sintió un gran encogimiento en su pecho cuando vio aquellos ojos castaños brillantes y rojos por las lágrimas.

—Gracias, Edward.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme.

Los dos jóvenes volvieron al auto y su regreso fue mucho más parsimonioso, con la compañía de la música clásica y la calefacción. Llegaron hasta el hogar de los Cullen, donde las luces se encontraban apagadas. Ambos bajaron con cautela y cogieron sus cosas, dispuestos a refugiarse en la casa hasta el día siguiente.

Edward consiguió abrir la puerta y ambos muchachos entraron a la casa con siglillo, rodeados de un aura particularmente reflexiva y melancólica. Ambos dejaron sus cosas en el recibidor y se adentraron en la sala, que se encontraba completamente vacía.

—¿No hay nadie? —preguntó Bella suavemente a su acompañante.

—Es extraño —murmuró él—. Alice debería estar aquí. Mis padres tenían un evento del hospital.

—¿Y la han dejado sola? —cuestionó la joven—. ¿No habrá ido a casa de una amiga?

Edward no respondió, pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la pequeña mesa de café, donde había un teléfono móvil y un juego de llaves. Después de escapar de una especie de trance sacudiendo la cabeza, el joven salió caminando de allí y subió las escaleras con cautela, haciéndole a Bella un gesto para que se callara. La joven Swan lo siguió, confundida, hasta que llegaron al piso superior. Entonces Edward abrió violentamente la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

Alice y Jasper. Jasper acomodado en un pequeño sofá lila, Alice sentada a sus pies, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y riendo alegremente. Las manos del joven Whitlock descansaban en los hombros de la pequeña de forma casual, como si fuera una posición natural para ambos.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Estaba empezando a pensar idioteces.

—¿Jazz qué haces aquí?

—¡Oh, has venido para que Alice no se quedara sola! —chilló Bella con gran entusiasmo y una extraña voz aguda. Edward la miró, confundido—. ¡Que dulce de tu parte!

—Bella, no importa —murmuró Jasper, poniéndose de pie—. Creo que es hora de hablar y aclarar las cosas.

Los ojos del joven Cullen se encontraron con los de su amigo y el entendimiento llegó a él poco a poco. Comprendía las sonrisas de su amigo, la hiperactividad en exceso de su hermana y su incasable buen humor, el cambio de ambiente… Sin embargo, se negaba a creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Esto… es una broma, ¿cierto? —inquirió Edward, con una sonrisa arrogante.

Nadie respondió.

El joven Cullen se quedó de pie, haciendo un análisis de los hechos sin importar que todos lo miraran fijamente, como esperando algo. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando allí, pero no quería escuchar explicaciones. Simplemente dejó la habitación, dando grandes zancadas para alcanzar la suya. Empujó la puerta fuertemente, esperando que se cerrara de un portazo, mas esta fue interceptada antes de llegar al nivel de la pared. Edward se volvió rápida y furiosamente para ver a la joven Swan cerrando la puerta suavemente.

—Edward, yo…

—Bella, déjalo. No quiero saberlo… yo… ¡Dios! —pidió. Un pequeño silencio reflexivo se extendió por la habitación mientras Edward iba y venía—. ¡No puedo creer que tú también me lo ocultaras!

—¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? —preguntó la muchacha—. ¡No tienes por qué reaccionar así!

—¿Crees que no tengo motivos suficientes?

—Yo sé que no estuvo bien, pero no era mi asunto, Edward… Deberías escucharlos a ellos y considerar las cosas con calma.

—¡No!, ¡no estamos hablando de ellos aquí! —soltó, gesticulando en exceso—. De todos, tú deberías haberme dicho algo.

—¿Por qué, Edward?, ¿por qué yo? —exigió la joven con fiereza.

—¡Porque eres la persona de la que estoy enamorado, demonios! —gritó—. ¿Acaso no puedes entender eso?

Edward comprendió con aquellas palabras que ya no tenía más sentido negarlo: estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella.

…

**Oh, si. Sé que no se esperaban nada de eso. Puedo intuirlo. Por cierto, Edward tiene una actitud de Drama Queen en este capítulo jaja. Pero bueno, también comprendamos que tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza (además que todos sabemos que es un poquito bipolar, pero no digamos nada jaja). **

**Me di cuenta, por cierto, que mis notas de autora en el capítulo anterior quedaron suprimidas en gran parte. Soné como la persona más fría del mundo. De hecho, no parecía yo. Las personas que me conocen por acá deben saber que mi expresión no queda reducida a pocas palabras. De hecho, muchos me han propuesto que haga un voto de silencio, pero saben que sería la muerte para mi; aunque bueno, técnicamente acá no estoy hablando… creo que estoy divagando, ¿cierto? **

**En fin, pido disculpas por ello y agradezco tanto por los reviews del capítulo diecisiete como por los del dieciocho. En serio, como ya dije son el incentivo para escribir. El saber que hay tanta gente del otro lado que escribe diciendo que le gusta la historia y que está esperando una actualización me hace ponerme a escribir con todas las ganas. Gracias en serio. **

**Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto un poco más dramático y con un Edward un poco más en el papel de chico pesado. Creo que todas tenemos una debilidad por ese tipo de muchachos, ¿o me equivoco? Jaja. **

**En fin, los dejo. Tengo un poco de fiebre y, si bien el día en cama me vino como anillo al dedo, creo que dormir un poco me va a hacer bien. **

**¡Saludos para todo el mundo! Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyC.**


	20. Cuestiones de orgullo

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XX****: Cuestiones de orgullo.**

"_La única persona que escucha a ambas partes en una discusión es el vecino de junto"_

_._

Se miraban, pero nadie hablaba. Bella parecía casi tan sorprendida como el joven Cullen por las palabras que acababan de salir de su imprudente boca. Edward se quedó moviendo los labios en silencio, frente a una estupefacta Bella, que se había quedado allí frente a él sin hacer más que mirarlo. En todo el tiempo que habían compartido juntos, el joven Cullen estaba seguro que nunca había visto a Bella con esa expresión, que le hacía pensar en alguien que había visto un fantasma. Aunque, posiblemente, él tuviera una muy parecida en su cara.

Entonces, el muchacho, como saliendo de un trance, recordó por qué habían llegado a aquella extrema situación.

—Quiero hablar con Jasper —balbuceó, en un efectivo intento de cambiar de tema.

Bella no respondió ni se movió de su lugar, por lo que el joven Cullen salió de la habitación, sintiéndose un cobarde. Antes que tuviera más tiempo para analizar la situación, se topó con Jasper en medio del corredor.

—Edward, ¿podemos hablar como dos personas civilizadas? —pidió el joven Whitlock.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar? —preguntó mordazmente.

Jasper suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Vamos a la sala, por favor —pidió—. Quiero que hablemos esto como personas adultas.

Los dos muchachos bajaron y Edward apretó sus puños para no hacer cosas de las que después podría arrepentirse. Había una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en su pecho y necesitaba expulsarlas de alguna manera. Realmente no quería gritarle a Jasper, pero sabía que lo haría. Había estado bajo demasiada presión durante los últimos días como para pensar en frío y con objetividad.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en los sofás de la sala, rodeados de un cargado ambiente.

—Edward, estoy enamorado de Alice —confesó Jasper, inclinándose un poco y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

El joven Cullen, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá opuesto, se puso de pie bruscamente.

—Pero… ¡es mi hermana, Jasper! —balbuceó, presionando luego el puente de su nariz—. ¡Tiene casi cinco años menos que tú! ¡Es amoral!

El hermano de la pequeña Alice observó como su amigo se ponía de pie también.

—¿Justamente _tú_ me vas a hablar de moral, Edward? ¡Vamos! —se mofó Jasper—. Esto no es como los juegos que a ti te gusta jugar. Estoy con ella porque la quiero. La quiero como no he querido a nadie y, si lo hemos ocultado, es porque todavía no sabíamos qué íbamos a hacer con esto que sentíamos.

Edward soltó una carcajada irónica.

—¿No sabíais que ibais hacer? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Por supuesto, ¡porque ella tiene doce años!, ¡_doce_!

—¿Acaso nunca has escuchando eso de que no hay edad para el amor? ¿Debo ser justamente _yo_ quien te recuerde que no eliges de quién enamorarte?

Edward desvió la mirada con rabia.

—¡Pero Jasper, tienes diecisiete años! —insistió—. Es decir, ¡vamos!, esas cosas se pasarán.

Jasper parecía auténticamente indignado cuando el joven Cullen volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

—Edward, la quiero. No se pasará. Estoy enamorado de ella.

El joven Cullen suspiró frustrado y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello casi desesperadamente, pensando que podría arrancárselo, el muchacho intentaba buscarle una solución a su ataque de ira y al problema que repentinamente se había presentado frente a él. También pensó en Bella, en lo que había dicho, y su ánimo decayó un poco más.

¿Qué hacer cuando los problemas parecían no tener fin?

—No tengo ganas de discutir sobre esto ahora, Jasper —murmuró Edward con abatimiento—; pero debo ser honesto: no quiero que salgas con mi hermana.

Su amigo lo miró incrédulo.

—No voy a perder el tiempo hablando contigo, Edward —aseguró—. Amo a Alice, y no puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso.

Edward ni siquiera se molestó en seguir a su amigo o en acallar la ira que sentía. Se dejó caer al sofá a lo largo de él y gritó contra la superficie, haciendo que su voz sonara ahogada. Se quedó allí intentando comprender lo que pasaba por su mente. Pocas veces en su vida había tenido esa sensación de asfixie; de saber que, incluso cuando había mucho por hacer, no se sentía con las energías suficientes como para hacer nada.

Al día siguiente el muchacho se despertó en el sofá, con uno fuerte dolor de espalda y con una apariencia bastante deplorable. Apenas había algo de claridad en el exterior y descubrió, cuando ingresó en la vacía cocina, que todavía era realmente temprano. Sin preocuparse demasiado por su estado o por el horario, el joven preparó un poco elaborado desayuno y se quedó comiéndolo sentado en la encimera, meditando. Estaba con su tazón de cereales a medio acabar cuando la figura de Bella atravesó la puerta de entrada.

—¿Hace mucho que estás despierto? —preguntó suavemente.

El muchacho negó, sin despegar la vista de su desayuno.

—¿Y tú?

—Alice me ha dejado el cuarto de huéspedes, pero no he podido dormir muy bien… estaba algo ansiosa por el viaje.

Edward lo recordó repentinamente y asintió ausentemente, evitando aún el contacto visual.

Bella preparó el desayuno para el resto de la familia, que parecía un poco más elaborado que lo que usualmente comían. El joven Cullen sabía que ese día ambos tenían clases, pero la salud del padre de Bella podía justificar su ausencia. Edward no tardaría demasiado en convencer a sus padres y podrían…

La música de un teléfono móvil lo distrajo.

Edward llegó a observar como Bella salía de la habitación, con el pequeño aparatito sobre su oreja. Mientras revolvía ausentemente los pocos cereales que le quedaban dentro del recipiente, intentó escuchar algo de la conversación que la joven Swan mantenía. Sin embargo, no necesitó hacer suposiciones mentales sobre la misma, ya que la misma muchacha se encargó de contarle el motivo de la llamada cuando volvió a la cocina:

—Era mi madre —explicó—. Dijo que mi padre ya ha sido operado y que la intervención ha sido exitosa.

—¿Viajaremos hoy? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Creo que lo mejor será esperar al viernes —respondió ella, con cierta vacilación—. Ya está fuera de peligro y… bueno, no tienes que viajar, Edward, yo no…

—Quiero hacerlo —cortó él repentinamente—. En serio, Bella, yo…

¿Edward Cullen sentía timidez? En aquellos momentos se sentía el ser más idiota sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—D-de a-acuerdo —balbuceó la joven Swan como única respuesta.

El día escolar pasó para el joven Cullen tortuosamente. El tenso ambiente que se generó en el viaje en coche con su hermana se extendió hasta salón de clases, donde Jasper y él se dedicaron a evitarse frente a la confundida mirada de Emmett. Alguien debía explicarle lo que sucedía, pero ciertamente no sería él. Ya se sentía lo bastante torturado y cabreado por sus pensamientos como para tener que exponer la situación en voz alta. Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos lógica le encontraba.

—¿Entonces os iréis este viernes? —preguntó el joven McCarthy, mientras cogían algo para comer.

—Así parece —respondió Edward, buscando la usual mesa disponible—. Como su padre ya está fuera de peligro, la madre de Bella insistió en que no perdiera clases.

—¿Un viaje del amor, quizás? —inquirió Emmett sugestivamente.

—No estamos en nuestro mejor momento, Em —aseguró secamente Edward, terminando cualquier conversación relacionada con Bella.

Era difícil tener que guardarse las cosas para él mismo en situaciones así. Después de aquella particular confesión que había tenido con Bella, Edward tenía una leve necesidad de hablar con alguien sobre sus problemas amorosos. Aquel alguien usualmente hubiese sido Jasper; pero los sucesos de los últimos días y su inquebrantable orgullo le impedían acercarse a su compañero, incluso cuando se moría por hacerlo. Como segunda opción estaba Emmett, pero él nunca había sido exactamente el tipo de amigo con el que se podía compartir problemas amorosos. Edward adoraba al joven McCarthy, pero sabía que su humor pícaro y sus bromas de mal gusto no eran lo mejor cuando uno tenía auténticos problemas del corazón.

Oh, que marica había sonado eso.

Esa tarde, los muchachos del equipo de basquetbol tuvieron que quedarse a entrenar, ya que el partido volvería a jugarse en dos semanas y querían estar realmente preparados para ello. Edward aún tenía la muñeca delicada, pero eso no fue un impedimento para meterse en el pequeño partido amistoso que habían organizado sus compañeros. Dejando su posición de _point guard _y ubicándose un poco más atrás, el joven Cullen empezó a dar instrucciones y se dividieron en dos equipos. Comenzaron un amistoso partido usando como distintivo unas viejas pecheras guardadas en los vestuarios. Jugaron un par de minutos, hasta que Edward decidió hacer un despectivo e innecesario comentario, clavando sus ojos en Jasper:

—No está permitido que haya observadores en la práctica.

Jasper siempre había sido el único que tenía permitida la entrada. No sólo era uno de los mejores amigos del capitán, sino que, además, solía tener buenas estrategias que el equipo luego podía aplicar. De hecho, el joven Whitlock había sido el responsable de grandes jugadas que los habían llevado a la victoria, aunque Edward no fuera capaz de admitirlo en ese momento.

—¿Ed, qué demonios estás diciendo? —preguntó Emmett, confundido—. Jasper puede quedarse. Él es el de las buenas ideas.

—Cualquiera puede tener buenas ideas —aseguró Edward se mala manera, sin quitar los ojos del joven Whitlock.

Jasper se puso de pie y se acercó un poco a él, haciendo un frío contacto visual.

—Ya me voy —aseguró el rubio—. De cualquier forma, aquí tienen al rey de las estrategias y las triquiñuelas.

—¡Oh, mira quien habla de triquiñuelas! —exclamó Edward, con furia—. ¡Tú sabes esconder las cosas mejor que nadie!

—¡Hey, vosotros dos! —gritó Emmett, con voz atronadora—, ¿podéis parar con el numerito? No sé que demonios os pasa pero estáis actuando como un par de imbéciles.

Edward se sacó la pechera rápidamente.

—Me voy a casa —anunció—. Emmett, hazte cargo del entrenamiento.

Edward abandonó el gimnasio con las voces detrás de él y atravesó el campo para dirigirse a los vestuarios. Echándose una chaqueta sobre el uniforme, cogió sus cosas y volvió a caminar a grandes zancadas hasta su automóvil. Poniendo el estéreo a un volumen ensordecedor y conduciendo a una velocidad disparatada, el joven Cullen se dirigió a su casa. Ni siquiera prestó atención al camino, cegado por la ira y los desesperados deseos de encerrarse en su habitación.

Cuando ingresó a la vivienda, Edward trasladó sus cosas al segundo piso y desparramó todo sobre su cama. Sin importarle demasiado el espacio, se dejó caer el también sobre el cubrecamas y hundió su cabeza en la almohada. Tantas preguntas sin respuesta había en su cabeza que estaba comenzando a sentirse un idiota. Edward Cullen odiaba aquel sentimiento de inseguridad, de desprotección total. Así se sumió en un sueño que podría haber durado minutos u horas, no lo sabía. Sólo se despertó cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, obligándolo a alzar la cabeza.

—Adelante.

—¿Edward?

Oh, no. No Alice.

La pequeña ingresó a la habitación tímidamente, sentándose a los pies de la cama. Edward se incorporó y se pasó una mano por el cabello y por el rostro.

—Alice, puedo hacerme una idea sobre el tema de la conversación que quieres tener, pero déjame decirte que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy —habló rápidamente—. Por favor, evítame la culpa que tendré luego después de discutir contigo.

La muchachita rodó los ojos y se puso de pie.

—Eres un imbécil, ¿sabes?

Edward intentó ocultar su sorpresa con una fachada de cansancio.

—Sí, ya me lo habían dicho alguna vez.

Alice se fue y el muchacho volvió a acomodarse en su cama, donde perdió nuevamente la conciencia por tiempo indefinido. Cuando volvió a levantarse, la tranquilidad de la casa le pareció majestuosa. Acompañado de aquella extraña calma, se levantó y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha caliente para despejarse un poco. Cuando acabó con ello, reconfortado por la sensación del vapor a su alrededor, abandonó el cuarto con una toalla amarrada a su cintura. Se dirigió a su habitación y tomó algo de ropa, decidido a buscar signos de vida por la casa. Como supuso, de cualquier forma, Bella se encontraba en la sala, con un libro entre sus manos y algunos papeles en la mesilla. Alice posiblemente estaba en su estudio o en su habitación.

—¿He dormido mucho? —preguntó el joven, rascándose la cabeza.

—Unas dos horas.

Aún la conversación parecía incómoda entre ambos. Edward sabía que allí había muchos puntos que aclarar, pero no se atrevía a continuar lo que había comenzado. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo, sólo se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿No me dirás nada sobre lo que dije ayer?

No necesitó aclarar nada. Bella sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Yo… bueno… yo te he dicho como me siento al respecto, Edward —balbuceó.

El muchacho sintió como la frustración alcanzaba todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Se sentó junto a la joven Swan y la miró intensamente a los ojos. Él sabía a la perfección que la muchacha no era indiferente a su cercanía, pero no podía encontrar la manera de hacerle entender que era algo que sobrepasaba lo físico. Cogió su mejilla y sintió el cuerpo de su acompañante tensarse inmediatamente.

—Pero… yo te quiero, Bella —susurró él, en un nuevo y extraño ataque de sinceridad—. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que tú no eres como las demás?

Bella no respondió. De hecho, no volvió a hablar con él hasta el viernes, día en que viajaban a Jacksonville. La muchacha había insistido para que él no fuera, pero Edward encontraba en el viaje no sólo una buena oportunidad para demostrarle a Bella que él siempre estaría cuando lo necesitara, sino también para huir de sus problemas y todos los asuntos pendientes que había dejado en New Haven. El problema con Jasper y Alice lo traía de los nervios y no tenía una solución oportuna para ello. La negación no estaba funcionando, por lo que necesitaba pensar una buena forma de evitar que aquello se le fuera de las manos. Una locura como ese romance no podía estar sucediendo. Jasper tenía razón cuando decía que para el amor no había edad, pero todo cambiaba drásticamente cuando ese amor era el de tu mejor amigo con tu hermana menor, la que por cierto tenía cinco años menos.

Mientras atravesaban el aeropuerto _Tweed, _Edward se estremeció ante el pensamiento de Jasper y Alice juntos.

—¿Tienes los calmantes? —preguntó Bella suavemente, una vez que ambos habían despachado el equipaje.

—Sí, me los tomaré ahora para que hagan efecto.

Efectivamente, eso fue lo que hizo el muchacho cuando faltaban sólo minutos para que abordaran el avión. Cuando llegó al asiento que le correspondía, sentía su cuerpo flojo y unas enormes ganas de dormir, incluso cuando estaba inquieto por la idea de estar dentro de uno de esos horribles transportes. Escuchó el bullicio a su alrededor por tan sólo unos pocos instantes, ya que pronto el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él, hasta el punto de sumirlo en la tranquilidad de la inconciencia.

Así pasó el viaje para él.

—Edward… Edward…

El muchacho se removió, intentando acallar aquella voz.

—Edward, hemos llegado.

—¿Hm?

—Estamos en Jacksonville, Edward.

Oh, sí, el viaje. El muchacho se incorporó dificultosamente, encontrándose con el pálido rostro de Bella. Una sonrisa bobalicona se pintó en sus labios mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y coger el escaso equipaje de manos que ambos habían llevando, aún algo adormilado. Dando extraños tumbos por el corredor del avión, el joven Cullen logró bajar, escoltado por su joven y encantadora niñera. El sol de Jacksonville los recibió a ambos, invitándolos a salir del aeropuerto.

Después de realizar el trayecto hasta el hogar de los Swan, Bella y Edward cogieron sus cosas y esperaron frente a la puerta. Renée los recibió con una enorme sonrisa, proporcionándoles un gran abrazo a ambos. Edward, sorprendido por la actitud, le devolvió el gesto a la madre de Bella y pensó, por un instante, lo bueno que hubiese sido que la joven Swan hubiese heredado un poco más de aquel desenfado que su madre poseía.

—¡Oh, Edward, qué bueno que hayas acompañado a Bella! —comentó animadamente la mujer, mientras ingresaban a la casa.

El muchacho pensó que aquello tenía un doble sentido. Sin embargo, la idea quedó eclipsada al pensar en la extroversión de Renée; posiblemente ella estaría feliz de recibir a cualquier persona que fuera allegada a su hija. Y quizás también a los que no lo fueran.

—¿Papá está arriba? —preguntó rápidamente Bella.

Su madre asintió y los guió por el corredor que el joven Cullen ya había transitado en su última visita. Cuando llegaron al final, Renée empujó una de las puertas y Bella entró rápidamente. En la cama doble, el jefe Swan ocupaba el lado derecho, por lo que su joven hija se sentó de la izquierda y cogió su mano.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó rápidamente la muchacha.

—Muy bien, hija —respondió él, y luego sus ojos se posaron en el joven intruso.

—Oh, papá, creo que recuerdas a Edward Cullen, ¿cierto? —balbuceó Bella incómodamente.

—Sí —aseguró él hombre, cortante, mientras lo observaba fijamente.

Edward quedó con la leve impresión que no era del agrado del jefe Swan, ni siquiera un poco. Afortunadamente, antes que el hombre pudiera atravesarlo con la mirada, el teléfono móvil del joven Cullen sonó y, excusándose rápidamente, el muchacho tuvo una excusa para salir de la habitación. Cogió el ruidoso aparatito de su bolsillo mientras se metía en lo que recordó como el cuarto de Bella, cuya puerta se encontraba abierta y perfectamente accesible. Las azules paredes lo envolvieron y le transmitieron cierta calidez por algunos instantes.

Cuando leyó el nombre en la pantalla, el muchacho suspiró antes de responder:

—Hola, Tanya.

—_¿Creo que me debes unas explicaciones, cierto_? —preguntó, en un tono peligrosamente agudo.

Oh. ¿Por qué aquella frase le sonaba terriblemente familiar?

Ah, cierto, la había escuchado una docena de veces en los últimos días.

—_Rosalie Hale me ha contado algo particularmente interesante_ —murmuró Tanya, destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

Edward suspiró. ¿Acaso la jodida novia de su amigo quería arruinarle la vida?

—¿Cómo la conoces?

—_Tenemos amigos en común._

Después de la seca respuesta de Tanya, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Edward comenzó a pasear por la habitación, pasando ocasionalmente las manos por su cabello y por su rostro. El libro de las respuestas improvisadas para salir de situaciones incómodas, que el joven Cullen parecía tener siempre bajo su brazo, estaba comenzando a fallarle en el último tiempo. Quizás el mismo no estaba preparado para tantos sobresaltos juntos en un período tan corto.

—No sé lo que se supone que debería decir en este momento —cuchicheó el muchacho, con total honestidad.

—_¿Que eres un idiota, quizás? _—propuso la joven irónicamente.

—Lo soy —admitió. Ya se lo había dicho tanta gente, que realmente comenzaba a creérselo él también.

—_¿Dónde estás? _—exigió Tanya con un gemido—. _¡Quiero que hablemos cara a cara!_

Oh, no, ¡él no caería en esa frase tan oportuna! Él conocía eso de arreglar las cosas cara a cara cuando chicas como Tanya Denali lo decían. Generalmente era algún tipo de sinónimo de **_«nos juntaremos, _**_hablaremos e intentaré que de alguna forma u otra volvamos a liarnos_**_». _****Edward realmente no quería volver a pasar por eso. **

—Estoy en Florida, cuestiones personales —explicó formalmente. Paseó sus ojos por la habitación y se encontró con la mirada inexpresiva de Bella, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta—. Debo cortar. Hasta luego.

—_Pero…_

El muchacho cortó la comunicación mientras se acercaba a la joven Swan; ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse de ello luego. La joven ingresó a la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas. Edward siguió su ejemplo y se sentó junto a ella, con el teléfono móvil aún entre sus manos. Los ojos de Bella se clavaron en él y, después de unos escasos segundos de observación, preguntó:

—¿Era Esme?

El muchacho negó suavemente.

—¿Alguna de tus novias? —preguntó, con un leve dejo de tímido sarcasmo.

Edward la observó a los ojos y por un momento creyó perderse en ellos. Entonces las palabras salieron naturalmente de su boca:

—Terminé con todas y cada una de ellas.

Bella lucía sorprendida, incluso cuando parecía estar intentando ocultarlo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó suavemente.

—Bella, no te he mentido cuando te he dicho que te quiero sólo a ti —aseguró Edward, incluso cuando le resultara difícil pronunciar esas palabras que se había negado a repetir.

—Yo… —ella realmente parecía bloqueada—. Significa mucho.

Edward no comprendió del todo el significado de aquella frase, pero no pudo resistirlo más. La besó tenuemente en los labios, disfrutando del mínimo contacto entre ambos. Sin necesidad de apurar o intensificar las cosas, prolongó el suave y lento beso todo lo que pudo. Luego se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, con una extraña sensación en su estómago. De un momento para el otro, parecía que todos los problemas se habían esfumado. Cuando sus labios habían hecho contacto con los de Bella, el muchacho había sentido en su interior como todas las preocupaciones se alejaban a una velocidad asombrosa.

En sus últimos años de adolescencia, Edward Cullen nunca había pensado que un beso tan casto podría causarle tantas emociones.

…

**¡Hola, hola! Bueno, como hemos visto los problemas para Edward siguen y no sabe muy bien como solucionarlo. En mi opinión personal, sus chicas y su hermana tienen razón, se está portando como un verdadero iditoa. Pero, bueno, ¿quién no lo ha sido alguna vez?**

**Como muchos ya han leído por ahí, ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo proyecto y mentiría si dijera que no tengo una gran ansiedad por comenzar a publicar y saber que piensan. Sin embargo, tiempo al tiempo; una vez que termine esta historia ****—la cual no creo que sobrepase los 30 capítulos— comenzaré con la otra. **

**Bueno, como siempre, saben que sus reviews son lo más lindo que puede haber. Me encanta que se enganchen con la historia y que hagan suposiciones y demás. Nunca había tenido tantos lectores en una historia y es una sensación realmente reconfortante. Me encanta que me hagan saber todo lo que piensan, porque son las críticas y los buenos deseos los que ayudan a los escritores de FF a mejorar. **

**En fin, nos leemos la semana siguiente, cuando deje de ser una mujer libre jaja. Saben que adoro extenderme con las notas de autor, pero tengo una amiga furiosa que está esperando que la peinen jaja. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Disfruten mucho del fin de semana.**

**LadyC.**


	21. Sentido común y madurez

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XXI****: Sentido común y madurez**

"_No llego a entender cómo, siendo los niños tan listos, los adultos son tan tontos"_

_._

Alice Cullen había estado bastante confundida durante aquella particular semana de fines de noviembre y principios de diciembre. Alice, la que siempre estaba un paso delante de todo el mundo, no podía terminar de comprender o que sucedía a su alrededor.

Y se sentía horrible.

La siempre alegre y activa muchachita se encontraba alicaída y ausente y su eterna sonrisa había sido reemplazada por una extraña mueca de fingido optimismo. Había demasiadas cuestiones en su pequeña y revoltosa cabeza que la tenían extremadamente preocupada y, al final de cuentas, todo se reducía a su terco hermano.

—Alice, ¿vendrás con nosotras? —preguntó Jane, una de sus compañeras de clase.

La pequeña negó.

—Mi hermano tenía entrenamiento hoy, así que iré a buscarlo al gimnasio —explicó rápidamente.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos luego, Al —se despidió Heidi, otra de sus amigas.

Alice hizo un gesto con la mano, para luego alejarse lentamente. Transitó los abarrotados corredores del instituto, completamente absorbida por la intensidad de sus pensamientos y aquellos complejos dilemas que pasaban por su mente. No era fácil conseguir una solución cuando sólo se conocía una parte del problema. Después de todo, Jasper no le había dado muchos detalles de la charla que había tenido con Edward y ella sólo conocía el punto de vista de quién de había convertido en su novio.

La primera sonrisa sincera del día se pintó en los labios de la pequeña después de aquel particular y alentador pensamiento.

Alice recorrió los corredores tan pronto como sus piernitas de lo permitían, impaciente por volver a ver esos ojos celestes que tanto la tranquilizaban y esa bondadosa y dulce sonrisa que Jasper tenía reservada sólo para ella. Cuando llegó a las puertas del gimnasio, Jasper la esperaba allí. Sin embargo, su hermano no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

—¿Y Edward? —preguntó la pequeña, frunciendo el ceño y los labios.

—Él se ha ido antes —explicó rápidamente Jasper—. Yo te llevaré.

El muchacho extendió su mano y la pequeña la cogió, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Cualquier observador podría haber pensado que ellos no eran más que una pareja con un cariño de hermanos, pero la muchachita se regodeaba ante la idea de ser sólo ella la que podía recibir los abrazos de Jasper y algún ocasional beso. A pesar que quería a aquel muchacho con todas sus fuerzas, él era un caballero y el contacto físico entre ambos se limitaba a estrujarla entre sus brazos o a unir sus labios con los de ella en besos inocentes. Jasper parecía ir muy enserio cuando decía que él no esperaba nada más de ella que su compañía y su cariño.

El joven le abrió la puerta del automóvil caballerosamente y Alice se montó en el BMW. Su compañero pronto ocupó el otro asiento y, después de encender el estéreo, comenzó el trayecto de regreso a casa de los Cullen.

Sin embargo, otros planes rondaban por la mente de Alice.

—Oye, Jazz —preguntó la muchacha—, ¿crees que podamos ir por ahí si aviso en mi casa?

El muchacho la miró de soslayo.

—¿Ir por ahí?

—Sí, tú sabes, por ahí —respondió ella, como quien no quiere la cosa—. A tomar algo, no lo sé.

El joven sonrió.

—¿Tienes tu móvil?

La pequeña le regaló una enorme sonrisa antes de llamar a su casa. Quien atendió fue Bella y Alice le explicó rápidamente que estaría con Jasper. La joven Swan parecía levemente reticente a dejarla ir, pero la menor de la familia Cullen obligó a su compañero a prometer que la dejaría en casa antes de las seis de la tarde. Bella, que posiblemente había oído el juramento de Jasper gritando para hacerse escuchar, finalmente cedió.

Alice sonrió triunfal, mientras guardaba su teléfono móvil.

—¿Quieres ir a Café George? —preguntó amablemente el joven Whitlock.

La joven volvió a sonreír y sacó una obvia conclusión: siempre que estuviera con Jasper, sería capaz de dibujar una sonrisa en los labios, sin importar cuán mal estuvieran las cosas a su alrededor.

La particular pareja se dirigió al excéntrico café, ocupando una mesa del fondo. Era un lugar bastante ruidoso, pero ambos se encontraban a gusto allí y a Alice realmente le encantaba el café que servían. Después de hacer su pedido, ambos muchachos se quedaron discutiendo sobre el color de las paredes. Para Jasper era bonito, aunque un poco llamativo; pero Alice insistía en que no era un tono adecuado para una cafetería.

—Supongo que tienes razón —apuntó Jasper con una sonrisa, después que ella expusiera sus razones—. Tú eres el gurú de la moda aquí.

La pequeña soltó una suave risita, aunque luego se puso seria de repente, recordando el verdadero motivo por el que había llevado a Jasper allí.

—Jazz, ¿vas a contarme que has hablado con Edward? —preguntó, inclinándose un poco para darle a la conversación un tono más confidencial—. ¿Ha sido tan malo que no puedes contármelo?

El muchacho se acercó un poco más a ella también, suspirando y luciendo una expresión algo cansada en su rostro.

—A él no le ha hecho mucha gracia la idea —aseguró—. Hubiese preferido que no se tuviera que enterar así, pero por lo menos ya lo sabe…

—¿Te ha dicho que no quería que estuviésemos juntos? —preguntó la pequeña, con su labio inferior sobresaliendo levemente.

El muchacho le sonrió con tranquilidad, cogiendo su mano sobre la mesa.

—No me importa lo que diga Edward, Allie —respondió—. Le quiero, pero puede ser un idiota a veces. Y yo quiero estar contigo.

La pequeña sonrió radiantemente.

—Además, también está bastante liado con todo ese asunto de Bella y sus otras chicas —agregó él—, tú sabes.

La pequeña asintió, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. Esa era otra de las cosas que tenían llena de incertidumbre a la muchacha. Edward y Bella seguían metidos en aquel extraño triángulo amoroso que parecía tener ramificaciones por todos lados. No sólo habían tenido que esquivar a los Black y a quién sabe que otras chicas, sino que además los dos parecían lo suficientemente testarudos como para dar el brazo a torcer. Incluso cuando viajarían juntos, Alice dudaba bastante de los progresos que podían hacer entre ambos.

Con una pequeña sonrisita maquiavélica, decidió que echarles una mano no vendría mal.

—Esa expresión en tu rostro no me dice nada bueno —murmuró Jasper, intentando ocultar su diversión.

Alice batió sus pestañas angelicalmente y decidió guardarse sus ideas para comentarlas luego. Había mucho que planear si deseaba que todo saliera bien.

Después de aquel pequeño y agradable momento entre ambos, Jasper llevó a la pequeña a su casa. Alice, después de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, se bajó del automóvil y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta de su hogar. Esperó allí hasta que Bella abrió, con una expresión contrariada en su rostro, que había llevado habitualmente durante los días anteriores.

Alice pasó toda la tarde en su cuarto pensando en posibles soluciones para todos esos problemas que se encontraban a su alrededor. La pequeña tenía una gran imaginación y un accionar convincente que la ayudaban a maquinar siempre los mejores planes. Aunque nunca se había enfrentado con algo tan complejo y delicado como aquello, la niña confiaba en que podría resolverlo… o por lo menos mejorarlo. Las cosas no podían estar peor de lo que ya estaban, por lo que tampoco estaba demasiado preocupada por las consecuencias que sus actos acarrearían.

La pequeña aprovechó el fin de semana en el que Edward y Bella pasarían en Jacksonville para pensar soluciones. Sin embargo, su actividad principal para sacar provecho a la ausencia de su hermano fue pasar con Jasper todo el tiempo posible. Juntos habían ido al parque, tomado helado, e incluso él se había ofrecido a acompañarla a su clase de ballet el domingo por la mañana. Alice no podía creer lo bien que le sentaba su compañía.

Entre la pequeña y Jasper había algo que iba mucho más allá de un enamoramiento mundano. Alice sentía una especie de predestinación entre ambos, algo que escapaba a los ojos de los demás y que sólo ellos dos podían comprender. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba pruebas físicas o palabras trilladas para demostrar lo que sentían, porque aquello _estaba allí. _Era algo extrañamente perceptible que ninguno de los dos podía evitar cuando se miraban a los ojos o se cogían de las manos. Con gestos como aquellos, conseguían unirse más y tener momentos más íntimos que muchas otras parejas ni siquiera conseguirían con los más intensos besos.

Su romance era algo natural, inevitable.

—¿Te parece bien si vamos a comer algo o tu madre se molestará?

Ante la pregunta de Jasper, la pequeña sonrió. Estaban saliendo del estudio de ballet cogidos de la mano. El clima cada vez se volvía más y más frío, como insinuando que el invierno ya estaba por comenzar. La muchachita pensó su respuesta mientras Jasper le acomodaba la bufanda que traía mal puesta sobre sus hombros.

—¿Por qué no vienes a comer a casa? —preguntó animadamente—. ¡Podemos decirles a Emmett y a Rosalie también!, ¿te parece?

El muchacho sonrió.

—Es una buena idea.

Ambos se dirigieron en el auto del muchacho, que condujo hasta la casa de los Cullen. Alice le había avisado a su madre que Jasper la alcanzaría y, mientras se encontraban en el vehículo del joven Whitlock, la llamó para avisarle que tenían invitados. El muchacho, mientras la pequeña hablaba con Esme, se encargó de llamar a Emmett y Rosalie.

—Dicen que estarán aquí en media hora —comentó el joven, mientras aparcaba frente a la magnánima vivienda donde vivía la familia de Alice.

La muchachita bajó del auto dando saltitos, feliz antes la perspectiva de poder compartir un almuerzo con todos aquellos amigos de su hermano que se habían vuelto los suyos con el paso del tiempo. Su madre los esperaba en la cocina, preparando algo que olía bastante agradable. Jasper se ofreció a poner la mesa y la pequeña se disculpó para subir un momento y cambiarse sus ropas.

La llegada de Rose y Emmett no fue la única de la tarde. Mientras familia y amigos comían felizmente y conversaban entre ellos, Edward y Bella llegaron a la casa. La pequeña Alice notó que la tensión entre ellos aún estaba allí en el momento en el que el joven le pidió a su compañera que le dejara cargar el equipaje hasta el piso superior. Evidentemente los dos estaban cansados por el viaje y querían cambiarse antes de comer.

Alice se levantó de la mesa dando alegres saltitos y siguió a su hermano y su niñera escaleras arriba. Edward se dirigió a su habitación, pero Alice cogió la mano de la joven Swan y la arrastró hasta su propio cuarto. La pequeña obligó a Bella a sentarse en su cama y la miró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien.

La respuesta de Bella era seca e inexpresiva, por lo que Alice alzó una ceja.

—Define **«**bien**». **

—Estuvo bien, Alice —explicó ella—. Mi padre está a salvo, tendrá que guardar reposo.

—Me alegro —replica la niña, con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Y Edward?

—Ha sido una buena compañía.

Alice sabía que podía sonsacarle cualquier cosa a quien quisiera, pero suponía que nada demasiado interesante había pasado entre Edward y Bella. A juzgar por la expresión de la muchacha y por la relación tensa que ella y su hermano seguían compartiendo, las cosas parecían no haber cambiado después del viaje. Sin embargo, eso no tenía por qué ser un estado definitivo. La pequeña se encargaría de modificar esa horrible relación indefinida, aunque tuviera que hacer las cosas menos pensadas.

Un disco que la misma Alice había grabado de su ordenador reposaba sobre el equipo de música y le dio una pequeña idea para comenzar con su plan, por lo que corrió hasta allí. Bella se encontraba lo suficientemente lenta como para preguntar algo antes que la pequeña ya hubiese alcanzado lo que deseaba. Cuando presionó el botón para que la canción que quería comenzara, se volvió hacia Bella.

—Escucha —pidió la pequeña, con una gran sonrisa—. Es de mi banda favorita.

—¿Tú banda favorita? —preguntó Bella poniéndose de pie y cogiendo la caja del disco, con una mueca casi despectiva en su rostro.

—_No quiero correr, pero cada vez que estás a mi alrededor me siento más viva que nunca… _—cantó Alice. Hizo una pausa, mientras la voz de la cantante seguía sonando de fondo—. _Quizás eres demasiado joven…_

Mientras la canción seguía sonando, la pequeña sintió una penetrante mirada sobre ella. Los ojos de Bella la estudiaban con cierta suspicacia, habiendo captado el obvio mensaje que intentaba darle.

—_Y no quiero hacer que esto se vaya…_

—Alice, déjalo —pidió Bella—. No va a funcionar.

De alguna forma, la turbada expresión en el rostro de su niñera le dijo a la pequeña que funcionaría en algún punto. Quizás no de manera directa, pero todo empujoncito colaboraba a unir más a aquella particular pareja.

—Llévatelo —pidió la pequeña y prácticamente la obligó a coger el disco.

Bella, a regañadientes, cogió la caja.

La joven Swan se fue a casa después de un tenso almuerzo. Rosalie parecía querer abofetear a Bella o algo por el estilo, mientras Emmett dejaba un brazo por sus hombros, sólo por si acaso. Edward estaba también formando parte de la escena, fulminando con la mirada constantemente a la novia de su amigo y pasando por completo de Jasper. Los señores Cullen no entendían muy bien a qué se debía la tensión en el ambiente.

Oh, sí, había sido una comida encantadora.

La pequeña se encargó de ayudar a las mujeres con la mesa y fue testigo presencial de aquel extraño juego de miraditas que intercambiaban su hermano y su novio. Con una sensación en el pecho que rozaba la furia, decidió que necesitaba hacer algo urgentemente con ese asunto.

Cuando los invitados dejaron la casa, lo primero que hizo fue coger a su hermano de la manga de la chaqueta y llevarlo escaleras arriba. Edward no opuso resistencia, porque probablemente sabía cuál sería el tema de conversación. De hecho, la pequeña creía también que era muy probable que el joven Cullen se hubiese dado cuenta de su idiota actitud. Miraba a Jasper de mala manera, se mantenía callado y extrañamente serio; pero algo en su expresión decía que él la estaba pasando tan mal como todos los demás con aquella pelea.

Edward se sentó en la cama de su hermana y observó a la pequeña con una expresión que parecía de aburrimiento. Sin embargo, Alice no se dejó engañar por eso. Conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para saber cuán bueno era ocultando sus emociones.

—Tú sabes que necesitas arreglar las cosas —le espetó la pequeña, poniendo la manos en sus caderas.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—No hay nada que hacer, Alice —murmuró—. No puedo evitar estar molesto.

La pequeña suspiró, sabiendo que aquello sería todo menos fácil.

—Vamos, Edward, ¿cuántas veces te ha ayudado Jasper? —el muchacho no respondió, por lo que su hermana prosiguió—: Él siempre ha estado para ti cuando tuviste algún problema amoroso, cuando querías conseguir a alguna chica, cuando necesitabas huir… Jasper nunca te ha abandonado.

—Eso no justifica que él me haya ocultado lo vuestro —intervino Edward—. ¡Si tanta confianza me tiene, podría habérmelo contado!

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas —susurró la pequeña, agachando la cabeza—, por eso lo hemos ocultado.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de que las cosas no son tan sencillas? —preguntó el joven Cullen, con un tono de impaciencia en su voz—. ¿Por qué no dijisteis nada?

—Porque no sabemos que será de nosotros —la voz de la pequeña sonaba decaída, tan triste como se sentía.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

—Porque Jasper ha conseguido la beca en Harvard que tanto quería —explicó la niña sepulcralmente—. Debe irse a Massachusetts el año entrante.

Edward parecía realmente sorprendido cuando Alice soltó aquellas dolorosas palabras. El joven Cullen debía estar al tanto de los planes de su amigo de convertirse en un prestigioso abogado, mas la pequeña podía apostar que no tenía ni idea que, de hecho, Jasper había conseguido la primer parte de su propósito: obtener una beca en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país.

Después de aquella conversación, todo había quedado lo suficientemente tenso como para siquiera seguir discutiendo sobre ello. Edward se había retirado a su habitación, alegando estar bastante cansado, y Alice había decidido telefonear a Jasper y contarle la reciente conversación con su hermano. Después de todo, la pequeña había soltado un secreto que los involucraba a ambos y creía que él también debía saberlo.

Fue hacia la noche cuando las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado en casa de los Cullen. Esme había ido a realizar unas rápidas compras para la semana, acompañada de Carlisle, aprovechando su único día libre. Edward había estado encerrado en su habitación toda la tarde, mientras la pequeña había utilizado el tiempo libre para realizar deberes y tareas que debía presentar. Estaba leyendo el libro de texto de historia, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. La muchachita corrió alegremente, pensando en recibir a sus padres con un gran abrazo, mas se sorprendió al encontrarse a una sola figura tras la puerta. Una figura alta, rubia y con adorables ojos celestes.

—¡Jazz! —exclamó, saltando a sus brazos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería hablar con Edward —respondió seriamente.

Alice sonrió ante la caballerosidad y valentía que el joven siempre presentaba.

—Lo llamaré.

Alice cumplió con su promesa y cogió a su hermano de improviso por segunda vez en el día. El muchacho, que estaba escuchando música acostado en su cama, se limitó a caminar tras ella y Alice pudo ver la sorpresa cuando se encontró con Jasper, sentado en el sofá del living. La pequeña se sentó junto al rubio, mientras Edward ocupaba un puesto individual.

—Alice te lo ha dicho…

El joven Cullen asintió en silencio.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Edward.

—He estado comiéndome la cabeza en estos días y quizás sea una solución algo drástica pero… —la voz del joven Hale se fue apagando levemente.

Miró a Alice y la pequeña cogió su mano, incitándolo a continuar. Cualquier solución que Jasper hallara iba a parecerle bien; él siempre había sido una persona sensata y confiable, dispuesta a resolver los problemas con inteligencia y exceso de sentido común. Ella le hubiese confiado su vida, porque sabía que Jasper no dudaría en protegerla a conciencia.

—Quiero comprometerme con Alice.

Edward se puso de pie violentamente, mientras los ojos de Alice se abrían de par en par.

De todas las soluciones, no esperaba aquella. Sin embargo, cuando aquellos hermosos ojos claros se posaron en los suyos, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

Después de todo, era Jasper. Siempre sería Jasper.

…

**LadyC se toma sus momentos para volver al mundo real, después de haberse hecho una siesta sobre el teclado… **

**¡Hola! Otro shock, lo sé, pero todo tiene un motivo. Alice dará sus explicaciones en el capítulo siguiente. Quiero decir, no es como si fuera normal aceptar un compromiso a esa edad, pero bueno… después de todo son Alice y Jasper jaja.**

**Como siempre, agradezco infinitamente por los reviews. ¡Dios santo!, ¡más de dos mil! Se los juro, nunca había tenido tantos en una historia y es total y completamente gratificante. No podrían haberme hecho más feliz, de verdad. Por cierto, gracias también a Sol, por la idea de incorporar la oportuna letra de **_**Adore**_** de **_**Paramore**_** —es la canción que Alice le muestra a Bella, y la que ella menciona es **_**Ava Adore**_**, un temazo de los **_**Smashing Pumpkins. **_

**Para Pamelita, que me pidió que le avisara cuando actualizaba: tu mail no salió porque FF no permite agregar direcciones en los reviews y mensajes. Te voy a pedir que por favor me agregues vos a mí (mi mail está en mi perfil) y yo encantada te enviaré los avisos de las actualizaciones, ¿si?**

**Disculpen la extensión XL de esto, pero les recuerdo que me hecho una cuenta alternativa en FF (**_**MissLibertine**_**, el link está en mi perfil), donde estoy incrusionando en otros fandoms como **_**Vampire Knight, The Vampire Diaries**_**, entre otros. Me encantaría que se dieran una pasada por ahí y me dijeran que tal, porque son todos oneshots pero quizás en algún momento podría surgir algo más. **

**En fin, espero que tengan unas geniales pascuas. Coman mucho chocolate, disfruten en familia y pásenla muy bien. Espero ansiosamente sus comentarios sobre el capítulo. **

**Me voy a dormir un poco. ¡Nos leemos prontito!**

**LadyC.**


	22. El miedo y sus limitaciones

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

.

**Capítulo XXII****: El miedo y sus limitaciones.**

"_En materia de amor, demasiado es todavía poco"_

_._

Confundida. Esa era la mejor palabra para definir el estado en el que Bella Swan se encontraba desde su viaje a Jacksonville. Todo sobre Edward Cullen le resultaba dudoso, ya que en todo el tiempo que había pasado con él, se había dado cuenta que era un jugador y un astuto mentiroso. Sabía que había roto corazones en todo New Haven y que su lista de chicas era de lo más extensa. Angela le había dicho que el orgullo le evitaba ser caballero, que no tenía intensiones de compromisos, y ella misma se había cerciorado de aquello.

Sin embargo, Bella sabía que algo había cambiado en él.

Desde hacía un tiempo, el Edward Cullen que ella creía conocer había mostrado una faceta que nunca había visto. No sólo se comportaba educadamente con ella, sino que sus sonrisas arrogantes y sus vulgares métodos de conquista habían sido reemplazados por besos dulces y palabras llenas de significado. No parecía un cambio de estrategia, sino más bien un cambio de mentalidad. En Jacksonville se había portado como un auténtico hombre: no sólo le había dado el espacio que necesitaba para estar con su padre, sino que además le había demostrado su apoyo en gestos sencillos y carentes de toda esa insolencia que en algún otro tiempo había sido como su marca registrada. No era el mismo Edward Cullen de hacía algunos meses, sino que poco a poco había comenzado a dejar ver una personalidad completamente diferente.

Y aquello aterraba a la joven Swan. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque aquel Edward le gustaba diez veces más que aquel muchachito consentido y rompecorazones que había conocido en septiembre.

Bella suspiró, mientras cogía sus apuntes de filosofía, obligándose a si misma a enfocarse en sus clases. Si seguía con aquel estado de inconciencia en cada una de las lecciones, acabaría por reprobar todos los exámenes que se le avecinaban.

—Hey, Bells —llamó Angela durante el almuerzo—, creo que ya sé a dónde podemos ir de viaje.

Bella recordó la propuesta de viaje que su amiga le había hecho hacía poco. El pasaje de improviso a Jacksonville había bajado un poco sus ahorros pero, si las ideas de su amiga no eran demasiado pretenciosas, podría costear unas bonitas vacaciones de invierno. Había estado trabajando arduamente durante los últimos meses y la joven sentía que se lo merecía. Soportar a los Cullen no había sido trabajo fácil, después de todo, y necesitaba tomarse un buen receso de toda la locura.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Greenwich —comentó Angela, con una gran sonrisa—. Los tíos de Ben tienen una casa en Tamarack y, como han decidido pasar la navidad en Canadá…

—Oh —soltó, mientras salían de su clase—: ¿Y eso dónde queda?

—Ah, está a más o menos una hora de aquí —explicó—, y nos ahorraremos el alojamiento. Quería salir de Connecticut, pero me pareció una oferta difícil de rechazar. Me ha dicho Ben que es una casa preciosa.

La muchacha sonrió. Sonaba mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Genial.

Angela entretuvo a la joven Swan durante todo el almuerzo, contándole todas las cosas grandiosas que Ben le había dicho sobre la magnífica casa de sus tíos dentro de aquel barrio privado. Aparentemente no sólo tendrían los lujos de una bonita casa rodeada de árboles, sino que además podrían disfrutar de las amplias hectáreas llenas de verde, los edificios comunes y un sin fin de actividades, tanto al aire libre como nocturnas. Tenían todo allí adentro y, en caso que se aburrieran, podían coger el auto y conducir hasta la ciudad, que no quedaba a demasiadas millas de allí.

Bella salía de la universidad con una sonrisa, pensando en unas agradables vacaciones antes de ir a Jacksonville y pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con su familia. Al parecer, sería un buen receso invernal… Sin embargo, la felicidad nunca puede ser completa. Aquello quedó confirmado para la joven Swan cuando Angela soltó:

—Ah, por cierto, Jessica nos ha invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mike.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

—Jessica, Mike, pareja, cumpleaños —explicó, ante el evidente bloqueo mental de su amiga—. El padre de Mike es dueño de este _gran_ club de golf —contó, estirando pomposamente las palabras, posiblemente como Jessica debía haberlo hecho— y hará una fiesta por su cumpleaños.

Bella soltó un suspiro de fastidio y pensó que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor, por lo menos hasta que Angela agregó:

—Ah, Edward también está invitado.

Después que las noticias aplastaran cruelmente a su entusiasmo vacacional, la joven Swan condujo, como todas las tardes, hacia la casa de los Cullen. Cuando llegó, espero a que Esme le abriera la puerta, que se despidió rápidamente de ella, con la usual sonrisa radiante que su pequeña hija había heredado. La muchacha ingresó a la casa y, mientras dejaba sus cosas en la sala, Alice apareció, siempre llena de energía. Sin embargo, era inevitable ver el brillo en sus ojos. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona, Bella hubiese jurado que se encontraba bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia alucinógena.

—Alice, ¿cómo estás?

—Oh, Bella, ¡tengo tantas cosas que contarte!

Efectivamente, la pequeña no mentía cuando decía eso. La joven Swan casi se cae de la silla —literalmente hablando, ya que había tropezado con la alfombra al intentar ponerse de pie de la sorpresa—cuando su compañera soltó la noticia sobre un potencial compromiso. Antes que Bella se volviera loca y empezara a soltar preguntas disparatadas en medio de la conversación, Alice le explicó cuál era la situación en la que se encontraban, hablando sobre Jasper y su cupo en una universidad tan prestigiosa como Harvard. Todas las preguntas dieron paso a la comprensión, incluso cuando no podía hacerse a la idea de un compromiso de una niña que sólo tenía doce años. En medio de toda la historia llena de flores y colores, la joven Swan interrumpió a la soñadora Alice con una resuelta pregunta:

—¿Cómo ha reaccionado Edward?

Alice llevó una mano a su barbilla, con una expresión pensativa.

—De hecho, creo que no ha reaccionado —explicó la pequeña—. Se quedó de piedra.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, se quedó de piedra por unos cuantos minutos, y luego comenzó a gritarle a Jasper, diciéndole que estaba loco y que tendría que arreglárselas con mis padres y no sé que tantas cosas más. Ahora, sin embargo, parece como si simplemente estuviese ignorándolo. De alguna forma, está actuando como si Jasper nunca hubiese dicho nada…

Bella se guardó sus comentarios, sobre todo porque pensaba que Edward estaba un poco en lo cierto. No era que la joven Swan tuviera prejuicios contra las uniones de por vida ni nada parecido —o quizás sí, pero no iba al caso—, pero creía que dos jóvenes adolescentes con tal diferencia de edad no podían saber lo que les deparaba el futuro. No era como si las cosas salieran siempre a la perfección, sobre todo teniendo una diferencia de edad tan importante. Bella, más que nadie, era conciente de ello.

La pequeña Alice pareció leer su expresión, porque dijo:

—Bella, yo sé que suena extraño, pero era justo lo que necesitábamos —aseguró Alice—. En el peor de los casos, un compromiso puede romperse; pero, por lo menos, nos dará la posibilidad de intentarlo sin que nadie lo impida.

Al escucharla, la joven Swan volvió a sentir como si estuviera hablando con una muchacha mucho mayor. Después de todo, quizás Alice tenía razón, aunque la suya fuera una lógica muy particular y retorcida. Por lo menos, ella estaba dándole una oportunidad a lo que sentía, y la admiraba por ello.

Aquel pequeño asunto dio vueltas en la cabeza de la joven Swan durante todo el día y algo le decía que también lo estaba en la cabeza de Edward. Después de todo, no era algo usual que el joven Cullen se encontrara ausente y que sus persistentes miradas se limitaran a vistazos ocasionales cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación.

Bella, a pesar de tener repetidas oportunidades, no pudo transmitirle a Edward aquella invitación pendiente que Angela le había comunicado. Aquel asunto que traían entre ellos era lo suficientemente incómodo como para hablar como dos buenos amigos y hacer planes de fin de semana. Sabía que las invitaciones de Jessica eran difíciles de rechazar, y la muchacha pensó que posiblemente necesitaría un poco de diversión y distensión antes de sus últimos exámenes. Sin embargo, tener que soportar otra noche la presencia cercana de Edward no estaba entre sus planes.

Por eso, la joven Swan volvió a su casa esa noche de lunes sin haber cruzado otra palabra con Edward. Después de todo, aún no sabía exactamente como responder a los sentimientos que aquel muchacho había declarado tener por ella. Todo era realmente confuso para encontrarle una solución rápida, y los exámenes eran la prioridad dentro de su cabeza.

Mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre una silla, Bella halló el disco que la pequeña Alice le había prestado. Casi de forma inconciente, se dirigió al equipo de audio y lo colocó dentro. La joven hizo una mueca cuando la voz femenina comenzó a hacerse oír por el apartamento. Hubiese deseado que la pequeña confundiera su querida canción con aquella de los _Smashing Pumpkins_ que llevaba un nombre bastante parecido.

Mientras se preparaba una taza de té, Bella pensó que, de hecho, la letra era bastante oportuna. Su inseguridad era lo que les estaba causando tanto problema. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, todo tenía que ver con aquel miedo idiota que sentía cada vez que estaba alrededor de Edward. Se sentía vulnerable, como si él pudiera escapar en cualquier momento y dejarla sólo con un par de ilusiones rotas. Estaba cansada de ser una cobarde, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Con aquella voz dando fuertes alaridos a través del equipo, la joven Swan cogió su teléfono móvil en un acto de valentía. No pensó demasiado lo que hacía y simplemente esperó los tonos, hasta que una voz cansada la atendió del otro lado.

—¿Bella?

Aquello fue el regreso a la realidad de la joven Swan y, por unos instantes, sintió la necesidad de terminar la llamada. Sin embargo, pensó que aquello sería aún más cobarde que lo que su retraída personalidad le permitía, por lo que dio un gran suspiro antes de soltar de sopetón una invitación de la que posiblemente se arrepentiría al instante:

—Edward, me preguntaba si querías ir este sábado a una fiesta de la universidad conmigo.

Oh, sí, ya podía sentir el arrepentimiento.

—¿El sábado? —preguntó el muchacho, con un poco más de vida en su voz—. Es el partido. Podrías venir y podríamos ir desde allí, de…

—Edward —cortó la joven—. No creo que sea buena idea. Si lo deseas… bueno, te paso a buscar después del partido, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo.

La conversación finalizó con una rápida e incómoda despedida, aunque la joven Swan sintió que, de alguna manera, había destrozado un poco de su cobardía de forma efectiva. Con aquel tonto y reconfortante pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, se quedó leyendo algunos apuntes en su cama, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

La semana de Bella pasó de una forma bastante similar a ese lunes. Estuvo tan ocupada estudiando que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por Edward, la fiesta y otras cuestiones que llegaban a su mente ocasionalmente. Alice y su hermano parecían haber plasmado su desacuerdo con el asunto de Jasper en una especie de silencio sepulcral, por lo que la casa de los Cullen era un lugar mucho más tranquilo aunque también bastante más tenso. A pesar de todo, aquello sirvió a la joven para realizar sus trabajos, releer sus apuntes y ocuparse de los dos muchachos con un poco más de tranquilidad.

Sólo el sábado por la mañana las cosas variaron un poco, porque Alice se ofreció a prepararle un atuendo a Bella para la fiesta. Como la joven Swan no deseaba que la pequeña siguiera regalándole cosas, decidieron ir al centro comercial y comprar todo hecho. Alice, que parecía no poder poner alguna excusa lo suficientemente buena como para rechazar una visita a las tiendas, se ofreció alegremente a acompañarla en sus compras.

—Vamos ahí —pidió Alice, señalando una gran tienda—. Tienen unos vestidos preciosos.

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora y media dentro de aquel local, y por supuesto que no fue por culpa de Bella. Alice no dejaba de pasarle vestidos, hacerle probar accesorios y observarla por todos los ángulos cada vez que se probaba una prenda. Finalmente, cuando Bella ya se sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón, la pequeña decidió que aquel era el vestido adecuado: un poco por arriba de las rodillas, negro azulado y con un encantador escote cruzado. La muchacha también pensaba que era el indicado, sobre todo porque tenía un saco y un par de zapatos bajos que podrían quedar bien con él.

—Y yo puedo prestarte un collar que irá de maravilla —aseguró la muchachita, mientras abandonaban la tienda con las compras ya hechas.

Cuando volvieron a casa de los Cullen, Edward y Emmett se encontraban despatarrados en el sofá de la sala, mirando un partido de básquetbol y teniendo una discusión sobre lo que parecía ser potenciales jugadas. Casi no repararon de la presencia de las muchachas, hasta que a Bella se le ocurrió carraspear suavemente. Los dos amigos volvieron su mirada hacia la puerta. Alice hizo un rápido saludo y desapareció por las escaleras, aparentemente siguiendo con aquella idea de hacerle el vacío a su hermano. Bella hubiese dicho que era una actitud algo inmadura, de no ser porque ella había estado haciendo lo mismo prácticamente desde que había conocido a Edward Cullen.

—¿Queréis algo para comer? —preguntó la joven Swan.

—Oh, sí, ¡tenemos que estar fuertes para esta noche! —exclamó Emmett.

Edward sólo sonrió y lo secundó con un asentimiento de cabeza. La expresión en su rostro provocó que Bella dudara si aquella frase abarcaba sólo el momento del partido.

Los Cullen volvieron a marcharse temprano, como la última vez que Edward había jugado. Bella les deseó suerte a ambos muchachos, intentando no detenerse mucho en el joven Cullen. Alice también la saludó, entregándole una bolsa roja. Bella la cogió, confundida, y tomó también la que contenía su vestido nuevo. Salió junto con la familia de la casa y se despidió de ellos mientras subía a su monovolumen.

Cuando llegó a su casa, la joven Swan perdió algo de su tiempo relajándose bajo la cálida ducha, intentando prepararse mentalmente para una de esas fiestas que tan bien conocía. Después de estar más de media hora dentro del baño, la muchacha salió y se puso un conjunto de ropa vieja y se preparó algo para comer; no deseaba mancharse aquel nuevo y precioso vestido en uno de sus tantos descuidos. Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando comenzó a cambiarse y a arreglarse y recién a las once menos veinte abandonó su apartamento, cogiendo abrigo, bolso y llaves, además de algo de dinero y el teléfono. Montada en su monovolumen, encendió la calefacción y dejó todas sus cosas esparcidas por la cabina.

Unos pocos minutos después de las once, la muchacha aparcó frente al Hadem Hall y se dedicó a esperar a su compañero. Poco tiempo después, mientras la joven Bella escuchaba atentamente una canción de la radio, Edward llegó corriendo hasta el automóvil. Venía vestido con unos tejanos oscuros y una camisa abierta sobre una camiseta, como si realmente hubiese pensado en un atuendo después del partido. Su cabello estaba húmedo y despeinado, y no era difícil adivinar que había salido corriendo de la ducha.

Cuando alcanzó el monovolumen, su respiración era agitada y una sonrisa alegre bailaba por sus labios.

—¡Hemos ganado!

La joven Swan sonrió tenuemente, mientras Edward se montaba del lado derecho de su camioneta. El muchacho se acomodó en el asiento y la observó por unos instantes, mientras Bella metía la llave en el contacto.

—Ese vestido te queda de maravilla.

La joven Swan apretó las manos al volante y murmuró un suave agradecimiento, intentando que sus mejillas no tomaran el color de la pintura de su camioneta.

En el Club Orange Hills quedaba a unos cincuenta minutos del instituto de Edward. El joven Cullen, al poco tiempo de viaje, había cogido un disco al azar de la caja del salpicadero. Su elección había resultado ser uno de los álbumes más conocidos de _The Cure,_ por lo que la joven Swan se había entretenido todo el viaje tarareando melodías. Casi sin darse cuenta, habían alcanzado el club donde se realizaba el evento.

El ambiente festivo era el usual en ese tipo de planificaciones. Bella ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada a las ostentosas fiestas, llenas de pomposos y descontrolados invitados que sólo buscaban un poco de diversión extrema antes de volver a la rutina semanal. Los grandes terrenos de verde, que normalmente eran utilizados para jugar al golf, estaban iluminados por focos de colores y se había formado una especie de pista de baile gigantesca. Grandes mesas se ubicaban bajo una zona de árboles y la música salía a borbotones por todos lados, envolviendo a la gente en un ambiente ruidoso y lleno de euforia.

Bella, sin pensarlo demasiado, cogió a Edward de la mano y lo arrastró entre la multitud, buscando algún rostro conocido que la salvara de aquel suplicio. Afortunadamente, Angela parecía tener un radar para hallarla, porque llegó a Bella antes que ella pudiera siquiera darse cuenta.

—¡Que bueno que habéis venido! —exclamó, mientras Ben llegaba a su lado y les regalaba una sonrisa—. Este lugar está de muerte.

El entusiasmo de Angela era excesivo, pero suponía que todo el mundo debía tener la misma felicidad que ella por allí. Era una fiesta con alcohol, música, luces y hormonas, por lo que no se podía esperar menos. La joven Swan, esperando que un milagro ocurriera y que las cosas se tornaran realmente divertidas, fue a coger una bebida. No necesitó volverse para saber que Edward la seguía desde cerca, incluso cuando había soltado su mano hacía ya unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —preguntó el muchacho.

Bella, que estaba estudiando cuidadosamente las bebidas que se encontraban sobre una de las tantas mesas, se volvió para observarlo. Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaban en diferentes tonalidades bajo las luces de colores.

—No me gustan estas cosas —aceptó, cogiendo un vaso de… algo.

—¿Por qué?

—Son aburridas —respondió la joven al instante.

Dio un trago a lo que había cogido, que resultó ser algún jugo mezclado con algo de sabor fuerte y amargo, que le quemó la garganta al instante.

—Eso es porque tú te empeñas en hacerlas aburridas —apuntó Edward, mostrando un poco aquella vieja sonrisita de conquistador—. Podrías divertirte muchísimo si sólo le dieras una oportunidad.

La joven lo miró, con una ceja alzada.

—¿Cuál es tu idea de diversión, Patch Adams?

Edward rió alegremente, mientras la cogía de la mano. Mezclándose entre la multitud, el joven Cullen se llevó dos cervezas de arriba de la mesa y después salió de allí, aún sosteniendo su mano. Empezaron a alejarse de los invitados con paso rápido, metiéndose en una zona más oscura, que iba en subida. El muchacho continuó ascendiendo, como si conociera perfectamente el camino, y tomó un par de curvas que confundieron bastante a Bella, metiéndose por una zona de árboles bien altos y frondosos. Cuando la muchacha estaba por preguntar a dónde demonios estaban yendo, Edward soltó su mano y se quedó de pie al borde de lo que parecía ser el final del camino. Una pequeña cerca indicaba que no había más tierra delante y, frente a ellos, había una hermosa vista de un lago. La joven Swan se acercó maravillada, admirando el reflejo de las lucecitas de colores sobre el agua.

—¡Es hermoso! —exclamó la muchacha. Se volvió para observar a su compañero, de pie detrás de ella—. Pero ¿cómo…?

—Solía venir aquí con mi padre cuando era chico —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Jugábamos al golf los fines de semana.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Edward se ocupó de abrir las cervezas con el borde de la cerca. Le pasó una a Bella sin decir palabra y ambos compartieron aquel mutismo mientras observaban el bello paisaje que se presentaba frente a ellos. La joven Swan giró su rostro cuando se sintió observada y, efectivamente, los ojos verdes de Edward estaban sobre ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Realmente no has considerado todo lo que he dicho y hecho en este último tiempo?

El joven parecía relajado, a diferencia de Bella, que jugaba con la botella de cerveza entre sus manos. Apuró un trago, mientras Edward dejaba la suya sobre la hierba.

—Yo…

—¿Tú…?

La joven Swan no continuó la oración; simplemente se acercó un poco más a su compañero, sin ningún propósito definido. Edward, sin embargo, parecía muy bien saber qué deseaba hacer en aquel momento, porque la cogió del antebrazo y tiró de ella, haciendo que chocara contra su cuerpo. Los labios del joven Cullen tomaron los de ella, abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura y levantándola un poco del suelo. La muchacha sintió que todo alrededor daba vueltas, literalmente hablando, y pronto sintió la superficie de un árbol contra su espalda. Quiso separar sus bocas, realmente quiso, pero Edward tenía mucho más fuerza que ella y sólo consiguió que alejara su rostro, luciendo una mueca escéptica.

—¿Realmente te vas a resistir aquí? —preguntó Edward, con voz ronca.

Los movimientos del adolescente parecían felinos frente a los ojos de la joven Swan; un hambriento león que iba a por su presa, disfrutando de la cacería. La muchacha se pegó más al tronco del árbol, sin pensar lo estúpido que aquello parecía, y Edward la acorraló entre la superficie irregular y la calidez de su cuerpo, armando una fuerte jaula con sus brazos. Bella observó las palmas del muchacho apoyadas contra la madera, pensando en alguna forma de escapar y retomar el ambiente normal entre ambos. Sin embargo, cuando los labios de Edward comenzaron a trazar suaves caminos sobre su cuello, la joven perdió un poco el hilo de sus pensamientos y comenzó a olvidarse poco a poco de su propósito. Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, la joven Swan había notado lo difícil que le resultaba resistirse a Edward. Aunque le costara horrores admitirlo, Bella sentía que algo demasiado fuerte tiraba de ella cada vez que el joven la besaba, la tocaba, o incluso cuando simplemente la miraba. Era casi masoquista intentar separarse todo el tiempo de él cuando aquello era tan perfecto.

Los labios de Edward sobre su cuello; la sensación cálida del alcohol en su pecho; las manos del muchacho sobre su piel, trazando lentos e incandescentes caminos por sus brazos y su espalda. Era _demasiado._ Bella volvió a oponer resistencia. Cuando el muchacho se separó de ella nuevamente, su rostro no lucía tan amigable como antes. Más bien, parecía completamente frustrado.

Y la joven Swan sabía que tenía motivos.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Bella? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué, simplemente, no puedes dejar que las cosas sigan su curso?

—Porque te quiero —murmuró la muchacha— y no quiero que, cuando pase la fascinación, simplemente te aburras de mí.

Las palabras sorprendieron a la joven Swan tanto como a su compañero. Nunca había pensado en ello tan claramente hasta que había dejado escapar sus preocupaciones en esa pequeña frase. Quizás, si hubiese cavilado más al respecto, lo que quería decir no hubiese salido tan claro. Era justamente lo que le sucedía y no había tenido que pensar mucho para expresarlo. Había sido honestidad pura.

Todas esas excusas que había puesto entre medio de ellos no eran más que consecuencias del miedo que sentía a ser abandonada. Ese absurdo asunto de las diferencias de edad había sido tan sólo una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderas preocupaciones, para tapar el terror que le daba la idea de creer que Edward la usaría y la dejaría tirada al día siguiente, cuando ella ya hubiese estado lo suficientemente enamorada de él como para olvidarse del asunto de un día para el otro.

Edward pareció reaccionar después de unos instantes, y su mirada sorprendida fue aflojándose poco a poco. Sus ojos lucían dulces y brillantes bajo las luces, mientras volvía a acercarse a la muchacha un poco más. Sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se entremezclaban en el frío de la noche.

—Eso no pasará —aseguró él—. Tú no eres el juguete nuevo, Bella.

—Creí que era exactamente lo que era —replicó ella—: tú próximo objetivo.

—Eso fue cuando te conocí —aceptó él—. El que te negaras sólo hacía el reto mayor.

Bella resopló y el muchacho chocó cariñosamente su nariz contra la de ella.

—Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron —prosiguió—. Ya no me importaban las demás, ya no quería nada que no proviniera de ti, como tampoco quería que nadie te tocara. Y, aunque no lo deseaba, terminé por caer en lo que más temía.

—¿Tanto miedo tienes de enamorarte?

El muchacho alzó una ceja.

—¿Acaso vamos a juzgar a los miedosos aquí?

Bella sonrió tímidamente, mordiéndose el labio. Sin embargo, Edward se encargó de que aquel pequeño gesto no durara demasiado, porque recelosamente se ocupó de ser él quien tuviera capturados los labios de Bella.

La muchacha no se opuso. De alguna forma, pudo disfrutar de aquel beso mucho más que de los anteriores.

…

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! LadyC reportándose desde algún lugar incierto. Realmente, no sé ni donde estoy parada, pero estoy acá y eso es lo que importa.**

**Una capítulo interesante a mi parecer; no sé que piensan ustedes. Ya vemos que el tema de la edad no era tan importante después de todo. ¡Vamos, que dos años tampoco son la muerte de nadie!**

**Mil millones de gracias a todo el mundo por los hermosos reviews que dejan. Se los juro, ha sido una semana demasiado loca y cansadora, con un par de noticias malas, y tener comentarios tan lindo ha ayudado a levantar un poco el ánimo. Se agradece mucho, mucho, de verdad. **

**Un pequeño comentario antes de dejarlos: estoy complicada con los tiempos, pero voy a tratar de seguir actualizando con la misma periodicidad. Sin embargo, como no sé que depara de mi esta semana y el capítulo siguiente me está costando bastante, me voy a dar el gusto de soltarles una pequeña bomba, que también cumplirá las veces se advertencia. Durante los próximos capítulos el rating de la historia subirá a M porque… bueno, lo dejo libre a su imaginación. Quería que lo supieran simplemente. Además, otro pequeño datito: posiblemente la historia tenga 27 capítulos y, quizás, un epílogo. Veré, pero no creo que varíe demasiado. **

**En fin, el deber me llama. ¡Saludos gente!**

**Espero leerlos pronto. **

**LadyC.**


	23. Sólo para mí

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

_._

**Capítulo XXIII****: Sólo para mí.**

"_El que es celoso no es nunca celoso por lo que ve… con lo que se imagina le basta"_

_._

Los noviazgos tienden a modificar la relación entre dos personas y Bella sabía eso claramente. No era lo mismo andar con alguien libremente, besarse ocasionalmente o compartir algún momento íntimo, a comprometerse y atarse a una sola persona. La diferencia no sólo implicaba sentimientos de por medio, sino que además cambiaban la seriedad y la formalidad del vínculo. Las relaciones traían con ellas la necesidad de explicaciones y cuestionamientos internos que Bella no estaba segura de poder dar. Aunque, por supuesto, también traían algo de seguridad y permitían afianzar un vínculo que, en aquel caso, parecía pender de un insignificante hilo, el cual podría cortarse de un momento al otro.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que él dejó a todas sus chicas, que ambos andáis dándose el lote por ahí, pero que aún no sois una pareja oficial?

La joven Swan observó a Angela, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su apartamento. La muchacha se había instalado en la casa de Bella para estudiar todo el domingo, por lo que ambas vestían ropas viejas y tenían papeles y libros esparcidos por toda la sala. Una suave música sonaba de fondo y el encapotado cielo las había obligado a encender las luces. Era una tarde espantosa para ponerse justamente a estudiar, y sin embargo allí estaban ellas. Aunque, al parecer, tenían mejor cosas de las que hablar…

—Sí, justamente eso —aseguró Bella, suspirando—. Él me besa, me dice esas cosas, pero… nada.

—¿Y se lo has dicho?

—¿Eh?

—Sí le has dicho a Edward que quieres estar seriamente con él —remarcó Angela—. Creo que él no puede leer tu mente, ¿no crees?

—Angie, estamos hablando de Edward Cullen —murmuró Bella de mala gana—. ¿Crees que puedo simplemente ir allí, pisotear mi orgullo hasta dejarlo inconciente y decirle a Edward que por favor se comprometa a no salir con veinte chicas a la vez para estar conmigo?

—Creo que sería una buena idea.

—Angie…

—Bells, el Edward Cullen que tú describes nunca hubiese hecho todas las cosas que él hizo por ti —aseguró Angela, llena de confianza—. Créeme, ese muchacho te quiere.

Bella intentó que las palabras de su amiga se convirtieran en la confianza que necesitaba para seguir adelante con todo aquello. Sin embargo, cuando se quedó sola, acostada en su cama e intentando desesperadamente no pensar en nada, se dio cuenta que en realidad el discurso no había funcionado. Podría recibir la opinión de miles de personas diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pero incluso así no hubiese podido deshacerse de aquella horrible sensación que la cogía desprevenida cada vez que pensaba en ella y Edward. Ellos dos no estaban atados por ningún tipo de vínculo y la joven no estaba del todo segura de querer que aquello se modificara. La balanza no podía inclinarse por ninguna de las dos opciones posibles.

El lunes fue un suplicio para la joven Swan, que sentía que los exámenes se avecinaban con una velocidad asombrosa. Intentando mantener su mente fuera de los problemas y dilemas amorosos, decidió enfocarse por completo en sus trabajos y sus lecturas, rezando por aprobar todo y poder disfrutar luego de unas tranquilas vacaciones.

Después de las clases, se dirigió a la casa de los Cullen con aquella incomodidad de quien no sabe realmente que hacer en un lugar y una situación determinada. Incluso habiéndose repetido numerosas veces que debía actuar naturalmente, la joven Swan no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Edward después de todo lo que había sucedido el fin de semana. ¿Quién no estaría nervioso cuando parecía que las cosas entre ellos estaban por tomar un rumbo diferente al que habían tenido siempre?

¡Ella le había dicho que lo quería!, ¿cómo lidiar con ello cara a cara?

Por eso, grande fue su sorpresa cuando entró a la casa y sólo se encontró con la pequeña y enérgica Alice, después que Esme la saludara en el jardín delantero, lista para irse. La muchachita corrió a estrujar a Bella en un abrazo y juntas se dirigieron a la sala, donde la pequeña parecía estar acomodando una gran carpeta con dibujos.

—Edward se ha tenido que quedar a terminar algunos trabajos en casa de alguien —comentó Alice, sentándose en el sofá—. Dijo que volvería tarde.

Ese fue el comienzo de lo que Bella tomó como una señal del destino para mantenerse alejada de Edward hasta que sus sentimientos tomaran un poco más de forma y sus decisiones no se volvieran certeras. No podía estar paranoica por algo que no tenía demasiado sentido. Después de todo, ella tenía sus propios problemas y debía enfocarse en ellos para olvidar esas cosas que no eran más que tonterías.

Porque lo eran, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, el destino no parecía tan empeñado en dejarla salir ilesa de aquella confusa situación. El destino o Edward, lo mismo daba. Hacía tiempo que la joven Swan se había dado cuenta que aquella suerte mística y el joven Cullen tenían una estrecha relación en su vida.

—Hey, Bella —llamó el viernes, mientras ella preparaba la cena.

La cabeza del muchacho descansó sobre su hombro, apoyando las manos sobre su cintura. La joven había estado evitando un poco el contacto entre ambos y la repetición de escenas como la del fin de semana anterior, ya que la cercanía de Edward no la dejaba analizar las cosas con demasiada claridad. El joven, que también debía encontrarse en período de exámenes, se encontraba lo suficientemente ocupado como para reparar de su frialdad, aunque era imposible evitarlo en momentos como aquel. Después de todo, era viernes, estaban solos y hacía días que no compartían siquiera un simple abrazo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Harás algo mañana a la noche? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Debería… quedarme estudiando —murmuró ella.

—Oh, porque hay un concierto de piano en el centro y pensé que podrías acompañarme…

El joven sonaba decepcionado, casi como un niño al que se le niega un simple e insignificante dulce. Bella estaba en plan de _dama de hielo_, pero no podía evitar sentirse conmovida por esos pequeños momentos en los que el gran y conquistador Edward Cullen era simplemente Edward, el crío, el humano, ese que tanto le gustaba.

—Yo… uhm, supongo que podré hacer un pequeño descanso mañana por la noche.

El muchacho le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, luciendo una gran sonrisa.

—¡Genial! —exclamó—. Es mañana a las ocho y media. Nos vamos en mi auto.

Bella intentó no pensar en ello sobre lo que restaba del viernes e incluso al día siguiente. No era como si fuera la primera vez que salían juntos, sin ser exactamente una pareja. No tenía por qué ser diferente esa oportunidad e incluso la situación era mucho más propicia que en otras ocasiones. Después de todo, el auditorio de un concierto de piano parecía mucho más fácil de enfrentar que la oscuridad de una sala de cine o un desierto apartamento en penumbra.

Alice, siempre al tanto de todos los planes de los integrantes de la familia y compañía, se había encargado nuevamente de preparar el vestuario para la joven Swan. Un vestido relativamente elegante, unos zapatos y un abrigo de su propiedad componían el atuendo de la noche y Bella no se encontraba de humor para las negativas —además de no estar acostumbrada a arreglarse para ese tipo de eventos, por supuesto. Bella simplemente se encargó de vestirse con aquello, acomodarse un poco el pelo y hacer uso del escaso maquillaje que llevaba dentro de su bolso. Como había estado intentando convencerse, aquella noche no tenía nada de especial. Sólo otra salida más entre ella y Edward.

La castaña esperó un buen rato en la sala y tuvo que huir cordialmente de la invitación de Esme a cenar, diciéndole que tenía pensado hacer algo esa noche, antes de tener que sucumbir a la presión de los exámenes. Después de una rápida despedida, se quedó de pie frente a la casa de los Cullen, esperando bajo el frío de la noche. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la joven Swan pensó que perdería la sensibilidad de sus dedos de las manos, cuando el _Volvo_ plateado hizo su aparición por la calle, aparcando justo frente a ella. La muchacha se subió y se hundió en su asiento, disfrutando de la clara diferencia en el calor del ambiente.

—Estás muy bonita.

—Gracias.

Se extendió un silencio absoluto durante el viaje y Bella se limitó a observar las calles por la ventanilla, incluso cuando sentía los ojos de Edward sobre ella de forma casi constante. La joven estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por relajarse y tratar con la situación con tanta madurez como hacía con todo lo demás, aunque sus manos retorciéndose sobre su regazo indicaran lo contrario. El problema parecía erradicar en que, cuando se trataba de aquel muchacho sentado a su lado, Bella perdía toda su capacidad de razonamiento lógico y sentido común. Se sentía varada en medio de un terreno totalmente desconocido y no sabía cómo avanzar.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó él, mientras se bajaban del auto.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

Después que Edward hubo aparcado, ambos muchachos caminaron hasta la entrada del teatro Shubert. En el ingreso del enorme edificio, hicieron una pequeña fila, mientras el elegante joven buscaba los boletos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cinco minutos después, se encontraban avanzando hacia el enorme auditorio, lleno de colores cálidos y luces por doquier. Por el largo corredor, llegaron hasta la segunda fila, donde Edward le indicó sus asientos a Bella de forma caballerosa. La muchacha, algo intimidada por el ambiente y la sofisticación el lugar, ocupó su puesto y se deleitó con los adornos y los pequeños detalles decorativos de la amplia construcción.

Tuvieron que esperar a unos cuantos minutos mientras la gente se ubicaba, en los que Bella se ocupó de observar la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y de teclear los botones como si realmente estuviera haciendo algo. El ambiente estaba levemente tenso y la conversación no surgía demasiado fácil, por lo que necesitaba mantenerse ocupada y eligió que Angela sería la víctima de sus textos sin sentido. Por supuesto, tan estúpida estrategia no sirvió para engañar a Edward, que cogió su mentón y la obligó a girar el rostro, tomándola completamente por sorpresa.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? —preguntó Edward suavemente.

—Edward, no…

—Sí, te pasa algo —afirmó él, acercando un poco más su rostro al de ella—. Sólo quiero que pasemos una noche agradable, juntos y en paz, ¿vale?

El tono anhelante y carente de enojo que utilizó Edward sirvió perfectamente para que la muchacha asintiera de forma ausente. Una pequeña sonrisa se estableció en sus labios al pensar que realmente no deseaba que los miedos volvieran a interponerse entre ambos. No era necesaria la paranoia y el temor; él le había dicho que la quería, y eso debía bastarle, incluso aunque su relación no se encontrara catalogada bajo ningún mote en especial.

Un presentador hizo acto de presencia sobre el escenario, mientras las luces se bajaban un poco. Después de unas cuantas palabras de bienvenida y de la mención de algunos nombres de músicos que Bella jamás había oído en su vida, el hombre dio paso al espectáculo. El primero fue un muchacho, que no debía tener más de treinta años. Enfundado en un traje negro e impecable, el joven caminó hasta un elegante y lustroso piano de cola, posicionándose frente a él. Pronto las notas comenzaron a danzar por el aire, entrelazándose entre sí y formando una sublime y relajante melodía.

La joven Swan observó a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo. Su rostro se encontraba levemente echado hacia atrás y sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras la elaborada composición llenaba el teatro. La satisfacción podía leerse en cada rasgo de su rostro, que parecía debatirse entre la devoción y el placer. Su mano siguiendo suavemente la melodía contra el apoyabrazos hacía la escena relajante, perfecta. Él lucía justo como un amante de la música, como un adorable hombre que disfrutaba de una de sus pasiones más ocultas. Era realmente un espectáculo fascinante de ver… además del concierto, por supuesto.

El evento pasó bastante rápido para la joven Swan, que se deleitó con la música y con el entusiasmo de su compañero. Después de un considerable número de magníficas interpretaciones, el mismo presentador que había dado paso a los músicos volvió al escenario, con el fin de agradecer al público y cerrar la función. Aplausos se extendieron por la sala y varias personas, Edward entre ellas, se pusieron de pie para ovacionar a los magníficos intérpretes.

—Fue tan maravilloso —comentó Edward, lleno de fascinación, mientras abandonaban la sala.

—Ya lo creo, sus dedos se movían a una velocidad casi inhumana —secundó Bella, cuyo humor había cambiado considerablemente después de aquel espectáculo.

Sin embargo, aquel agradable cambio en su estado de ánimo no duró demasiado. No después que una voz femenina y cálida preguntara coquetamente:

—¿Edward Cullen?

El muchacho se volvió al escuchar su nombre, al igual que Bella. Detrás de ellos se hallaba de pie una muchacha de piel trigueña, con un brillante y lacio cabello negro como la noche. Un vestido largo y elegante dejaba a la vista una bonita figura, que hacía perfecta combinación con sus largos brazos y su melosa sonrisa.

—¿Cindy? —preguntó el muchacho y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

Ambos se abrazaron y Bella se sintió como un perfecto cero a la izquierda. Se quedó allí, forzando una sonrisa e intentando acallar aquel sentimiento que quemaba su pecho ferozmente. Tenía la sensación de un león rugiendo dentro de su pecho, desesperado por salir y hacer estragos en la escena. Sin embargo, Bella Swan tenía un gran orgullo; orgullo que le impedía hacer un numerito del que se arrepentiría por un largo tiempo.

—Ella es Bella —escuchó que el muchacho decía—. Bella, ella es Cindy, una compañera de la preparatoria.

Bella intentó imitar la falsa y empalagosa sonrisa de la muchacha, aunque estaba segura que había tenido un efecto contrario, ya que la tal Cindy hizo una mueca. Nuevamente quedando en un segundo plano, escuchó como la morena contaba la repentina invitación de sus padres a semejante concierto y su imposibilidad de rechazar tal oportunidad. Aunque la joven sonaba agradable y honesta, a Bella no le pareció más que una triquiñuela para deleitar a Edward con su evidente interés por semejante espectáculo.

—¿Te veo el lunes, entonces? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —asintió Edward—. Hasta luego, Cindy.

—Adiós, Edward —se despidió—, Bella.

La joven Swan intentó ahorrarse sus comentarios sobre el poco fortuito encuentro e intentó que la expresión parsimoniosa de su rostro no se modificara. Edward había dicho claramente que ella era una compañera de curso, por lo que no debía sacar suposiciones erradas entre ellos. Eran sólo compañeros, nada más. _Nada más. _

¡Dios, hasta en su mente sonaba como una loca!

—¿Te gusta la comida china? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa, una vez que se encontraban en el automóvil.

La muchacha asintió ausentemente, ya que, incluso cuando había intentado que no sucediera, la escena fuera del teatro le había afectado. Aprovechó el viaje y el mutismo de Edward para intentar convencerse a sí misma que estaría bien y que ella no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, porque había sido lo suficientemente tonta para encariñarse demasiado de alguien como Edward. Estaba bien con ello y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Punto.

El restaurante era un agradable lugar ambientado con adornos chinos y colores que oscilaban entre el marrón, el rojo y una diversa escala de grises. Las lámparas de papel pendían del techo, iluminando todo tenuemente y dándole al lugar una atmósfera tranquila y privada. Las camareras vestían unos bonitos kimonos cortos que es quedaban de muerte, sobre todo a aquella rubia que prácticamente se tiró sobre ellos para atenderlos. A la joven Swan le hubiese molestado tanto, en verdad, si la muchacha no hubiese pasado olímpicamente de ella para centrarse sólo en Edward. Era como si ella estuviera oculta detrás de uno de esos oscuros biombos que separaban la barra de la parte de la cocina, mientras la joven le preguntaba a _su _chico qué mesa prefería.

—Bella, ¿qué mesa te gusta? —preguntó Edward.

La joven Swan, en un acto impulsivo, cogió la mano del chico y le sonrió a la camarera.

—La que tú quieras estará bien —replicó, con una empalagosa y extraña sonrisa.

La camarera resopló e, indicándoles el camino, los ubicó en la mesa. Nuevamente, sin importarle demasiado la comensal femenina que parecía echar humo por las orejas, su atención se centró exclusivamente en Edward, que pidió un par de bebidas mientras decidían que pedir. La empleada se retiró con un caminar exagerado y la joven Swan se dio el gusto de resoplar sonoramente y chasquear la lengua.

—Que desagradable —murmuró.

Edward río suavemente, mientras abría uno de los menús.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó el muchacho—, ¿o _lo que yo quiera estará bien_?

Bella miró amenazante a su compañero, dando por terminado el asunto. Lo único que le faltaba aquella noche era que Edward Cullen se burlara de sus estúpidos celos de no-novia paranoica. Ya tenía suficiente con pelearse consigo misma como para tener que luchar contra alguien más. No se permitiría hacer otra escena, era un hecho.

La velada pasó algo tensa, ya que Bella tuvo que soportar a aquella estúpida camarera que no hacía otra cosa que mirar directamente a Edward e ignorarla por completo. Intentando guardarse todas sus maldiciones y sus ganas de mandar a la muchacha a tomar viento, Bella guardó la compostura e intentó mantener una charla decente con su compañero. Se había prometido que todo aquello no la afectaría y trató de cumplir con su palabra durante toda la salida, sobre todo porque las burlas de su cita no ayudaban en lo absoluto a mejorar la situación.

Sin embargo, cuando Edward se despidió de ella en la puerta de la casa, cuando sus labios abandonaron los suyos con la promesa de verse el lunes, la joven Swan permitió que todo su malhumor saliera a flote sin restricciones. Ya en su apartamento, se quitó la ropa con gran pesar y se dejó caer sobre la cama con su viejo piyama puesto. Se sentía confundida y, al volver a analizar los hechos, un poco idiota. No era que ella realmente fuera una loca celosa, pero el problema allí era que no tenía el derecho a proteger algo que no era suyo. Ella hubiese deseado pararse frente a la tal Cindy, frente a la odiosa camarera o frente a cualquier otra chica que se hubiese acercado y gritar que _ella _era la novia de Edward Cullen y que nadie más tenía derecho de mirarlo de aquella forma tan seductoramente descarada. Sin embargo, ellos dos no eran nada y, por ende, tampoco podía hacer reclamos. Era como pedir derechos sobre tierras consideradas patrimonio de la humanidad; por más desagradable que le pareciera la idea, Edward siempre había sido de orden público. De cualquier forma, allí el problema principal erradicaba en que todo aquel drama no tenía sólo que ver con lo que hacía el joven; ella tampoco estaba muy segura de querer realmente jugar todas sus cartas allí. Había algo más que la incomodaba: explicaciones, miradas curiosas, inseguridades… ¿estaba preparada para todo aquello?, ¿estaba preparada para tener que defender con uñas y dientes algo que quizás era indefendible?

El domingo, Bella intentó llenar su cabeza con hojas y hojas de apuntes, de los cuales logró retener sólo unas pocas frases e ideas principales. Aún seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza la salida del día anterior y su deplorable comportamiento. Los hechos no se habían desarrollado de la mejor forma para ella, pero, aunque intentara echarle la culpa a los factores externos que se habían interpuesto en aquella especie de cita, sabía que ella era la única que había estado realmente fuera de lugar.

Por todas sus cavilaciones, el lunes salió de la universidad con la promesa de volver a empezar las cosas de mejor manera y de hablar todo claramente con Edward. No era como si quisiera presionarlo, pero necesitaba algún tipo de seguridad que le atribuyera lo mínimos derechos de salir con alguien a quien se quiere. Si Edward no estaba preparado para una relación, entonces tenían problemas; necesitaba que alguien le confirmara sus propios sentimientos. Si Edward consideraba que estaban listos para dar un paso adelante, quizás podría olvidarse un poco de aquellos tontos miedos o inseguridades. Sí él deseaba intentarlo, tal vez, poco a poco, la joven podría irse convenciendo con la seguridad de quién sabe que hay _algo certero _por lo que luchar.

Sin embargo, los planes en la mente nunca son tan perfectos cuando deben ponerse a la práctica. Porque, ciertamente, Bella no había pensado en aquel pequeño detalle que se encontró cuando entró al hogar de los Cullen. Después de un caluroso abrazo de la menor de la familia, la joven Swan se dirigió a la sala a dejar sus cosas. Estaba distraída, pero no lo suficiente como para no detenerse en el marco de la puerta cuando estaba a punto de seguir de largo. Edward se encontraba echado a lo largo del sofá, riendo a mandíbula batiente, mientras una joven, arrodillada a su lado, le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. No era realmente algo digno de alarma como un beso, una caricia o algo por el estilo; pero la escena fue lo suficientemente chocante como para quedarse helada en su lugar.

Y se odió a si misma cuando los ojos de la invitada se posaron en su rostro desencajado… seguidos de los de Edward.

—Hola. Yo… —balbuceó—. ¿Queréis algo para beber?

—No, gracias —respondió rápidamente la muchacha, con una simpática sonrisa.

La joven Swan se dio media vuelta y huyó de allí, llena de impotencia y coraje. No era tanto lo que le molestaba lo que sucedía en la sala, sino su patético comportamiento al respecto. ¡Ni siquiera podía contener esas estúpidas lágrimas que caían por sus ojos! Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, la pregunta que se había hecho la noche anterior volvió a su mente de forma mucho más clara y las cosas tomaron otro rumbo en su cabeza. Uno de sus peores temores se confirmó cuando se dio cuenta que, en realidad, sí quería luchar por él, pero no podía evitar los temores. Quería dar lo mejor de ella y comenzar algo, sin importar el qué dirán, los problemas y consecuencias que podría traer su unión. Incluso si tenía que aguantar a aquellas muchachas que parecían caer del cielo, quería tener la certeza que Edward era sólo para ella, que no había nadie más que pudiera llamarlo _suyo. _El único problema erradicaba en que él parecía no notar que ella necesitaba algo de lo que agarrarse, alguna pequeña palabra que dijera que todo era cierto…

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

Oh, no. No quería volverse y que él le confirmara cuán estúpida era. No estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo y cómo se estaba tomando las cosas, y bastante difícil era ya aguantarse a sí misma repitiéndoselo a cada rato; no necesitaba a alguien más corroborándolo. Mas nada pudo hacer cuando los brazos de Edward rodearon su cintura fuertemente; cuando el muchacho la obligó a darse vuelta, quedando ambos frente a frente.

—Bella, ¿qué…? —preguntó, preocupado. Luego el entendimiento cruzó su rostro lentamente, mientras ella intentaba despejar la humedad de su rostro—. ¿No me digas que tú…?

La joven Swan bajó la mirada al ver la comprensión en aquellos ojos color esmeralda. La mano de Edward, sin embargo, la obligó a volver a observarlo directamente. El rostro de su compañero lucía una tenue sonrisa arrepentida, como si fuera él quien realmente estaba haciendo algo mal, en lugar de ella, que no dejaba de comportarse como una idiota.

—Perdón —susurró Edward—, supongo que yo…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, restregándose los ojos—, ¿por qué te disculpas?

—Debe ser difícil para ti salir con alguien como yo, ¿cierto?

¿Por qué le decía aquello? Sí, lo era, estaba claro; pero ella no tenía ningún derecho a comportarse como lo hacía. Además…

—Tú dejaste a todas esas chicas por mí —recordó en voz alta—. Debería haber sido suficiente para mí, y yo…

Edward se acercó más a ella y dejó que su boca quedara a tan sólo milímetros de la suya, permitiéndole sentir la cálida respiración sobre su rostro. Las manos del muchacho se cerraron más en torno a su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo todo lo que fuera posible. Caminando hacia atrás, Edward hizo que su espalda chocara contra la mesa del centro de forma suave y la joven se recostó levemente en ella. Apoyó las manos contra el pecho de su compañero y se deleitó con el movimiento suave y acompasado que este hacía, mientras intentaba calmarse a sí misma.

—Yo quiero estar sólo contigo —susurró él aterciopeladamente—. Te quiero sólo a ti.

—Yo también —garantizó ella, deseosa de besarlo.

¿Qué importaba aquella fulana que se encontraba en la sala, si sólo ella podía abrazarlo de aquella manera y escucharlo decir aquellas cosas? La castaña se inclinó para besar a su compañero, pero Edward movió oportunamente la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo aún aquellos escasos centímetros entre ambos.

—Quiero que seas mi novia, Bella —pidió él, con tono confidencial—. Quiero hacer las cosas bien otra vez.

La joven pensó que el corazón escaparía de su pecho, cuando las palabras volvieron a reproducirse en su cabeza. Con la respiración agitada y sin la capacidad o voluntad suficientes para responder con palabras, Bella cogió el rostro de Edward y lo besó con todo aquel deseo contenido que llevaba dentro de ella. El joven respondió ávidamente y, por la sonrisa dentro del beso, Bella pudo adivinar que él se sentía tan feliz y tranquilo como ella ante las nuevas noticias.

Porque, a partir de ese momento, ambos tenían algo certero por lo que luchar. Después de todo, ellos siempre habían sido _algo_, aunque nunca hubiesen necesitado una palabra para definirlo.

…

**Cursi mode-on, lo sé, y es un asco. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? El amor is in the air y a todos nos atrapa alguna vez, mal que me pese. Cupido es cruel. Sin embargo, entre tantas flores y colores debo decir que este personaje de Bella me cae realmente mal y me pone de los nervios por ser tan llorona y cobarde, pero la idea desde el principio fue hacerle esta personalidad insegura, oculta tras esa máscara de frialdad e ironía que mostraba al principio. Les juro, me cuesta escribir y odiarla al mismo tiempo. Ese fue el principal motivo por el que este capítulo me costó tanto.**

**Con respecto a lo del rating M, quiero aclarar algo porque muchos no comprendieron. Quizás me expresé mal, pero el cambio será en los capítulos próximos, no en este (como ya habrán notado). Como han sido tan agradables y entusiastas sus reviews al respecto, les digo que cambiaré el rating a partir del capítulo 25. No digo más nada jaja. **

**Han llegado tantos comentarios que me siento un poco mal por haberlos hecho esperar tanto por ese capítulo, por lo que prometo que haré todo por traer el próximo en exactamente una semana. Llueva, truene o caigan piedras y cascotes, prometo estar acá como un pequeño modo de agradecimiento por tantos comentarios. Creo que es lo justo y no tengo otra forma de demostrar cuán agradecida estoy por el hecho de que se tomen el tiempo de comentar y hacerme saber lo que piensan. ¡Gracias!**

**Algo aparte, pero les comento que he publicado un oneshot, llamado **_**Dangerous Animals**__**.**_** No sólo participar del Darkward Fanfic Contest, sino que además lo escribí con un propósito en especial, que es bastante importante para mí: me encantaría que me hicieran saber qué les parece ese Edward, ya que es sólo una pequeña probadita del estilo de Edward que se vendrá en **_**The Bad Guy. **_**No quiero dar detalles sobre la trama, pero, en rasgos generales, Edward tendrá mucho más de la personalidad que se muestra en ese oneshot que las que usualmente tiene en las historias que escribo. Por eso es que me encantaría saber qué les parece y si está bien lograda la idea de **_**chico malo **_**jaja. Saben que pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil o en mi Facebook. **

**Con el frío volviendo y el sueño haciendo mella en mí, creo que, al no tener tiempo para darle un abrazo a mi almohada, voy a ir a darle uno grande a mi cafetera jaja. Tengo PM's sin responder, y disculpen la escases de tiempo, pero prometo que a la noche me pongo a hacerlo. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyC.**


	24. Pasado y presente

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

_._

**Capítulo XXIV****: Pasado y presente.**

"_Deberíamos usar el pasado como trampolín y no como sofá"_

_._

Las vacaciones llegaron para Edward incluso antes que pudiera darse cuenta. Con las energías renovadas después de todo lo que había sucedido la noche del partido y de la fiesta en el club, los exámenes habían sido casi un pequeño obstáculo que sortear para alcanzar la libertad condicional. Incluso había llegado a olvidar por un tiempo su enojo con Jasper, que había regresado de una forma mucho más amena y racional cuando volvieron a cruzarse en clase. Visto desde aquella nueva perspectiva feliz, todo parecía menos terrible. Pero, por supuesto, la causa de su buen humor era su reciente relación con Bella. Ellos eran _novios _después de todo, incluso cuando la etiqueta aún lo incomodaba un poco. Eso no quería decir que se hubiese arreglado todo por arte de magia, por supuesto; pero era un cambio positivo en muchos aspectos y sentía que su posición entre la espada y la pared se había modificado considerablemente.

—¡Va-ca-cio-nes! —rugió Emmett, mientras salían de su última clase del viernes—. Soy _tan _feliz.

—Todavía tenemos educación física —recordó Edward.

Emmett hizo un sonido con su boca que demostraba total indiferencia.

—Nah, educación física no cuenta.

La dichosa hora de deportes pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, al no tener la tensión de un partido cercano, los muchachos del equipo se dedicaron a tontear con las chicas y a hacerse algunos pases con un balón. Cuando el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase sonó, todos los alumnos comenzaron a gritar, a correr y a hacer alarde de todo el tiempo libre que tendrían de allí en adelante. El joven Cullen escuchó a unas muchachas de su clase hablando sobre un viaje a México que, al parecer, las traía realmente emocionadas. Con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza, se volvió hacia Emmett. Jasper había desaparecido misteriosamente, como se la pasaba haciendo usualmente en aquel último tiempo.

O quizás era que él no le prestaba demasiada atención desde el incidente…

¿Era Emmett el que estaba bailando en las tribunas?

Edward cumplió su trabajo de persona conciente y cogió a su amigo del brazo, llevándoselo fuera del gimnasio. Si iba a festejar sobre su libertad, que por lo menos lo hiciera dentro del _Volvo_, donde nadie más pudiera verlo.

—Oye, no hemos hecho planes para estas vacaciones —comentó, mientras caminaban por los verdes exteriores del instituto.

—Cierto —dijo Emmett, pasando una mano por su barbilla—. Todo ha estado tan tenso últimamente que…

Una mirada asesina de Edward lo mandó a callar. El joven Cullen no se encontraba del mejor humor como para hablar de aquel tema en particular. Sin embargo, ante la perspectiva de planificar unas vacaciones, su buen humor volvió casi tan rápido como había desaparecido. Con aquella bipolar actitud, sonrió ampliamente mientras proponía:

—¿Qué tal si te vienes a casa y planeamos algo para estos días?

Emmett dudó.

—¿Y Jazz?

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Llámalo también, supongo —murmuró el joven Cullen.

—Ed, ya sé que es lo que sucede —dijo Emmett, haciéndolo detenerse a sólo unos pasos de su auto—. Tarde o temprano tendréis que hablar y resolver vuestras diferencias.

¿Emmett dando un consejo sensato? ¡Oh, los milagros de navidad comenzaban con anticipación!

—Sí, supongo que sí…

Efectivamente, Emmett se encargó de llamar a Jasper mientras ambos muchachos se dirigían a la casa de los Cullen en el _Volvo_. Edward se resignó ante la idea de saber que ambos deberían llegar a un acuerdo justo y sensato después de aquella extrema confesión que Jasper había soltado y con la que Alice había estado completamente de acuerdo. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, incluso aún aunque la idea le pareciera descabellada, el joven Cullen no podía luchar contra dos personas enamoradas. No era fácil refrenar los sentimientos; él, mejor que nadie, lo sabía a la perfección.

Sin embargo, a pesar que intentaba considerarlo desde una perspectiva racional y madura, Edward no podía pensar claramente en el asunto de su mejor amigo y su hermana. Quitando la locura del compromiso, a la cual el joven Cullen aún no podía acostumbrarse, la relación era compleja y totalmente atípica. Edward sabía que el amor no era algo lógico y que ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa. Él mismo había se había prometido fervientemente no enamorarse y había fallado de forma estrepitosa en su cometido.

Con el paso del tiempo y con la posibilidad de pensar un poco mejor las cosas, con los ánimos ya un poco más apaciguados, Edward admitía que, quizás, se había pasado un poco de la raya con la reacción que había tenido frente a la situación de Jasper y Alice. Quizás, sólo quizás, podía decir que había sido un tanto terco e insensible con ellos.

El hogar estaba tranquilo cuando Edward y su amigo llegaron. No había signos de Bella a la vista, incluso cuando su monovolumen se encontraba ya aparcado al frente de la casa. Los dos muchachos ingresaron tranquilamente, hablando sobre sus posibles destinos.

—Podríamos ir a Washington —comentó Emmett, mientras dejaban sus cosas en la sala—. Dicen que hay un pueblo muy de moda allí. Algo sobre una historia de vampiros… no lo sé, pero suena bien.

—Em, créeme, si vamos a quedarnos en Estados Unidos, preferiría que no tengamos que viajar en avión —respondió Edward, sentándose cómodamente en el sofá.

—De acuerdo, podríamos viajar con los coches —aseguró el joven McCarthy, con aire pensativo—. ¿Quizás New Hampshire?, ¿Boston?

—¿Estáis planeando un viaje?

Los dos adolescentes se volvieron para observar a la joven Swan, que se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la sala; un libro estaba entre sus manos y en su rostro podía notarse el interés por la conversación. Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de Edward, que se puso de pie rápidamente. Después de echarle una rápida mirada de soslayo a su amigo, caminó confiadamente hasta Bella y la cogió por el rostro con suavidad. Sus bocas se encontraron en un rápido camino que hizo que la sonrisa del joven se extendiera involuntariamente.

Después de aquel repentino contacto, que duro unos cuantos segundos placenteros, Edward le sonrió a Bella radiantemente y se volvió para observar a su amigo. Su mandíbula parecía a punto de despegarse de su rostro.

—De acuerdo, no me esperaba eso —aceptó Emmett—. ¿Crees que si les pido a mis padres que contraten una niñera me harán caso?

—Sí, aunque probablemente Rosalie se encargaría de matarla a la semana —comentó Edward, con el mismo tono indiferente.

—Buen punto.

Bella observaba la escena con una sonrisa de la cual, inevitablemente, Edward se contagió. La muchacha se sentó junto a él en el sofá, haciendo a un lado a Emmett y quedando entre ambos.

—Entonces, ¿vacaciones?

—Así es, Bella —respondió Emmett—. Destino cercano, no queremos que este joven tenga otro ataque aéreo.

Edward levantó su mano, enseñando su largo dedo del medio.

—Angela, Ben y yo teníamos pensado irnos a Greenwich —comentó Bella—. La familia de Ben tiene una casa allí y…

—Genial —interrumpió el joven McCarthy—. Eso no necesita avión.

Edward y Bella coincidieron, con un asentimiento.

—¿Crees que podamos acoplarnos a vuestro viaje? —preguntó el joven Cullen con una sonrisa, mirando a su compañera.

Bella sonrió, mientras volvía a mover su cabeza afirmativa.

—¡Le diré también a Rose! —exclamó felizmente Emmett. Edward soltó un gruñido, ganándose un coscorrón—. ¡Hey!

—Discúlpame que te lo diga, hermano, pero tu novia es una psicópata vengativa —soltó Edward.

El joven McCarthy no se ocupó de negarlo, sino que simplemente rió entre dientes.

—Oh, sí, puede ser terrible si se lo propone.

Edward hizo un gesto de asco. Emmett parecía realmente orgulloso de que su chica fuera una maniática empeñada en destrozar su vida, su reputación… y quien sabe que otras cosas. Estaba seguro que viajar con ella no sería algo agradable, pero no era como si realmente pudiera hacer algo al respecto. El amor había dejado a Emmett lo suficientemente estúpido como para soportar a la versión femenina de Hitler sin ningún tipo de quejas. Mirando a la joven sentada a su lado, Edward se preguntó si en realidad no era justamente ese el problema universal por excelencia: volverse terriblemente ciego e idiota por culpa del amor. Y él hablaba desde la experiencia, por supuesto.

No parecía tan malo, después de todo.

Jasper llegó cuando estaban planeando cuál sería el alojamiento escogido por los nuevos viajeros y qué cosas podrían hacer por allí. La tensión volvió a flotar por el aire cuando los ojos de Edward y su amigo se encontraron, extendiendo la pesada atmósfera por toda la sala. Jasper se sentó tranquila y seriamente, y se quedó mirando sólo al joven Cullen.

—¿Planeando vacaciones?

—Así parece —respondió Edward secamente—. ¿Tú has planeado algo?

El joven Cullen no necesitó explicarse para que su amigo lo entendiera.

—Hablaré con tus padres en Navidad.

—Sabes que no apoyo la idea —aseguró el joven de cabellos cobrizos—, pero admiro lo que estás haciendo y supongo que, después de mi comportamiento, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es dejarte seguir adelante…

En el rostro de Jasper apareció una suave de sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Emmett y Bella permanecían callados y Edward casi había olvidado su presencia, hasta que sintió la mano de su compañera sobre la suya. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con el rostro de la muchacha, que lucía una expresión de orgullo. Edward sólo sonrió con cansancio.

—Estás haciendo lo correcto —le aseguró Bella.

En un ambiente un poco menos tenso, los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron planificando un viaje que pronto se avecinaría. Jasper decidió unirse y, aunque Edward aún sentía toda la situación algo extraña, aceptó que él y Alice se sumaran a las pequeñas vacaciones. No era como si realmente pudiera pensar en su hermana y su amigo como una pareja, pero tampoco era justo que Alice se quedara allí, sola, cuando su… novio estaba por allí pasándola bien. O, por lo menos, eso era lo que Bella le había hecho creer…

¡No era fácil hacerse a la idea de todo aquello!

La joven Swan acordó llamar a Angela y arreglar con ella los detalles de transporte y estadía, y pronto las vacaciones se encontraron planificadas. Alice también se había entusiasmado mucho con la idea cuando habían ido a contarle, por lo que parecía que todo estaba previsto.

Sin demasiado que esperar, decidieron que el mismo lunes saldrían rumbo a su expedición.

—¿Entonces iremos de vacaciones? —reiteró Alice, con gran emoción, mientras ambos se preparaban para irse a la cama.

—Exacto, el novio de Angela nos ha permitido quedarnos en casa de sus tíos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando los suaves murmullos del piso inferior, donde sus padres se encontraban aún cenando.

—Oye, Edward… gracias por ser un poco más comprensivo con el asunto de Jasper —agradeció la pequeña, cogiendo su mano.

El muchacho la observó con resignación.

—Supongo que no tenía otra alternativa —murmuró, desviando la mirada—. ¿Le quieres tanto?

Alice hizo más presión entre sus manos.

—Muchísimo.

Los hermanos Cullen aprovecharon para pasar algo de tiempo en familia antes del viaje, saliendo con sus padres y contándoles cuáles eran los planes. Saldrían con el automóvil de Edward, el de Ben y el jeep de Emmett y aprovecharían los días libres antes de las fiestas al máximo. No era un gran y elaborado plan, pero por lo menos podrían pasar un poco de tiempo alejados de las presiones y los problemas de la escuela y la universidad. Las solicitudes comenzaban a llegar para el joven Cullen y sus ideas sobre el futuro estaban entremezcladas. Él sabía lo que quería, pero…

—¡Edward, las maletas! —chilló Alice, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. ¡Emmett ya ha llegado!

Los ocho jóvenes se dividieron en los tres automóviles: Ben y Angela viajarían adelante, con gran parte del equipaje, mientras Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper los seguían en el Jeep, precedidos por el joven Cullen, su hermana y Bella dentro del _Volvo. _Alice se encargó de dar órdenes sobre el equipaje, seguida muy de cerca por Rosalie, que parecía encantada ante la posibilidad de poder explotar al joven Edward, incluso aunque fuera para cargar unas cuantas maletas pesadas.

El viaje fue ameno para Edward, sobre todo porque la compañía de Bella permitía neutralizar un poco la hiperactividad de su hermana y su constante charla. Después de haberse negado a escuchar uno de los discos de la pequeña Alice, Bella había cogido alguna mezcla de canciones al azar de todas esas cajas que tenía en el auto y la había puesto en el estéreo. Una vieja canción de _Nirvana _comenzó a sonar y la joven Swan se volvió alegremente a hablar con Alice, mientras Edward seguía con la vista fija en el camino, conduciendo con gran cautela, aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los jóvenes recorrieron la carretera 95, escuchando música, comiendo un poco de la comida que Esme había preparado y disfrutando de los paisajes que fugazmente se divisaban desde las ventanillas. Finalmente, cuando estaban cerca de su destino, doblaron para desviarse en Port Chester, siguiendo las instrucciones de Ben, que se encontraba a la cabeza del grupo. El muchacho, con la vista en el camino, aprovechaba para deleitarse con los pequeños lugares desconocidos de la zona.

El club Tamarack se parecía bastante al lugar donde el tal Mike Newton había celebrado su cumpleaños, con la diferencia de las grandes viviendas que se erguían ocasionalmente tras los extensos campos de golf. Toda eran construcciones muy modernas, que evidenciaban que la idea de residencias había sido reciente. La casa de los tíos de Ben no era la excepción, ya que era una buena combinación de majestuosidad y arquitectónica moderna, oculta entre árboles y vegetación, como todas las residencias que habían visto por allí. Había un pequeño camino que conectaba la entrada con la zona donde decidieron dejar sus automóviles, al resguardo del cielo gris, que tenía un aspecto poco prometedor.

Los muchachos se encargaron de coger las maletas y Ben se puso al frente del grupo, explicándoles algunas pequeñas cosas sobre el lugar y sobre la cercanía de salones comunes, cafeterías y canchas disponibles durante todo el día. Cuando empujó la gran puerta de la casa, mientras le prometía a Emmett un encuentro de tenis, quedó a la vista del grupo un enorme recibidor circular que llevaba a varias habitaciones. Hacia el fondo del mismo había una gran escalera que se conectaba con la segunda planta. Desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba, Edward pudo ver una pequeña puerta de vidrio y no le costó demasiado deducir que sería el punto de acceso al jardín trasero.

—Dividamos las habitaciones y vamos a comer algo, porque estoy a punto de comerme a alguien —comentó el joven Cheney, mientras Emmett lo secundaba rápidamente con un asentimiento.

Así hicieron las cosas, dividiéndose los muchachos en dos habitaciones, al igual que las chicas. Edward dejó todas sus cosas en la amplia habitación que compartía con Ben, teniendo un rápido deja vu de aquella vez en la que habían visitado la casa de los Swan. Sonrió como un idiota, pensando en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde aquel entonces.

El grupo de jóvenes decidió comer en uno de los acogedores comedores que se encontraban dentro del complejo, discutiendo sus planes para después. El cielo pronosticaba un claro clima desfavorable para las siguientes horas, por lo que pensaron que quizás sería buena idea conducir hasta la ciudad y conseguir algunas provisiones. Ben se encargó de separarlos en dos grupos: unos se encargarían de las compras, otros comenzarían a acondicionar un poco la casa para la estadía. Alice fue la primera en correr hacia el automóvil, con grandes deseos de ver la ciudad; Jasper la siguió en silencio, dispuesto a acompañarla. Ben y Angela los siguieron alegremente, ya que el joven Cheney había pasado unos cuantos veranos allí y conocía perfectamente la zona.

—Genial, nos quedaremos con la Barbie psicópata —murmuró Edward, mientras observaba la caminata pomposa de Rosalie hacia la casa.

Bella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando acallar sus protestas. Ciertamente, lo consiguió, y Edward se odió un poco a si mismo por ceder tan fácilmente. Quizás a él también se le estaba pegando demasiado aquella idiotez de la que había estado quejándose no hacía demasiado tiempo.

—¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? —preguntó Emmett, rascándose la cabeza.

Edward se encogió de hombros, mientras echaba un rápido vistazo al recibidor.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Supongo que sería bueno que limpiemos y acomodemos un poco —apuntó Bella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Rosalie la observó como si hubiese dicho una gran blasfemia y Edward sintió casi un impulso de ponerse delante de ella. Era como si en cualquier momento la rubia pudiese saltar al cuello de la joven Swan y despedazarla lentamente.

Y, conociendo a Rosalie, sabía que no exageraba.

—Emmett, mantén a tu novia ocupada —pidió el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos, dándole una despectiva mirada a la joven Hale—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

—Desde que esa Victoria te ha dejado, estás hecho un imbécil —comentó Rosalie, haciendo una mueca de asco. Observó a Bella de pies a cabeza—. Aunque ella, por lo menos, era bonita.

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta e incluso pudo percibir una leve expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Emmett, quien luego siguió escaleras arriba a Rosalie, murmurando unas rápidas disculpas por los venenosos actos de su novia. El joven Cullen se quedó con los dolorosos recuerdos que la rubia se había encargado de llevar a la superficie con simples y crueles palabras, aceptando que tenía algo de razón en lo que decía. No tenía que ver con la belleza de la joven Swan, por supuesto que no, pero era cierto que se había vuelto bastante más imbécil después de aquel entonces.

—¿Edward? —la voz suave de Bella lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad—. ¿Crees que podrás explicarme de qué demonios estaba hablando Rosalie?

El joven Cullen no respondió. Simplemente se quedó mirando el piso, que relucía incluso bajo la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas.

—¿Quién es Victoria, Edward?

—Ella… fue mi novia… —comentó él, con resignación y aún sin alzar la mirada— por un tiempo.

—Sí, suponía eso —murmuró la joven.

Edward alzó la cabeza.

—No me refiero a una chica más —aclaró él seriamente, mirándola a los ojos—. Ella fue mi novia. _Sólo ella. _

Bella se quedó observándolo fijamente y Edward dedujo que ella no se conformaría con una explicación tan sencilla como esa. Supuso que en algún momento deberían hablar de ellos, ya se lo había imaginado; sin embargo, no creía que fuera algo para tratar allí, de pie en el recibidor y con una tarea por hacer. Para él siempre había sido un tema delicado el conversar acerca de su pasado.

—¿Podemos hablar de ello por la noche?

La joven Swan asintió y, para su sorpresa, no opuso ninguna resistencia.

—Gracias.

La tarde pasó para Edward entre esas cavilaciones que tiene quien se prepara para una charla importante. De alguna forma, estaba intentando acomodar las palabras y los hechos en su cabeza para que sonaran apropiadamente. Una parte de su vida que había quedado enterrada estaba reapareciendo y no quería que aquello afectara lo poco que había construido con Bella después de tantos contratiempos. Aunque sabía que la joven Swan se merecía saber todo lo que había sucedido, aquello era sólo su pasado y no quería que interfiriera en su presente. Ya había dejado que las cosas lo cambiaran demasiado durante todos esos años, pero en ese momento había encontrado su razón para desafiar a todos los viejos demonios que lo habían perseguido silenciosamente. Él había cambiado, y había sido todo gracias a Bella. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que las cosas fueran por el mal camino… una vez más.

—Podríamos ir al cine —comentó Emmett felizmente, cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Todos asintieron, ya otra vez en la casa, con la alacena llena de comida y reunidos alrededor de la limpia mesa del comedor. Edward, sin embargo, sólo negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Yo creo que me quedaré —aceptó—. No me siento muy bien.

Pronto los ojos de Bella lo traspasaron por la mirada. Por supuesto, no tardó demasiado en expresar su deseo de quedarse también. Edward no había esquivado la salida con el propósito de zafarse de aquella charla que había quedado pendiente, pero de alguna forma había creído que sucedería.

Estaba equivocado, por supuesto.

—Vamos a la cocina —propuso Bella una hora después, mientras el resto del grupo abandonaba la casa—, haré un poco de té.

Edward siguió a su compañera como un pequeño niño que espera ser castigado por una travesura. Arrastrando los pies, ingresó en una espaciosa cocina que se asimilaba bastante a la de su casa: largas encimeras, un amplio mueble en medio de la habitación, unos cuantos taburetes. Con cuidado se sentó, mientras Bella cogía algunas cosas de la alacena.

—¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir? —preguntó la joven Swan sutilmente, cogiéndolo por sorpresa.

—Hace tres años —explicó el muchacho—. Yo iba al Mooreland Hill, estaba en el noveno grado. Ella estaba décimo.

Bella se volvió, sorprendida.

—¿Ella era mayor que tú?

Edward sonrió de lado desganadamente.

—Siempre me gustaron maduras.

Hicieron un nuevo silencio, mientras Bella preparaba la infusión dentro de unas tazas de porcelana. La muchacha se acercó a la mesa con una pequeña bandeja, depositándola frente a ambos y sentándose junto a Edward. El joven comprendió que aquello era una señal para que continuara con el relato.

—Yo no era tan extrovertido en ese entonces, pero ambos coincidíamos en el taller de música y terminamos congeniando rápidamente —prosiguió, con los ojos de Bella clavados en los suyos—. Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que nuestra amistad se convirtiera en algo más.

—¿Y entonces…?

Edward suspiró, tomándose su tiempo para responder.

—Ella me engañó, después de tres meses como pareja —explicó, con nostalgia—. Con James. Creo que lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras asentía.

De alguna forma, el muchacho prosiguió con la historia de una manera que no había esperado. Hablar sobre aquel asunto no era tan doloroso como resultaba y algo dentro de él quería que Bella supiera todo claramente. A pesar que la furia y el despecho por haber sido vilmente engañado seguían allí, ya no había más de ese dolor desgarrador que había encogido su pecho durante tanto tiempo. Edward sentía que, después de tantos años, realmente había superado el vacío que había dejado Victoria.

—Quizás ahora entiendas el por qué de mi comportamiento —comentó el muchacho—. De alguna forma estúpida, creía que todo el mundo merecía lo mismo que me había tocado a mí.

Realmente, cuando lo dijo en voz alta, se dio cuenta que un comportamiento irracional y completamente tonto.

—Edward…

La joven Swan se acercó más a él, acunando su rostro con una de sus manos. Era agradable tener a alguien allí que lo hiciera sentir como si realmente pudiera ser importante, irremplazable. Después de Victoria, le había costado creer que realmente se pudiera concebir un amor saludable, bueno, libre de mentiras.

—Yo nunca podría hacerte algo así —aseguró la muchacha.

—Lo sé.

Lo sabía, realmente lo sabía. De todo el tiempo que le había tomado acercarse a Bella, había notado las claras diferencias que tenía con Victoria. La joven Swan era una persona leal, madura y que parecía creer que el amor realmente podía volverse perfecto, como todas esas ideas que plasmaban los escritores en las novelas románticas. Edward sabía que Bella le permitiría darle todo aquello que él había guardado tan recelosamente para sí mismo, cuando se acostaba con todas esas jóvenes cuyos gustos difícilmente recordaba. Él quería redescubrir a la persona que se ocultaba detrás de esos ojos chocolates, llegando a conocerla más que nadie en aquel mundo.

Él quería amarla, lisa y llanamente, como nunca había amado a nadie.

—Te quiero —susurró Edward, incapaz de decir nada más.

La muchacha sonrió antes de acercarse un poco más a él y romper con la tortuosa distancia que los separaba. Sus bocas moviéndose lentamente en una danza clásica y melodiosa le parecieron al muchacho el espectáculo más perfecto. La candidez de los labios de Bella lo alentó a desconectar su cabeza y desamarrar esos viejos recuerdos a los que había estado atado por tanto tiempo.

El pasado no debía interferir en el presente. Victoria era historia. Bella, en cambio…

Bella lo era todo.

…

**Oh, sí, yo se los había avisado. Love is in the air y se está volviendo peligroso para mi bienestar mental. Sobre todo la sonrisa idiota, eso me preocupa, jajaj. **

**Btw, pasando a temas que sé que les importan más, déjenme decirles que ha habido modificaciones en los últimos capítulos y esto de cambio de rating se demorará un poquito más, porque la historia tendrá 28 capítulos y un posible epílogo. No sé si son buenas noticias o malas, pero yo estoy contenta porque finalmente estoy empezando a darle forma al final. **

**Una cosita aparte, ya que no tengo otra forma de decirlo: a Stefany quiero avisarle que su mail no salió en la página (Fanfiction no permite dejar direcciones en los reviews), pero cualquier cosa podés conectarme a mi mail, por Facebook… todo está en mi perfil, así que avisame ahí. Mi mail en Hotmail, de cualquier forma, es ¡Espero tener la posibilidad de hablar con vos y responderte como se debe!**

**He cumplido con mi promesa y he llegado el día que había prometido, luchando contra viento, marea… y tareas. De cualquier forma, no puedo prometerles nada para la semana siguiente. Intentaré volver el jueves, que es mi día más tranquilo, pero ya les digo, todo depende de cómo venga la semana. Sé que muchos entenderán y realmente siento hacerlos esperar. Cualquier duda, pregunta o lo que sea, saben que pueden encontrarme por varios lados. Todo en el perfil. Bueno, eso sonó a anuncio de televisión barato, pero saben que es así jaja.**

**Mil gracias por los comentarios. Cada vez que llegan tantos me hacen sentir culpable y me pongo a escribir. De cualquier manera, me encanta que me hagan sentir culpable, lo saben jaja. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!**

**¡Saluditos! Nos leemos pronto.**

**Espero que tengan una semana espléndida. **

**LadyC.**


	25. Caminos inciertos

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephanie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

_._

**Capítulo XXV****: Caminos inciertos.**

"_Para todo problema hay una solución fácil, que suele ser ingeniosa, plausible… y equivocada"_

_._

Bella se sorprendía día a día tras cada nueva conversación que mantenía con Edward. El joven Cullen estaba lejos de ser ese prototipo de muchacho simple que ella había creído que era la primera vez que lo había conocido. Lejos de ser un simple mujeriego lleno de hormonas, Edward tenía motivaciones, problemas y sentimientos mucho más profundos que los de cualquier otro hombre que hubiese conocido antes. Él se había comportado como un imbécil durante un largo tiempo, pero todo parecía haber tomado un nuevo sentido después de la última charla que habían tenido.

Edward Cullen era tan humano y vulnerable como cualquiera. Y le parecía mucho mejor de lo que hubiese podido ser aquella triste figura de hombre conquistador y casi perfecto.

Su charla se limitó a aquel asunto sobre Victoria y el pasado de Edward, pero el muchacho parecía reacio a seguir hablando del tema. Por lo que, sin querer presionarlo, Bella propuso aprovechar la candidez del momento para disfrutar de una tranquila velada en la casa, por lo menos hasta que los demás regresaran. La joven Swan estaba interesada por el pasado de su compañero, pero no deseaba presionarlo hasta el punto de tener que sonsacarle hasta el último detalle, ya que era un tema delicado. Sin demasiado para hacer, Bella se encargó de preparar algo de comer mientras Edward buscaba alguna película para ver en la televisión.

—¿_Titanic_? —preguntó la joven Swan, alzando una ceja—, ¿enserio?

Edward rió con ganas mientras Bella se sentaba a su lado, con dos recipientes llenos de sopa bien caliente.

—¡Oye, los clásicos nunca pasan de moda! —se defendió Edward con una sonrisa—. Además, puedo apostar que Leonardo Di Caprio es de tu agrado.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo adivinaste? —preguntó Bella irónicamente.

El muchacho la abrazó por los hombros, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo y dejando su boca cerca de su oído, para agregar en tono confidencial:

—Soy su hermano menor no reconocido.

Bella rió, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ambos se dispusieron, después de todo, a mirar aquella vieja película, abrazados y disfrutando de una comida ideal para el clima helado que hacía fuera. La muchacha, que ya se sabía la historia de memoria, no se quejó y se hundió en los brazos de su pareja. En algún momento, se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan a gusto disfrutando de algo tan mundano como ver una película acompañada. Era una felicidad simple e inexplicable, pero una de las mejores sensaciones que había tenido en años.

Edward y Bella se quedaron dormidos en el sofá sin que nadie los despertara, por lo que fueron los primeros en levantarse al día siguiente. Una alacena llena fue la excusa perfecta para que Bella preparara un abundante desayuno, observada minuciosamente por Edward, que parecía desesperado por probar alguna de las tantas cosas que estaba preparando. De hecho, la joven pensó que su compañero se había dado por vencido después de unos diez minutos insistiendo en degustar algo, cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Abrazándola por la espalda, el adolescente apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de la muchacha y, después de darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, preguntó juguetonamente contra su oído:

—¿No vas a darme nada?

—No intentes deslumbrarme, Cullen —pidió Bella, haciendo gran acopio de su fuerza de voluntad—. No vas a tocar esta comida hasta que acabe con ella.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo hablaba de comida?

En un rápido movimiento, el joven la hizo girar y apoyarse contra la encimera, teniendo así un perfecto acceso a su boca. Bella apoyó sus manos en el pecho de su compañero, casi como un acto involuntario. Sus labios sobre los de ella se sentían casi como un estado natural; no podía creer que hubiese postergado eso por tanto tiempo, cuando el deseo y el cariño estaban allí, tan claros como el agua. Edward la cogió de la cintura con más fuerza, cerrando sus brazos en torno a ella y dándole a la joven la sensación de que nunca la dejaría ir. Y Bella, más que nada en ese mundo, deseaba que así fuera.

—Muchachos, es demasiado temprano para este tipo de espectáculos —comentó la voz grave y jocosa de Emmett—. ¡Hay menores en la casa!

Bella se separó de Edward, sonrojada, encontrándose con el rostro divertido de Emmett y la cara de pocos amigos de su hermosa y soberbia novia.

Desayunaron bajo el sonido del monólogo de del joven McCarthy, que se encargó de contarles los atractivos de la ciudad y todas las cosas que se habían perdido la noche anterior por quedarse allí «haciendo quién sabía que cosas», según palabras del enorme muchacho. Mientras Emmett describía una bonita cafetería en la que se habían detenido, Angela y Jasper se sumaron al desayuno, hablando animadamente. Poco tiempo después apareció Alice, con el mismo rostro adormilado con el que apareció Ben cuando ya eran casi las diez.

—Esto está delicioso, Bella —comentó el joven Cheney, mientras cogía una de las tortitas que la muchacha había preparado.

Después de una larga charla, con la lluvia de fondo aún golpeteando suavemente contra las ventanas, todos se dirigieron a la sala. El paisaje gris les dijo que aquel no era un día para barbacoa y deportes, por lo que se sentaron a debatir que podían hacer.

—¿Qué tal ir a la ciudad? —propuso Angela.

—Oh, no —dijo Emmett—. En un día lluvioso, cuando una mujer dice _ir a la ciudad, _está diciendo _ir de compras._

Todos los hombres de la casa secundaron la idea, e incluso Bella se acopló a ellos. Rosalie y Alice hicieron mohines de disgusto, e incluso la joven Swan pudo ver la tenue desilusión en el rostro de Angela. La ciudad no era una opción, ya que no había demasiado para hacer, y la muchacha de cabellos castaños se negaba a ser sometida a una tarde dentro del centro comercial. Ni por asomo.

Finalmente, y después de un largo debate con unas cervezas y peleas de por medio, los jóvenes decidieron recorrer un poco el lugar y almorzar en un parador cubierto situado en medio del bosque, incluso cuando ya eran más de las cuatro de la tarde. A pesar de la lluvia, tenían sus autos y algo de ropa impermeable, que les permitiría hacer un viaje tranquilo por el enorme complejo —o aquellas habían sido las palabras de un entusiasta Ben. Por eso todos acordaron tomarse un rato e ir a prepararse para la expedición con ropa cómoda y botas de lluvia. Alrededor de treinta minutos después, Bella bajaba lista para la pequeña aventura. Las chicas aún se estaban preparando y se sorprendió al encontrarse sólo con Jasper en la sala, mientras el joven Cheney salía apresuradamente por la puerta principal. Luego lo pensó unos instantes y consideró que, posiblemente, Emmett y Edward eran tan quisquillosos con su apariencia como un par de chicas coquetas.

Bella se sentó en silencio junto a Jasper y sintió la necesidad de romper el hielo de alguna forma. Con una sonrisa comprensiva, preguntó:

—Así que compromiso, ¿eh?

El joven de rebeldes cabellos rubios le devolvió el gesto amistoso, mientras asentía. Sus antebrazos descansaron sobre sus rodillas por unos cuantos minutos, después que un traicionero suspiro de cansancio escapara de sus labios.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó la muchacha. No había agresividad o prejuicios en su voz, sólo inocente curiosidad.

El joven Whitlock sonrió tristemente.

—Quiero que Alice sepa que volveré; es una promesa de mi amor hacia ella, a pesar de todo —explicó con parcimonia, como si pensara las palabras exactas que decir—. No me importa si ella se enamora de otra persona. Yo estaré siempre aquí y, si está dispuesta a esperar, siempre estaré junto a ella.

—Eso… eso es muy noble.

—La quiero —aseguró él, con la mirada perdida—, y haría cualquier cosa por ella… incluso si eso significa no tenerla.

—Ella parece muy entusiasmada por el compromiso.

—Lo sé; después de todo, así es Alice —afirmó, con una sonrisa llena de cariño—. Mientras siga ilusionada con ello, yo seguiré feliz.

—¿Y si ella… crece y bueno… tú sabes…?

—Sólo quiero que esté bien y que nunca pierda esa energía que tiene. Debe seguir con su vida, incluso si yo estoy o no en ella.

Bella pensó que posiblemente ella no tendría la fuerza de hacer algo tan sensato como lo que Jasper se había decidido a hacer. La joven no podría soportar que otra persona fuera feliz junto a Edward, mientras ella se encontraba al otro lado del país. Era difícil darse cuenta de ello en un momento tan poco trivial como aquel, pero así era. Ella no podría aceptar la idea de separarse de Edward sin haberle dado una oportunidad a lo que ambos tenían, sin intermediarios que pudieran fastidiarlo.

Después de otra pequeña espera, finalmente todos se encontraban listos para partir. Ben había regresado del exterior, mojado de pies a cabeza y con una enorme sonrisa, asegurando que había un camino bastante práctico para llegar hasta el mirador al que quería llevarlos, ubicado prácticamente al otro lado del complejo. Bella cogió un bolso con algo de comida y algunos manteles y frazadas por si refrescaba más por la noche, a pedido de Angela.

—Al, Jazz, venid en mi jeep —pidió, dándole un guiño a Edward—. Dejemos a la parejita feliz en paz.

Bella rodó los ojos, mientras corría hacia el _Volvo_. El comentario de Emmett era incómodo, pero no por eso molesto. Si ellos querían darle un poco de tiempo con Edward, ella no se opondría. No cuando las cosas parecían marchar de maravilla.

Ben volvió a encabezar la expedición y Edward quedó detrás de todo, manejando con extraña lentitud y permitiéndole a Bella que fuera ella quien eligiera la música. El paisaje y el clima incitaron a Bella a poner una tranquila música clásica, que acompañó el trayecto con una inusitada paz. La joven Swan cerró los ojos y creyó que se quedaría dormida, cuando el vehículo frenó, unos cuantos minutos después. Cuando sus párpados se levantaron violentamente, su mirada se dirigió hacia Edward de forma automática. El muchacho tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, apoyado en el asiento sobre sus rodillas. Segundos después volvió a meter la cabeza, que se encontraba completamente empapada. Una radiante sonrisa se adhirió a sus labios, al igual que aquellas grandes gotas de lluvia lo habían hecho a su cabello.

—Parece ser que este camino está bloqueado —comentó.

—¿Y estás sonriendo porque…?

—Ellos quieren volver —explicó—, pero yo creo que podríamos dar una pequeña vuelva antes de regresar, ¿no te parece?

—Mientras no tengamos que bajar del auto…

Edward sonrió.

—Es un trato.

Efectivamente, el joven Cullen retomó el recorrido por el lugar, alejándose poco a poco de los otros automóviles. Mientras una familiar melodía de piano flotaba amenamente por el aire, Edward tomó una curva, metiéndose por entremedio de los árboles. Bella no estaba del todo segura si aquel camino estaba permitido —en realidad, no estaba segura que fuera un camino—, pero el atractivo y húmedo follaje la silenciaron con su misterioso encanto. Las pesadas gotas de lluvia sobre las hojas parecían producir un deslumbrante brillo sobre la superficie verde. Incluso cuando Edward iba a una velocidad descomunal, favorecido por los amplios y despoblados terrenos, el viaje era sensacional.

El encapotado cielo comenzó a cubrir la visibilidad, a medida que los árboles pasaban con rapidez por los costados del automóvil. Bella le dio un rápido vistazo al paisaje, con una creciente preocupación por la lluvia, que caía cada vez con mayor intensidad. Se volvió hacia Edward, que parecía encantado con la velocidad y el horrible clima que los rodeaba. Parecía sumido en su propio mundo.

—Oye… ¿no crees que sería mejor volver?

El muchacho sonrió suavemente, mientras disminuía un poco la presión sobre el acelerador.

—Vale.

Edward cumplió con su palabra y dio un veloz y violento giro de ciento ochenta grados, con la intención de regresar por el camino por el que habían llegado hasta allí. Sin embargo, su trayecto no se extendió más allá de unos metros, porque poco a poco el automóvil fue perdiendo aquella alocada velocidad a la que iba. La joven Swan giró el rostro hacia su compañero, agarrada fuertemente del asiento, pensando que estaba haciendo gala de su usual personalidad bromista. Grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con la mirada contrariada que lucía Edward. Mientras ellos se observaban lo que sucedía, completamente confundidos, el auto fue frenando poco a poco hasta quedar inmóvil.

—Aguarda aquí —pidió.

Bella respetó las palabras del muchacho, estirando el cuello para observarlo mientras él salía del auto con rapidez. El joven levantó el capó y se quedó allí detrás, fuera del alcance de los ojos de la castaña. Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes que regresara, empapado y con una mirada abatida y levemente culpable. Su cabello, apelmazado y húmedo por la lluvia, cubría sus ojos decaídos, pero Bella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me encontrarte en la estación de policía? —preguntó inocentemente.

La joven Swan quiso corregirlo, recordándole que en realidad ella no lo había encontrado como quien halla un dólar por la acera, sino que había sido despertada en plena madrugada para ir a buscarlo. Sin embargo, se contuvo y sólo asintió, frunciendo el ceño. Aquella primera proposición no lucía nada bien…

—Bueno… resulta ser que había forzado demasiado el motor —explicó—. Y… se supone que debía hacerle una revisión, pero como no iba a volver a ir tan rápido…

—¡No! ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—El motor está fundido, sí.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo del asiento, completamente abatida. No sólo tendrían que volver caminando quién sabía cuántos kilómetros, sino que además se mojarían hasta los huesos, se llenarían de barro y posiblemente se pescarían un resfriado; agregando, por supuesto, que no tenían ni idea dónde se hallaban. La joven Swan, en medio de aquel silencioso lamento, se preguntó por qué demonios seguía apoyando las ideas de Edward a pesar de saber que siempre había sido un sinónimo de problemas para ella.

Se volvió, encontrándose con el rostro de su compañero más cerca de lo que esperaba, luciendo una mueca de arrepentimiento.

Ah, sí, recordaba por qué siempre estaba allí, junto a él. Porque le quería, quizás más de lo que debía.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí adentro y esperar a que pare la lluvia —comentó casualmente.

—Edward, estás empapado —murmuró Bella, señalando sus ropas con un acusador dedo.

—La calefacción está encendida —replicó—. Se secará pronto.

Bella no estaba realmente convencida con la idea, y mucho menos cuando Edward decidió que era una mejor idea quitarse la camisa y esperar a que secara en el asiento trasero. El espacio reducido y el torso desnudo de su compañero no eran la mejor combinación para la joven Swan. Hacía ya tiempo que sus hormonas conspiraban en su contra y se le pasaban por la cabeza demasiadas cosas como para tener que soportarlas allí adentro. ¡Y para colmo con la calefacción encendida!

—Oye, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Edward, sacándola de sus vergonzosos pensamientos.

La muchacha siguió la dirección a la que el joven apuntaba a través del empañado cristal de la ventana. Después de pasar su mano unas cuantas veces para observar mejor, la muchacha vio una gran vivienda refugiada bajo algunos árboles de frondosas copas. Pegando la frente al vidrio, intentó fijarse en algo que le llamara la atención, más parecía una simple casa aislada, tal y como la de la familia de Ben. Estaba por responder algo, cuando Edward decidió que era buena idea salir de automóvil. Antes que pudiera preguntar a dónde iba, el muchacha había abierto la puerta del copiloto y arrastrado a Bella fuera de su puesto.

—¡Genial, ahora yo también me estoy mojando!

—Calla y ven aquí —pidió Edward, tirando suavemente de su mano.

Los dos corrieron torpemente, con la lluvia y la tierra mojada como claros impedimentos. Intentando refugiarse un poco bajo los árboles, ambos bordearon la gran casa que habían observado antes desde la lejanía. Consiguieron llegar hasta la puerta, ya con las ropas empapadas y algo embarradas y respirando agitadamente. Lo único que resaltaba, más allá del aspecto refrescante y natural de la casa, era el enorme letrero que señalaba que la propiedad estaba en alquiler.

—No sabía que aquí rentaran casas —comentó Bella. Luego se dio cuenta que su comentario, teniendo en cuenta la situación, había sido bastante fuera de lugar y tonto—, pensé que sólo las vendían…

—Venga, vamos —pidió Edward, tirando nuevamente de su mano.

Bella no comprendió a que se refería, incluso cuando lo vio bordear por segunda vez el perímetro de la casa; pero, cuando Edward comenzó a escalar un árbol, con su muñeca completamente recuperada, y a calcular la altura de la cerca que rodeaba la propiedad, su mente pudo deducir vagamente qué era lo que estaba planeando.

—¿¡Tú estás loco!? —chilló—. ¡Esto es una propiedad privada!

—Es un club privado también, y nosotros estamos dentro —replicó, como un sonriente niño travieso, mientras intentaba acomodar una rama para que pudieran pasar por sobre la cerca.

—De cualquier forma, estará cerrada —murmuró Bella… aunque, repentinamente, se había quedado hablando sola.

Intentando seguir de alguna forma la maniobra que Edward había hecho y tratando de olvidar lo que realmente estaba haciendo, la joven cogió la rama y se colgó de ella. Teniendo que soportar su peso, sumado al de la ropa mojada, la muchacha tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conseguir pasar sus piernas hacia arriba y conseguir subir a la rama. Después de ganarse un buen raspón en una de sus manos y un golpe en la rodilla, Bella consiguió sentarse sobre la rama, aunque ni con la mitad de gracia y agilidad con la que Edward lo había hecho. Desde su nueva posición, la joven pudo ver a su compañero, que estudiaba cuidadosamente una de las puertas traseras de fino vidrio.

—Edward, ¡vámonos!

El muchacho se volvió para mirarla y sonrió sorprendido. Se acercó a ella con un andar completamente desenfadado, como si no estuviera lloviendo, como si no estuvieran en una propiedad ajena y como si no estuviera sin camisa en pleno invierno. Se detuvo bajo el árbol, quedando justo debajo de la rama donde ella estaba sentada.

—Salta —pidió.

—No.

—No me hagas subir a buscarte —amenazó Edward con una pícara sonrisa.

—No.

—¡Vamos! —pidió él, comenzando a caminar hacia ella para obligarla.

—Dios, no puedo creer que realmente vaya a hacer esto —murmuró Bella, antes de saltar.

La caída fue un completo fiasco, ya que la joven Swan fue a parar justo sobre su compañero, quedando ambos tirados sobre el césped y mojándose y embarrándose aún más, si es que aquello era posible. Sin embargo, la reacción no fue la de dos personas normales, porque… bueno, posiblemente dos personas normales no hubiesen hecho lo que ellos estaban haciendo. En vez de preocuparse o gemir de dolor por la reciente y fuerte caída, ambos comenzaron a reírse como locos. Sólo minutos después lograron recuperarse y Edward volvió a tomar el mando de la situación, conduciendo a Bella por lo que parecía ser el jardín trasero de la vivienda.

—Estás completamente chiflado —murmuró ella.

—Oh, sí, sabía que lo descubrirías algún día.

Edward volvió a andar hasta el gran ventanal de vidrio, que cumplía la función de puerta y conectaba el jardín trasero con una bonita cocina, tal y como la casa de los tíos de Ben. Con una fuerte sacudida y un tirón, el joven logró que uno de los cristales se deslizara y cediera hacia la derecha. La joven Swan abrió los ojos como platos, intentando encontrarle una explicación a una entrada tan simple.

—Estamos en un club privado con vigilancia, Bella.

—No parece como si hicieras esto por primera vez.

—Oh, es que el Club Orange Hills tiene unas casas demasiado buenas para desperdiciar —aseguró él, con una pícara sonrisa, mientras la dejaba pasar.

Bella rodó los ojos, entrando con cautela. No era como si una respuesta de aquel estilo fuera difícil de esperar por parte de Edward. Después de todo, aunque todo hubiese sido miel y corazones en el último tiempo, él seguía siendo aquel adolescente travieso y pícaro que había conocido desde el principio. Su pasado era innegable, al igual que su personalidad.

La cocina también se parecía bastante a la de los tíos de Ben, y ambos jóvenes no tardaron demasiado tiempo en descubrir que, en realidad, toda la casa tenía una construcción similar. Con muebles costosos decorando los ambientes y algunas sábanas cubriéndolos, todo lucía como si estuviera inhabitado pero realmente cuidado. Aquello dio mala espina a Bella, pensando que quizás los dueños podrían regresar y…

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó Edward, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Bella parpadeó reiteradas veces, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—¿Acaso tienes una varita mágica escondida en el bolsillo y no me lo habías contado?

Edward sonrió de lado.

—No, pero hay comida en el auto que tú misma guardaste —recordó él, con un leve matiz de burla—. Iré a buscarla.

Ella pensó en insistir; en asegurarle a Edward que no necesitaban nada, ya que pronto se irían de allí y volverían a la casa. Sin embargo, el muchacho salió disparado y regresó con comida y los grandes manteles a cuadros y frazadas polares que la joven Swan había cogido de la casa de los familiares de Ben. Sin siquiera escuchar las tenues protestas de Bella, él se encargó de desenvolver la comida y dejarla lista para ambos sobre una de las mantas, como si fuera el dueño de la casa. Había desconfianza en cada uno de los movimientos de la muchacha, pero accedió a comer algo. Luego podrían irse, dejar el lugar completamente impecable y volver a su…

—Oh, ¿eso es nieve?

—¿Eh?

Bella siguió la dirección de la mirada de su acompañante, topándose con uno de los grandes ventanales de la cocina. Una fina y suave capa blanca comenzaba a adornar el suelo lentamente, mientras pequeños copos se arremolinaban con el viento y flotaban por lo alrededores.

—Oh, genial —masculló Bella.

…

**Me reporto después de largos días desaparecida. He tenido algunas pequeñas cosillas que me han afectado a nivel personal, y los estudios y demases tampoco ayudan a que uno tenga ganas de sentarse frente a la PC a escribir, sabiendo que tiene pilas y pilas de cosas por hacer. Sin embargo, he venido lo más rápido que he podido, porque odio tener que hacerlos esperar. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo; a mi me ha gustado como quedó, pero saben que aquí lo importante es lo que opinan ustedes. **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Incluso cuando se han reducido considerablemente, me pone muy feliz recibirlos. Todas las noches me tomo mis diez minutitos para venir y revisar el correo, y es realmente gratificante encontrarse con los mails de la página que tienen tan lindos comentarios. ¡Gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para hacerme saber qué les parece! De verdad. **

**Quería comentar, aparte, que las votaciones del ****Darkward Fanfic Contest**** han comenzado. Mi historia **_**Dangerous Animals **_**está participando y me gustaría que se pasaran y evaluaran si merece su voto (la dirección para votar se encuentra en mi perfil). Estoy ansiosa, ya que he decidido hacerle una continuación si queda entre las tres primeras, y bueno… todo me genera impaciencia y me emociona, así soy yo jajaj. Espero le den una opotunidad (:**

**Ya que las notas son eternas, hagámoslas un poquito más largas: En el foro de **_**Fanfiction Twilight **_**ha comenzado a desarrollarse una zona de Beta Readers para quienes la necesiten. Si alguien está buscando un corrector para sus proyectos, para que les de una mano con cuestiones de gramática y demás, les pido que me lo hagan saber o que directamente se metan en la página y lo soliciten. Es genial progresar en la escritura y todos necesitamos siempre un poco de ayuda para ello. Sólo manden un PM, un review, un mail o lo que sea y yo encantada de darles la dirección para que ingresen y consigan un Beta. **

**La semana que viene será horrible, Alice me lo ha dicho… bueno, no, pero creo que no necesito una adivina para saberlo. Estoy en época de exámenes y, si ya de por sí el tiempo era escaso para escribir, ahora es prácticamente inexistente. Sólo les pido perdón y un poquito de paciencia; intentaré volver dentro de los ocho o diez días con un nuevo capítulo, ya que no es uno que sea particularmente fácil de escribir. **

**¡Gracias a todos nuevamente y perdón por los retrasos! Saludos. **

**Nos leemos más tarde. **

**Nuevo espacio de Betas para aquellos que los necesiten. **

**Espero que tengan una semana espléndida. **

**LadyC.**


	26. A la deriva

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephenie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

_._

**Capítulo XXVI****: A la deriva.**

"_Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en la que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado"_

_._

Edward, con la alegría de un niño, salió corriendo y se pegó al cristal de la ventana. El exterior sólo se veía iluminado por las luces de la casa, pero aún así podía distinguirse la copiosa nevada, que caía suave y constantemente. Bella sólo pudo observar a su acompañante y suspirar con resignación, recordando lo endemoniadamente adorable que podía llegar a ser en aquellos instantes en los que le recordaba tan sólo a un niño. Ese Edward Cullen que tanto tiempo le había costado descubrir, se mostraba naturalmente con ella. Parecía como si, cuando estaban a solas, él sacara a relucir toda su ternura y su picardía, haciendo una combinación mortalmente encantadora.

Era un crío adorable que la había cautivado por completo.

—¿Qué?

La pregunta de Edward sacó a la muchacha de sus cavilaciones, que se encontraba demasiado ensimismada para haber reparado de la pequeña caminata del joven, que había acortado las distancias entre ambos. Edward seguía sin camiseta y las luces de la casa resplandecían sobre su pecho labrado, que subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Los ojos de la joven Swan se perdieron en su plano estómago, hasta donde comenzaban sus pantalones. No era como si realmente quisiera observarlo, ni mucho menos ser pillada haciéndolo, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Era mera curiosidad, irresistible atracción y deseo; los sentimientos que tenía hacia él hacían que las demás sensaciones y devociones fueran inevitables.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan descarada? —preguntó Edward y la muchacha alzó la cabeza instantáneamente, para observarlo.

La ceja alzada y la sonrisa burlona hicieron que los colores en el rostro de la joven subieran aún más.

—No eres más que un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adolescente —aseguró ella, ladeando la cabeza con resignación.

Él se acercó más a ella, con ese paso felino que siempre pronosticaba algo malo.

—Oh, ¿en verdad? —preguntó él, cogiéndola por la cintura—, ¿y como crío, crees que tengo un poco de derecho a esto, _nana_?

No hubo tiempo de protestas cuando el joven obligó a Bella a ponerse de pie y a pegarse contra su cuerpo, atrapándola en un fiero beso. Su boca era cálida y demandante, y la muchacha pensó que podría grabarse a fuego sobre sus labios. Su dulce y agitada respiración se mezclaba en el aire frío de la casa y parecía algo natural que las grandes manos del muchacho viajaran por su cuerpo. Usualmente, toda aquella carga de sensaciones la hubiesen molestado o incomodado, pero Bella se sentía a gusto entre los brazos de Edward. No podía evitar el intento de seguir aquel ritmo salvaje que los besos del joven habían adquirido ni el movimiento de sus manos por los hombros, los brazos y la espalda de su compañero.

La vital necesidad de aire fue el único motivo por el que se separaron, después de lo que parecieron eternos minutos.

—Supongo que también tienes derecho a eso, sí —murmuró Bella con voz ronca.

Él le regaló una sonrisa torcida, rehusándose a liberar su cintura del agarre fuerte de sus brazos.

—¿Crees que tendrán televisión con cable? —preguntó casualmente, mientras se dirigían abrazados hacia la sala.

Bella sintió como el romántico momento se arruinaba abruptamente. Se separó de él, para mirarlo directamente a la cara. Sus manos estaban firmes sobre las caderas y una expresión indignada se plasmó en su rostro.

—¡No abusaremos de las comodidades de la casa, Edward!, ¡tenemos que volver!

—¿Acaso tienes una excavadora escondida en el bolsillo y no me lo habías contado? —cuestionó él, utilizando la misma frase y el mismo tono burlón que ella había usado antes.

—Muy gracioso.

El muchacho se encargó de reír libremente, mientras volvía a atraparla entre sus brazos. Con una maniobra bastante repentina e impredecible, Edward la empujó y ambos cayeron sobre el espacioso sofá de la sala, que combinaba con los tonos de ocre y madera que decoraban el ambiente. El joven siguió riendo ante la expresión de la castaña, que se encontraba teniendo un debate interno. Sabía que había tormenta fuera, sabía que estaba dentro de un club privado y que no tenían muchas opciones más, pero le parecía mal quedarse allí, en una casa que no les pertenecía…

—¿Puedes dejar de analizar tanto las cosas por sólo una noche? —pidió Edward, atrayéndola más contra su pecho.

La joven se perdió en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y asintió con renovada y vacilante resignación. Quizás, si tenían un poco de suerte, nadie los pillaría allí y pasarían una noche tranquila. No tocarían nada, no harían desastres y todo estaría bien…

Sin embargo, cuando vio como Edward se acomodaba en el sofá a sus anchas sosteniendo el mando de la televisión, comenzó a dudar de ello. De alguna forma u otra sabía que la noche que le esperaba sería complicada.

No se equivocó, ya que el muchacho decidió comportarse como si se encontrara en su casa, y ella se encontró en un punto en el que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Después de ponerle su mejor cara de niño bueno, Edward había insistido en que _necesitaba _darse una ducha de agua caliente si no quería pillar un resfriado. Tenía algo de razón, aunque Bella nunca hubiese podido admitirlo, y tan sólo lo dejó ir, quejándose de su suerte y de aquella estúpida y copiosa nevada que seguía cayendo en el exterior. No le importaba seguir con la ropa húmeda; se rehusaba a meterse en una ducha que no era suya.

Después de pasar unos cuantos minutos pegada a la ventana, maldiciendo entre dientes, se dio cuenta que no serviría de nada seguir con aquella perorata. Y para colmo, con todo aquello de haberse quedado en el club, habían dejado sus móviles… ¡menudos imbéciles!

—Si sigues con la nariz contra el cristal terminará por congelarse.

Bella se volvió, lista para descargar su mejor mirada asesina sobre Edward, pero sus sentidos quedaron levemente anulados cuando se topó con su vestuario, que consistía simplemente en una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Intentando ignorar todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente, recompuso su rostro lo mejor que pudo y lo miró de forma amenazante.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa toalla?

—Pues… del baño —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—El concepto de propiedad privada no significa nada para ti, ¿cierto?

Edward sonrió con desenfado en respuesta y, como intentando probar que realmente le importaba un rábano que estuvieran en una casa ajena, volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sofá, extendiendo sus brazos sobre el respaldo. La muchacha suspiro audiblemente, comprendiendo que estaba lidiando con un caso perdido.

—Deberíamos avisar a los demás que estamos bien…

El muchacho alzó la cabeza y se topó con un teléfono. Miró a Bella sugestivamente y ella retrocedió, con la amenaza pintada en su rostro.

—Ni se te ocurra tocar nada más, Edward Cullen.

—Como quieras, mi lady.

Bella alzó los ojos al cielo mientras pensaba en soportar las bromas de Edward hasta que la nevada se detuviera. Esperaba que no fuera ningún tipo de tormenta catastrófica que los mantuviera allí por días, porque podría matarlo en cualquier momento. Estaba enamorada de él, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo irritante Edward Cullen que había conocido meses atrás. Estar en una casa ajena sin permiso, violando la propiedad privada, no la hacía encontrarse muy tranquila; las bromas de Edward no eran lo mejor que podía pasarle en aquel momento. De alguna forma, que en frío le hubiesen parecido paranoicas y estúpidas, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien surgiría de aquella garrafal tormenta de nieve y les diría que era el dueño de la casa. Luego tendrían que dar innumerables explicaciones, los echarían de por vida de aquel club, los llevarían a la estación de policías y después…

—¿Piensas quedarte de pie ahí toda la noche?

Bella salió de su absurda fantasía para volver a mirar a Edward, que seguía en el sofá, sólo con aquella bendita toalla y una expresión de parcimonia en su rostro. Bella pensó que únicamente le faltaba una copa de champagne en su mano para parecerse a uno de esos galanes ricos de telenovelas con tramas trilladas, donde la pobre chica se enamora del hombre lleno de dinero, pero luego…

De acuerdo, estaba delirando otra vez.

—Edward…

—Vamos, Bells, relájate —pidió el muchacho, palmeando el sofá.

—¿Bells?

El joven rió, encogiéndose de hombros, y volvió a insistir para que se sentara a su lado. La muchacha, cautelosa, caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a su novio, con incertidumbre. El hecho de la casa extraña y de él desnudo no la hacían sentir demasiado segura. Es decir, no era como si alguna vez se hubiese encontrado en una situación parecida como para tener idea de cómo debía actuar.

—Oh, mira, _Orgullo y Prejuicio _—comentó Edward, con voz jocosa.

Bella observó hacia delante, realmente emocionada. No sólo era uno de sus libros favoritos, sino que pensaba que realmente estaba bien adaptada a la pantalla y la había visto repetidas veces. Con emoción pegó los ojos al televisor, reconociendo inmediatamente la escena. Sintió el brazo de Edward alrededor de sus ojos, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. La escena en la que el señor Darcy declaraba su amor no tenía desperdicio…

—Eres increíble —murmuró Edward—. Una película ha hecho que te olvides de todo…

—Shh.

La joven estaba realmente ensimismada con la escena de la televisión, que apenas percibió el aliento del muchacho sobre su oído. Esa escena del final, por supuesto, era una de sus preferidas y, aunque había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la había visto, no podía dejar de observarla como si fuera la primera vez.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que la voz de Darcy fuera amplificada en su oído por una voz de terciopelo que le gustaba mucho más:

—_Si sus sentimientos han cambiado, tendré que decirle… me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma. Y la… la… amo. Y no quiero ser apartado de usted de aquí al resto de mis días. _

Bella lo miró, mientras él sonreía ampliamente, la música de la película sonando de fondo. Edward tenía los ojos fijos en ella y en ningún momento había volteado hacia la pantalla. ¿Acaso se sabía los diálogos de memoria? Sonrió. Incluso interpretando un papel, era extraño escuchar a Edward vacilar y decir aquellas palabras que le hacían sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Te la sabes?

—Te he dicho que ese tipo, Darcy, me simpatizaba.

Bella recordó una de sus primeras charlas, cuando él todavía no era más que el insoportable adolescente al que debía cuidar. En su mente podía reproducir exactamente la escena y las palabras de Edward, ya que había sido uno de los primeros encuentros de opiniones que habían tenido. Con una sonrisa de lado, la muchacha se aventuró a preguntar:

—¿Y aún crees que el amor se trata de _ir a por ella y ya?_

El joven le obsequió una sonrisa torcida.

—Creo que no, posiblemente requiere un poco más de cabeza —admitió él—, pero Darcy podría haberla tenido más fácil. El problema fue que nunca le dio un de estos… creo.

Avanzando sobre el sofá con movimientos felinos y cogiendo a Bella por el mentón, Edward se encargó de darle un profundo beso, tortuosamente lento. La joven pasó sus manos por el cabello húmedo de su compañero, deleitándose con el tacto y el fresco aroma a acondicionador que el mismo desprendía. Realmente enfrascada en la pasión del momento, bajó las manos lentamente por el pecho del muchacho… y entonces lo recordó. El muy descarado estaba _desnudo. _

Bella se separó de él, despegando su insistente boca contra su voluntad.

—¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa?

El joven, para variar, volvió a reír socarronamente.

—¿Qué?, ¿te pongo nerviosa?

Bella no respondió; simplemente señaló el baño, con una expresión en su rostro que intentaba estar llena de determinación. No supo si realmente logró su cometido con aquella mueca, pero el muchacho se puso de pie y se fue caminando tranquilamente, con la toalla apoyada asimétricamente sobre sus caderas. La castaña, cuando su compañero desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño, se echó hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Era mejor no tener a Edward en paños menores dando vueltas por ahí.

Unos diez o quince minutos después, mientras Bella miraba los comerciales posteriores al final de la película, Edward regresó. Si bien traía los pantalones y el cabello un poco más seco que antes, aún no traía camiseta. Cuando la muchacha le preguntó el por qué, él simplemente respondió que allí adentro hacía calor en comparación con el exterior. Aunque Bella no estaba de acuerdo con aquello —de hecho, en el intervalo había cogido una de las frazadas que traía con ella y la había pasado sobre sus hombros—, no opuso resistencia. Cualquier cosa era mejor que una toalla.

Los dos muchacho se quedaron en el sofá y Edward volvió a ser amo y señor del mando de la televisión, pasando los canales con aburrimiento. La muchacha comenzó a divagar sobre lo extraño de la situación, teniendo en cuenta cómo había sido su relación desde que se habían conocido. Posiblemente, meses atrás no hubiese aguantado ni un par de minutos antes de comenzar a pelear. Sin embargo, en ese momento todo se sentía tan tranquilo. Y lo mejor de todo era que Edward era todo para ella. _Sólo _para ella.

Esos pensamientos llevaron a la muchacha a una duda, que pronto exteriorizó en preguntas concisas, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía:

—Tengo curiosidad —comentó, interrumpiendo el silencio—. ¿Cómo hiciste para dejar a la decena de chicas con las que salías?

Edward despegó sus ojos de la pantalla, para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, no seas tan cruel. No eran tantas…

La joven lo miró escépticamente, mientras él se encogía de hombros.

—Ella sabían que no las quería de _esa _forma —explicó, y luego la miró—, de _esta _forma.

Edward la señaló y ella se sintió levemente sobrecogida. No pudo evitar sonreír tenuemente, respondiendo al gesto condescendiente que se veía claramente en el rostro de él. Era como una extraña conexión entre ambos; hablar el mismo idioma, aunque sin necesidad de palabras.

—Además, la gran mayoría sabían lo que había sucedido con Victoria y… bueno, supongo que se imaginaban que no deseaba que las cosas se pusieran serias nunca más.

El muchacho lucía en su rostro una mueca que hizo mella en el corazón de Bella; parecía triste y abatido, desilusionado, tan poco… Edward. No estaba segura si aquella fue la verdadera razón o simplemente porque deseaba hacerlo, pero Bella se lanzó hacia él y capturó sus labios con suavidad, como intentando demostrarle que ella estaría allí siempre y que nunca podría hacerle algo tan desconsiderado y cruel. Edward Cullen tenía muchísimas facetas, pero aquella expresión alicaída y ese tono nostálgico no le iban para nada, y hacían sentir a Bella una molesta opresión dentro de su pecho. Aquel joven podría estar lleno de defectos, pero a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ella… lo quería. Lo quería mucho.

Edward pareció tomase su tiempo para reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, pasó sus manos suavemente por la cintura de Bella, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. La joven Swan acarició el rostro del muchacho hasta que alcanzó sus amplios hombros y sus manos pudieron descansar allí, mientras se ponían de pie, arrastrando la frazada con ellos.

El tono de la caricia de ambas bocas fue aumentando la intensidad, dejando que el deseo se filtrara en cada expresión de aquellos labios insaciables. Bella siempre había intentado contenerse, dibujándose a si misma una línea imaginaria, pero el hambre seguía allí, quemándola por dentro. Era difícil refrenarse y tener algo de autocontrol cuando Edward vivía tentándola con cada uno de sus movimientos, sus sonrisas y sus coqueteos. Por más que quisiera negarlo, Bella se sentía igual de deseosa que Edward por cruzar aquel estúpido límite que ella misma dibujado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

El joven Cullen se puso de pie y la arrastró con él, y ambos comenzaron a dejar su rastro por la casa, besándose contra cada pared de los corredores. Bella sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo varias veces, pero se sorprendió cuando pensó que perdería la estabilidad. Sin embargo, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando sus piernas chocaron contra una mullida superficie. No le costó demasiado darse cuenta que se encontraban en una cama.

Edward comenzó a tirar su peso hacia delante y la muchacha de cabellos chocolate siguió el movimiento inclinándose y tirando del cuello de la camiseta de su compañero. Ambos se recostaron sobre la cama, el joven sosteniéndose con un brazo para no aplastarla con su peso.

Bella sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas mientras se besaban hambrientamente, pero no sentía la suficiente fuerza para hacerse a un lado y detener lo que habían comenzado, incluso cuando su sentido común le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera. De alguna forma, el ambiente parecía lo suficientemente incitante para proseguir e imposible de frenar. Todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, desde las charlas, las bromas y las confesiones hasta las caricias y los besos, sumadas a aquella extraña sensación de prohibición, hacían de la velada una oportunidad para cualquier cosa.

La joven Swan se aventuró a dejar viajar sus manos por el cuerpo de su compañero, depositando una suave caricia desde su abdomen hasta su pecho. Edward se estremeció ante el contacto y alzó la cabeza del hueco de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Tú sab…?

Bella cubrió la boca de Edward con la punta de sus dedos y ambos compartieron una de las miradas más intensas que habían tenido nunca. La joven Swan dejó escapar palabras involuntarias de sus labios, con la cabeza llena de sentimientos encontrados y opiniones dispares:

—No lo arruines.

El joven sonrió antes de volver a besar su boca con infinita devoción, como si temiera que el impulso fuerte de sus besos fuera demasiado para ella. Con cuidado, los labios de Edward fueron descendiendo y, mientras su mano se encargaba de desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Bella, fue dejando besos por sus hombros y el comienzo de sus pechos. Las vueltas dentro de la cabeza de la joven comenzaron a ser vertiginosas, casi delirantes; no podía pensar en nada más que no fueran él, ella y aquel momento. Nada más importaba.

Las manos de Edward se movieron ávidamente por sus piernas, eliminando tela y sumando tensión a la situación, al mismo tiempo en que el delirio parecía incrementarse hasta límites imposibles. Bella se movió torpemente bajo el cuerpo del muchacho e incluso algo tan sencillo como desabrochar la hebilla de un cinturón le resultó un trabajo imposible. Edward pasó una pierna sobre ella, atrapándola nuevamente bajo su cuerpo y haciendo una agradable y cálida presión entre su pecho y el suyo. Luego se irguió un poco y se quedó unos segundos allí, arrodillado sobre ella y mirándola cariñosamente.

—No tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa.

Bella desvió la mirada. Se sorprendió al sentir el cálido aliento de Edward contra su oído y la suave piel de su pecho haciendo un delicado contacto con la del suyo.

—Sólo déjate llevar un poco —pidió el muchacho, dándole un corto beso en el hombro—. Ya te lo he dicho, no analices tanto las cosas por esta noche… sólo siente.

Entre caricias poco inocentes, besos y susurros cómplices, ambos fueron deshaciéndose del estorbo en el que la ropa se había convertido después de tantos estímulos. Bella se sentía realmente cohibida, pero el cuerpo de Edward cubriendo el suyo la hacia sentir extrañamente protegida; era una cálida sábana sobre su cuerpo que parecía abarcarlo todo. El roce entre ambos se estaba volviendo insoportable, a medida que los besos parecían no bastar para saciar la necesidad que ambos tenían.

—Edward… por favor.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho brillaron en la penumbra de la habitación, oscurecidos por el deseo. El joven le dio un último y prolongado beso antes de posicionarse adecuadamente sobre ella. Bella observó nerviosamente los músculos de los pálidos y fuertes brazos de Edward tensarse a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras sostenía algo de su peso. Entonces su mirada volvió a viajar a los orbes color esmeralda de su acompañante, mientras este entraba lentamente en ella, enviando una descarga eléctrica a cada célula de su cuerpo. El dolor pronto cesó, pero la electricidad no la abandonó y sólo dio paso a una placentera sensación que acalló todo eso que su cuerpo había estado pidiendo a gritos desde que Edward había comenzado aquel estúpido coqueteo. Los movimientos lentos y pausados comenzaron a transformarse en una rápida sintonización entre ambos, llena de susurros y gemidos que Bella nunca pensó escuchar salir de su boca.

Todo era demasiado surrealista.

—Te quiero —le dijo Edward, con una impersonal voz ronca, a medida que los movimientos se volvían más y más veloces—. Dios, te quiero tanto.

—Yo también te quiero…, Edward.

El muchacho se desplomó contra ella y la cogió entre sus brazos, ambos respirando entrecortadamente. Había una indudable sensación de complicidad flotando por el aire cuando Edward estiró la frazada para cubrirlos a los dos. Con aquella agradable tranquilidad y el cansancio innegable, no fue difícil conciliar el sueño para ambos muchachos, refugiados en los brazos del otro y con los pequeños copos de nieve aún susurrando contra el cristal de la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella sólo pudo tener unos segundos de desconcierto, porque pronto volvieron a su cabeza las imágenes de la noche anterior. Con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro pálido, observó a su compañero, cuyos brazos aún seguían amarrados a su cintura. Acarició su rostro tiernamente y el muchacho alzó los párpados de forma lenta y dificultosa, mientras sonreía adormilado. Tenía el cabello más alborotado que nunca y los ojos pequeños, aunque su sonrisa seguía siendo tan deslumbrante como siempre. En un momento de lucidez, la muchacha pensó en lo irónico de la situación: ella había prometido que no usaría nada de la casa, ni siquiera la ducha, y ambos habían terminado en la cama… y no sólo durmiendo y usando las cobijas, por supuesto. Aquella tan sólo era otra de las tantas pruebas que le recordaban que Edward era problemático y nocivo para su nuevo y bipolar comportamiento.

Sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan libre y feliz en su vida.

—Ahora entiendo como se siente eso de no huir antes que las luces se enciendan —murmuró, con voz pastosa y bromista.

—Eres un descarado —replicó Bella, con una mal disimulada sonrisa, permitiendo que su mano se deslizara desde la suave mejilla de su compañero hasta su hombro.

—Un descarado enamorado.

—Creo que así suena mejor —aceptó la joven Swan, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero.

¿Era normal querer desear que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento por toda una eternidad?

…

**Oh, sí, miel para todo el mundo (duh). Eso de las luces salió por una canción de Arctic Monkeys, que justamente se llama **_**vete antes que las luces se enciendan**_**. Habla justamente de esas relaciones casuales de una noche y de la culpabilidad cuando llega el día… bah, creo que entienden igualmente por qué lo dice Edward, ¿cierto? No sé por qué se me dio por la explicación kilométrica. Sólo quiero comentarles que en este capítulo me inspiré, podría decirse, en el papel de Edward en la historia original, sólo que aplicado a Bella. Ya saben, un pequeño cambio de roles con un final adaptado a la historia. Edward tiene poder sobre la voluntad Bella, eso es indudable jaja. El lemmon, como había comentado, fue suave; muchas ya saben que ese es mi estilo. **

_**Tengo **_**que pedir perdón, **_**necesito, **_**porque sé que me he demorado bastante más de lo usual, y lo siento mucho. Están siendo unos días locos en todos los planos y los exámenes no ayudan en nada; ni siquiera podré disfrutar del jodido fin de semana largo y me siento completamente frustrada… pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, así que miremos el lado positivo: posiblemente dentro de una semana y media tendré un poco más de tiempo y podré escribir más tranquila. El próximo capítulo, sin embargo, posiblemente demore lo mismo. Lo siento mucho, pero creo que todas saben como es esto de escribir y vivir al mismo tiempo. **

**Muchos preguntaron cuántos capítulos le quedan a la historia. Bueno, quedan dos capítulos más además de este y un epílogo. Cuando termine con esta, comenzaré a publicar la ya numerosas veces nombrada nueva historia, **_**The Bad Guy**_**, que tiene una trama completamente diferente y un poco más dramática. Necesitaba el drama, lo reconozco jaja. Ya dejé unas imagencitas en mi perfil, por cierto (gracias Florchi jaja).**

**Además, **_**Dangerous Animals **_**salió tercera en el concurso y, como lo prometido es deuda, la continuaré algunos capítulos más. Tengo más o menos planeado de qué irá la cosa, pero necesito tiempo para plasmarlo. Sólo les digo que la seguiré y que podrán encontrarla en mi perfil próximamente (bien a lo cartelera de cines jaja). **

**Bueno, me despido, espero por menos tiempo del planeado. **

**¡Saluditos para todos y espero que terminen bien la semana hábil y disfruten del finde por mí! Jaja. **

**Nos leemos.**

**LadyC.**


	27. Después de la tormenta

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephenie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

_._

**Capítulo XXVII****: Después de la tormenta.**

"_A menudo quedamos convencidos de que las sorpresa del ayer determinarán lo que pasará mañana… pero, para bien o para mal, el mañana es una novedad"_

_._

Bella estaba convencida que era uno de esos momentos en los que uno tiene esa sensación de poseer todo lo que necesita. Podría haber jurado que, incluso de haber tenido la oportunidad, no hubiese cambiado aquella irracional felicidad ni por todo el oro del mundo. Sobre todo, porque no se trataba sólo de una alegría llana y carente de profundidad; más bien era como un equilibrio, en el que el universo parecía estar perfectamente posicionado, al igual que todo lo que se movía a su alrededor. Quizás era la inconciencia de esos pequeños y cegadores momentos de dicha, quizás era el clima agradable y amistoso en el que se encontraba; podía ser cualquier cosa, pero Bella Swan, en aquel momento, sentía que tenía más de lo que cualquier persona podía pedir. Podría haberlo considerado por horas, y seguramente hubiese encontrado defectos, pero dejar que la parte racional de su ser descansara por un rato no siempre era una mala idea.

Un fuerte sonido la sobresaltó. La pequeña Alice la miraba, con las manos juntas, como si estuviera rezando. Pronto la joven Swan dedujo que el sonido antes escuchado habían sido las palmas de Alice; especialmente cuando soltó:

—Es increíble la capacidad que tienes de perderte en tu propio mundo —murmuró.

—Creo que no eres la más apropiada para decir eso, Allie.

Jasper había pasado un brazo por los hombros de la muchacha, derritiéndola por completo. Toda la determinación y la amenaza de Alice Cullen parecían desaparecer automáticamente cuando aquel muchacho estaba cerca. Quizás Bella podría haber usado una inteligente réplica basándose en aquello, pero ella era tan sólo otra idiota del montón. El amor era una desconcertante y fuerte plaga, y ella también había sido alcanzada sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Aunque, ¿importaba realmente?

—¿Y los demás?

—Em, Ben y Rose han ido a revisar e intentar reparar el _Volvo_ —comentó Jasper—. Angela estaba haciendo algo para almorzar y Edward… —el muchacho hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño— ¿dónde está Edward?

Después de aquella particular y temeraria noche, los dos jóvenes habían emprendido un camino de regreso. Ya habían hecho suficientes locuras por la noche como para extender aún más aquella extraña acción, que incluso podría haber sido catalogada como un delito. Ambos, en un ambiente bastante peculiar y anormalmente carente de conflictos, habían regresado por el largo sendero que habían tomado la noche anterior, cogidos de la mano y con los restos de la gran nevada bajo sus pies. Después de largas vueltas y unos cuantos problemas de orientación, habían visto un pequeño edificio común que les había permitido hallar la casa de los familiares de Ben.

Por supuesto, las reprimendas no se habían hecho esperar después de su aparición. Alice prácticamente los había insultado por no haber siquiera llamado para avisar que no volverían por la noche, Angela traía un rostro de pocos amigos y los demás secundaban sus quejas… menos Rosalie, que realmente parecía más que indiferente a todo aquel reproche. Las disculpas habían sido largas por parte de los dos jóvenes e inversamente proporcionales al detalle de sus explicaciones, que trataban de cubrir con quejas sobre el auto y el clima. Por supuesto, las bromas de Emmett acerca de lo que habrían estado haciendo alivianaron un poco el ambiente e hicieron que Bella deseara buscar un agujero bien profundo para esconderse… sobre todo porque la mitad de las cosas que el joven McCarthy había insinuado eran más que ciertas.

Después del revuelo, Edward había desaparecido.

—¿Estará en su habitación? —sugirió Bella casualmente.

—No lo sé… —comentó Jasper, dejando la frase en el aire.

Bella suspiró, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Yo iré, no os preocupéis.

La joven subió las escaleras con pereza, observando cuidadosamente las puertas y las ventanas abiertas, con la intención de aprovechar la carencia de nevadas y ventilar un poco la casa, incluso cuando aún el calor del sol seguía siendo prácticamente nulo. El cielo no estaba de un hermoso color celeste, pero por lo menos ya nada caía de él. Era una sensación agradable, ya que la temperatura había subido unos cuantos grados y el exterior se había vuelto un lugar más tolerable. Sin embargo, Bella, por inercia, se encogió un poco dentro de su abrigo, estirando la cabeza para encontrar al joven Cullen.

Llegó al cuarto que su novio y Ben compartían y lo halló completamente desierto… o eso pensó en un principio. Cuando analizó bien aquel bulto de cobijas que se encontraban sobre la cama, la muchacha pudo distinguir un pie saliendo de uno de los extremos. Con una inconciente sonrisa en sus labios, la castaña avanzó cautelosamente por la habitación, hasta ponerse de rodillas junto a lo que posiblemente sería la cabeza de Edward. Posiblemente, sí, porque aquello era sólo un extraño montículo de sábanas sobre la almohada. Bella se apoyó sobre el colchón, para tener una mejor vista, y el mueble crujió suavemente. El cuerpo del joven, aún oculto, comenzó a moverse y pronto su cabeza surgió de entre las cobijas.

—Buenos días —saludó ella, cuando los ojos verdes y entrecerrados de Edward la observaron—. ¿Cómo puede ser que hayas vuelto a dormir?

—Ahora lo son —aseguró él con voz ronca, ignorando la última pregunta.

Una de sus pálidas manos se alzó y, a tientas —ya que sus ojos seguían prácticamente cerrados debido a la claridad que ingresaba por la ventana— cogió el rostro de Bella. Con poca fuerza la invitó a inclinarse, hasta que su mejilla quedó sobre el pecho de él.

—¿No te gustaría meterte en la cama conmigo? —preguntó en un susurro.

—¡Edward!, ¿estás loco? ¡Abajo están todos y además…!

—Eres una pequeña pervertida —interrumpió él, con una mirada pícara—. Yo hablaba de meterse en la cama para dormir; se está realmente bien aquí adentro, ¿sabes?

El rostro de Bella cambió de color rápidamente y el joven rió entre dientes, despeinando un poco el cabello chocolate de la muchacha. Se incorporó lentamente, después de una pequeña batalla para escaparse de la extraña prisión que las cobijas habían formado a su alrededor.

—No lo creo —murmuró ella a duras penas—. Los chicos están arreglando tu auto y si volvieran y nosotros siguiéramos en la cama, no les haría mucha gracia… tú sabes, Rosalie parecía a punto de matarme. Es un poco aterradora…

—Oh, sí, conozco esa sensación —respondió Edward con una expresión irónica, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Después de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, el muchacho se dirigió al baño tan rápido como un vendaval. La joven Swan aguardó, intentando poner todo aquel desastre de sábanas y cobertores en su lugar, hasta que Edward regresó, tan enérgico como antes, y le plantó un profundo beso en los labios; su boca sabía a menta y la muchacha pudo averiguar cuál había sido el motivo de su visita al cuarto de baño. Bella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero, con esa sensación de querer detener el tiempo que la poseía cada vez que él la besaba o la tocaba. No importaba cuántas veces se repitiera la misma escena, siempre era el mismo deseo desesperado de poder desaparecer del mundo, sólo ellos dos.

Cuando bajaron, unos cuantos minutos después, fue sólo porque el bullicio les llamó la atención. Emmett estaba comentando algo a los gritos, con tono emocionado y con muchísima energía, algo completamente usual en él. Su aspecto, sin embargo, dejaba mucho que desear: estaba lleno de barro y con las ropas y el cabello húmedos, al igual que el de su novia, que se encontraba a su lado. Aunque Rosalie, incluso con aquellas pintas y con aquel rostro serio, seguía pareciendo algún tipo de modelo europea. Ben, por otro lado, se encontraba con un aspecto un poco más presentable que el de los otros dos y parado junto a Angela, hablando en susurros, se alejó por el corredor.

—¿Qué sucedió? —la voz de Edward, incluso adormilada, fue lo suficientemente alta para hacerse oír sobre la de Emmett.

—¡Demonios, sacar tu _Volvo _de la nieve fue toda una aventura!, ¡ha quedado como nuevo hermano!

Rosalie resopló ante la emoción de Emmett, dando a entender que ella no tenía exactamente la misma opinión que él. Bella, aunque no se llevaba exactamente bien con ella, podía entenderla; después de todo, no debía ser muy agradable acabar mojada y sucia por tener que arreglar los errores que ella y Edward habían cometido. De hecho, se sintió un poco avergonzada al respecto y tuvo la necesidad de exteriorizarlo con unas torpes disculpas.

—¡Hey, no pidas perdón! —replicó el gran joven—, ¡fue divertido!

—Bueno, en todo caso, no a ti, pero perdón por las molestias, Rosalie —murmuró la muchacha castaña.

—Sí, como sea —replicó ella, desviando la mirada con desinterés.

Durante la tarde, Bella debió enfrentarse a la trabajosa tarea de mantener a Angela callada, ya que sus insistentes preguntas sobre ella y Edward la estaban volviendo loca. Su perspicaz amiga _sabía_ que algo había pasado y, por más que Bella había intentado negarlo hasta el cansancio, era evidente que la muchacha no se daría por vencido. Por eso, cuando Ben propuso ver una película, todos juntos, Bella fue la primera en saltar emocionada de su puesto y secundar la propuesta. Las películas no permitían que la gente conversara, y aquello era ideal para ella. Encargándose de coger todo tipo de comida chatarra y porquerías, con ayuda de una emocionada Alice, la joven Swan se encargó de ocupar su puesto en el sofá y comenzar a comer como una posesa, presa de la ansiedad. Ben, notablemente divertido ante su actitud, comenzó a buscar a una película con ayuda de lo demás.

Pusieron una comedia de hacía unos ocho o diez años que Bella ya había visto repetidas veces. Fue todo un gusto que Edward se encontrara a su lado y que su pecho le sirviera de almohada, mientras comía palomitas sin cesar. El muchacho había pasado un brazo por su cintura y, ocasionalmente, robaba algo del contenido de aquel gran recipiente del que Bella comía.

A esa película siguió otra, y la noche los alcanzó entre risas y excesos de comida. Jasper se había quedado dormido en el sofá del rincón y Angela y Ben se encontraban abrazados y en el mundo de los sueños. Aquellos que habían quedado despiertos se levantaron cautelosamente y se dirigieron a la cocina, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. Edward fue el encargado de cerrar sigilosamente la puerta, permitiéndoles dejar los susurros y hablar normalmente:

—Podríamos preparar algo para cenar entre todos —propuso Emmett, siempre lleno de alegría.

—¿Todavía puedes seguir comiendo? —preguntó Alice, y Bella la secundó con un asentimiento.

—Bueno, ¿y qué podemos hacer?

Bella no siguió demasiado la conversación. Había comido demasiado y no se sentía muy bien; incluso la mención de comida no le agradaba para nada. Además, toda la agitación del regreso por la mañana la habían dejado lo suficientemente cansada como para querer dormir un poco, incluso cuando ni siquiera eran las ocho de la noche. Quizás podía darse un baño de agua bien caliente y, quizás, después…

—¿Subimos?

La voz suave de Edward la sacó de sus cavilaciones y la muchacha asintió como autómata. Ambos se dirigieron al piso superior y evidentemente los otros siguieron con sus propios planes, porque Rosalie y Emmett desaparecieron con la misma rapidez que Alice. Bella y Edward se dirigieron a la habitación que la muchacha compartía con Angela, aprovechando que la ella y Ben seguían en el piso inferior. La joven Swan se dejó caer felizmente sobre la cama que le correspondía, quedando acostada sobre su estómago y soltando un quejido. Pronto sintió como la superficie se hundía y el cuerpo de Edward caía a su lado, mientras uno de sus brazos la aferraba por la cintura.

Bella respiró pesadamente unas cuantas veces, mientras sentía unos suaves besos sobre su mejilla. Estuvo así por un par de minutos, hasta que sintió la necesidad de levantarse y correr hacia el cuarto de baño. Cuando alcanzó el váter, luego de cerrar la puerta violentamente, soltó por su boca todo lo que había estado reteniendo y que tan enferma la estaba haciendo sentir. Juró que nunca más comería tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Bella?, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Edward, del otro lado de la puerta.

La muchacha se tomó su tiempo para levantarse, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo único que le faltaba era darse un buen golpe. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, encontrándose con la preocupada figura de su novio.

—Estoy bien —aseguró ella—, sólo he comido demasiadas porquerías.

Edward se quedó mirándola y cogió su mano tiernamente, para besarla luego. La arrastró con él nuevamente a la habitación, caminando con parcimonia. Sin embargo, se detuvo en medio del camino. Bella lo observó, levemente confundida, y notó que el rostro de su compañero se encontraba inexpresivo, mirando al frente.

—¿Edward?

Él no respondía. Parecía petrificado.

—¿Edward, qué te sucede? —inquirió Bella, tirando de su mano—. ¿Edward…? Me estás asustando.

El muchacho se volvió para mirarla, con el horror pintado en sus pálidos rasgos. Parecía que había hallado un fantasma en algún lugar de la habitación, salido de la nada y sólo visible ante sus ojos. La joven Swan se quedó a la espera de una respuesta, mientras el rostro de Edward seguía descomponiéndose. Bella estaba a punto de volverse loca, cuando él soltó de repente:

—Era… tu primera vez, y yo… no he usado protección y… oh. Dios.

La joven se quedó tan estupefacta como su compañero lo había estado anteriormente. Ambos se miraron, llenos de terror. Compartieron un largo silencio, y Bella sintió que su mente se había quedado en blanco. En su cabeza tan sólo se repetían las palabras de Edward, una y otra vez, como si fuera un amenazante disco rallado. Luego aquella frase dentro de su cabeza dio paso a unos cuántos sinónimos de idiota para sí misma, y nuevamente el miedo se extendió por su cuerpo dolorosamente rápido.

Quería pensar. Necesitaba hacer algo, buscar algo…

—Yo… debo ir a la ciudad —soltó de repente la joven.

—Iré contigo, Bella. Necesitamos alcanzar una farmacia o un hospital, rápido.

—No, yo…

—Por favor, no me discutas esta vez —rogó él, con el rostro contraído en una mueca—. No con esto.

Ambos salieron en silencio de la habitación, con un ambiente tan denso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Bella bajó, aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas, pensando en lo que eso podría significarse. Ella aún era joven, tenía sus estudios… ¡y sus padres!

Necesitaban solucionarlo.

¿Por qué la tranquilidad nunca podía durar demasiado cuando de ella y Edward se trataba?

—¿A dónde vais? —preguntó Angela, cuando los vio poniéndose los abrigos.

La joven Swan dio un respingo y se quedó en blanco. Agradeció para sus adentros que Edward tomara la palabra por ella:

—Bella no se siente bien y quería tomar un poco de aire —comentó—. Pensaba llevarla a dar un pequeño paseo, aprovechando para probar el auto.

Angela pareció convencida con la segura respuesta de Edward, porque les dirigió una rápida sonrisa y siguió su camino. Los jóvenes se dieron entonces el lujo de dejar de lado aquella falsa fachada y dejar que la preocupación e incertidumbre regresara a su expresión. Bella pensó que aún se encontraba soñando, que ver tantas películas le había afectado. Porque, ciertamente, nunca se había imaginado que algo como aquello pudiera pasarle a alguien como ella. Siempre tan centrada, tan responsable, tan cautelosa…

Edward condujo a una anormal y lenta velocidad y Bella sintió el impulso de pegarle un coscorrón y pedirle que acelerara. ¿De todas las oportunidades en las que podía haber elegido conducir como una persona normal, justo había tenido que escoger aquella?

Finalmente llegaron a Port Chester y condujeron hasta la zona más céntrica. Bella no había estado nunca por allí, pero no le pareció muy diferente a una típica y pequeña ciudad, o quizás no tuvo tiempo para reparar en las diferencias con otros lugares. Con desesperación, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados y a buscar una farmacia, un hospital o algo que se pareciera. Si no hubiese sido una situación extrema, posiblemente se hubiese sentido patética. Ese tipo de cosas debían permanecer sólo en las historias de ficción. En la vida real lucían mal… y se sentían terriblemente inquietantes.

—¡Ahí! —chilló la joven Swan—. ¡Detente!

Parecían un par de locos cuando ingresaron en el pequeño negocio, pero ninguno de los dos estaba preocupado por ello. Con torpeza, Bella se encargó de buscar lo que deseaba, mientras Edward la esperaba ansiosamente en la entrada. La muchacha pagó, mientras la cajera le sonreía estúpidamente; por supuesto, no estaba bien visto andar golpeando a la gente por ahí, por lo que la muchacha se contuvo. En una situación como aquella, hubiese sido capaz de cualquier cosa.

Una vez realizada la veloz compra, Bella salió y cogió fuertemente la mano de Edward, mientras ambos se dirigían a un pequeño puesto en el parque Lyon. El joven compró dos botellas de agua mineral y le pasó una a Bella. Ella cogió la pequeña pastilla que había guardado en su bolsillo y la puso en su boca, para luego tragarla torpe y nerviosamente con el líquido. Cuando acabó con ello, observó a Edward y ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Él la tomó nuevamente de la mano y la condujo hasta una de las bancas de madera, dejándose caer en ella e invitándola a sentarse. La muchacha dejó caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de él y, de alguna forma, ambos se las arreglaron para soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad al mismo tiempo.

Habían vuelto a respirar con normalidad.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, dejando que sus corazones se tranquilizaran, mientras ocasionalmente pasaba alguna pareja o familia andando tranquilamente. Compartieron una inusitada tranquilidad; por lo menos así fue hasta que la voz de Edward interrumpió la calma, en un susurro lleno de culpa:

—Dios, te lo juro… esto nunca… yo digo… ¡nunca había sucedido!, ¡siempre he tenido todo controlado!

—Eso espero —gruñó ella, pensando en una posible muchacha que… Dios, la imagen era demasiado fuerte como para siquiera imaginársela.

Bella se sentía tan tranquila que casi tenía ganas de llorar. Había sido todo sólo un susto.

—Es que… tú… simplemente tienes ese efecto en mí —confesó él, sus ojos verdes brillando contra el sol de invierno—. Quiero decir, en ese momento… eras tú, nada más. Mi mente estaba en blanco y todo parecía tan irreal…

Sí, ella sabía exactamente cómo se sentía aquello.

—Te lo juro, me vuelves loco, Isabella Swan.

Bella sintió una oleada de calor dentro de su pecho. Sin embargo, soltó:

—¿Yo?, ¿eres conciente de la cantidad de locuras en las que me he visto envuelta desde que has llegado a mi vida?

—Corrección, tú has llegado a la mía —replicó él, acariciándole el pelo—. Y, admítelo, lo adoras. Aunque podríamos obviar esta última situación.

La joven Swan negó con la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, sorprendida ante la intacta capacidad de Edward para bromear sobre cosas que, de hecho, eran serias.

—Estás demente.

—Y tú estás más demente aún para salir con uno —replicó él, inclinando su rostro sobre el de ella y sonriendo pícaramente

—Oh, sí, me declaro culpable.

…

**El capítulo que me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas… o bueno, podríamos resumir todo eso a unas cuantas cabeceaditas en clase, ya que me he quedado trasnochando en la semana para terminarlo. Consideren buena o mala noticia el hecho que sea un capítulo corto, porque tuve que dividirlo y, sí, significa que se suma otro más a la cuenta. La matemática, a pesar de todo, no me falla y siguen faltando dos capítulos y un epílogo jaja. **

**Como muchas ya sabrán, continué **_**Dangerous Animals**_**. Ya colgué el segundo capítulo y pueden encontrar la historia en mi perfil. Ya lo he dicho, es como un principio alternativo para lo que sería Crepúsculo. Espero le den una oportunidad. **

**Por otra parte, no veo la hora de empezar a subir **_**The Bad Guy**_**. He tenido un avance importante y posiblemente pueda subirla justo después de terminar esta. Es una historia bastante retorcida, están avisados. **

**Bueno, me voy, porque el trabajo, lamentablemente, aún no se hace solo. Espero poder volver pronto y agradezco su paciencia. Cuando pase la tormenta, todos seremos felices, comeremos perdices y escribiremos sin parar. **

**Saludos para todo el mundo. Que terminen bien la semana. **

**Nos leemos prontito. **

**LadyC.**


	28. Formalidades

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephenie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

_._

**Capítulo XXVIII****: Formalidades.**

"_El amor es como un reloj de arena: mientras el corazón se llena, el cerebro se vacía"_

.

Los días se sucedieron amenos, uno tras otro, después de aquellos inquietantes incidentes, y así pasaron unas agradables vacaciones para el grupo de muchachos. Aunque el tiempo no fue del todo favorable, pudieron disfrutar un par de días en la ciudad y unas cuantas maratones de películas bajo el cálido techo de la casa. La nevada continuó esporádicamente los días siguientes y aquello los había llevado a disfrutarla mediante el desarrollo de diversas actividades idiotas como guerras de bolas de nieve o construcción de muñecos enormes. Por supuesto, las actividades de aquel tipo también tuvieron lugar bajo techo, en la forma de peleas con almohadas e incluso llegando al extremo de arrojarse comida mientras intentaban preparar un pastel para el cumpleaños de Angela. Habían sido unos días grandiosos, lejos de las preocupaciones y con toda aquella extraña aura de amor que flotaba por la casa.

Sin embargo, en el viaje de regreso, Bella tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en todas las cuestiones que esperaban ser resueltas en su retorno al mundo real. Aquellos días paradisíacos le habían permitido ordenar sus ideas y era el turno de organizar las cosas. Sabía muy bien que ella no era la única que tenía asuntos que resolver, lo que de alguna forma la alentaba a seguir adelante.

Su relación con Edward no había sido algo inesperado, pero el vínculo entre ellos había tomado una nueva dirección, sobre todo después de aquel incidente del día después de su primer encuentro. Bella realmente se sentía enamorada e increíblemente dependiente de él, y no pensaba que fuera una buena idea seguir escondiéndolo del mundo… aunque ese mundo se limitara a los padres de Edward y a los suyos propios. Sin embargo, tenía en claro que no sería fácil hablar de ello. Aunque la edad no le importaba realmente, había varias diferencias entre ambos que podían hacer que la relación de Bella con el hijo de los Cullen resultara extraña e incluso algo perturbadora.

—Has estado muy pensativa todo el viaje —soltó Edward casualmente, mientras comenzaban a observar las familiares edificaciones de la ciudad en la que residían—. ¿Algo anda mal?

—No, sólo estaba pensando en cosas de la universidad —mintió sutilmente Bella, con una sonrisa cansada.

Edward la observó con suspicacia, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente le cogió la mano y la apoyo sobre su regazo, mientras seguía conduciendo camino a casa. Bella agradeció aquel pequeño gesto haciendo una suave presión sobre los dedos del muchacho. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar y resolver las cosas cuando llegaran; en ese instante, sólo deseaba disfrutar un poco más de la compañía de Edward.

En casa de los Cullen no había nadie cuando llegaron, ya que tanto Esme como Carlisle seguían con su trabajo. Eso fue lo que explicó Alice mientras conducía a Bella a la casa, dejando a Edward con todas las maletas y las chucherías que habían traído del viaje. La joven niñera se relajó un poco ante esa idea, ya que no tendría cargo de conciencia por no haber hablando antes; los Cullen no estaban, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

Bella siguió a Edward por las escaleras, cuando él se dispuso a dejar las maletas en su sitio. Ayudándolo a coger algunas bolsas que habían traído con recuerdos y cosas que habían comprado en Greenwich. Después de dejar las cosas de Alice en su habitación, se dirigieron al cuarto de Edward, donde el joven se encargó de soltar sus humildes pertenencias. Bella dejó las dos bolsas que quedaban —algo de ropa y recuerdos que el muchacho había comprado—, y siguió al joven, que se había recostado sobre la cama, lleno de regocijo. Ella se sentó en un costado, apoyándose contra la cintura de Edward. Su posición, sin embargo, fue modificada al instante, ya que el joven se encargó de abrazarla por la cintura y hacerla ceder a la fuerza de sus brazos. Pronto Bella quedó acostada sobre él y una estúpida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

¿Qué podía hacer al respecto, si estaba inevitablemente enamorada?

Sus besos siempre poseían el sabor de tener conciencia que él sólo era de ella. De alguna forma, la joven Swan se sentía gratamente complacida con su relación; después de tantas idas y vueltas, saber que Edward era sólo para ella era todo un placer.

Casi sin notarlo, la joven Swan fue quien pasó a ocupar el puesto de la atrapada, mientras el cuerpo de Edward descansaba sobre el suyo, aprisionándola contra la cama. Desde que habían dormido juntos en la casa del club, las cosas entre ambos se habían puesto un poco más… intensas. Edward parecía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para volverla loca con aquellos besos tan profundos y esas caricias incandescentes. Siempre se había quejado de su faceta de adolescente lleno de hormonas, pero la realidad era que Bella agradecía un poco aquel hecho, siendo en ese momento la única que podía disfrutar de ello.

—Edward, tu hermana. Abajo —susurró Bella como pudo, mientras el muchacho jugueteaba con su labio inferior.

El joven soltó una especie de gruñido, aunque las comisuras de su boca apuntaban hacia arriba en señal de buen humor.

—¿Cuándo te vas a Jacksonville? —inquirió él, sin moverse ni un ápice.

—La semana entrante —respondió—. El lunes.

—¿Eso significa que podrás salir conmigo el viernes?

Bella no podía negarse a esa sonrisa radiante, incluso si se lo hubiese propuesto. Simplemente asintió, contagiándose de la emoción y la inagotable fuerza de Edward. El muchacho se pegó más a ella, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro y quedándose allí por un largo rato, como un crío que se ha quedado viendo una película. A pesar de todo, ella seguía sintiéndose completamente protectora con él; siempre había habido algo en Edward que la impulsaba a querer protegerlo de cualquier cosa, y aquel sentimiento se había incrementado notablemente desde que él le había confesado toda aquella escabrosa historia de su pasado. Era imposible no desear cuidar el corazón de Edward, para que nunca nadie más volviera a lastimarlo.

—De acuerdo —susurró él—. Te encantará, ya lo verás.

Bella tuvo unas largas veinticuatro horas para meditar su situación. Todo había pasado en tan poco tiempo, que le resultaba difícil sacar conclusiones o posibles explicaciones sobre lo que ella y Edward tenían. Quería hacer las cosas bien, no quería secretos o cosas que pudieran interponerse entre ambos y arruinarlo todo. Ella deseaba tener el consentimiento de todos, poder hacer las cosas por la vía tradicional… incluso cuando la situación que se le presentaba fuera bastante particular.

El jueves al mediodía, la joven Swan llegó a casa de los Cullen con un paso tranquilo y una expresión nerviosa. Había llegado antes de su horario habitual de trabajo, ya que tenía planes que no podían postergarse. Incluso cuando la poca determinación que había conseguido parecía estar filtrándose por la suela de sus zapatos con cada paso que daba, intentó recuperar la compostura y lucir su rostro más serio. Entonces llamó a la puerta, haciendo acopio de todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir.

Nadie estaba en casa a excepción de Esme, y Bella no sabía si aquello era un beneficio o una sentencia de muerte. Por lo menos, estaba segura que se ahorraría el seguir dilatando el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Con un saludo cordial de por medio, la joven Swan ingresó a la casa. Esme, por supuesto, hizo la preguntar que ella tanto había estado esperando:

—Bella, ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?

—Necesito hablar contigo, Esme —respondió ella, intentando relajarse.

Todo parecía ir según lo planeado por Bella, aunque sus nervios estaban un poco más revolucionados de la cuenta. Sin embargo, la muchacha sabía que la suerte no era algo que la acompañara usualmente, y quiso cavar un hoyo en la tierra y meterse dentro de él cuando Edward y Emmett atravesaron la puerta de entrada, hablando a los gritos y riendo estruendosamente. La mirada de la muchacha se conectó con la de los recién llegados, deteniéndose en la del primero con pavor. Edward frunció el ceño lentamente, exteriorizando su duda sin reservas:

—¿No es demasiado temprano? —preguntó él, sin poder disimular una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó torpemente Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño, mientras Emmett respondía por ambos:

—Estamos de vacaciones, nana —bromeó.

Oh, claro. La joven Swan quiso pegarse un cartel en la frente que dijera cuán idiota era.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —Edward reformuló su pregunta.

—Quería tener una conversación con Esme —respondió Bella, tragando pesado.

El rostro de Edward se desencajó notablemente. Emmett tardó unos segundos más en saber a qué se refería Bella cuando decía _hablar_, y simplemente una mal disimulada sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. Alzó los pulgares en dirección a la joven Swan, lo que sólo sirvió para hacer que su sonrojo se incrementara.

Ella y Esme pasaron a la sala, seguidas muy de cerca por Edward, después que su amigo se excusara para ir al baño y darles algo de privacidad. La señora Cullen se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá, con una expresión calma en su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa. Bella se quedó de pie, frotándose las manos nerviosamente. Parecía que cada segundo transcurriera tan lento como las horas y ella no podía encontrar las palabras exactas para expresarse.

—Esme… yo…

Edward resopló de forma audible. Evidentemente a él todo aquello le parecía demasiada formalidad. Pero Bella era anticuada, y le gustaban las cosas claras y legales, como Dios manda. Ella quería dejar todo en claro, quería pedirle su autorización a Esme y garantizarle que todo aquello iba en serio…

—Dime, Bella —pidió ella, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Cualquier cosa que suceda, puedes decírmela.

Bella tomó unas cuantas y grandes bocanadas de aire; finalmente cogió la mano de su compañero, antes de soltar una oración de sopetón:

—Quiero a Edward. Lo quiero, mucho.

Bella contrajo el rostro en algunos nuevos segundos que parecieron eternos, incitada a cerrar los ojos para esperar la devolución de sus palabras. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba tenso, y realmente hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos esa: Esme soltó una melodiosa carcajada, con una mirada de ternura en su níveo rostro.

—¿Y por qué tan serios? —preguntó, con tono alegre—, ¿acaso es un crimen?

Bella no sabía que responder. En su cabeza había planeado diferentes respuestas, pero ninguna de ellas era una réplica a una reacción tan favorable como aquella. Esme estaba sonriendo, y en ninguna de sus pequeñas suposiciones lo había hecho. De hecho, hasta creyó habérsela imaginado llorando en las posibilidades más extremas, acusándola de haber pervertido a su pobre hijito.

—Yo se lo dije —contestó Edward—. Ella es la testaruda. Soy mayor, Bells, no es como si pudieras ser acusada por pedofilia o algo así.

Bella tragó en seco. Había imaginado algo así, de hecho.

Edward giró el rostro, para que sólo ella pudiera escucharla.

—No como Jasper…

La joven Swan lo miró súbitamente, alzando las cejas de forma intencionada. Edward parecía no poder superar del todo el hecho que su mejor amigo y su hermana, cinco años menos, se hubiesen enamorado; incluso cuando el joven Whitlock había insistido en formalizar las cosas. Pero ella podía preguntarse, finalmente, si era acertado eso de _¿quién puede contra cupido? _Ni Edward, ni ella, ni nadie eran los indicados para entrometerse en algo tan natural y puro como parecía la relación que Jasper y Alice compartían. Sin embargo, ella sabía a la perfección que las reacciones que aquello podía traer podrían ser de lo más variadas...

Esme rió con disimulo y Bella, siendo sus pensamientos interrumpidos, la acompañó con una carcajada histérica, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer en una situación como aquella. Era una situación tan absurda y patética, que no se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer que reírse falsamente de aquel chiste sin gracia de Edward. Estaba nerviosa, realmente lo estaba; no terminaba de creerse lo que sucedía.

—Esme, ¿tú realmente has entendido lo que quiero decir?

—Bella, soy la madre de Edward —respondió ella, con naturalidad—. ¿Creías que no había notado todos los cambios de actitud que ha tenido desde que tú estás aquí?

La joven Swan se quedó en blanco. Realmente, por más que buscaba en su cabeza, no podía hallar nada inteligente para decir o hacer.

—El amor no es racional, muchachos —expuso Esme—; llega cuando menos nos lo esperamos y nos golpea más fuerte de lo que desearíamos. Pero es hermoso, y deberíais disfrutarlo, sin importaros demasiado lo que piensen los demás.

¿Cómo podía alguien responder a tan hermosas y alentadoras palabras?

Bella sintió que posiblemente podría llorar en ese momento, por lo que sólo se contentó con apretar fuertemente la mano de Edward que se encontraba entre las suyas.

Todo estaba bien.

Era feliz sólo con ello.

El día pasó veloz, al igual que el siguiente, y Edward no dejó de recordarle que saldrían esa misma noche. Ellos eran pura tranquilidad y alegría, y Bella se sentía bien con ello. Era como si, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo fluyera con excesiva naturalidad. Era relajante.

Aún seguía sintiéndose tensa al lado de Edward, pero simplemente porque todo el parecía muy nuevo. Era extraño estar tan bien después de tanto tiempo evadiendo a la persona debajo de la máscara. Diferente, esa era la palabra; pero se sentía realmente bien.

Después de volver del trabajo, Bella se dio una rápida ducha y se puso uno de esos tantos vestidos que había comprado con Angela pero que no había utilizado demasiadas veces. No era como si todas las noches de su adolescencia hubiese tenido citas elegantes y lugares interesantes que visitar. Siempre había sido una persona tranquila y hogareña… por lo menos hasta que había conocido a Edward. Él, de alguna forma, se las había ingeniado para trastocar todo su mundo.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Bella dio una última mirada a su cabello en el espejo de la entrada, para luego coger las cosas y cerrar la puerta de su apartamento. Después de esperar impacientemente el ascensor, la joven se subió y bajó con la misma ansiedad. Sólo tuvo que andar rápidamente hacia la entrada para encontrarse con Edward, con una sonrisa y una vestimenta oscura que le parecieron una combinación perfecta.

—Buenas noches —saludó él.

Sus labios hicieron un contacto lento y placentero, antes que el joven la cogiera de la mano y la arrastrara hasta el automóvil.

Si Bella no hubiese estado tan distraída observando a su compañero o perdiéndose en sus propios y felices pensamientos, se hubiese dado cuenta que el camino por el que andaban era familiar. De hecho, sólo se dio cuenta del destino cuando de hecho ya se encontraban en la puerta, ambos de pie frente a la gran entrada. Una inevitable sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, que tan sólo se amplió al observar a Edward y ver que sonreía de la misma manera.

—Todavía me odiabas en ese entonces —comentó él, mientras buscaba las llaves.

—No te odiaba —se defendió ella—. Simplemente… eras irritante.

Edward le regaló una sonrisa torcida antes de permitirle la entrada al edificio.

Todo lucía físicamente igual que como Bella lo recordaba, sólo que había una diferencia en su forma de ver las cosas. Ella se sentía en paz alrededor de Edward, se sentía feliz cada vez que él le sonreía o rozaba su mano suavemente; cada vez que su brazo la cogía por la cintura, de una forma que oscilaba entre lo cariñoso y lo posesivo. Los nervios y la tensión habían sido reemplazadas por una agradable carga eléctrica y una sensación de completitud.

—¿Alice ha preparado todo otra vez? —preguntó ella, con una pequeña sonrisita burlona.

Edward acercó su rostro, tan sólo para sacarle la lengua de cerca.

—Esta vez ha sido todo obra mía —se jactó—. Así que no esperes que sea tan inocente.

A pesar de la habitualidad, Bella no pudo evitar el suave sonrojo que se extendió por sus mejillas y que hizo que Edward riera tiernamente. Incluso después de tantas idas y vueltas, hay cosas que siempre son inevitables.

Edward cogió a su compañera de la mano y la arrastró hacia adentro del apartamento. Todo lucía bastante parecido a la última vez que habían estado allí, sólo que Bella, que se encontraba más tranquila, pudo apreciar todo con mayor detalle. Se percató del aroma a vainilla que flotaba por el aire, de las velas ubicadas en una esquina e incluso no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que la mesa que antes se encontraba en el balcón había pasado a ocupar el centro de la sala. Por supuesto, cenar afuera con ese frío hubiese arruinado levemente el romántico momento.

La joven Swan dejó su abrigo y su bolso sobre el sofá y se dirigió a la mesa, donde Edward la esperaba. En ningún momento dejó de observarla, lo que la hizo sentir levemente intimidada; mas la costumbre a la persistencia de su compañero ayudaba un poco a su naturalidad.

Era una cena calma, aunque Edward admitió que la comida se demoraría porque había decidido pedirla a domicilio. Bella rió, recordando perfectamente que las escasas habilidades culinarias del joven habían sido justamente una de las grandes razones por las que ella había sido contratada. Nunca en su vida había agradecido tanto que Edward fuera malo en algo. Además, era justo: él era apuesto, buen deportista, buen bailarín… justo todo lo que ella no era. Era natural que ella pudiera ganarle por lo menos en algo.

—Bailemos un poco —pidió él, que en algún momento se había parado a su lado.

—Edward, tengo dos pies izquierdos, ya te lo he dicho.

Él sonrió y simplemente se inclinó para tomarla de la cintura. La besó con fuerza, haciendo que ella se levantara por inercia y envolviera sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. El muchacho comenzó a andar hacia atrás y Bella lo siguió, sus bocas aún juntas. Edward comenzó a balancearse y ella lo siguió, sin querer abandonar la tibieza de sus labios.

—¿Lo ves? —susurró él contra su boca—, ya estás bailando.

—Tú estás bailando y yo no te estoy dejando escapar —corrigió ella con una sonrisa.

Él se encogió de hombros, devolviéndole una pícara expresión.

—Por mí está bien.

Ambos se movieron al ritmo de aquella suave música de piano, sin decir palabra y con algún que otro ocasional beso. Bella escondió su rostro por un largo rato en el pecho de Edward, aspirando su fuerte aroma y deseando quedarse allí por días, semanas quizás. Se encontraba en tal estado de tranquilidad que incluso el sonido del timbre del intercomunicador, situado en la cocina, la sobresaltó. Edward también dio un pequeño respingo antes de separarse de ella y avisarle que estaría de vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los dos desenvolvieron la comida y ubicaron las pastas en una gran fuente, haciendo que se parecieran bastante a lo que podría haber sido una buena comida casera. Mientras Bella tiraba todo el papelerío, Edward llenó las copas y pudieron ambos finalmente sentarse a comer. Estaban en ello, justamente, cuando el joven se detuvo. Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y se quedó observando a Bella, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Bella quedó deslumbrada por unos segundos, antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué sucede?

Edward se tomó su tiempo para responder, sin dejar de sonreír

—Estaba tan emocionado por esta cena, porque, bueno… tengo una sorpresa —admitió él—. No sabes cuánto me ha costado guardármelo, pero quería que fueras tú la primera que lo supiera.

Bella lo miró desconfiadamente a los ojos. Edward y las sorpresas nunca habían sido una buena combinación desde que se habían conocido.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Hace unos pocos días… envié mi solicitud a Yale para estudiar medicina—explicó—. Según el director de mi escuela, tengo grandes posibilidades de entrar.

Bella lo miró, con la sorpresa en cada facción de su rostro. Realmente, de todas las noticias y las sorpresas que Edward podía darle, no esperaba aquello. Pero, por supuesto, el tiempo le había enseñado que aquel joven era completamente impredecible.

—Pero… ¿tú… no querías estudiar música?

—Amo el piano —aseguró él—, y seguiré disfrutando de ello. Sólo sé que mi padre necesitará una mano y puedo serle de ayuda si sigo sus pasos. Nunca dejaré la música, si esa era tu pregunta.

—Pero…

Él le cogió la mano por sobre la mesa, interrumpiéndola con una expresión conciliadora.

—Me gusta la medicina, Bella —aseguró él—. Además, me quedaré aquí, en New Haven, contigo… ¿no te hace feliz eso? —preguntó, con una gran sonrisa.

Bella simplemente sonrió, apretando su mano con cariño.

Por supuesto que la hacía feliz. Allí o en cualquier parte del mundo.

…

**Oh, sí. Ya falta poquito para el final, y creo que todos se han dado cuenta de ello. Este capítulo en sí lo tenía a medio escribir, por eso lo he colgado tan pronto, pero no puedo asegurarles que sucederá lo mismo con el próximo. Como ya he dicho, pido paciencia, sólo eso. Gracias a Dios comencé con el pie derecho y dentro de un mes, si Dios y el señor cálculo lo desean, seré libre y feliz, y podré hacer con mi tiempo lo que se me de la gana… pero lamentablemente, de momento, tengo que conformarme con escribir un ratito por las noches. Por eso, les agradezco por ser pacientes y esperar las actualizaciones. **

**Para Donna Frigopi Cullen, su mail no salió. Cualquier cosa escríbeme al mío (mi dirección está en mi perfil), o agrégame al Facebook como **_**Lady Cornamenta,**_** ¿si? Porque Fanfiction no me permite ver los correos que dejan en los reviews o en los mensajes privados. **

**Aprovecho y comento algo para todas: les pido que si quieren hacerme preguntas y demás, simplemente me manden mails a la dirección que tengo en mi perfil o me agreguen al Facebook. He estado teniendo problemas con los mensajes privados y muchas veces no me llegan las alertas o demás, así que… ya saben. **

**Estoy haciendo portadas también, algo muy off topic. Es sólo un curso, pero las que presenté el miércoles han gustado bastante y tenía ganas de hacer más, aprovechando las asignaciones. Así que ya saben, si alguien desea proponer algún fanfic para realizarle una portada, son bienvenidos (que comentario tan fuera de tema, lo sé).**

**Nos leemos pronto, por acá o por Dangerous Animals. Todo depende, aunque tengo un poquito más escrito de esta última. **

**Saluditos y suerte para todos, y que disfruten del mundial (¿?) jaja. **

**LadyC.**


	29. Deliciosamente incierto

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephenie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

_._

**Capítulo XXIX****: Deliciosamente incierto.**

"_No me da miedo el mañana, porque he visto ayer y me encanta hoy"_

_._

—Eso quiere decir que me has tenido en la inconciencia durante mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? —me reprochó Angela, aunque su tono acusatorio quedó neutralizado por su sonrisa pícara.

—Bueno, no era algo para contar a la ligera, tú sabes.

—¡Pero no puedo creer que hayas pensado que estabas embarazada! —exclamó—. Quiero decir, ¡los síntomas no pueden aparecer así… a menos que tu bebé fuera una especie de ser superdesarrollado, cruza con alienígena, no lo sé!

—Oh, gracias, Angie —murmuró Bella, avergonzada, encogiéndose dentro de su pesado abrigo—. Creo que aquel muchacho que está allí bajo el árbol no te ha oído. ¿No quieres gritar un poco más fuerte?

Ella rió, calmando a la joven Swan con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Eres feliz. Deberías gritárselo al mundo —sentenció, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella le dio a su compañera un golpe en el brazo, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era feliz, pero no necesariamente necesitaba presumir de ello… o exponer sus vergüenzas frente a toda la universidad. Estaba bien con contentarse a sí misma con sus propios sentimientos, recuerdos y todo aquello que estaba por venir. Aunque, por supuesto, Angela tenía los detalles tan sólo por tener el título de mejor amiga y confidente. Simple.

—Debo irme —comentó Bella—. Le prometí a Edward que iría a buscarlo a la escuela.

—¿Acaso eres su niñera o qué? —bromeó ella.

Bella sonrió irónicamente.

—Me pagan por vigilar a mi propio novio —comentó—. ¿No es eso genial?

Angela rió con ganas.

—Punto para ti, amiga.

Después de despedirse de su amiga, la joven Swan se montó a su camioneta e hizo el escabroso camino hacia la escuela de Edward. No era lo mejor conducir a esa hora, pero ella era fiel a su palabra y quería almorzar con Edward antes que ambos estuvieran todos ocupados nuevamente con exámenes y responsabilidades. Pronto Edward comenzaría con las últimas semanas en la preparatoria y Bella sabía, por experiencia propia, que aquellos eran los tiempos más locos y más felices de la adolescencia.

Bella no recordaba el desastre que siempre se ocasionaba a la salida del instituto. En la universidad, de alguna forma, la gente se las apañaba para ser tranquila y pasar desapercibida —obviando pequeñas e irrepetibles excepciones como Jessica Stanley. En cambio, los jóvenes del instituto eran ruidosos y completamente despreocupados sobre lo que pudiera pensar la gente que los rodeaba. Gritaban, se interponían en el paso y sacaban sus autos del aparcadero como si estuvieran a punto de comenzar una carrera callejera.

Encantador, sencillamente encantador.

—¡Bella!

Una atronadora voz sacó a la joven Swan de su papel de observadora y no necesitó buscar entre la multitud para reconocerla al instante. Además, Emmett ni siquiera le dio tiempo para hacerlo, ya que pronto se encontraba colgado de la ventanilla de su monovolumen, con una encantadora sonrisa.

—¿Has venido a hacer de nana? —preguntó, alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Bella negó con la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran levemente.

—He venido a buscar a Edward, si eso es a lo que te referías —comentó ella—. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Emmett pasó una mano por su barbilla pensativamente. Se volvió como un rápido movimiento y comenzó a girar su cabeza en varias direcciones, hasta que su brazo se extendió hacia la derecha.

Bella se bajó rápidamente de su camioneta y siguió con la mirada la dirección del brazo de Emmett, que aún se encontraba señalando hacia un lado de la gran entrada de la escuela, donde se extendían aquellos verdes y brillantes terrenos. Allí, cerca de la salida, se encontraba Edward, riendo a mandíbula batiente con dos muchachas más. Una de ellas lo tenía sostenido por el hombro y la otra estaba doblada, sosteniéndose su estómago y riendo fuertemente. La joven Swan, en algún punto de su cuerpo, sintió una pequeña punzada que se exteriorizó en una mueca de desagrado.

Se quedó por unos segundos allí, estática en su lugar, observando la resplandeciente sonrisa de Edward. Entonces, hizo algo que posiblemente nunca hubiese hecho meses atrás, antes que aquel muchacho pusiera su mundo patas para arriba: avanzó, caminando confiadamente por los terrenos de la escuela, y se puso justo frente al campo visual de Edward. Él, sorprendido, dejó que la sonrisa siguiera bailoteando por sus labios, aunque volviéndose esta pícara y seductora. Dejando atrás a las otras chicas con unas pequeñas palabras de disculpas, Edward avanzó hasta su novia y le plantó un beso en los labios, dejándola en blanco por unos segundos. Bella sintió como el malestar dentro de su estómago comenzaba a disiparse lentamente.

Cuando se separaron, aún con las manos sobre los fuertes hombros de su compañero, la joven les dirigió una mirada de superioridad a las dos muchachas, que miraban la escena confundidas. Luego volvió su vista a Edward, que la miraba con una sonrisita.

—No me digas que estás celosa.

—Lo estoy y soy patética —aseguró ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su honestidad—, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Puedes, créeme que deberías —replicó él— porque no me interesa nadie más que no seas tú.

Bella creyó que podría morir allí mismo, si la felicidad fuera algún tipo de enfermedad terminal. La sinceridad estaba pintada tan claramente en el rostro de Edward que ni en cien años podría haber dudado de sus palabras. Simplemente sabía que él no mentía cuando decía que ella era la única. Sobre todo porque ella se sentía de igual forma cada vez que pensaba en él.

—Vámonos de aquí —pidió Edward, abrazándola por los hombros. Se despidió de su grupo con un amistoso movimiento de su mano.

Bella lo siguió aún algo aturdida por la sensación de saber que sus sentimientos eran cada día más correspondidos. No tenía sentido tener celos de algo que simplemente no sería. El pasado de Edward era sólo eso… pasado. No por él debía arriesgarse a arruinar el presente y destruir el futuro que conseguirían construir juntos.

—Hey, tortolitos —gritó Emmett—, esta noche vamos de fiesta. Os quiero a las ocho en el Toad's Place, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward rió y alzó el pulgar de su mano libre en señal afirmativa. Bella se encogió de hombros, ya que salir con Emmett y Edward siempre era un buen plan, incluso cuando ella no fuera una mujer de fiestas.

Desde hacía tiempo, salir por la noche a parrandear no le parecía algo tan aburrido e innecesario.

Bella se montó a su camioneta y Edward también lo hizo, después de pedirle a Emmett que se llevara su _Volvo. _Aparentemente el muchacho ya no tenía tantos problemas con el uso su automóvil después que su amigo había sido uno de los rescatistas del pobre vehículo. Para ser alguien que amaba a su auto, pensó Bella, Edward había sido bastante descuidado con él.

—¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió el muchacho, subiendo la calefacción—, está haciendo un frío de muerte.

—Estaba pensando en cocinar algo en mi apartamento, si te parece bien —comentó ella, esperando el cambio de la luz de tráfico.

—Perfecto —susurró él, dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciendo que Bella se sonrojara levemente.

El trayecto a su casa fue tranquilo y, cuando llegaron, Bella pudo ver como Edward revisaba cada detalle. Era cierto decir que ella no lo había introducido tanto dentro de su vida y su mundo, pero era conciente que esas cosas tomaban tiempo y que poco a poco él podría ir familiarizándose con su entorno y con todo lo relacionado con ella. Incluso cuando le costaba admitirlo, el hecho que Edward se quedara en New Haven haría las cosas mucho más fáciles. Ellos tendrían largos años para que su relación creciera, para que cada pequeña cosa pudiese ser resuelta en el momento, con el trabajo necesario. Nunca había tenido una relación a distancia, pero le costaba hacerse a sí misma dentro de una.

—Tierra llamando a Bella —escuchó decir a Edward, mientras ella ausentemente ponía la mesa—. ¿Estos son tus padres de jóvenes?

La muchacha asintió, mientras se acercaba a su novio.

—Se ven muy bien —comentó—. Renée era muy parecida a ti, y Charlie era todo un galán.

Bella rió, pensando en otra parte de la ecuación: sus padres. Había hablado con ellos en navidad, aunque no había sido exactamente una… charla normal. Ella había decidido comenzar por la parte fácil, por hablar con su madre. Por supuesto, aquello había acabado en chillidos de júbilo y abrazos exagerados que habían terminado por alertar a la fiera, que respondía al nombre de Charlie Swan. Su padre, sobreprotector y desconfiado, se había mantenido imperturbable ante la noticia y había felicitado a Bella secamente. Claro, la joven había pensado que aquello había estado bastante bien. Charlie se parecía bastante a ella y necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

—¿Qué vas a preparar? —preguntó él, como un niño emocionado, cuando se dirigían a la cocina.

—He comprado unas cuantas cosas —replicó ella, echándole una inconciente mirada a la nevera—. Elige lo que quieras.

—¿Puedo pedirte a ti? —inquirió, acercándose con pasos felinos y una sonrisita pícara.

Bella no se resistió mientras el atrapaba sus labios. No le importaba convertirse en el almuerzo.

Los dos se movieron hacia la habitación con una sincronización bastante errada, chocando contra muebles y algún que otro zapato que Bella había dejado olvidado por el camino. Las cálidas manos de Edward se movieron con avidez por la piel de su cintura, mientras Bella se aferraba a su espalda con un anhelo desesperado. A pesar del paso del tiempo, la muchacha estaba segura que nunca podría cansarse de eso.

Chocaron contra la cama torpemente y Edward se encargó de desabrochar su camisa y entretenerse momentáneamente besando la piel expuesta de su pecho, mientras ella se estremecía ante el contacto. Bella luchó torpemente por dejar a su novio en igualdad de condiciones, quitándole la prenda mientras él reía suavemente ante sus intentos fallidos. El joven Cullen volvió a capturar sus labios, con sus pechos generando una fricción cálida y agradable, suavemente enloquecedora. Edward se acomodó sobre ella y se encargó de repetir las usuales escenas que se sucedían entre ellos desde su primer encuentro íntimo en Greenwich. Había una conexión entre ambos desde aquel día que parecía decir mucho más que cualquier palabra que pudieran expresar. Los sentimientos estaban implícitos en cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Esto de _lubilubar_ todo el rato es bastante genial, he de decir —confesó Edward, alrededor de una hora después.

Ambos se encontraban adormilados bajo las sábanas de la cama, disfrutando de un momento de ocio y de la compañía mutua con un pacífico silencio, sólo interrumpido tenuemente por los sonidos del tráfico en el exterior.

Bella alzó la cabeza, confundida.

—¿De qué?

—¿Es que, incluso cuando te lo he dicho varias veces, aún no has leído _la Naranja Mecánica_? —bromeó él, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la muchacha y haciéndole cosquillas.

—A decir verdad, no —respondió ella sinceramente, sin poder evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran—. No he tenido mucho tiempo libre desde que he tenido que cuidar de ti, ¿sabes?

La risa musical de Edward llenó la habitación antes que ambos dieran la conversación por finalizada.

El joven Cullen se ausentó tan sólo por unas dos horas, ya que se dirigió a su casa a bañarse y a buscar algo de ropa, aprovechando que sus padres se habían ido a una boda en las afueras de la ciudad, que Alice estaba en casa de una amiga y que tenía todo el lugar para él solo. Bella también hizo buen uso de ese tiempo a solas para alistarse y para descansar un poco antes de la salida que Emmett había organizado para ellos. No era como si no tuviera ganas de salir un poco y disfrutar de su tiempo libre, pero el cansancio era algo evidente después de tantas idas y venidas. Tener un novio como Edward, ir a la universidad y trabajar era todo un desafío para la pobre muchacha.

Después de ponerse un conjunto adecuado y de ordenar todo, Bella se sentó frente a la televisión y simplemente se contentó con pasar los canales y observar todo sin la necesidad de pensar demasiado. Simplemente estaba descansando un poco su cabeza, buscando la relajación suficiente antes de partir hacía el club. Aquel momento de paz duró alrededor de media hora, hasta que Edward llamó y Bella tuvo que, finalmente, abandonar el apartamento.

El joven Cullen la llevó en su reluciente _Volvo _hasta un bar muy bien ubicado, donde la gente estaba haciendo una larga fila para ingresar. Entre medio del gentío, vieron las grandes manos de Emmett agitarse vigorosamente, intentando captar su atención. Bella sintió el agarre de Edward sobre su cintura y se dejó conducir por él hasta que alcanzaron al joven McCarthy. Junto a él se encontraban dos muchachos, una joven morena, Jasper y Rosalie. Ante la visión de esta última, Bella tragó pesado. Sería una noche complicada.

Tuvieron que esperar alrededor de media hora para entrar; treinta minutos que Edward pasó detrás de Bella, abrazándola y preguntándole constantemente si no tenía frío o si no quería ir al automóvil mientras ellos esperaban. La joven Swan tan sólo sonreía y le pedía cariñosamente que no fuera tan sobreprotector, incluso cuando, en el fondo, le parecía un comportamiento de lo más adorable.

Cuando entraron, para su fortuna, el calor del ambiente los recibió. La mezcla de humo y música los dejó momentáneamente desconcertados, hasta que Emmett fue capaz de hacer un camino entre el gentío que los llevó a la parte trasera del lugar. La larga barra se extendía bajo unas cambiantes luces de colores y pudieron conseguir un espacio por allí. El joven McCarthy se encargó de todas las cuestiones que requerían altura y presencia para llamar la atención, mientras los demás comenzaban a hacerse un lugar por la pista. Bella se contentó con tener la mano de Edward amarrada a la suya, ya que, de no ser así, probablemente hubiese terminado perdida o en el suelo.

Bailaron por un rato —o intentaron hacerlo, ya que Bella era horrible para ello—, y todo el frío que hacía afuera resultó contrastado por un calor insoportable. La joven Swan se acercó un poco a Edward y le susurró al oído:

—¿Hay algún lugar fresco donde podamos ir? —preguntó.

—Ve a la terraza —respondió él, cerca de su oído—. Iré a buscar algo para beber y nos encontramos allí.

La joven Swan le sonrió antes de comenzar a buscar las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, con una conocida canción sonando por todo el lugar. Finalmente encontró el camino hacia arriba, topándose con una pequeña portezuela. Cuando la empujó, el frío viento exterior golpeó su rostro y se regocijó ante la sensación de un poco de aire puro y helado. Había allí algunas parejas en los rincones, algunas personas que incluso bailaban al ritmo de la música, que se escuchaba mucho más baja que adentro. Sin embargo, la atención de Bella quedó enfocada en la brillante cabellera rubia de una joven apoyada contra la barandilla.

Era Rosalie.

Quizás hubiese sido oportuno irse, volver con Edward y decirle que prefería seguir bailando y muriéndose ahogada allí abajo, pero le pareció que sería de malísima educación cuando los ojos de la joven rubia se cruzaron casualmente con los suyos. Bella tragó pesado e hizo un pequeño saludo bastante extraño. El mismo nunca fue devuelto.

Como si no le quedara otra opción, la joven Swan se apoyó contra la barandilla, a unos cuantos pasos de Rosalie y evitando un nuevo contacto visual entre ambas. Se entretuvo mirando el horizonte como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Tan sumida estaba en el parpadeo de las luces de la ciudad, que casi se espantó al oír la voz sedosa de su acompañante:

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa —aceptó Rosalie de la nada, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Bella no sabía que decir. Estaba rebuscando algo en su mente que sonara oportuno, mas la joven a su lado prosiguió:

—Emmett me dijo como habían sido las cosas. Yo no sabía que había sucedido entre Edward y Victoria, pero lo odiaba porque siempre se encontraba jugando con todas mis amigas —explicó seriamente, sin mirarla—. Yo voy al Mooreland Hill y cuando él se volvió un idiota comenzó a salir con todas mis compañeras, a usarlas y a descartarlas como si fueran basura. Pero… veo que va enserio contigo. No parece tan idiota cuando tú estás con él.

La joven Swan sonrió tenuemente de lado, pasando sus manos por la barandilla de forma nerviosa.

—Tranquila, yo también creía que era un idiota al principio.

—Acepto que actué mal, pero sigo creyendo que es un idiota —replicó ella, sin el aspecto de bromear en lo absoluto.

—Déjame adivinar, estabais hablando de mí —comentó Edward, haciendo que ambas se volvieran rápidamente. Traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dos botellas de agua en sus manos.

Rosalie no replicó, sino que simplemente se alejó. Bella se encogió de hombros, pensando que podría haber sido peor. No pretendía ser amiga de Rosalie, pero Edward y Emmett eran grandes amigos y una enemistad entre ellas no era algo que deseara.

—Me alegro que estés viva después de una charla con ella —bromeó el joven.

Bella lo golpeó en el hombro, negando con la cabeza. Mejor no tentar a la fiera.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, los muchachos abandonaron el club, vencidos por el frío de la terraza y las ganas de dormir un poco. Edward y Bella se despidieron del grupo y se montaron al _Volvo_, dispuestos a regresar. En medio del camino, Bella se dio cuenta que la dirección no era la habitual y se volvió para mirar a su compañero. El joven simplemente cogió su mano y la acarició suavemente:

—Quédate en casa —pidió.

Bella vaciló.

—No creo que sea apropiado, Edward.

—No te preocupes, te he dicho que mis padres no están y Alice se ha quedado en casa de una amiga —aseguró—. Sólo vamos a dormir, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Ante el movimiento burlón y sugestivo de las cejas de Edward, Bella sólo pudo reír y aceptar con una resignación que nunca había existido en realidad. Era difícil negarle algo a esa nueva persona en la que el joven Cullen se había convertido a lo largo de su convivencia.

Edward efectivamente cumplió con su promesa. Después de darle uno de sus piyamas a Bella, le permitió que ocupara el baño y que se aseara un poco antes de irse a la cama. La joven Swan hizo justamente lo acordado, poniéndose la camisa y los pantalones de franela azul que le quedaban algo grandes. Perfectamente cambiada y lista para dormir, la muchacha contuvo un bostezo mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la habitación de Edward, donde él la esperaba ya dentro de la cama.

Entre el cansancio, la agradable fragancia masculina y los brazos del joven alrededor suyo, no fue muy difícil para Bella caer en un profundo sueño.

La mañana siguiente, la muchacha se removió en la cama y, cuando sus párpados finalmente se levantaron, le costó un poco darse cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraba. Corriendo delicadamente el brazo que Edward tenía sobre su cintura, Bella se incorporó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se escabulló fuera de la cama, con la intención de preparar un buen desayuno para ambos. Sin embargo, algo captó su atención a medio camino.

Un libro negro con unas llamativas letras naranjas que reposaba sobre el escritorio de Edward.

_La Naranja Mecánica._

La joven Swan conocía la fijación que el muchacho tenía con ese libro en particular que ella, a pesar de ser una voraz lectora, nunca había tenido posibilidad de leer. Sabía la trama que llevaba, ya que era bastante conocida, pero nunca había reparado en detalles. Como eso de _lubilubar _que su novio repetía todo el tiempo.

Con el ceño fruncido, Bella se dirigió al glosario del libro. Unas cuantas palabras en un idioma extraño se encontraban allí, acompañadas de su significado. Busco aquella mágica palabra que Edward había mencionado tantas veces, en diversas situaciones.

—_Hacer el amor _—susurró ella.

Bella negó suavemente con la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar la aparición de una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios, mientras alzaba la vista para observar a su novio dormir sobre su estómago en la cama, con brazos y pies colgando hacia afuera.

Edward seguía siendo como un crío, a pesar de todo.

Sólo que, a diferencia de sus primeros días de convivencia, a Bella no le importaba ser su niñera… ni cualquier otra cosa que necesitara de ella.

…

**Hola, hola. Me reporto después de semanas de una dieta balanceada de hojas, fórmulas y apuntes diversos, que deberá continuar por un período de tres semanas. Todo sea por un merecido mes de vacaciones. **

**¿Y?, ¿qué me dicen? Este es el final de la historia, aunque aún queda el epílogo. Hay cuestiones que quedaron pendientes y que se verán en ese cierre, pero debo decir que **_**no habrá secuela**_**. No creo que sea una historia que de pie a ello. Sin embargo, puedo decirles que antes de publicar el epílogo publicaré finalmente **_**The Bad Guy**_**. Tengo muchísima ansiedad y expectativas en relación a esa historia y no duden que avisaré por todos lados cuando finalmente cuelgue el primer capítulo jaja. Será alrededor de una semana o diez días, si Dios, mis notas y mis superiores quieren. **

**De cualquier forma, como la pobre mujer quiere olvidarse de sus responsabilidades por un rato y pretender que no existen, decidió abrir un concurso llamado **_**A Beatle Contest, **_**relacionado, obviamente, con los Beatles y Twilight. Una combinación extraña, pero que me pareció que podía llegar a funcionar, sobre todo porque aún somos muchos los que adoramos a esos cuatro genios de la música. Cualquier cosa, busquen la community o el penname que responde a ese nombre, o el link de las bases que se encuentra en mi perfil. ¡Espero que les guste la idea y se animen a participar! Soy como los niños, me hace mucha ilusión jaja. Cualquier duda, pueden escribirme un PM o a mi mail, ya saben.**

**En fin, voy nuevamente a continuar con el trabajo y a ver de reojo algún partidito. Espero poder volver con el final definitivo pronto y comenzar la nueva historia. **

**¡Saluditos para todo el mundo y millones de gracias por los hermosos comentarios que dejan! De verdad, es lo más lindo llegar y ver los reviews. ¡Gracias!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyC.**


	30. Epílogo

**Toda la genialidad de Twilight es obra de Stephenie Meyer, mal que me pese. Edward, Jasper y todo lo que conocen es de ella. Sólo la locura y la trama me pertenecen.**

…

"**No es tan fácil ser niñera****"**

**By LadyCornamenta**

_._

**Capítulo XXX****: Epílogo.**

"_Era una ocupación nueva. Era algo que tendría que empezar, un nuevo capítulo que comenzaba"._ La Naranja Mecánica, Anthony Burgess.

.

_**Cinco años después…**_

—Papá, deja de retorcerte, por favor —pidió Bella.

Edward rió disimuladamente, ganándose una mala mirada por parte del padre de su novia. La realidad era que, después de cinco años de relación, a Charlie Swan no parecía agradarle Edward, y el muchacho lo había deducido, posiblemente, por ese tipo de miraditas asesinas, por las palabras cortantes o por el recordatorio constante en el que Charlie recalcaba que era oficial de policía y que su profesión involucraba a un arma de fuego.

Pero con el tiempo, el joven Cullen se había acostumbrado a ser cordial y sonreír. En el fondo, sabía que Charlie estaba haciendo un poco de esfuerzo por aceptar también que debía compartir a su única hija con otro hombre.

—Edward, ¿otra vez te has quitado la corbata? —preguntó la joven Swan, con una expresión de cansancio.

Él sonrió adorablemente. A veces en verdad parecía su niñera… y le encantaba.

—Tenía calor.

Bella negó con la cabeza, como quien se encuentra resignada ante la actitud de un niño, pero Edward había aprendido a reconocer fácilmente esa sonrisa que ella intentaba ocultar a toda costa. A pesar del paso del tiempo, de la convivencia y la reafirmación de lazos, habían pequeñas cosas entre ellos que seguían siendo como en sus primeros días de noviazgo.

Edward había decidido estudiar allí, en New Haven, y eventualmente había terminado casi viviendo en el apartamento de Bella. Seguía yendo a su casa a dormir, a pasar tiempo con su familia y demás, pero no faltaba oportunidad para hacer excepciones los fines de semana y quedarse en el hogar de su novia, donde ya tenía un buen número de pertenencias. Bella ya se había recibido y trabajaba en una revista local como columnista, por lo que podía pasar más tiempo en con él los fines de semana, cuando podía llevar trabajo a casa.

Los padres de Bella, por su parte, habían alquilado un apartamento cerca del de Bella y pasaban siempre las vacaciones por allí. La joven Swan había insistido en que se fueran a vivir allí, pero sus padres eran personas de costumbres y preferían quedarse en su lugar de origen. Les costaba cambiar después de tanto tiempo viviendo en un mismo sitio, y la joven Swan los comprendía. Cada uno estaba haciendo su vida, pero estaban constantemente en contacto. Las vacaciones, por supuesto, eran un gran tiempo de reunión.

—Edward, si no mueves tu trasero llegaremos tarde —llamó Bella, moviendo su pie impacientemente.

Él sólo sonrió, admirando aquel adorable vestido azul que envolvía su pálido cuerpo. Se levantó e hizo un saludo caballeroso, que generó una risita de Renée y un golpe de Bella. Charlie no dijo nada, pero Edward estaba seguro que, de tener que elegir, hubiese preferido hacer lo mismo que su hija, y no con tanto cariño.

La vieja camioneta de Bella había sido reemplazada por un Aston Martin que Edward le había obligado a utilizar. Había sido su regalo por sus cuatro años como pareja y, por supuesto, Bella estuvo a punto de hacerlo volver a la agencia a devolverlo y a disculparse. Claro, cuando se enteró que era el padre de Jasper quien le había vendido el auto, supo que estaba en una clara desventaja. Incluso más de un año después de haberlo comprado, Bella seguía reticente a su uso. Incluso una vez había llegado a hacer treinta cuadras a pie para no sacarlo de la cochera.

—Deberías ahorrar para algo que desees comprar —decía siempre ella—, no gastar tu dinero en mí.

—Me gusta gastar dinero en ti —respondía él—. Compláceme, por favor.

Siempre la misma discusión. Era, de hecho, uno de los pocos puntos en los que siempre discernían. Más allá de ello, sus problemas como pareja eran pocos. Edward era una persona que siempre sabía cómo calmar el carácter levemente obsesivo y perfeccionista de Bella, y ella parecía ser el bálsamo justo cuando él se encontraba fuera de sus casillas. De alguna forma particular e inesperada, ambos se complementaban más de lo que creían.

Edward condujo todo el camino hasta su casa, ya que Bella prefería no utilizar el vehículo cuando él podía hacerlo en su lugar. Acostumbrado a la testarudez de su novia, el joven no opuso resistencia cuando ella ocupó el lugar del copiloto y sus padres se sentaron en la parte trasera.

Pronto llegaron al hogar de los Cullen, que se encontraba con la usual iluminación de las fechas festivas. Esme era una obsesiva decoradora desde que Edward tenía uso de razón y, al igual que su hermana, siempre sabía como aprovechar una festividad para hacer grandes arreglos y disparatadas fiestas. Aquella noche, por supuesto, era una gran excusa. Aunque muchos no sabían exactamente por qué o tan sólo creían saberlo, Edward estaba totalmente al tanto de lo que sucedería.

Aparcó el auto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué esa expresión me preocupa? —preguntó Bella, mirándolo de soslayo, mientras se cerraba su abrigo.

Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de poner su mano sobre la puerta del auto.

—No te preocupes, me comportaré —aseguró él, con un guiño.

La familia Swan se bajó del vehículo junto a Edward y juntos se encaminaron a la gran casa, donde los Cullen los recibieron amistosamente. Esme y Renée pronto se pusieron a hablar sobre la nueva decoración de la sala de estar y se dirigieron a analizar detalles. Charlie y Carlisle, por su parte, disfrutaban de una misma pasión relacionada con las series policiales y forenses, por lo que su charla era un poco extraña y confusa. Edward y Bella preferían alejarse de la multitud y simplemente aprovechar los momentos a solas que se les presentaban. Bueno, aunque aquello en la casa de los Cullen no era tarea fácil…

—¡Eddie!, ¡Bells!

—No me digas Eddie…

La joven Alice hizo entrada en escena. A pesar del paso del tiempo, Edward seguía sacándole más de una cabeza de altura. Sin embargo, poco quedaba de su rostro aniñado y su frágil apariencia. Alice se había convertido en una hermosa adolescente de diecisiete años, aunque seguía conservando su alocada personalidad, su moderna vestimenta y su usual energía. Su cabello seguía en aquel disparatado corte, aunque lo había tintado con unas iluminaciones, haciéndolo ver un poco más claro.

—Rose y Em llegarán en unos instantes —comentó, ignorando por completo el comentario de su hermano.

Efectivamente, la pareja llegó pocos minutos después. Bella y Rosalie se pusieron a charlar animadamente sobre un futuro concierto de una banda británica, con los constantes comentarios de Emmett al respecto. Las dos muchachas se habían tomado su tiempo para conformar una relación, pero con el paso de los meses habían conformado una buena amistad. Edward estaba feliz por ello, incluso cuando su trato con Rosalie era más bien cordial; Emmett era uno de sus mejores amigos y no deseaba que hubiese enemistades entre las personas que ellos querían con todo su corazón.

Emmett había decidido hacer un profesorado de educación física y se había dedicado a dar clases en una escuela local, mientras Rosalie continuaba con sus estudios como diseñadora gráfica. El año anterior, durante las navidades, Emmett le había pedido compromiso y ella había aceptado, después de una relación de casi seis años. Eran una pareja bastante peculiar pero, con el paso del tiempo, Edward se había dado cuenta que era difícil imaginarlos separados. Casi como él y Bella, venían en paquete, eran el uno para el otro.

Alice entretuvo a todo el mundo con sus historias sobre la preparatoria. A pesar de su inminente belleza y su facilidad para hacer amigos, Alice odiaba la popularidad y la pedantería. Ella era del grupo de los apartados sociales, de aquellos que les llevaban la contra a todos y que pertenecían a raros talleres como el de literatura. Edward no entendía muy bien el por qué —él siempre había sido más bien el centro de atención de su escuela—, pero Bella insistía en que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Y, pensándolo desde un nuevo punto de vista, Edward creía que ella tenía bastante razón. Si Alice terminaría siendo tan buena persona como su novia, entonces podía seguir por el camino que había decidido tomar, que seguramente le iría mejor que a él.

No todos tenían una Bella Swan que los devolviera al sendero correcto.

Cuando faltaba poco para la comida, el timbre sonó y el rostro del joven Cullen, inevitablemente, adoptó una expresión pícara. Todos fruncieron el ceño, aunque fue Bella la encargada de preguntar:

—¿Esperamos a alguien más?

La siempre llena de vida Alice se levantó, y Edward no pudo hacer más que seguirla. Tuvo un lugar de privilegio cuando su hermana abrió la puerta y se encontró con la espigada figura de Jasper Whitlock. Traía barba de unos cuantos días y el cabello desordenado; haciendo una perfecta combinación con su rostro cansado y su desgastada sonrisa. Sin embargo, los ojos brillantes del muchacho demostraban que no había otro lugar en el mundo en el que deseara estar más que allí.

Alice se lanzó a sus brazos dando alegres chillidos, que acabaron por alertar al resto de la familia. Le dio un largo beso a su novio y Edward no pudo hacer más que rodar sus ojos, aunque en el fondo se alegraba por ellos. Alice ya había dejado de ser una pequeña niña y, siendo una adolescente bonita y llamativa, era feliz que alguien de su confianza fuese el encargado de cuidarla. Los contrastes entre diecisiete y veintidós años eran menores, y Alice y Jasper parecían una bonita y normal pareja. Además, con tan sólo ver a su amigo, podía notar cuán perdidamente enamorado estaba. Él, más que nadie, sabía ver eso; le sucedía siempre que Bella estaba cerca.

Cuando Jasper mostró su diploma de abogado recibido, hubo un gran revuelo entre la familia; incluso Esme terminó llorando y Renée también, aunque poco conocía al joven Whitlock. Realmente, Edward, si bien estaba lejos de las lágrimas, estaba bastante emocionado; era extraño que, después de tantos años juntos, cada uno hubiese tomado su propio camino. Una nueva etapa que los llevaba por senderos diferentes, pero aún con oportunos cruces ocasionales y de lo más agradables.

—Me debes una partida de PES —comentó Jasper, con un guiño, mientras se dirigían a comer.

Edward sonrió con confianza. Era bueno que algunas cosas, a pesar de todo, siguieran imperturbables al paso del tiempo.

La cena familiar fue amena y todos se pusieron al tanto de las noticias de la familia. Jasper, en sus visitas semestrales, siempre les contaba sobre la ciudad, sobre la universidad y sobre todas las cosas extrañas y divertidas que le habían sucedido en su convivencia con otros estudiantes. Edward se encontraba gratamente sorprendido por la confianza que su hermana tenía en su novio. Jasper, que incluso hablaba de la cantidad de gente y chicas que había conocido, parecía tener un amor tan profundo por Alice que iba más allá de cualquier nueva muchacha que pudiera cruzarse en su camino. La joven Cullen, por su parte, parecía saber que, sin importar quién apareciera en la vida de su novio, no había nadie que pudiera separarlos. Tenían una relación tan compleja y particular, que incluso a alguien como él, que se encontraba enamorado profundamente, le costaba entender.

Después de la comida, los jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala. Edward y Jasper se sentaron inmediatamente frente al televisor. Mientras el rubio programaba el videojuego, los demás se sentaron en los sofás. Todos menos Rosalie, que cogió sus cosas:

—Tengo que irme. Rachel me está esperando para ir de compras.

—¿Rachel?, ¿la hermana de Jacob? —preguntó Bella, desde el sofá de tres cuerpos. Rosalie asintió, mientras se ponía su abrigo—. ¿Cómo está él?

Edward se tensó, haciendo una mueca de desagrado y soltando un suave gruñido. ¿Qué le importaba a Bella como estaba aquel idiota? Rosalie rió frescamente al ver su expresión, y el joven Cullen sólo fue capaz de responder mediante un gruñido desagradable.

—Tranquilo, tigre, nadie se está metiendo con lo tuyo —lo picó ella, con una sonrisa irónica—. Jake está saliendo con Leah, una amiga de Rachel, así que no tienes competencia… de momento.

Edward la observó con una ceja alzada. A pesar del tratado de paz impuesto por ambos, Rosalie amaba molestarlo siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad. Aunque, bueno, él también hacía lo suyo siempre que podía… pero eso era un tema aparte.

La tarde pasó entre bromas y juegos de video. Eran una gran familia que se había consumado entre uniones fortuitas y casualidades de la vida. Edward nunca se había imaginado que podría ser tan feliz dentro de su hogar, con las personas que quería, pero así era. Había llegado a un punto en su vida en el que se había dado cuenta que todo era pasajero menos el cariño, menos esa fe de saberse protegido por las personas irremplazables. El cálido sentimiento de saberse ajeno de todo dolor lo invadía cada vez que se encontraba allí, disfrutando de los pequeños momentos de reunión.

Hubo bromas, juegos e incluso un pequeño concierto de piano de Edward, que seguía fiel a su pasión, mientras Emmett intentaba ponerle letra a las melodías, fracasando estrepitosamente. Era algo refrescante poder convivir entre gustos y diferencias entre todos, sin tener que tomarse realmente todo tan enserio; las bromas del joven McCarthy hacían gran fe de ello desde que Edward tenía uso de razón.

Entrada la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar, cada pareja decidió dedicarse a lo suyo. Emmett debía recoger a su novia por el centro comercial y Jasper y Alice decidieron irse con ellos para dar un paseo. Los matrimonios Cullen y Swan acordaron dedicarse un tiempo para el aseo y el descanso, organizando de improvisto una cena para después en un restaurante del centro. Edward y Bella rechazaron educadamente la propuesta de acompañarlos, ansiando un poco de tranquilidad en aquella noche de sábado.

—¿Una película clásica? —preguntó Edward, con una sonrisita cómplice, mientras cogían sus cosas.

—Tengo la Naranja Mecánica en mi videoteca, ya sabes —respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego.

—Sino siempre podemos ver al señor Darcy —replicó, con un guiño.

Tomados de la mano, después de despedirse de sus familiares, ambos se dirigieron hacia el Aston. Con una suave melodía de Beethoven y una charla sobre las reformas que estaban haciendo en el centro de la ciudad, los dos jóvenes llegaron al apartamento de Bella. No tardaron demasiado tiempo en dirigirse a la sala y acomodarse en el sofá, con la tranquilidad de encontrarse nuevamente solos y relajados; con la felicidad de saber que toda la gente que querían se encontraba bien, disfrutando de aquella época del año dedicada a la relajación y al merecido ocio temporal.

La famosa película de Alex y sus _drugos _comenzó a reproducirse en la televisión, mientras Bella alcanzaba dos grandes tazones de café a la mesilla frente al sofá. Habían visto aquella película tantas veces que era difícil mantenerse del todo concentrados. En medio de la misma, de hecho, comenzaron a charlar sobre sus ansiadas vacaciones. La familia estaba reunida y los planes en grupo estaban a la orden del día. Bella evidentemente sabía aquello y no podía dejar de imaginarse una velada tradicional en familia, en un restaurante de la gran ciudad:

—Sí, deberíamos ir a Nueva York o a los Ángeles —comentó ella. Hizo una pausa—. Oh, pero los aviones…

Edward, que tenía el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, rió sonoramente, escondiéndose en el cabello de su novia y aspirando el agradable aroma que este destilaba. La miró después, con aquella misma sonrisa que delataba que ya no podía darle real importancia a sus problemas con aquel medio de transporte. Bella había cambiado un poco de aquello también, para variar.

—Si voy a tener que subirme a un avión, por lo menos que se justifique el sacrificio —replicó él, bromista, haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios—. ¡Yo quiero ir a Disney!

Bella rió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—A veces eres como un niño, ¿sabes?

—Créeme, yo no estaría tan seguro… _nana. _

Edward apoyó una rodilla sobre el sofá y se inclinó sobre ella, pegando sus cuerpos provocativamente. Después de golpear con suavidad su nariz contra la de Bella, la besó con fiereza y con cariño, comenzando una danza que posiblemente terminaría en la habitación para probar su punto sobre sus comportamientos de crío.

Aunque, quizás, ser tratado como un chiquillo no era tan malo después de todo.

Bella era la mejor niñera sobre la faz de la tierra, de eso estaba seguro.

Especialmente porque era sólo suya.

…

**Tachán. Después de más de un año publicando esta historia, ha llegado a su fin con más dos mil setecientos reviews, mil favoritos y seiscientas alertas. Dios, se los juro que nunca pensé que algo que publicara pudiera tener tan buen recibimiento y tan lindos comentarios. A pesar de todos los contratiempos, es un pequeño orgullo. Les doy las gracias porque todo me ha impulsado a seguir adelante con algo que amo desde lo más profundo de mi alma, que es escribir. En serio, gracias a todos y cada uno de los que dejaron un comentario, de los que agregaron a alertas o favoritos, de los que me escribieron. ¡Gracias! Me encargaré de responder los últimos reviews que dejen en este epílogo, pero sepan que, de no haber sido por la falta de tiempo, me hubiese encantado responder todos y cada uno de ellos. **

**Como un punto a parte, he conversado con mucha gente sobre los outtakes de esta historia. Debo reconocer que yo también quiero saber de alguna forma que pasó en ese lapso en el que Alice y Jasper estuvieron separados, esos pequeños momentos omitidos como la charla de Bella con sus padres diciéndoles que salía con alguien, o la conversación con Jacob luego de haber blanqueado la relación entre Edward y Bella, pero… Simplemente no me figuro haciendo tanto desastre de una sola historia. Simplemente decidí hacer, en un futuro, un pequeño outtake de Alice y Jasper y su relación, porque creo que realmente se lo merecen en esta historia. Habrá un outtake, pero no puedo dar fechas concretas. Simplemente es algo que me gustaría hacer. **

**Por otro lado, he publicado The Bad Guy y seguiremos leyéndonos por allí, denlo por hecho. Está en mi perfil ya, para todos aquellos que estén interesados en leerla. **

**¡Saluditos para todos y gracias, de verdad!**

**Nos seguimos leyendo. **

**LadyC.**


	31. Nota

**N/A: **

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Vengo a dejar esta pequeña nota para avisarles, en caso que no lo hayan visto, que he subido un pequeño outtake sobre esta historia. Sí, la historia de Alice y Jasper que había prometido; serán cinco pequeños capítulos con los detallitos de la historia. Intentaré ponerme con ello y terminarlo, porque... bueno, ya saben, lo prometido es deuda.**

**Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia. No tengo palabras para decir cuán agradecida estoy por todo el apoyo y las alegrías que me ha dado esta historia en particular. Espero que el outtake sea de su agrado también.**

**Esta nota la borraré en un tiempo. El link al outtake lo encontrarán, lógicamente, en mi perfil ****—creo que ya todo el mundo sabe que he cambiado el penname; pero, en cualquier caso, les aviso que ahora soy _MrsValensi._******

**¡Gracias a todos una, dos y mil veces más! Saluditos, gente. Nos leemos.**

**MrsV.**


End file.
